Little One
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Seras feels trapped between two monsters as they fight to make her their mate. She not only fights to escape, but fights her inner demon and desires. (Sorry, bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**I know I shouldn't be starting a new story since I already have so many. But I already have this story ALL DONE and (if my math is correct) it only has ten chapters. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(Ciel's POV)**

The night was a dark, cool one, a few stars scattered out, a crescent moon shining. The night silence was filled with the soft thudding of our shoes meeting the pavement and the light 'tap-tap' of my walking stick. I wore the usual, a dark blue suit with a black top hat, a black eye patch over my right eye, and a black cloak that flowed around me like a curtain. A foot or so behind me was my servant and mentor, Sebastian Michaelis. Originally, he was a demon that I made a deal with and in return he could have my soul. But in the end I was instead turned into a demon and he was stuck with me for eternity because he had pledged that he would stay with me until the end, until he could have my soul. I snickered at the thought. At first Sebastian seemed quite angry that he was to be a servant for all of eternity but now…he seemed…almost alright with it. Maybe he's glad that he's not alone anymore, I know that at first we didn't see eye to eye, but after a while, though I refused to tell him, I looked up to Sebastian. Sebastian had slowly become family…Oh how I hate to admit it. He was the only one I had left and he never left my side. He could have killed me if he had wanted to, couldn't he have?

* * *

**(Sebastian's POV)**

Master Ciel walked ahead as I lacked behind. The scent, the aura it was stronger over here, _she _was near. Just two weeks ago I started to feel a drawl to somebody, to my mate. Either she was finally born or she was becoming stronger, but I could feel her. I breathed in her scent, it was quite lovely, the girl was sweet but very dark and held great power, and she was also…a virgin. I smirked and breathed in more of her lovely scent, it was so intoxicating. Could she feel me right now? Can she smell my scent? The sound of my Master's footsteps came to my ears; I looked up the street to see him farther ahead. In a blink of an eye I was behind him again, but I kept an eye out for the one I was supposed to mate with. I was glad that I was able to talk Ciel into coming to London so easily. We haven't had a soul in a while, so I asked if he would like to feast in London, his answer was a shrug along with a "Sure". I snickered at my Master, Ciel was quite different from the other humans, but he was no longer a human but a demon. And for one so young he wasn't a bad demon, he held power and was under control. He never got lost or out of control when tasting a delicious soul but he refuses to serve any human and just takes a soul when he sees fit. Mostly ones that were a threat to the Queen or to London. No matter what he will always be the Queen's lap/guard dog.

"A lot has changed." Ciel said as he looked about, coming to a dead stop in his tracks. I came to a stop and looked about with a smirk. Master Ciel always said this when we came to London, the last time we were here was in the eighties…maybe early nineties.

"The humans have come rather far, all the new technology they have created." I said, Ciel scowled, he wasn't into electronics or practically anything the humans had made.

"Sounds like you're impressed with them." Ciel said, glancing back at me over his shoulder.

"Not in the least, Sir." I said, suddenly Ciel snapped his head to the right, his smirk gone as he looked about.

"What's that?" Ciel asked, my smirk faltered as I stared at my Master, wondering what he was sensing. "Can you smell that?...It smells rather familiar." I inhaled and caught a vampire's scent, but it wasn't just that, the scent did smell familiar. I smirked when realizing who it was.

"I believe its Alucard, Sir." I said, Ciel continued to stare.

"Is it now? Did he know that we were coming?" Ciel asked.

"No, I didn't inform him of our arrival." I said, the smell got stronger as he got closer but it wasn't just Alucard's scent that I caught; it was the scent of the one I was to mate with. My thoughts were interrupted by gunfire, if I wasn't mistaken it sounded like it was from a rifle. There was a howl and then a whine of pain. I heard the scratching of nails against pavement, I could smell a werewolf…three of them. Three dark grey werewolves came into sight, Ciel and I just stared at them blankly as they ran. There was another gunfire, the third werewolf that was following behind yipped but then fell over dead. His blood pooled around his limp head, his eyes closed and his sharp teeth visible from when he took his last breath. I heard someone running, the person's heavy breathing and their heart pounding away. Alucard must be enjoying this; he had always hated the werewolves. Instead of Alucard, a small girl came into sight, Ciel and I stared at her surprised. The girl looked to be about twenty, maybe younger; she had golden, spikey hair and big blue eyes. Her skin was pale white, but had splatters of blood on it from the werewolves. She wore a yellow uniform, with a short skirt, and a Hellsing badge on the left arm. Her uniform was all torn up and bloody, the badge on her chest nearly falling off. Alucard's scent on her was strong but the drawl to my mate became stronger as she got closer to us. Was she my mate? Have I finally found her? The girl was beautiful…No, gorgeous, and I could see her being powerful, she would be worthy to be my mate, even my equal. One of the werewolves growled and pounced, landing right on top of the girl. She grunted and hissed at the wolf, baring her fangs at him.

"Sebastian, help her!" Ciel ordered, my eyes glowed a purplish/crimson and I put my hand over my heart with a smirk.

"Yes, my Lord." I purred, in a blink of an eye I was over the two. The big wolf was snapping his jaws at the girl, pawing at her, the second wolf was circling them, waiting for a chance to attack. As soon as I came over the second wolf lunged for me, I swung my leg out and kicked him in the side. The wolf yipped and fell onto his side. I grabbed the wolf that was on top of the girl, by the scruff of his neck and threw him off of her. The girl was beyond pissed, her eyes glowed a dark crimson, and her blood was smeared all over her. She gritted her teeth and got into a low crouch, glaring at the two wolves. The badge on her uniform fell to the ground, her uniform torn and some of her skin was visible to us. The girl didn't seem to care or notice as she lunged for the wolves. She grabbed one by the muzzle and pulled him closer to her. The wolf whined, scared and hurt, he shook in her grasp. The girl forced his jaws open, revealing his long, sharp teeth, but she kept going until there was a loud crack and the wolf whimpered and cried. The girl dislocated his jaw then snapped his neck, she dropped the body with a snarl. The last wolf, that had attacked her, drew his ears back until they were flat to his head and bared his teeth at her with a vicious growl. The wolf then took off running, the girl sighed, obviously annoyed by the chase. She turned towards us, her eyes still glowing a dark crimson. The girl barely looked at us before averting her eyes and looked down at our feet. She bent over and picked up her rifle, she then stood up straighter and was about to leave when Ciel spoke.

"Are you alright?" He asked, the girl slightly turned her heard and gazed at him.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

Two males stood before me, one was slightly older than me and the other looked to be about thirteen or fourteen. They both wore Victorian clothing, but the boy wore an eye patch over his left eye. Damn, I should have checked that the area was clear of civilians before fighting them. They could have been in danger; one of them could have been injured. Then I would have been in big trouble with Sir Integra _and _my Master. I looked over at the elder man; he held a smirk upon his face as he stared down at me. The man reminded me of Alucard; he had slightly long black hair and pale skin. There was something about him, I felt something …pulling me to him, my demon was purring. Man, he really does remind me of Alucard, I felt the same pull towards my Master also. Did my demon purr out to them because they're males and I'm attracted to them? Or because they're my elders?

"Are you alright?" The boy asked again, I pulled out of my thoughts and shook my head, trying to clear it. My eyes returned back to a sky blue and I smiled at the kind boy.

"Yes, thank you." I answered.

"Why did those wolves…" The boy started but stopped when I was no longer paying attention because my Master was trying to get to me.

**Police Girl, where are you? **Master asked in my head, sounding a bit angry and/or annoyed with me.

"I got separated from the Wild Geese." I said, remembering when the Wild Geese and I were fighting side by side until some of the wolves escaped and I had to chase after them. Making sure that they wouldn't harm any civilians or cause any trouble. "Three werewolves had escaped." I added, trying to prove my point and smacking my hand to my hip in irritation.

**And? **Alucard waited for the results, I sighed and slumped my shoulders.

"I killed two but…one escaped." I grumbled under my breath, I had failed Master again. Alucard clucked his tongue at me. "I'm sorry, Sir."

**Return to Head Quarters now. **Alucard ordered, sounding even angrier.

"Yes, Sir." I murmured, Alucard left my head. I then remembered that the two males were here, I looked over at them. I winced, God, I really need to stop talking to Master out loud, people are going to start thinking that I'm crazy. But neither one of them looked at me as if I was mad, they were just waiting patiently for me to finish. I arched a brow at them and at their weird behavior. Usually when I did talk to myself in public people _always _stare at me as if I was fucking bonkers.

"Is everything alright, Miss?" The older one asked.

"Uh…Fine…I have to go." I said, I was about to leave but the boy grabbed my wrist, stopping me, I looked down at him curiously.

"Would you like us to escort you home?" The boy asked politely, I smiled at him, he was so cute and such a gentleman.

"No, thanks." I said, I lightly pulled out of his grip and started heading back to Hellsing. Couldn't the Wild Geese have at least waited for me or even have picked me up?

* * *

**(Ciel's POV)**

The girl ran off, we watched after her until she was out of our sight.

"She was an unusual one." I muttered.

"Yes," Sebastian agreed, I could tell that he was deep in thought, I looked up at my servant to see him smirking.

"I thought you said that Alucard was here." I said, deciding that he was actually creeping me out from that smirk.

"The girl must be Alucard's fledgling…or perhaps another one of his brides." Sebastian growled the last bit, I could feel his anger. He was now frowning, his eyes glowing darkly. Was he jealous? I looked down to see her badge that fell off her uniform, I picked it up. The badge was a pentagon, it was black and red, and in black lettering it had the name "Hellsing". I snickered and held out the bloody badge to Sebastian.

"She seems to work for the Hellsing Organization." I said, Sebastian took the badge from me and looked over it.

"How would you feel about seeing Sir Integra again?" Sebastian asked, smirking again. Why did he want to go to Hellsing? For the girl? Or to see Alucard? It would be nice to see Sir Integra again though.

"If it will keep me from boredom, she might have something for us to do." I said, the last time we saw Sir Integra was in 1989, she was about twelve and just took over the Hellsing Organization. Sebastian's smirk widened as he gripped the badge gently, being careful not to ruin it.

* * *

**(Sebastian's POV)**

It was quite easy for us to get passed the front gate. The soldiers shook in their boots when seeing us and let us by immediately, last time when we came they refused to let us in…and well Master lost his temper. We walked up the steps and up to the door, I sighed pleasantly and looked over the manor, it was good to be back. I knocked on the door for my Master, we waited patiently for a human to answer and we got just who we expected. Walter opened the door and looked out at Hellsing's visitors with a friendly smile. When the elder butler saw that it was us his expression became one of shock and then the friendly smile reappeared, he bowed his head low to us.

"Good evening, Sir Phantomhive, Sebastian. What a surprise it is to see you." Walter said, I bowed my head to him.

"Good evening, Walter." I said, I gestured my hand out to Ciel. "My Master is not here on business but as a friend." Walter looked down at Ciel.

"Will you be staying with us?" Walter asked curiously.

"Depends if Sir Integra wants us to." Ciel answered, Walter bowed his head again and stepped out of the way so we could come in.

"I think Sir Integra will be pleased to see you and for you to stay a few nights." Walter said, he closed the door behind us then led us towards the stairs. "Sir Integra is in her office, she has been quite busy lately." Ciel and I looked about the corridor as Walter led us down it to Sir Integra's office. Nothing seemed to have changed, the same old paintings, the same old knick knacks, even the same old carpet that still looked brand new. "May I ask what brought you here?"

"I'm here to speak with Sir Integra." Ciel repeated, Walter smiled, realizing that that was all he was going to get out of us; he then opened Sir Integra's office doors. Sir Integra was older than the last time we saw her, no longer that little girl we met ten years ago. A strong, leader now sat behind that desk, she had a cold stare and a burning cigar between her lips. In front of her stood Alucard, dressed in his usual red attire, I smirked when seeing my older friend. Sir Integra's head perked up when hearing us enter, she slipped the cigar out from between her lips so she could speak.

"Ciel, Sebastian what a surprise." Sir Integra spoke, Alucard turned his head a little and glanced back at us with one of his trade mark grins.

"Hello, Integra." Ciel said with a smile as he walked up to the Hellsing.

"Good evening, Madam." I said, bowing my head to her. "Alucard,"

"Sebastian," Alucard replied back politely.

"You're always welcomed at the Hellsing manor but what are you two doing here?" Sir Integra asked with furrowed brows.

"Master Ciel would like to assist you on some of the missions." I answered, Sir Integra waved her hand with a smile.

"Thank you but I do not need assisting, Ciel. You two are guests…Or have you finally decided that you're staying permanently?" Sir Integra arched her brow, ever since we met her she insisted that we stayed at Hellsing instead of returning back to Hell. I think she asks us because she not only cares for Ciel and I but so she had more power for her organization.

"Sorry, Integra, but no. I think we'll stay a few days if that's alright." Ciel said, Sir Integra smiled again.

"That's just fine. I'll have Walter set up two rooms for you two. Would you like…" Before Sir Integra could finish the office doors opened and someone stepped in breathing heavily. I turned to see the girl from earlier step in, she bent over and tried to catch her breath, her chest heaving, and her uniform ruined.

"Sorry…I'm late…Sir." The girl managed to get out through pants.

"Just what took you so long?" Sir Integra asked, sounding a bit mad.

"Werewolves." The girl sighed and then stood up straighter but froze when seeing Ciel and me. Sir Integra rose and gestured towards the girl.

"Please forgive the girl, she's new here and obviously doesn't understand not to barge right into my office and when I have guests." Sir Integra said rather coldly, the girl winced.

"Sorry, Sir, I didn't know." The girl apologized, bowing her head.

"It's alright, Integra." Ciel said, smiling at the girl, he walked over to her and held out his hand. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, I'm pleased to meet you." The girl stared at him curiously and then finally shook his hand slowly.

"And apparently she doesn't have any manners." Sir Integra growled lowly and crossed her arms. Alucard walked over and stood beside the girl, putting a clawed hand on her shoulder, daring her to screw up in front of us.

"This is Seras Victoria, my new fledgling." Alucard answered for the girl. Seras, I thought with a purr, such a lovely name for a lovely girl.

"I'm sorry…I just…What are you doing here?" Seras finally spoke, letting go of Ciel's hand.

"Police Girl!" Sir Integra barked, Ciel chuckled lightly and held out his hand to Sir Integra.

"It's alright, Integra, Miss. Victoria and I had met earlier on her mission." Ciel said, Sir Integra calmed down. "I assist Sir Integra when she needs it, though it looks like we're just guests this time." I walked up to Seras with a seductive smile, Seras stared up at me blankly, a bit of interest and desire flashing in her eyes. I took Seras' soft, pale hand and bowed my head to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Victoria. I am Sebastian Michaelis." I said, I heard a small gasp come from her, she bit her lower lip while a small blush appeared on her cheeks. Before she could say anything in a flash I had unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off of her. I stood a few feet away, sewing her uniform up with a smirk. I glanced over at Seras who was completely shocked, she wore a tight, white bra that looked very sexy on her. I became aroused when seeing my intended mate like this. Seras squeaked and hid behind her Master, her front smashed to his back and she buried her face in his red coat. Everyone was laughing at the silly girl who was way too innocent and shy, I will enjoy corrupting that innocence. I pulled the needle away and looked down at my work, her uniform was good as new, the badge back on her uniform where it belongs. "There." I purred and walked back over to Seras who was clinging to her Master desperately. "There you are, Miss. Victoria, good as new." Seras snatched the fabric out of my hands.

"Bloody bastard." Seras murmured as she closed her eyes tightly and slipped the blouse back on quickly. When she was decent her head hung in shame, her hands held behind her back, and her whole face was red. "Thank you." I smirked at her while everybody else laughed at her again. Seras then left the office completely embarrassed and feeling humiliated in front of her colleagues.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

I sat upon my throne, my legs crossed, my fingers connected, I studied Sebastian as he looked around, even though I had nothing interesting to look at in my chambers. What does he want with my Childe? What was all that lust I saw in his eyes when he saw Seras? I wasn't too happy that the demon wanted my fledgling, after all she was mine. Ever since I turned her I've been getting this pull towards her, was Seras my mate? Or was I feeling a pull to her because she was my fledgling? I didn't feel this for my other fledglings so there had to be more to it, Seras must be my mate. My Childe may be beautiful but she wasn't worthy enough. She's weak and useless…Unless, I can train her into becoming the perfect mate. She had great potential already, and with my help she will make a wonderful No Life Queen and mate.

"What are you doing?" I asked, Sebastian turned towards me.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"What are you doing with Seras?" I asked, Sebastian's smirk widened.

"Your fledgling is quite interesting." Sebastian purred, I arched a brow at him. Just what was he planning?

"What are you doing, Sebastian?" I repeated as I rose to my full height.

"I believe that Seras is to be my mate." Sebastian said, my eyes became wide, shocked.

"What?!" I growled lowly, angry that my fledgling might have more than one mate. It was possible, a vampire can take more than one lover, a vampire can also have more than one mate, but I'm not planning to share with anybody! "I think you are mistaken, Seras is to be _my_ mate." Sebastian's smirk fell and he stared at me blankly.

"Mistaken?" Sebastian repeated. "Are you sure about that? I have been feeling a pull to your fledgling for quite some time."

"Seras is mine." I growled threateningly to him, Sebastian smirked with a snicker.

"We'll see about that." Sebastian purred and left my chambers.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

I felt so gross, I was all bloody and covered with dirt. I scrubbed at my head ferociously, trying hard to remove the blood and dirt from my locks. I sighed and soaked my head under the spraying water. Who was that guy? Why did he just take my shirt off like that? The damn pervert. Why was Ciel here and how did he know Sir Integra? How long were they staying?

"You are rather curious, aren't you?" Sebastian asked, I screamed and fell to the floor, surprised he was here. "I would gladly spend my time answering these questions you have." I ignored what he said and climbed to my feet, I gripped the shower curtain and pulled it back a bit. My body was still hidden behind the curtain but my head poked out, glaring at the smirking ravenette.

"What are you doing in here?! Get out, I'm showering!" I screamed, his smirked widened.

"I can see that." Sebastian purred as he shifted his head, teasing me about getting a peek. I growled in annoyance and closed the curtain in irritation, I went back to bathing. What did he want?! Why was he here?! "Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" I arched a brow, why does he want to know about me? "To get to know you." Was his smart ass answer.

"Stop listening in on my thoughts." I growled, he didn't answer but just chuckled. "Jerk," I murmured under my breath.

"How long have you been a vampire?" Sebastian asked, I froze surprised by the question, my head then hung and I looked at the floor sadly, missing the sun and being able to eat delicious food, to be able to talk to people without them fearing me…to be human. "Miss. Victoria, are you alright?" Sebastian asked, feeling my depression. I sighed, realizing he probably wasn't going to leave me alone. I went back to bathing.

"Can't you just leave me alone to bathe?" I whined.

"Is there something bothering you? Would you like to talk?" Sebastian asked.

"Not right now." I growled.

"I won't take no for an answer." Sebastian said, I could hear the smugness in his voice.

* * *

**(Sebastian's POV)**

I refused to leave, Seras was my intended mate and I wanted to know more about my love. I need to mate with her before Alucard does, I can't lose her. Seras sighed.

"Fine but later, I'm in the shower right now." Seras said. "Bloody perv." She whispered the last bit but I still heard. I grinned then seated myself at the end of the bench, facing Seras' shower. I could already tell that she was a feisty one if you get on her nerves, she would probably kill me if she knew that I was still here. After a few minutes of complete silence the girl started humming to herself. The tune was a light, happy one, I could tell that she was in a good mood once more, forgetting all her troubles. I smiled warmly and closed my eyes as I listened to my girl hum. I was tired of being alone, yes, I had my young Lord, Ciel, but I was a servant/mentor to him. I needed, wanted, someone. Someone just like Seras, I wanted Seras! I can see how bright and shy she was, so innocent and young. The child had much to learn but I could tell that she was going to be a strong, powerful vampiress. What was her demon like? How dark was she? How much did she enjoy drinking blood? Did she want to drink my blood? Is she attracted to me? Lust for me? Or for her master, Alucard?

I didn't feel any kind of jealousy, all I wanted was Seras but I did not mind sharing her with another. If it's destined for her to have two mates then so be it, I wasn't going to take her away from her other mate, especially if it was Alucard. I just wanted her. To love her, to hold her, to kiss her. I opened my eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. These feelings were all so foreign to me. Was this what love felt like? I've only had a few lovers, but none of them I had felt for, not like how I feel for Seras. All these years I have been waiting for my mate to come. But as the years went by and I never felt a pull to anybody, I practically gave up thinking I was to be destined with no one, that I wouldn't have a mate ever. But my mind slowly changed when I felt a very light pull in the early eighties. It was then that I finally knew that my mate was born and that I wasn't going to be alone forever. It was not until two weeks ago when I felt her become stronger that I started to go looking for her. Now here she was, right under my nose and I'm not letting her get away. No, she was mine and I will have her.

The shower was turned off and Seras' humming came to an end. I looked up and over at her shower, I could hear her moving around. The curtain pulled back and she stood there fully exposed to me. Her hands were wrapped around her short, spikey hair, trying to rid it of the water. Her mouth-watering pale breasts were out and were covered in small water beads. I licked my lips as my eyes traveled downwards, her blonde pubic hairs dripped water beads, her long legs shone in the light. The girl was absolutely beautiful and so goddess like that it was sinful. I wanted to devour her, it was very hard to control myself. My pants became uncomfortably tight as I became hard, a visible bulge in my pants. My mouth became dry, I imagined her wet body sliding against mine, her eyes burning a dark crimson, licking my neck and raking her claws down my chest and back. I could imagine her now as she tangled her fingers in my hair and pulls my head back roughly as she sinks her fangs into my neck achingly slow.

Seras' blue eyes became wide when she saw me, her mouth in the shape of an 'O'. All I did was smirk at her, amused to see Seras surprised. I stood, my hand grabbing the white towel that was folded neatly on the bench next to me. I walked over to Seras who just kept gapping at me. Was this the first time a man had seen her naked? I found this even more amusing as I looked over her delectable body once more. I can't wait to have her. I held out the towel to her, Seras' face was red from embarrassment and anger. I chuckled at my Seras and pushed the towel closer to her, encouraging her to take it. Seras' reached out a shaky hand, before she took it her expression became one of pure fury. Seras glared at me and then snatched the towel right out of my hands rudely. Seras struggled with the towel as she tried to unfold it and wrap it around her naked form.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Seras shouted at me in anger. My smirk widened as I watched her, actually hoping that her demon would come out and attack me. "I told you that I was showering! Why are you still here?! I'm naked…" Before she could finish I grabbed her chin roughly and pulled her head to mine and captured her soft, pink lips. I could feel her body tense, shocked from the sudden kiss I had provided her. I then smelled her arousal even though she was still pretty angry with me. I pulled away and looked down at my loved one. Seras was gapping at me again, all that anger gone in a flash.

"Hush." I whispered as I slipped my fingers from her slightly wet chin. A small shudder came from the girl as she continued to gap at me. Her lips were so warm, I licked my lips, getting a small taste of her. "I'll be waiting." I purred as I brushed my hand over hers and then turned on my heel, exiting the room.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

What…What the hell was that? Did he honestly just kiss me? Why? I brought my fingers to my lips, I could still feel the pressure of his lips on mine. I licked my lips and got the wonderful taste of him. I moaned as I became wet between my legs, swaying on my feet. That was my first kiss and it was amazing. But…Why did he want to kiss me? I thought about it, my head reeling, my hands sweaty, my lips became dry. Maybe the kiss meant nothing to him. I was yelling at him, he probably did it just to shut me up and to confuse me…Well it worked. I was utterly shocked and confused. Hell! Right now I'm still in a daze and the kiss making me respond to him. I sighed, deeply upset about the kiss not meaning anything to him. We were, after all, strangers, we barely knew each other. I was just some stupid, big titted blonde to him. Was…Was he trying to seduce me because he thought that I was stupid? Because he found me hot? I glared at the floor angrily, he can just forget trying to get into my knickers! Damn, and I really was hoping that there was something between us. It felt so right when he kissed me, my demon purred, I was burning up, I got the need to let him dominate me.

My eyes became wide. What is this? I didn't understand it. I felt it once before, when I held Alucard's head after Father Alexander Anderson decapitated him. Did I get this feeling every time I touched a male?...No, I have touched Walter and Pip plenty of times but never felt this way. Why am I feeling this way for them? I got out of the shower and walked over to the benches where my clothes were folded up nicely. Did I feel this way because they were far older and more powerful than myself and that was just a turn-on? Just what was Sebastian? He didn't smell like a human but he didn't seem like a vampire. I slowly slid my panties and skirt on as I thought about this. Master Alucard had never told me about other creatures that are not of our kind. Vampire, werewolves, zombies…What else? Are there more monsters that I'm not aware of? I sighed and pulled on my skirt, as I closed my eyes Sebastian's words finally came to me. He'll be waiting? For what? Me? Why is he waiting? Or was he just playing with me? I used my towel to dry off my hair as my eyes scanned the room, almost as if I was expecting him to be there somewhere.

Okay, so even if he was waiting for me, why? What did he want? Was he going to try and get into my knickers? Should I talk to Alucard about this? Or maybe I should go to Ciel, it looks as if he had some sort of power over Sebastian like Sir Integra did with Alucard. Earlier on my mission he had ordered Sebastian to save me from the werewolf. Sebastian replied by calling the young boy Master. I walked over to the doors, throwing my towel into the hamper, I fixed my skirt and walked out. I was surprised to see Sebastian standing there in the training room waiting for me. The ravenette was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, a smirk playing about his lips. I didn't know if he knew that I was there but I didn't care as I observed the gorgeous male. I was practically drooling over him, I was wet again, my lips becoming dry. Sebastian's nose twitched and his smirk widened.

"I suppose you see something you like." Sebastian spoke, I gaped at him, my cheeks tainted red. Did he smell my arousal? "Yes," He purred, I squeaked and closed my eyes tightly. That is so embarrassing! God, I could just die right now…if I wasn't already dead…or undead technically. Suddenly I felt a forehead against mine, hands encasing over mine, a body close to mine. "Shh, you think too much." I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes tighter, refusing to look at him. I didn't know what to do, I was so confused. I was so angry and wanted to push him off and yell at the male. But yet I was so aroused and wanted to let him fuck me and claim the male. What was that?! That was definitely not me! My demon…My demon! She was purring again, glad that the male was so close and touching me. She made me lean into his touch with a purr. Oh God, what the fuck is wrong with me?! I should have better self-control! I felt his cool lips brush against mine, he then leaned in and kissed me lightly.

Before he could deepen the kiss there was a noise out in the corridor. I heard the Wild Geese laughing and talking as they entered the room. Sebastian pulled back an inch, I could still feel his lips near mine, he growled under his breath. He was angry that we were interrupted, but I was relieved, I was still so very confused. What was I doing? I let a complete stranger kiss me twice and get away with it?! How did a single kiss make me so aroused and make me completely lose myself when I'm near him? I pulled back, opening my eyes, I looked up to see him glaring at the soldiers, his eyes burning a purplish/crimson. I gulped, scared, he's definitely not human.

"Hey, Seras!" I heard Pip say, I then felt hands on my shoulders. Thank God. I was relieved that he came over. I heard Sebastian growl again, it happened when Pip had touched me. The Captain didn't notice it, I turned away from Sebastian and looked up at Bernadotte. It looks as if he didn't have a clue about what was going on over here. I pulled out of the Captain's grip and took a few steps back away from them.

"Uh…I think that I'm just going to retreat back to my room." I said, Pip's smile fell.

"Are you sure?" Pip asked, glancing over at the Wild Geese who were laughing and talking loudly still.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired from the mission." I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Allow me to walk you to your room." Sebastian said, bowing his head to me.

"No, I'm good, thanks!" I said rather too quickly and then bolted out of there before he could protest. I sighed in relief as I stepped out into the corridor, the corridor empty of humans, or better yet, empty of males.

* * *

**(Sir Integra's POV)**

Ciel stood by the windows, looking out them into the night, I smirked as I watched him. I remember when I was twelve, I had the biggest crush on him and Alucard would always tease me. Ciel hadn't changed much, perhaps he had become more powerful than the last time I saw him. I wonder how Sebastian teaches him, is it similar to Alucard teaching Seras?...Just why was that demon all over my soldier? We've had females here before, maybe some that weren't as beautiful as Seras, but still, he never acted that way towards the others.

"Yes, Sebastian has been acting quite odd lately." Ciel said, I was used to people reading my mind, Ciel did it all the time when he was here and Alucard's mind was connected to mine all the time. But I still blushed madly, did he hear my thoughts about having a crush on him. Ciel snickered and glanced over at me. "Yes," He answered, I quickly bit down on the butt of my cigar to break the tension. I slumped in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest. At least I could hide my mind from Alucard, for a demon it was a little tricky.

"What has gotten into him?!" I asked, then took a small drag off of my cigar.

"I'm not sure, it started a few weeks ago." Ciel said, looking back out the window. "He's always distracted, deep in thought about something which isn't like him. To me it seems like he's looking for something. At some points I would find that he had left my side." Ciel actually looked a little worried about Sebastian, it surprised me since he always acts like Sebastian doesn't mean anything to him. "But now…He's acting stranger, it started when we met Miss. Victoria earlier tonight." Ciel looked over at me, looking for answers.

"Well…Alucard has been acting strange as well. Ever since he turned Seras he seems…different. More calm but also loses his temper faster. Whenever Seras is around the Captain of the Wild Geese it's a little harder to control Alucard, I don't have his full attention when Seras is within the same room as him."

"Do you think its Seras causing our servants to act like this?" Ciel asked.

"I'm not sure." I said, brushing my forefinger over my chin as I thought about it. "Should we call them in and demand for answers?" Ciel grinned.

"No," He said, I looked at him slightly surprised. "let's see how it all turns out." I grinned, liking his plan. He'll never cease to impress me.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

I made it to my room safely without running into anymore males. I sighed in relief as I closed my door behind me and then took a seat at my table. I hung my head and closed my eyes, I slumped my shoulders and sat there lazily and exhausted. It felt like Sebastian was still standing so close to me, I could practically feel his lips a mere inch from mine. His warm breath wafting over my skin and lips, mingling with my breath. I could smell him, taste him still. My demon purred, liking the male's scent on me. I cracked open my eyes and stared blankly at the table. I was so confused, I didn't know what to do. Was it wrong of me to really want the total stranger? I barely knew him but yet I found him so attracting, dark, and mysterious…Kind of like Alucard. I knew nothing about my Master but yet I loved the gorgeous ravenette. There was that tight pull again but it felt split, like it was trying to pull me to two different people. I closed my eyes with a groan, trying to ignore the pull. Why? Why is this happening? I can understand if I felt a pull towards Alucard since he was my Master but why did I feel a pull to Sebastian? I didn't even know him! Should I ask Master about it? Suddenly I felt a hand around my waist, I was no longer sitting on my wooden chair but something soft.

"Ask me what, Police Girl?" Alucard purred, I could feel his breath on my cheek and neck, a shiver traveled down my spine. My eyes shot open and I stared at Master shocked, surprised to see that I was in his chambers, sitting on his lap.

"Nothing, Sir!" I quickly said, hoping he didn't hear my thoughts about me being attracted to him and Sebastian. Alucard was grinning wickedly, I could see every sharp tooth in his mouth. I felt his fingers drum against my waist, caressing it lightly, I shuddered, his grin widened. I tried to pull out of his grip but he just cupped my waist and pulled me even closer. What is with Alucard? He had never done anything like this to me! Hell, we haven't made any physical contact since Cheddar! Why now?...Wait, did he also feel that pull? Did he know what that pull was? I wanted to ask the elder vampire that knew far more about our kind than I did, after all, I was a newborn, just a baby vampire to elder vampires. But I couldn't ask, I was frozen to my spot as I stared up at my amused Master, I bit my lower lip and averted my eyes from him, looking down at my lap. Alucard's hand came up and he brushed a few strands of my hair to the side, brushing it behind my ear. A finger brushed over my cheek lovingly, my breath caught in my throat, surprised by Alucard. I didn't move and just waited, wondering what he was doing. Alucard gripped my chin lightly and pulled my head to the side so my neck was bare for him. I shook in his grasp, small whimpers coming from me, I was scared and I didn't know why. He leaned his head down, I closed my eyes tightly, I felt his lips brush over my neck.

"M-master," I said barely in a whisper, Alucard ignored me. He lightly kissed my neck, his breath warming my skin wherever he kissed me. I was frightened, terrified, not understanding Alucard's sudden change in behavior. His tongue slid out and licked over one of my visible veins, I shuddered again. My hand shot up and gripped the back of his neck, my nails digging into his skin, he moaned. I whimpered, not liking he was getting more turned on because of the pain. My demon was purring, wanting the male to touch me, she was fighting me, trying to escape. I heard Alucard hiss as his fangs elongated, he then bit deeply into my neck. I fisted his red coat and screamed in pain, a single blood tear sliding down my cheek, I kept whimpering and crying as I held onto Master. "P-please…stop." I begged in a whisper, he just sank his teeth in further. A choked cry came from me as more tears escaped and I gripped Master's coat tighter. Alucard was growling and purring as he feasted on my blood. He gripped both of my waists, driving his nails in painfully slow, and pulled me closer with a threatening growl. When I was crushed to his form and he was satisfied that I wasn't going to move or try to escape he wrapped his arms around me and purred louder. I grew weaker as he took more and more blood from me. Slowly I was too weak to even hold onto him and my hand un-fisted his coat, falling into my lap limp. Alucard growled angrily, furious that I was becoming limp in his arms. He fisted my hair and pulled my head back farther, I winced in pain as he buried his fangs in further.

"Master…" I wheezed out, feeling that I was going to lose consciousness. Alucard pulled his head back with a scary growl, my neck and shirt drenched with my blood, some of my blood drizzling out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. There was nothing left in his eyes, the crimson had eaten up all the white, all his sanity was gone, he was a total monster, his demon had taken over sometime during the feeding. I stared up at him with fear in my eyes, his fangs were bared, he glared down at me growling, holding me possessively in his arms. The monster leaned down and kissed me hard, the kiss so deep that our fangs clinked together as he dominated my lips. I was in such a daze that I barely noticed the kiss or the way he held me, I was just focusing on trying to stay conscious. My eyelids started to drift shut, I gave a light moan as I started to lose consciousness, and then I closed my eyes, falling unconscious.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

I stared down at Seras who just fell limp in my arms when I locked lips with her finally. My eyes became a bit wide, surprised that she fell unconscious. I retook over my demon and pulled my head away as I stared down at my fledgling. Perhaps I took a little too much from her. Maybe Seras wasn't ready to be my mate. This thought made me slump my shoulders and sigh in loss, upset that I couldn't have my Childe. Maybe after a few more years Seras will be stronger and I can take her then. But what about my old friend, what about that damn demon, Sebastian? He wants to mate with Seras too! If I wait he could just take her, take Seras right away from me. I have to mate with her soon or I will lose her. I stroked the girl's really pale cheek, she was really weak from the blood loss. I propped Seras up more, her head hung to the side limp, her neck still bare for me. I felt sympathy for her, I didn't mean to hurt her, I was only going to take a little but then my demon took over.

I bit into my wrist and brought it to my Childe's lips. Her lips parted around my wrist and my powerful blood poured into her mouth. I leaned my head down and licked over her tender skin. I felt Seras' tongue lick over my wrist, lapping up the blood. I purred at my Draculina and continued to lick up all the blood on her exposed neck. After a few seconds I pulled my wrist away from Seras, not wanting her to become a No Life Queen yet. No, I wanted her to be awake for that. I wanted her to not only become my No Life Queen but my mate at the same time. I wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled her neck. I wanted her so badly, to fuck her and love her. I pushed Seras' head forward and captured her lips again, giving her a light, passionate kiss that sadly she won't remember.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

I shot up in bed with a frightful scream, my eyes wide and my form shaking. There was a sharp pain in my neck, I cupped it with a hiss. Last night slowly flooded back to me, how Sebastian came onto me and then my own Master, Alucard, came onto me. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and rested my feet on the floor. I laid my elbows on my knees, my head resting in my hands. I stared at the floor wide eyed.

"Oh my God." I whispered under my breath. Please tell me that was all a dream. Please tell me that I will leave my room with Master being normal, sadistic, distant Master and Sebastian wasn't real. I knew that it was all so real, it all felt so real. I ran my hand through my hair, not being able to believe any of this. I honestly didn't know how to feel about any of this. Were the two just messing with me? Messing with my feelings? Or did the two just want to fuck me? I doubt that the two elders had any kind of feelings towards me. I was a fledgling, what elder wanted a weakling?! I could not see Alucard, or Sebastian, as the loving type. Okay, let's just say for a second that they did have feelings towards me. I still couldn't go through with it. I was frightened of the two, I was scared of their demons and scared that they might hurt me. And which one would I chose? Alucard was my Master and absolutely gorgeous. Sebastian was a stranger but just as gorgeous as Alucard. The two were the exact same and I don't think that I could deal with either of them. Their too dark and sinful…I could never be their equal.

"Miss. Victoria," Someone called for me, I looked up to see a concerned Walter standing in the doorway with two ice buckets filled with blood packs. One was for me, though I didn't drink my blood, and the other was for my Sire, who had four blood packs a night. "are you alright?" I ran a hand through my hair again as Walter walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Uh…Yeah." I murmured, Walter arched a brow at me, knowing that I was lying to him. I looked away from him, he sighed at me and set my ice bucket on my table.

"If you need to talk, Seras, I'm here." Walter told me, I gave a small smile to the butler.

"Thank you, Walter." I said with a nod of my head, Walter returned my smile and then left my room. I stared at the door blankly for a minute or so and then my eyes fell to the floor. Could I tell Walter about Alucard and Sebastian's behavior towards me? Would he tell Sir Integra or Ciel? I bit my lower lip, I didn't want anybody knowing and I didn't want to get the two into trouble. Would Walter talk to Alucard and Sebastian for me, try to get them to stop? Would that make things worse? What if the two don't stop? What was I supposed to do? I decided that I shouldn't tell Walter anything and just put up with their sexual harassment until they get tired of it. I didn't know which was worse, the kissing and groping or Captain Bernadotte's sexual song he always sings in front of me. In what seemed like forever I giggled, the thought lightening my mood a bit. I stood up and walked over to my bathroom, I don't know why I had it, all that was in it was a toilet, a sink, and a mirror. Vampire's didn't use the bathroom but I was thankful for the mirror. I was so glad about the myth about vampire's not having a reflection wasn't true. But when I looked at myself in the mirror I really wished that it was true. I groaned as I looked at myself, my skin was extra white, my hair a mess and bloody, dark bags under my eyes, my lips swollen from all the kisses last night, and my neck was purple from Alucard's bite mark. I fingered my fresh wound with another groan, it hurt like hell, that was going to take a while to heal. I looked at my shoulder that was covered in dry blood, my blood.

"Damn." I whispered under my breath. I turned on the faucet, letting the water flow around in the basin. I then dipped my hands under the water, leaned down, and splashed the water onto my face. I reached out for my hand towel, I felt the cool fabric and pulled it off its rack. The softness of the fabric met my face, I nuzzled it with a purr and stood up straighter. I removed the towel from my face with a small smile but then I saw movement in the mirror. I froze, my smile vanishing, what was that? My eyes slowly moved upwards and I looked in the mirror. Standing right behind me was Alucard and Sebastian, I practically jumped out of my skin when seeing them. I quickly turned around to face the two, jumping back onto the counter with a scream but soon saw that nobody was behind me and I was completely alone in my bathroom. I took a few deep breaths as I looked around for them but they were nowhere in sight. I turned back around and looked into the mirror but I only saw myself. Were they really here? Or was my mind starting to play tricks on me? My demon was purring again.

**They should be ours. **My demon purred to me, I gasped and looked back at the mirror but it wasn't me…it was my demon staring back at me. My demon wore a dark crimson Hellsing uniform with ripped stockings. Her hair was a white blonde, her fangs elongated, she held one of Alucard's trade mark grins, and her eyes glowed a dark, burning crimson that scared me.

"W-what?" I whispered to her.

**They should be ours. **My demon repeated, her grin widening. **And they shall be ours. **

"W-what?...No." I shuddered, shaking my head as I stared at her as if she was crazy. My demon chuckled at me, those burning eyes staring into my sky blue ones deeply.

**They are our males and we will have them! **My demon growled at me, baring her pearly white fangs at me.

"No, they won't, you're wrong." I growled back, glaring at her.

**Stop fighting it, Seras! Let them take you…**My demon growled.

"No." I said, shaking my head and looking away from her.

**Let them dominate you, claim you! **My demon ordered.

"No! Stop!" I shouted, my eyes glowing a dark crimson as I glared at her again.

**Let them fuck you! **My demon roared.

"Shut up!" I screamed and slammed my fist into the mirror. The glass cut up my skin, tearing it to shreds. I screamed in pain as I held my hand close to my body protectively. I fell to the floor, my back to the wall as I rocked back and forth, waiting for the pain to leave. My demon's cackling echoed through my head.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

I was sitting on my throne drinking from my wine glass filled with blood. Walter stood in front of me, his hands held behind his back, he stood up straight, and looked me dead in the eye, one of the few humans that did not fear me. Beside him, smirking at Walter, was Sebastian, we waited for the butler to speak, he seemed upset about something but was deciding on rather or not he should tell me.

"I'm concerned about Miss. Victoria's state." Walter started, I arched an eyebrow and set my wine glass down on the table.

"State?" I repeated, wondering what was wrong with my Draculina. I crossed my legs and folded my hands, waiting for the butler to continue.

"Yes, she seems…off today." Walter said, Sebastian and my grin widened as we watched the butler. Walter seemed unamused when seeing us grinning, realizing that it was probably better if he hadn't said anything at all.

"Did you give Police Girl her blood?" I asked.

"That's not the problem, Alucard." Walter said, I could hear the annoyance in his voice. "It looks like something's bothering her…and she's all bloody. Just what happened last night?" Walter asked, I knew that he knew that I had something to do with it. "What did Victoria do wrong this time?" So, he thinks that I punished my fledgling?

"Seras did nothing wrong." I answered, I saw Sebastian was glaring at me, obviously not liking that something had happened between Seras and me. But I didn't sense any kind of jealousy from him…just anger. Did he not like that I hurt Seras so badly…Well she was a newborn and she barely drank her blood now. Walter was looking at me as if he didn't believe me, he honestly thought that I punished Seras.

"If it's about the target that escaped her I don't think she deserved it. After all, she did kill two of the other werewolves and three vampires on the mission." Walter said, I liked how protective he was of Seras but why? Was it love or was he just being a fatherly figure? I knew that the two were close, Seras always spoke to the butler and asked him for advice. I guess I could trust Walter around Seras, he's just being protective like a father towards a daughter.

"Seras did marvelous on the mission, she is…" I was cut off by a scream.

"Shut up!" Seras screamed, with my vampiric hearing I heard glass shatter. A small gasp escaped from me and I quickly materialized to Seras' room but she was nowhere in sight. I heard light crying from the side and looked over at her bathroom to see her inside. Before I knew it Sebastian was beside me staring into the bathroom at Seras. She was up against the wall on the floor, she was gripping her right hand which was bleeding because it had shards of glass in it. I looked at her mirror to see it busted, cracked from where she punched it. Why did she punch her mirror? I walked over to Seras, gripped her arm gently and pulled her up. Sebastian was once more by my side before I knew it, he took Seras' hand gently and observed it. Sebastian smirked at the girl as I wrapped an arm around her waist possessively.

"What were you doing, Miss. Victoria?" Sebastian asked, almost teasing her. Seras was crying silently, she didn't say anything as she stared at the floor. Sebastian's smirk fell when he saw Seras' neck, he brushed her hair to the side and looked at her neck that held a purple bruised bite. Sebastian gritted his teeth and glanced at me with a threatening glare. His eyes glowed a purplish/crimson for a second and then returned to normal. I pulled Seras away from the demon and brought her to her coffin bed where I seated her. "I'll go get her some bandages." Sebastian said, I held up a hand, stopping him.

"No need if she drinks her blood." I said.

"Oh yes, and until she starts drinking let her bleed out." Sebastian said sarcastically as he grinned and gestured towards Seras.

"There is no need for human medical equipment." I growled.

"But it will help from keeping her to lose too much blood, you can already tell that she's weak from blood loss. Just what did you do to Miss. Victoria?" Sebastian asked, I growled at the demon.

"I'll do what I wish with _my _fledging and intended ma…" I was interrupted by loud purring, we looked down at Seras. She was staring up at us with dark crimson eyes, a grin cracked her face, her darkness radiated off of her in strong waves. I realized that her demon had taken over, but why? My demon started to purr out to the vampiress, trying to get free and take her, mate with her. Did her demon know that I was her intended mate? Or was she purring out to Sebastian? But the way she was looking at us both lustfully told me she was purring out to the both of us. Her lust was strong in our minds, we knew that she wanted us just as badly as we wanted her. Seras stood up and took a step forward, she looked like a cautious, bloody doe. She then took another step forward, she wrapped her arms around Sebastian's neck and quickly kissed him hard on the lips. Sebastian stared at her, surprised by the shy girl, once hearing her moan Sebastian pulled her closer and kissed her back harder.

I growled, jealous, my eyes glowing a dark crimson as I glared daggers at the one who had my intended mate. Seras stopped all actions when hearing my possessive growl, she pulled her head away and locked eyes on me. Seras let go of Sebastian and stalked over to me, her purrs filling the silence. I grinned down at my girl as she came my way. When she got close to me I quickly grabbed her by the waist and crushed her form to mine. Sebastian crushed his form to Seras' back, his hands running along her waists and back, soft moans coming from him. Seras stroked my cheek, she then turned her hand over and stroked my cheek with the back of her bloody hand, smearing her blood all over my cheek. The smell of her blood drove me wild, the glass in her hand nicked up my cheek, mixing our blood. Sebastian moaned lustfully when smelling her blood, he gripped her hand that she was stroking me with and licked up her wrist to her knuckles, tasting her blood and soul. My serpent like tongue slipped out and licked over my cheek, I tasted us. My demon roared out when tasting our intended mate's blood and took over.

I pulled Seras closer and kissed her hard. Seras cupped my cheeks and kept my head there. Sebastian grinded himself against Seras, lost in all the lust. I thrusted my tongue in and out of her mouth in a very sexual manner, she moaned in my mouth, liking how I was treating her. I gripped the back of her neck and her wrist painfully tight, nearly breaking her bones but she didn't care as she continued to purr. Seras pulled out of our searing kiss, she hissed as she stared at me. Her tongue came out, abnormally long, she licked up my bloody cheek, tasting us. A shivery moan escaped me, I slipped my tongue out and ran it along hers. Sebastian used his foot to break between her legs and pulled them far apart, he then cupped her heat. Seras' eyes became wide, she gasped as she arched her back, leaning into Sebastian. Her breasts were pressed into my chest, I purred in delight and groped her delicious globes. I grinded my teeth together, my fangs aching. I pulled open her blouse with a growl, broken buttons falling to the floor with a 'blink'. I raked my nails down her breasts, Seras screamed out in pleasure, a giant smile cracking her face, she closed her eyes and let me pleasured her. Sebastian leaned down and captured her lips, running his hand over her flat stomach, his other hand still cupping her. I leaned down and licked over her right breast, the white bra keeping me from going any further. I growled and tore off her bra, her pale mounds bounced free, I grinned and leaned back down.

I bared my fangs with a hiss and bit into her left breast, Seras fisted my black locks and cried out loud in pleasure again. I moaned as her sweet virgin blood flowed into my mouth, she was so delicious. One of Seras' hands left my hair, she raked her nails down Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian gasped in her mouth but then purred, liking the pain. She pulled his head down a little and licked up his bloody cheek. She arched her back, driving my fangs deeper into her breast, she gasped again this time sounding like she was in pain. I could smell her arousal it was thick in the air and the more we did to her the stronger the scent became. I withdrew my fangs from her, Seras whimpered, blood spilt out of the deep bite marks on her breast. Before I could lick over her pale globes again Seras turned around so she was facing Sebastian now.

I crushed my form to her again and grinded myself against her tight little ass. Seras wrapped her arms around Sebastian's neck, leaned up, and bit into his neck. Sebastian wrapped an arm around her upper back his other hand went to her hair, he kept her head there. I bit deeply into her shoulder, I could feel her blood pumping so fast in her veins, the taste of her adrenaline, lust, and darkness tasted amazing combined. I was so hard against Seras' ass, nothing was relieving me, I needed her! I pulled Seras' head from Sebastian's neck, Seras hissed ferociously, furious that she was interrupted from her feeding. I ignored her and pushed her against the table roughly. Seras grunted in pain, gritting her teeth, her front was crushed to the table, her ass pinned to my hard cock. Sebastian smirked as he pulled silver knives out of his sleeves, he kneeled by Seras' legs and started slicing her legs, watching her blood drizzle down fascinated.

Seras hissed in pain from the silver that was cutting up her legs. Sebastian would then run his tongue up her long, pale legs, lapping up all the blood with a purr and moan. I lightly thrusted against Seras, I could feel her want and need, wanting me to penetrate her. Her nails drove into the side of the table as she growled and snarled. Sebastian slowly made his way up her legs until he came to her panties. The demon purred and smirked at the white panties he then pressed his nose to her groin, smelling her arousal with a sigh. Seras was so surprised that she stood up straight with an adorable squeak, her eyes wide. I growled at her and pushed her back onto the table roughly. I thrusted against her harder, really wanting to be fucking her for real right now. I bit into my lower lip making it bleed. Seras purred when smelling my blood, I felt her hunger, wanting my blood. Sebastian teased Seras, he rubbed her clit ever so lightly over her panties. Seras whined and tried to put more pressure on Sebastian's finger but I didn't allow her to move from her spot. Sebastian chuckled lightly at the girl, he slipped his hand into her panties and rubbed over her clit. Seras tensed under me, she gripped the side of the table tightly, and whined more. Sebastian's motions became faster against her, Seras writhed under me, her moans becoming louder until she was crying out in pleasure. Seras closed her eyes tightly and then she orgasmed, her small form shaking under mine. Sebastian kept up his actions, trying to let her orgasm last longer.

After a few long seconds Seras calmed down, practically becoming limp in my grip. I thrusted against her harder, needing to find my release. I gritted my teeth, Seras' body rocking crazily against the table. I felt my balls tighten, I growled as I thrusted faster and then I orgasmed. I felt my warm sperm splash out into my pants, my hard, fast thrusts slowed down until I was no longer thrusting. I took a few steps back from Seras, my breathing was a bit heavy, my heart pounding. Sebastian rose to his feet and looked down at Seras amused. His fingers traced up and down her spine, she shivered from his touch. Sebastian flipped Seras over so she was facing upwards now. He laid down over Seras gently, he stood between her legs and stared down at the out of breath blonde. Seras stared up at Sebastian blankly, her red eyes still glowing brightly.

"This was your first sexual experience, wasn't it?" Sebastian asked, smirking at Seras. She didn't answer as she just continued to stare at him blankly, a blush appearing on her cheeks though. He snickered at her and then locked lips with her. Seras closed her eyes and moaned in the kiss. Sebastian lightly thrusted against Seras, his hands running along her outer thighs, caressing them. I walked over and grabbed her arm, I bit into the soft flesh. Sebastian forced his tongue into Seras' mouth, tangling it with hers. I withdrew my fangs, not wanting to take too much blood from Seras, I licked over her wrist. Sebastian moaned in her mouth as he started to come, his thrusts becoming faster, he was desperate to orgasm. The demon finally came and gave a satisfied moan in Seras' mouth.

Sebastian pulled his head away from Seras, he smiled down at her, Seras stared at him through lowered lashes, staring at him lustfully. She leaned up and gave him a few light kisses on the lips before pulling away again. Sebastian stood up straighter, Seras sitting up after him. Before she could fully sit up she gasped and fell forward, her head hit Sebastian's chest and she fell unconscious. I stared down at my Childe concerned, was it all too much for her? It was her first time and she was wonderful, I can't wait until I actually fuck her. I looked at Sebastian wondering why I let him continue seducing my Childe. It was all so wonderful, everybody's lust was searing, arousal was thick in the air…I must have been just too lost in the lust to care. But next time he will not be seducing my Childe, he got lucky just this once.

"Seras?" Sebastian called out to her, the girl didn't reply. Sebastian picked her up bridal style and carried her over to her coffin bed, he laid her down. My eyes were fixed on her globes as they bounced, I licked my lips, really wanting to bite into her breasts again.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**This whole story took me six-seven months to write. Damn, I'm brain-dead right now. Finally finished!...Well, sort of. You guys still need to see the rest. **

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(Seras' POV)**

I was slowly released from my slumber, my mind waking up. My body felt so relaxed...sated. I could feel that my panties were wet, did I orgasm while I was asleep? I tried to remember my lustful dream, I smiled when remembering how Sebastian and Alucard touched me. Oh yes, that was a wonderful dream. God, it all felt so real, the pleasure and ecstasy was amazing, my lust was still searing through my body, I wanted more. I turned over onto my side and cupped myself, feeling my warm heat. I bit my lower lip, really wanting to pleasure myself. I moaned and slipped my finger into my wet panties, a pleasant shiver went down my spine, I gave out a breathy moan. I heard snickers, my eyes shot open and my cheeks flared red. Oh my God, I wasn't alone! Whoever was in here obviously saw that I was touching myself, how embarrassing! I quickly pulled my hand out from between my legs and shot up in a sitting position. I looked to my side to see Sebastian and Alucard sitting at my table, their chairs facing me. How long have they been there?! Did they witness my orgasm?! Why are they here?! Then the scent of arousal came to my nose, my whole face became red and my demon purred. I saw something glinting in the light, I looked down to see buttons on the floor. Hold on, they matched the buttons that were on my uniform. I looked down to see that my uniform was just fine, none of the buttons out of place...and it was clean. Did Alucard change me?...What the hell?! I glared at the two.

"Why are you here?!" I asked, getting out of my coffin bed. Sebastian and Alucard also rose to their feet, neither of their grins faltering. I backed down, not liking the looks they gave me. But then my eyes caught sight of something else, I looked to my side to see that one of my bras were lying on the floor. My eyes became wide, that wasn't there a minute ago and I wouldn't just throw my clothes on the floor! My dream came back to me, how Alucard tore open my blouse and ripped off my bra. But that was just a dream...right?! Right?! Why would I do such a thing, something so sexual...and with the both of them?! I averted my eyes from the bra when Sebastian stepped towards me. I quickly looked up at the ravenette, his eyes were full of lust, he gave me a seductive smile.

"Allow us to refresh your memory." Sebastian purred, before I could say anything to him his arm went around my waist and pulled me close to him. My hands met his chest, I went to go push him off but he crushed my breasts to my hands so I couldn't use them. My demon purred, excited and aroused. Sebastian leaned down and kissed me passionately, my eyes became wide as I started to panic. I closed my eyes tightly and groaned in our kiss, I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. Finally I managed to squirm my way out of his embrace. I jumped over to the other side of the table and put a chair in front of me, using it as a shield. The two chuckled at me, amused that I was trying to escape them.

"No more kisses!" I growled as I ran the back of my hand over my mouth. My demon roared at me, angry that I was wiping off Sebastian's kiss, wiping away his scent. "Stop this behavior!" I said frightened, I felt more like a scared little girl than an angry vampiress. I looked up at Alucard, worried about him. "Master, you're acting strange. Please, stop, I don't understand." I shook my head.

"You'll soon understand, Seras." Alucard purred, the two walked around either side of the table, preventing me from escaping. I whimpered and gripped my chair, the only source of my protection and to distance myself from them.

"Please, just relax, Miss. Seras." Sebastian purred, his eyes glowing a purplish/crimson. I cowered as they got closer and closer. When they started to get too close I backed up, still trying to distance myself from them. My back hit the wall, I gasped, but they didn't stop, they were still coming. I shot my head to the side, my cheek pressed against the cold brick, I closed my eyes tightly with another whimper. I could feel the warmth from their body heat, they brushed against my form, caging me in so I couldn't escape them. One of them leaned down, his breath wafting over my neck and cheek, I could tell that he was grinning wickedly from his snicker. I then felt something wet along my chin, the wet muscle went up from my chin to my eye, licking up a blood tear. I gasped, my eyes shot open, I didn't even realize that I was crying. In the corner of my eye I could see that it was Alucard who licked up my blood tear. The monster was giving me one of his crazy, toothy grins, I shivered, frightened.

"A-am I still a virgin?" I asked, not being able to remember if we had actually done it. Alucard chuckled lowly, I could just feel those sharp teeth buried in my neck. My neck ached when thinking about it.

"Not for long." Alucard purred, I was shocked by his reply, my head shot forward and I glared up at my Sire, gritting my teeth.

"Bastard," I growled, as I went to go punch him in the face but he caught my fist.

"Naughty, fledgling." Alucard grinned, I tried to pull my hand out of his grasp but he didn't allow it. Alucard brushed his lips over my knuckles that were completely healed now.

"Master, please, let go." I begged, trying to pull away still. Sebastian pulled me to him, my back crushed to his front, he rested his chin on my shoulder and smirked at me.

"It's quite alright, Seras, we won't hurt you…much." Sebastian purred.

"No, please stop! Please!" I begged, starting to hyperventilate. Sebastian chuckled and kissed my neck, Alucard reached his hand out and groped my left breast. I cried out, wanting them to stop but also wanting them to continue. My cry was cut short when Sebastian put his hand over my mouth, muffling my cries. I shook my head, trying to reach my Master's mind and beg him but he refused to let me in. They stopped all actions when the silence was filled with ringing. My eyes flickered over to an oak stand where the Hellsing phone sat, it was so Sir Integra could contact me for missions. A few tears were traveling down my cheeks as I looked at the phone to Alucard to Sebastian. The two just stared down at me blankly, not sure if they should let me answer or if they should continue seducing me. I groaned, trying to pull them out of their thoughts. Alucard straightened up, letting go of my wrist and breast, Sebastian unwrapped his arms from me and took a step or two back. I quickly flitted across the room, wanting to get far from them as possible. I wiped away my tears with a sniff, I then picked up the phone and brought it to my ear. "Yes, Sir?" I answered.

"What took you so long?" Sir Integra asked, sounding calm instead of angry.

"I had just returned to my room." I lied.

"Hmn, I have a mission for you and Alucard…" Sir Integra started but I cut her off.

"Solo!" I blurted into the phone, there was a long pause of silence.

"Solo? Are you sure?" Sir Integra asked.

"Yes," I said, nodding my head eagerly.

"Alright, report to my office and I'll give you the mission." Sir Integra said.

"Yes, Sir." I said respectfully, the elder blonde then hung up the phone. I hung up the phone with a sigh. Good, now I can get out of the manor for a few hours, free from Sebastian and Alucard.

"I won't be so sure of that." Alucard growled, I faced him, he glared down at me, Sebastian's eyes glowing a purplish/crimson again but in anger.

"Sir, I just…I just don't understand! Why?!" I asked.

"Figure it out for yourself, Police Girl, you must be able to feel that pull. Learn to be a proper vampire and then you will understand." Alucard growled, Sebastian walked up to me holding my rifle, he held it out to me.

"Hurry back." Sebastian purred with a seductive smile. I gulped and took the rifle from him, I then ran out as fast as I could.

…

I was running through a field, it was a full moon tonight. Ahead of me was a pack of werewolves, I chased after them. They are apparently a big problem around this time of the month because werewolves can only mate when it's a full moon and they populate like crazy. I could smell all of the females that were in heat right now, there were four of them, the other five wolves were males. I swung my rifle forward and took aim, using my third eye. My target was a white wolf, I sensed that it was one of the females. I fired my gun, I hit her in one of her hind legs. The wolf yipped and tumbled to the ground. Even though she was injured she fought to stand back up and escape from her predator. I took aim again and shot the wolf in the back of the head, she fell forward, dead. I ran past her body and looked for my next target. A few feet ahead was a black wolf carrying her pup that had black fur, making him look like he was covered in soot. He hung in his mother's mouth by the scruff of his neck, he looked at me with glowing dark green eyes. I gritted my teeth, not wanting to shoot down a mother with her pup…but I had to! I took aim and fired, I shot the mother in the head, it was quick and easy for her.

Her pup yipped, startled when his mother fell over dead. The pup struggled up, he was barely old enough to actually walk. He struggled to his feet and howled and whimpered at his mother, trying to wake her up. I felt so guilty, feeling sympathy for the pup. He sat on his hind legs, whimpering and howling calling out to his mother and father. I averted my eyes from the pup and looked for another target. A grey wolf was running, but not fast enough, I aimed at the male and fired, he fell to the ground dead. I hated to kill such beautiful creatures, but they were just as bad as vampires with the constant killing and turning people. After a few minutes, I shot down three more wolves, three were left. A dark grey wolf turned around, his tongue hung out of his mouth and he jumped around as if he was playing a game with his master. I recognized the wolf, his scent, his eyes, he was the one I fought last night, the one that escaped from me. I growled and glared at the wolf.

The wolf barked at me, once more as if we were playing a game. He then lunged, at first I thought he was attacking me so I brought my rifle out to hit him with. But the wolf was actually going for my rifle and I (metaphorically) handed it over to him. He snapped his jaws down shut on my rifle and pulled it out of my grasp, he then ran off. I was about to chase after him but I stopped in my tracks when the wolf turned back to his human form. The male was fully exposed to me, he had short white blonde hair and dark blue eyes, and he was smirking at me. He looked down at my rifle, brushing his fingers over it and then he threw it. I gasped, I was armless now against a werewolf. The male circled me casually, I was breathing heavy, my heart pounding away as I watched him cautiously, waiting for his next move.

"How old are you?" He asked, he sniffed the air. "A week or so old? You're a young one but I sense great power from you, little one." The male stepped forward, snickering at me.

"Stay back!" I growled, taking a step backwards from him.

"Why? Are you afraid of the big bad wolf?" The male asked, his smirk widening. The male sniffed the air again, he cackled, giving me a lustful, evil gaze. "I can't believe you're still a virgin, you're gorgeous. Your master must be a fool for not taking you. A blind fool." The male said as he came closer. Is that why Master and Sebastian were trying to seduce me, for my looks?…No…Then what was that pull? Alucard and Sebastian obviously felt the pull and know what it is. Did vampires go through heat? Is that why they're trying to seduce me? No, if I was in heat wouldn't I be trying to seduce them also? The male got so close that I pulled out of my thoughts and lunged for him. I tried to throw a punch but he dodged it, still cackling amused. "You have quite a temper." I grinded my teeth together and tried to kick his feet out from under him. Instead he dodged it, got into a low crouch, and kicked my legs out from under me. I fell to the ground with an 'oof', falling onto my bum and lower back hard. Before I could collect my bearings the male was on top of me, cradled in my legs. He chuckled and pinned my arms down over my head. I gasped at him, completely shocked and scared. I then grew angry, my eyes glowing a dark crimson and my demon roaring out in anger.

"Get off of me!" I roared, I snapped my jaws at him, trying to bite him. He laughed at me, really amused that I was trying. When I got close to biting his shoulder the male jumped backwards off of me. I quickly climbed to my feet and glared at him, baring my sharp fangs at him. The male grinned again.

"I can bite back too you know…Hard." The male purred he then transformed back into his wolf form. The dark grey wolf barked at me and then lunged, opening his powerful jaws and showing me all his sharp, pointy teeth with a snarl. I quickly stepped back before he could bite my arm. He snapped at my feet, I scowled at the mutt and kicked him square in the jaw. The wolf yipped and jumped backwards, I came forward and kicked him in the side. The wolf yipped again but as soon as he collected his bearings he took off running to the woods to go find his pack. I growled lowly under my breath and scanned the area, looking for my rifle and other wolves. The area was clear of wolves, they had all escaped to the woods and my rifle was nowhere in sight. I can't lose that rifle, Walter made it for me and Sir Integra will be pissed if I lost it. I slowly walked about the field thinking about Sir Integra. She will not be happy that I not only let three wolves escape but the same wolf escape me twice. I sighed as I walked about, I caught sight of my rifle six to seven feet from me. I huffed annoyed as I walked the rest of the way to my rifle. I bent over and picked it up, I slid the strap over my shoulder. I looked about the field once more, making sure it was clear of werewolves. When I was satisfied I turned back around and headed back from where I came.

As I made my way out of the field I heard whimpering, I stopped in my tracks and listened carefully. The whimper turned to a small bark, I looked about the field again. I saw human bodies, the wolves I shot down turning back to their original form. Crying and whimpering filled the night silence, a howl calling out to the other wolves. I then saw the black pup with glowing dark green eyes. He was sniffing his mother's dead body, barking at her lightly. Why didn't he return to his normal form? Curiously, I picked up the small pup, the pup looked up at me curiously but made no sudden movements. The pup sniffed me for a few seconds and then wagged his tail, he licked over my fingers lovingly. The pup smelled like a human but I could sense that he was not a human, the pup was an actual wolf. Why did a werewolf have a wolf? Did…some werewolves mate with…real wolves? How odd…Well, I guess it's not that strange since they are both wolves. Where was the young wolf's father? The father must be a pure wolf…but why wasn't he with his mate and pup? Unless he was taking care of his other pups? I looked down at the runt, feeling bad for him. He was only a few weeks old and probably knows nothing, I couldn't just leave him there. I stroked his fur gently, thinking over what I was doing. The pup isn't technically apart of my mission, I was to hunt down werewolves, not wolves, meaning he's not my target. I smiled down at the pup and petted his head, he leaned into my touch.

"Hey there…I won't harm you." I whispered soothingly to him.

…

I walked down the Hellsing corridor casually, the pup cradled in my arms, I petted his head and he was fast asleep. People gaped at me, others pinned themselves to the wall or ran when seeing one of Hellsing's vampires was carrying a wolf. I just smiled and ignored the foolish humans, I mean it was a baby wolf, he can't do much harm. I stopped outside of Sir Integra's office and knocked on the dark oak door.

"You may enter." Sir Integra invited me, I opened the doors and stepped inside, closing the doors behind me. Sir Integra was behind her desk smoking a cigar, Walter was beside her, pouring his Mistress a cup of hot tea, and Ciel sat in one of the chairs off to the side. "Miss. Victoria, finished with your mission so soon? Report." Sir Integra ordered, I bowed my head.

"Yes, Sir." I said, then gave my report. "Six out of nine dead, four females, five males. I shot down all the females and killed two of the males." I explained in detail, Sir Integra was looking at my arms with an arched brow. She then gestured to my hands, locked eyes with me, and brought her cigar to her lips.

"What's that?" Sir Integra asked, I looked back down at the pup, his face buried in my chest, one of his legs hanging off my arms limply. I brought my arms out more to show her.

"A wolf, he's just a pup." I said, scratching lightly behind his ear. His ear and leg twitched but he did not awaken. I heard Walter gasp, I looked over at him to see him gapping at me.

"What's it doing here, Police Girl?!" Sir Integra asked, furious.

"He was alone, I couldn't just leave him." I said, looking at the blonde with pleading eyes.

"He's a wild animal, Seras!" Sir Integra told me, looking at me worriedly.

"I know that, Sir. But as far as I know, the wolves are close to vampires. He will be calm and just fine as long as he has something he can trust here." I said, hoping that she was going to let me keep him. Sir Integra sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Walter and Ciel just watched us silently, waiting for an answer from the Hellsing. Sir Integra looked back over at me.

"He was alone?" Sir Integra asked, I nodded my head.

"I shot down his mother, his father was nowhere in sight." I said.

"Are you sure it's not a werewolf? It is pure wolf?" Sir Integra asked, eyeing the baby wolf cautiously.

"Yes, Sir, I'm sure." I said with another nod of my head. Sir Integra looked down at her desk and picked up her tea cup.

"Very well. You may take care of it but it must stay in your chambers at all times. It may run about in the woods but under your supervision. If it attacks anybody, it will be put down. Do I make myself clear?" Sir Integra asked, I smiled and bowed my head to her.

"Yes, Sir, thank you." I said, Sir Integra gave me a quick smile and then hid it by taking a sip from her tea cup. I exited the room and traveled back down the corridors to the stairs. I descended down the stairs and walked across the foyer to the basement entrance. I could sense my Sire and the demon down there, but I ignored their presence and went straight to my room. I closed my door behind me and looked down at the sleeping pup, I awed over him. He was absolutely adorable, I was already starting to love him a lot. I set the baby wolf onto my bed and sat down next to him. I scratched his back and thought over things. "What should I call you?" I asked him, he perked up his head and looked at me blankly. I pursed my lips, what did he look like? The wolf had light black fur, almost looking like soot, like ash. "Ash?" I whispered, he continued to stare up at me blankly, he then rolled over onto his back and squirmed about with whines and moans. I giggled at him and rubbed his stomach.

"You smell like a dog, Police Girl." Alucard stated, I jumped up onto my feet, startled.

"Master!" I screamed, I looked over at the wall to see him phasing through it, Sebastian standing beside him in a blink of an eye. I held my hands behind my back and hung my head. The two stepped closer to me, they seemed unhappy about something.

"There is another's scent on her." Sebastian said, I wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or to Alucard.

"You smell like a male wolf." Alucard growled, sounding disgusted with it. I huffed, turned, grabbed the baby wolf, and faced them holding out the cute wolf to him.

"He is perhaps why I smell like a male wolf." I said, putting my hand on my hip and rolled my eyes at them. Sebastian looked at him disgusted. Did he not like wolves or dogs? Alucard stared at him blankly, as if he had no problem with the pup.

"Why do you have a wolf, Seras?" Sebastian asked, I cradled the small wolf and awed at him.

"Because he was all alone, I couldn't just leave him there." I said, petting Ash.

"No, this is not what you smell like." Alucard said, taking a step closer and took Ash from me. He threw Ash gently onto the bed, and looked at me as if he was looking for something. He sniffed the air a few times, inhaling my scent and the foreign scent on me. "A werewolf."

"Well, I was hunting werewolves tonight." I said matter of factly, Alucard glared at me.

"What are you hiding?" Alucard asked, I was taken back, I gaped at him.

"Hiding, Sir?" I asked him, what did he think I was hiding from him? So what if I smelled like a werewolf, so what if I smell like a male wolf…It then came to me, the naked male that pinned me down, he was a werewolf. Some of his scent must have rubbed off on me when he pinned me to the ground. I gulped, just what would Alucard…or Sebastian do if they found out about that? I held my hands behind my back and quickly averted my eyes from my Sire, almost fearing that he would see the truth in my eyes.

* * *

**(Sebastian's POV)**

Seras quickly looked away from us, her face pale, and she bit her lower lip gently. She smells strongly of a male werewolf, someone had been touching Seras, that's the only way the scent can be on her. I was disappointed that I could no longer smell my scent or even Alucard's scent on her. Instead a filthy mutt's scent replaced ours. My eyes glowed a purplish/crimson, angry that someone had dared touch my intended mate. Did they wish to die? Alucard knew how to keep his victims alive for a long period of time, we also knew how to make them suffer. We could torture them for hours, days, weeks, so on. All kinds of torture just for touching this girl, but she was not just a girl, not to me. Now, what was Seras hiding and why was she hiding it? It was very easy for me to slip into the girl's mind but she was so focused on not trying to think about it. Seras closed her eyes tightly and chanted the same thing in her head.

**Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it! **Seras repeated, the big secret hidden away behind strong barriers. Why was she trying to hide it from us so badly? What was she up to? She wasn't seeing this male werewolf was she? She can't, I forbid it! I was her mate and I will have her! I accepted Alucard because he was her mate also but a third mate, impossible! The werewolf must be some sort of secret lover, she knew that her Master would kill her if he found out about her lover being a werewolf. I pulled out of Seras' mind, giving up, she was going to fight us no matter what so what was the point? Alucard growled and fisted her blouse, Seras' eyes became wide, she gasped as Alucard pulled her to him. She was a few inches off the ground, the tip of her toes barely brushing over the floor. Alucard raised her to eye level so he could glare at her, beyond pissed with her. His eyes glowing a dark crimson, his fangs elongated and driving into his lower lip.

"What are you hiding, Police Girl?" Alucard roared threateningly, he shook her a little. He drove into Seras' mind harshly, she gave a scream of pain. Seras closed her eyes tightly and tried to calm down, trying to ignore the pain, trying to ignore her master, trying to find her happy place. It was kind of hard for her since Alucard kept growling at her and shaking her. Every time he shook her she whimpered, frightened. Seras started mumbling to herself, I couldn't understand a single word she was saying. I saw images of her memories, I then knew that she was trying to dive into one of her other memories so she wouldn't think about the werewolf that she was hiding from us. There were so many images, of her, of Hellsing, her as a human, her parents, some police officers and so on. Alucard was becoming angrier with the girl, angry that she was hiding things and not showing what he wanted. Blood tears were sliding down her pale cheeks as she continued mumbling to herself. Alucard threw her onto the floor with a growl, his demon was furious, roaring and trying to come out.

"You do not understand anything, Police Girl!" Alucard growled lowly at her. Seras looked up at him with sad, terrified blue eyes. She sniffed as another blood tear slid down her cheek. "You are no vampire!"

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

His words hit me and they had actually hurt, did he honestly mean that? For once my demon was silent, also stung by Master's words. I hung my head and cried harder, despite how odd Alucard has been towards me, I still wanted to please him. I still craved for his attention and approval, but this is not the attention I wanted. I didn't want him looking at me as if I was worthless, not fit to be a vampire. I wanted him to look at me as a vampire, as his fledgling, his Draculina, one worthy of his blood and to be beside him. I thought myself a loyal servant, I thought that I had pleased him a few times, maybe I was wrong. It has only been two weeks since my rebirth, since Alucard turned me, and he already regrets turning me. He regrets giving me his blood and taking me as his Childe, he regrets it all.

Suddenly Alucard fell to his knees and pulled me into a tight hug. I was so surprised by the action that I completely froze, my eyes wide, I stopped breathing, I'm pretty sure my heart even stopped beating. The room was deathly quietly as Alucard just hugged me, had time frozen? It felt like many minutes had past as Alucard held me in his arms. My tears still fell freely, still worrying about what he thought of me. Surprisingly Alucard was really warm and soft for someone who looked ice cold and was dark. I inhaled a little of his scent, he smelled of gunpowder and blood…Was that his own? My chin was resting on his shoulder at the moment, my face only an inch or so from his neck, his black locks lightly tickling my nose. The blood smelled delicious and powerful, my demon purred, that must be my Sire's blood. Alucard pulled out of the hug, his hands slid up my back and he cupped my cheeks. He didn't look angry or amused, he stared at me sadly but with some tenderness in the depths of his eyes.

"Do not think such thoughts." Alucard spoke softly to me, his thumb stroking my cheek. "You are worthy to bear my blood and to be mine, Seras Victoria." Alucard purred, I was completely shocked again by his words. Alucard leaned down and kissed me. What is he doing?! I wanted to pull away, he was confusing me again, but I didn't pull away. The kiss completely fogged my mind and I let him kiss me, no longer protesting that he shouldn't. The kiss was so passionate, the kiss was saying so much, of how he truly felt towards me but I couldn't solve any of it because I was in such a daze. I heard my bedroom door open and someone stepped in. Alucard pulled out of the kiss with a threatening growl, angry that we were interrupted. I was still in such a daze, my lips felt like they were burning in a pleasant way, from Alucard's kiss. When the fog started to clear from my mind I slowly realized what happened. I let Alucard kiss me! Why?! There was nothing between us…was there? I looked at Alucard, scared still, but then I saw that a figure was standing in my doorway. I focused my sights on the figure, it was Ciel. He stood there, not at all caring what he had just interrupted. He stepped more into the room, a smirk gracing his lips as he stared at each of us. Ciel's eyes then fell upon me, without looking at the other two servants he spoke.

"Leave us, I wish to talk to Miss. Victoria privately." Ciel ordered, I could feel the two's anger but they obeyed. Sebastian put his hand over his heart and bowed to his Master.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said respectfully. Alucard turned towards me, his thumb stroked my cheek a couple of times before he stood up. The two exited the room together, Ciel watched them patiently, when they were gone he closed the door behind them and turned his attention back to me.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

As soon as the boy closed the door behind us I grabbed Sebastian's arm and phased us back into Police Girl's room. I made ourselves transparent and hid our presence from them so they wouldn't know that we were still here. No more secrets, for now on I was going to watch my young mate intently. I will not have her harmed, fooled, or cheated. Whoever this werewolf she is hiding from us will be dealt with, but in the end Seras will be mine. Ciel walked over to Seras who was still kneeled on the floor, shocked about everything that had happened in the last few moments. He held a hand out to her, she stared at it and then accepted it, he helped her up. The two seated themselves on her bed, Seras sat there glumly, her head hung, she stared at her lap where her fingers were fingering the hem of her skirt. Ciel grabbed the baby wolf and laid him in his lap, he petted the wolf gently as he continued to smirk.

"So, just what is going on with you and Alucard?" Ciel asked, Seras gasped lowly, her eyes widening. She side glanced at the boy, but then quickly looked back at her skirt.

"Nothing." She murmured, Ciel snickered. "I mean, he's my Master, if that's what you mean."

"Yes, of course." Ciel said, scratching behind the wolf's ear. Seras seemed to have calmed down, thinking that he didn't witness the kiss after all. "And what about you and Sebastian?" This time Seras' cheeks flared red and she bit her lower lip. I arched a brow, just how much did the kid witness? He couldn't know our intentions, could he? Did my Master know also or was it just Ciel?

"I-I don't know Sebastian. We had just met last night." Seras said, I could feel how nervous she was. Why was Ciel asking all these questions? Why did he care what we did with her?

"Yes, I remember. I just haven't seen my servant much since coming here. Have you seen him often?" Ciel asked, looking at Seras who refused to look at him.

"Not much, he mostly hangs around my Master." Seras said, Ciel nodded his head in approval. There was a small silence between the two, Seras calmed down and looked over at Ciel who was paying more attention to her new wolf.

"Sir," Seras started but Ciel lightly laughed at her.

"You don't need to call me 'Sir', Seras." Ciel said, Seras blushed embarrassed. "What did you want to ask me?"

"I just wanted to know how you know Sebastian." Seras said, Ciel's smile faltered and he looked up at Seras.

"Many years back I made a deal with him while I was human." Ciel said, Seras looked confused.

"But I thought that when you make a deal with a demon when he fulfills your wish he's supposed to…" Ciel cut her off.

"Take my soul? Yes, but Sebastian never got the chance to do that. He's my servant for eternity until he can take my soul." Ciel said.

"But, Sir…Ciel, how are you a demon, why didn't he take your soul?" Seras asked, Ciel sighed.

"That is a long story and must be told another time." Ciel said plainly, Seras sighed and looked at the floor. There was another small silence between them until the wolf moaned, Ciel smiled at the wolf. "Have you given him a name yet?" Seras looked at the wolf and smiled brightly, they both pet him lovingly.

"Yeah, his name is Ash." Seras said, reminding me of a little girl with her new puppy. A smile still graced her lips as she thought over things. "Do you miss being human?" Ciel stopped petting the wolf and stared at the floor blankly, thinking over what she asked.

"A part of me does." Ciel answered truthfully, he went back to petting Ash. "You?" Seras' smile fell as she stared at Ash.

"I haven't been a vampire long, Master says to let go of my humanity." Seras spoke softly.

"You didn't answer my question." Ciel said, looking back over at Seras. Seras closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yes," Seras whispered, Ciel furrowed his brows as he studied her.

"Do you regret ever becoming a vampire?" Ciel asked.

"Do you regret ever becoming a demon?" Seras asked, a little angry that he was asking her that. Did Seras regret me turning her?

"No, I have seen and learned so much. I have helped the Queen and Sir Integra many a times. I regret nothing." Ciel said, Seras slumped her shoulders and looked away from Ciel. "Do you regret it?" Ciel asked once more.

"I'm not sure." Seras said, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm grateful my Sire saved me but at the same time I wished that he never did."

"You shouldn't regret anything, Seras. Being human was your old life with your old friends and family. Now you're a vampire, this is your new life with your new friends and family. Don't regret things, don't regret this new life." Ciel said, Seras was still sad but listened to Ciel closely.

"Uh…Yes, thank you, Ciel." Seras said and looked at the floor. Did she still regret ever being turned? If I had never turned her, my mate, my Seras, would be dead. No, I do not regret ever turning her, and soon neither will she. Once I mate with her, Seras won't regret a thing. Ciel stared at her, worried. What was this connection between them? It's like they understood each other. Why was Ciel being so nice to her and trying to help her? Did he feel a need to help her? Did he pity her? Ciel smiled warmly at Seras.

"Would you like to play a round of chess?" Ciel asked, he set the wolf down beside him and stood up. Seras looked up at him with sadness in her eyes.

"I don't know how to play." Seras admitted, feeling stupid for not knowing how to play. Ciel held out a hand to her again.

"That's okay, I can teach you." Ciel said, Seras gave the boy a small smile and took his hand. The two exited the room, heading for the lounge to play a round of chess for the night. I made Sebastian and myself translucent, I stepped farther into Seras' room.

"Do you think he knows of our intentions towards Seras?" Sebastian asked, holding his hands behind his back. I faced Sebastian, furrowing my brows.

"_Our_ intentions?" I asked, just what does he think he's going to do with my fledgling? Sebastian became angry, obviously not liking that I'm going to keep him from Seras.

"I am Seras' intended mate." Sebastian growled, my eyes glowed a dark crimson in anger, I took a step closer towards the demon. Sebastian did not fear me, he didn't back down an inch as he glared at me.

"Seras will never be yours." I growled at the demon. Ash was growling lowly, not liking that there were two dangerous predators in his new territory. I turned towards the mutt and snapped my teeth at him. "Silence!" I roared, the mutt looked up at me frightened, he whimpered and bowed his head in submission. I faced the demon again, my demon was trying to escape, actually wanting to kill my old friend. But why? I knew that Seras was Sebastian's intended mate also, why would it be so bad if we both mated with her? Earlier tonight the passion and lust seemed so much stronger, searing into everybody's mind. My little mate did get double the pleasure and she seemed pretty happy. Seras was a little minx when two people were trying to seduce her. Her demon was absolutely beautiful. I craved to have another long moment like that. To pin Seras anywhere and fuck her hard. To see her covered in blood, to hear her screams of pleasure…and pain. Earlier when she cried out in pain and begged us to stop that was a huge turn on, I wanted her to fight us. She was so aroused, just thinking about it made me hard. I smirked at Sebastian, calming down, Sebastian looked at me curiously, wondering what I was thinking about. I chuckled quite amused, Sebastian now stared at me angrily, knowing that I was absolutely insane.

"We shall have her." I purred to the demon, Sebastian looked at me surprised, shocked that I had suddenly changed my mind about him mating Seras. He smirked then, more than happy to continue on seducing Seras and making her our mate.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

"Check-mate." Ciel said for the third time, I slammed my fists onto the arm rests.

"God damn it!" I said, staring intently at the board, seeing where his rook knocked over my king. Ciel chuckled lightly at me, I haven't won a single game, chess is stupid.

"How about we pick up again tomorrow?" Ciel asked as he rose to his feet, I looked up at the boy with a smirk.

"Deal. I'm not going to give up until I beat your little ass." I said also rising to my feet.

"We'll see about that." Ciel said as he walked past me, I giggled. "Good night, Miss. Victoria."

"Good night, Ciel." I said, the boy left the room. I looked back at the board where my king lied on the side.

**Seras, you don't need to fear that your king will ever leave your side or fall. **Alucard said in my head, I furrowed my brows. My king? Well he is king of all vampires which makes him my king. Alucard chuckled in my head. **Such a silly Childe I have. **Silly? Did I not understand what he had meant? I was confused now, I decided to brush the matter to the side and ignore Master. I started to reset the board for Ciel and me for the next night.

"You still smell of that werewolf." Sebastian spoke, I gasped and turned around, expecting him to be there, but I was alone in the room. My heart was pounding away, threatening to jump right out of my chest. The lights in the lounge started flickering, the windows burst open and the night breeze blew in. The curtains danced in the wind, my hair flying about, I ducked. What the hell was happening? Why were they doing this? I covered my head, trying to protect myself from the wind and the two insane people. The lights flickered a few more times and then the room became dark, the wind settling down.

I looked up, my blue eyes glowing in the dark, I was able to see in the thick blackness. My eyes scanned the room, looking for anybody but I saw that I was still alone in the room. I stood up and kept looking around to make sure they weren't there. The only sound in the silence of the room was my heavy breathing and the pounding of my heart. I looked at the door, trying to think of an escape plan but none came to mind. So I quickly ran for it, I ran around the couch and towards the door but an invisible force threw me back. I hit the bookcase near the chess board, I landed on my bum with an 'oof'.

"Bloody hell." I whispered, that freakin' hurt, the stupid bastards. I rubbed my head where it hurt but I stuck my hand in a warm, thick liquid that had drenched my hair. I brought my hand to my face and saw that I was bleeding. I had cracked my head open by the sharp corner of the bookcase. Someone gripped my wrist painfully tight and pulled it up. Standing over me was Sebastian and Alucard. Sebastian sniffed the blood on my hand with a purr. I was pulled to my feet, Alucard and Sebastian's forms crushed to mine, my back crushed to the bookcase. Alucard leaned down and nosed my neck, inhaling my scent.

"Blood taste so much better when the person is frightened." Alucard purred, he wrapped an arm around my lower back and pulled me closer. He sank his fangs into my neck, I let out a cry of pain. Sebastian's tongue slid out of his mouth, he stared at me lustfully as he slowly licked the palm of my hand clean of my blood. Wherever he licked a warm sensation was left behind, searing my skin, I wanted more. But I refused to submit to them, I didn't want to give them my body, I was saving myself for my mate…And even then, I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to be mated or to start a family, or anything. There was still so much I wanted to do before mating anyone. I wanted to travel, to be free from Hellsing, to find my domain, to make friends. Alucard withdrew his fangs and looked down at me. "You have much to learn, my Childe." Alucard purred, was he reading my thoughts? Did he hear them? Sebastian ran his hands up my arm, brushing his fingers along my collar bone and breasts, I shivered.

"Your body, heart, and soul will belong to us." Sebastian purred, my eyes became wide, shocked by his words. Crimson washed over my blue eyes, growing angry with the two. My fangs and claws elongated and I clawed at Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian was surprised by my action, they stared at me wide eyed. Before they could say or do anything I broke out of their embrace and used my vampiric speed to run across the room. I phased through the door and ran out into the corridor. What the hell is wrong with them?! What are they thinking?! Why do they want me?! I was terrified that the two powerful, dark beings wanted someone like me as their lover. My eyes returned back to blue and I kept running, not wanting either of them to catch up to me or catch me. Alucard's dark laughter rang out through the corridor behind me, I shuddered and looked ahead of me. Sebastian was farther down the corridor, waiting for me with a sly grin. I screamed and quickly shot down a corridor to the left. Damn this manor, it's like a big fucking maze! I need to calm down! They're doing this on purpose! They want me to be frightened! I came to a complete stop and sucked in as much air as I could, trying to calm my breathing.

"I'm…not scared of you!" I choked out, I spun around in a circle, looking for them but they were nowhere in sight.

"How cute, she's trying to fool us into thinking she's not afraid of us." Sebastian purred, I groaned, not liking their little game.

"Sebastian, stop this!" I growled, shaking in fear, I heard Alucard's laughter again. When hearing it I got goose-bumps and shivered. Where were they? I looked to my left then to my right, but both sides were clear. My teeth chattered as my eyes flickered about, looking for either of them. I decided that I should just proceed down the corridor and retreat to my room. As soon as I took a step forward a figure crashed into mine. We both flew back, I hit the wall behind me hard. The next moment happened so fast, a hand had went up my skirt, slipped into my panties, and a finger was inserted inside of me. My eyes became wide, I arched my back with a long low moan. Alucard and Sebastian were both standing over me, Alucard snickered and kissed my neck. Sebastian ever so lightly fingers me, teasing me. I shook my head, driving my fangs into my lower lip until it bled. This was wrong! This was wrong! This shouldn't be happening! I growled, baring my fangs at them as I tried to escape but they both slammed me back against the wall. Sebastian added another finger, I squirmed from the pain, I couldn't take it.

"No, stop, it's hurts!" I winced, driving my nails into Sebastian's shoulder, hoping to stop him.

"It will only be a moment, Seras." Sebastian said soothingly as Alucard stroked my cheek and hair. I growled, my teeth gritted, I gripped Sebastian's wrist that lied under my skirt. I tried to pull him out but he didn't budge, Alucard growled and threw my hands over my head. I glared up at Alucard, angry, then I did my next big plan. I leaned up and kissed Alucard hard, he looked surprised that I had given in but happily devoured my lips. I brought my leg up and kneed him gently in the groin, Alucard moaned and rubbed himself against my knee. Sebastian pumped his fingers in and out of me, soon adding a third finger, I winced with a groan. I looked back up at Alucard who was looking down at me lovingly, ours lips still pressed together.

**Sorry, Master. **I said, before he could say anything I kicked him hard in the stomach. Alucard flew backwards and hit the back wall hard. I then punched Sebastian in the jaw, furious, he landed on his back near Master's legs. I glared down at the two, my eyes burning a dark crimson.

"Stop trying to molest me you bloody pervs!" I growled, in a blink of an eye the two were gone, I stared at the floor where they were. As soon as I realized that they weren't there I gasped and started to back up, looking for the two.

"So, you like it rough, Police Girl." Alucard purred somewhere in the corridor but was still nowhere in sight.

"We could be quite rough." Sebastian's voice came to my ears.

"We can get you to scream out in pain and pleasure." Alucard said, I blushed, my eyes returning back to a blue. They can't be serious! Why are they doing this?!

"P-please, stop." I begged to them, frightened of what they might do. The next moment happened fast, someone had punched me hard in the ribs, I heard my ribs crack and break, I fell to the floor with a scream. The pain shot down to my lower stomach making it all tingling, I burned with lust and desire, with need. A set of black claws raked down my back to my legs, the scent of my blood was thick in the air. I shuddered and winced, whimpering to myself as some blood tears escaped me. I was pulled to my feet being hugged by someone. The same set of black claws raked down my breasts to my stomach, I cried and buried my face into the person's chest who was causing me pain. Alucard chuckled as he crushed his form to my back, he then bit deeply into my shoulder. I screamed out in pain again, I felt his hard cock against my ass. Sebastian' hard cock rubbing against my lower stomach.

Alucard's nails bit into my waist, Sebastian unbuttoned my blouse, purring when seeing my globes. He groped my breasts, kissing my bare neck as he pleasured me. I arched my back, baring my fangs as I hissed in pleasure. My demon took over, wanting the males before me. I threw Sebastian off of me, he hit the back wall hard, before he could move I was in front of him. I caged the male in, not wanting him to escape me. I studied my male with a purr, I ran my hands along his chest as I kissed his neck. Sebastian watched me silently, a smirk upon his lips as I brushed my lips along his jugular. My nails elongated and I clawed at his shirt, tearing it open to get to him. His chest was pale, so hard but smooth, it was so mouth-watering. I brushed my fingers over his warm skin, observing my male, he was beautiful. I kissed his chest lovingly, my tongue licked over his nipple ever so lightly.

Sebastian moaned as I pleasured him. My nails nicked up his chest, the crimson beads sliding down his pale chest and tainting it red. I licked up the small drizzles of blood, he was delicious. I slowly traveled down his form until I was kneeling, his groin right in front of my face, I stared at it fascinated but yet innocently. I wrapped my arms around either leg, caressing his thighs intimately. I leaned forward and nosed the bulge in his pants, teasing the demon. When I heard a shivery gasp from him I smirked. My tongue came out and licked up the bulge slowly, feeling his hard cock along my tongue through the fabric.

"Mmm, Sebastian." I moaned out lustfully, I then watched him convulse as he came, I stared at the bulge in his pants that was now twitching.

"Seras," Sebastian moaned lowly, sounding relaxed and loving. I looked up at him with a bright smile, Sebastian cupped my cheek and smiled warmly at me. His hand traveled up and he slid his fingers into my hair, I purred happily. The demon fisted my hair and pulled me back up to my full height. I hissed at him in pain, angry that he pulled my hair. My hiss was cut off when he dived in and kissed me on the lips. He licked my lower lip, I moaned lustfully. Suddenly hands grabbed me by the waists and pulled me back away from Sebastian.

"M-Master," I moaned, my back pressed to his front, I bent my head back and looked up at him. Alucard gave me a toothy grin, his hand stroking my waist and thigh.

"Alucard," He corrected me, I smiled at him, happy that I was given permission to call him by his name.

"Alucard," I whispered, my hand coming up and stroking his cheek, brushing some of his black locks to the side. Alucard leaned down and kissed me on the top of my head. His lips traveled downward, he kissed my temple and then my earlobe. He traveled lower and kissed my cheek and neck, small kisses placed on my shoulder. I sighed, liking the attention I was getting from my Sire. His hands stroked upwards, his fingers brushing up my arms. His hands traced my shoulders and then went down to my breasts, his left hand groped my left breast as his right hand traveled down to my flat stomach where he wrapped an arm around me possessively. I looked back over at Sebastian with a sigh. He was leaning against the wall, where I left him, he watched us with lust and desire in his eyes, a smirk still upon his lips. I turned around in Alucard's embrace, he continued to kiss and hold me, not minding my change in position. I wrapped an arm around him with a grin, with my other hand I cupped him with a purr.

I could feel that Alucard was surprised by my action but also very aroused. I flexed my fingers, feeling him, I could feel that he was quite big and was hard. I blushed, I had never been so intimate with a man, hell I never had a boyfriend! I rubbed him, curious of his reaction. Alucard let out a mixture of a growl and a moan. He had sounded like some hungry wolf. I looked away from Alucard's eyes and looked down at his pants where I was rubbing his bulge. My fingers lightly pinched the zipper of his pants, I slowly pulled the tiny metal down. When the zipper reached the end of its journey my hand traveled back up to the button of his pants. Nervously I popped the button out of its hole and pulled open his pants a bit. It was quite of a shock to me to see that Master didn't wear boxers or anything.

My breath caught in my throat as I stared at the black hair and then his thick, pale cock. Alucard snickered at me and kissed my cheek and forehead, traveling back over to my temple and ear. I ran a finger down the middle of his shaft, Alucard shivered, his smirk widening as I touched him. I was hesitant for a few seconds but then I build up enough courage and wrapped my fingers around his length. It felt odd to hold the hot flesh in my hand, I furrowed my brows, not really sure what to do. Alucard chuckled lightly at me, he knew that I had no clue what to do with him. Alucard gripped my chin gently, he pulled my head up, I looked back up at him. Master leaned down and kissed me upon the lips, his other hand went down and encased over my hand. He started moving my hand so I was stroking him. My cheeks flared red, not being able to believe that I was actually doing something like this with Alucard. He then thrusted his tongue in and out of my mouth in a sexual manner. What if it was something else of his that was thrusting inside of my mouth? Alucard gave me a dark, knowingly look, he had read my mind and now I was embarrassed. I pulled out of our kiss, my fingers sliding up his chest.

"I am your servant and here to serve and please you only." I purred sexually, Alucard's grin never faltered as he stared down at me. I lowered myself to the floor, his cock coming into view. I bit my lower lip as I stared at it, the head was weeping, it was fully erected. I leaned in, my breath wafting across it, Alucard shivered. I licked my lips and then leaned in even closer until his erection was pressed to my lips, almost as if I was kissing it. I opened my mouth wide and slowly slipped him inside, feeling and tasting the warm flesh along my tongue felt strange but at the same time I enjoyed it. A burning desire jolted down to my lower stomach, making me burn with passion. Alucard fisted my hair and pushed my head forward, making me take him all in. I gagged when I started deep throating him.

"Relax your throat." Alucard ordered softly, I tried to relax, soon I was deep throating him. I closed my eyes tightly and waited to get used to his enormous length. After a few seconds Alucard pulled himself out a bit and then slammed back in. I grunted and bit my fingernails into his outer thighs, sort of liking that he was being rough with me still.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

My demon was pounding against my skull, begging to come out and fuck this girl ruthlessly. He wanted to claim the female badly, he wanted to devour her, all of her. I stroked her cheek and fisted more of her hair as I fucked her mouth. Her crimson eyes wide, her body shaking almost frightened like, but the scent of her arousal and blood was thick in the air. I feared for my fledgling, her scent was driving my demon wild, her scent was impossible to ignore, it was intoxicating. Was Seras in heat? No, if she was she would be trying to seduce us. Seras had been refusing to seduce us but her demon disagrees. I smirked down at Seras' little demon, she was beautiful but I wanted my innocent little Seras. I wanted to see her reaction when we first take her, when we finally mate with her. My demon roared out, a surging pain went through my head, he was close to the surface. I pushed Seras away with a growl, all the whites in my eyes swallowed up by a dark crimson. Seras looked up at me scared and disappointed.

"Did I do something wrong, Master?" Seras asked hurt, thinking that she did not please me. Oh how far from the truth that was.

"Run from me, Police Girl. Leave and make sure I don't catch you." I growled, dismissing her with a wave of my hand. My demon roared out in anger, furious that I was dismissing our female. I paced, trying to calm myself so my demon wouldn't come out. When I turned and saw that she was still there I grew angry. Did she want to get hurt? I didn't want to see my intended mate injured, especially by myself, I didn't want to hurt her. "I told you to leave, Seras!" I growled lowly at her.

"Alucard, don't you think you're being hard on Seras?" Sebastian asked, I growled at the demon, he should understand. If he cared for Seras and wanted her as a mate then he would want her to escape now before I lost control.

"M-master?" Seras whispered, I looked back down at her, her eyes were blue and she looked at herself to me to Sebastian, her brows furrowed and fear present in her eyes. "Wh-what did you do?! Why am I half naked? What are you…Oh God!" Seras said as she covered her eyes so she wouldn't see my erection. My innocent Childe only drove my demon crazier, I used all of my power just to keep him back but I knew that he would break free if my foolish Childe did something else to set me off. Seras hugged her legs as she hid her face in her legs, I smelled her salty blood tears. As soon as my demon sensed that my fledgling was sad he calmed down, stopped trying to fight me. My eyes returned back to normal and I looked at my Childe worriedly. I zipped my pants back up, afraid to upset her further by being indecent. What was wrong with my Draculina? I didn't mean to upset her, I just wanted to protect her, to keep my beloved from harm.

"Are you two trying to rape me?!" Seras asked afraid, I stared at her confused and taken back. How could she think of us as such monsters, trying to rape a young girl? Seras glared at us, blood tears streaming down her face. Sebastian stepped forward, anguish was present in his eyes as he looked down at our intended mate.

"Seras, we are not trying to rape you. We care for you and wish to protect you and cherish you." Sebastian said, Seras' anger did not die down, she stood up, stumbling a bit as she shook in fear and fury.

"I care for you too…but I am not your fucking whore, Sebastian!" Seras roared, she then slapped him across the face hard. Sebastian gasped, surprised that Seras hit him. I grinned, my Childe had a lot of guts yelling and hitting two dark beings that were ten times more powerful than herself. Seras' eyes flickered to me, when she saw me grinning she scowled. "This is not funny, Master! I am tired of you both!" Seras growled as she walked towards me. When she got close enough I grabbed her wrist, wrapped an arm around her lower back, and pulled her closer to my form. Seras struggled in my grasp, she tried her best to escape but I refused to let her go.

"Enough of this, Seras. Soon you will understand, and soon you will see it our way." I growled at her, gripping her wrist tighter, Seras stopped struggling and glared up at me.

"Maybe I don't understand your true intentions but I know for a fact that I don't want you anywhere near me, I don't want you!" Seras growled, I chuckled at her, a crazy grin cracking my face as I leaned my face in closer to hers.

"Run while you can because eventually we will catch you and you will not escape from us again." I purred to her, I then let her go, she stumbled back, panic filled her eyes as she stared up at me.

"Bastard." Seras hissed, I let her slap me across the face. The force was so hard that my head snapped to the side, my lip busted, a small bead of blood drizzled down to my chin. A small smear of blood laid out on Seras' fingertips, as she stared at the blood her eyes became crimson, all the white eaten up by it. Her demon purred out, I watched my Draculina with a grin, my Seras is starting to have a hard time controlling her demon. At least a part of Seras knows what she wants, at least her demon knows that we are her males. Seras slowly brought her fingers to her lips, smearing the blood over them, a shivery gasp came from her as cum flowed out into her panties. She slid her fingers into her mouth with a moan, her tongue sliding along her fingers. Seras closed her eyes and sucked on her fingers, I became hard in my pants when seeing her. Sebastian walked up closer to her, a bulge very noticeable as he also watched Police Girl.

Seras stumbled to the side until her back hit the wall, she writhed against the wall, her moans getting louder. She slid her fingers out of her mouth, a small string of salvia attached to her fingers to her lips. She opened her eyes and shuddered, rubbing her legs together. Seras bit her lower lip, trying to muffle her moans. With her other hand Seras slid her hand into her skirt and into her wet panties. As soon as Seras touched herself her head shot back and gave a cry of pleasure. "Oh my God." Seras moaned out as she rubbed against her clit faster. I rubbed against my aching length as I watched her. I wanted to lick up that trail of blood running down her chin, I wanted to grope her big, mouth-watering breasts, I wanted to fuck her until she cried out my name. Seras closed her eyes and writhed more, spreading her legs farther apart so her hand had more access. She bit down on her lip harder. "Sebastian," Seras moaned out ever so lightly that it was barely audible. Sebastian grinned at our girl and took a step closer to her, I saw that he was also rubbing against himself, trying to fix his pants.

I growled at I unbuckled my pants and started stroking myself, needing to find my release. Oh, how badly I wanted to be buried deep inside of her. Seras suddenly arched her back and moaned out more. "Alucard!" Seras cried out as she finally orgasmed, her body shaking as she tried to hold out her orgasm and continue rubbing against her clit. I growled lowly and stroked myself faster, the beautiful girl making my balls go tight when seeing her orgasm. I came, my seeds spilt out into my open hand as I breathed heavily. Seras was leaning against the wall with a sated look on her face, a small smile graced her lips. She slid down the wall and fell unconscious, I stared down at her concerned.

"Seras," Sebastian said worriedly and was beside her in a blink of an eye. He brushed her hair to the side and cupped her cheek, trying to see if she was okay.

"She'll be fine." I told the demon. "Seras doesn't drink her blood, so when her demon is released it's too much for a weak fledgling and they tend to black out from time to time." I said, he listened to me carefully as he picked her up.

"When should we mate with her?" Sebastian asked as we started walking down the corridor.

"It's not time to mate with her yet." I said, looking down at my fledgling. We descended down the stairs, the whole manor quiet and dark, mostly everybody was asleep and did not hear our foreplay because I had a black shield up that kept all noises within the shield to us. I just hope that nobody heard her screams because I didn't think to put it up until her demon had taken over.

"When will she be ready?" Sebastian asked, sounding disappointed when hearing this, he glared down at Seras, none of the anger directed towards her.

"When she realizes our true intentions, then she will see it our way. But until then we wait." I said, we crossed through the foyer and into the basement, heading down stairs to Police Girl's room.

"I assume she won't find out anytime soon." Sebastian said, looking over at me.

"You assume correctly. Seras won't realize it until she starts embracing her vampire side and listens to her demon." I explained.

"That's why Seras is on and off with us. Her demon knows but Seras doesn't understand." Sebastian said, understanding why Seras had been acting so strangely towards us. We entered Seras' room, Sebastian laid her down on her coffin bed. He sat down beside her and stroked her hair, admiring her. "What shall we do until the time comes?"

"For now, we do as she wishes and leave her alone. When the time is right she'll come to us and then she won't be able to escape again…not that she'll want to." I purred as I grinned down at my beautiful Childe. Sebastian snickered as he continued to stroke her blonde locks, he leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. Seras moaned a little and shifted but did not awaken. He stood up and left the room, leaving me alone with Seras. I had my arms folded as I watched Sebastian close the door behind him, I then looked back over at the small girl. Seras was curled up, her face nuzzling the pillow, she held a blank expression although the corner of her lip was curved, forming a small smile that held peace and happiness.

I smiled warmly at my Childe, she was quite precious to me and I was not planning on ever letting her go, she shall be mine. I walked over to Seras and leaned down until our faces were only an inch apart. She breathed lightly as she slept, not even aware of the monster that was standing over her and watching her sleep. My demon purred as I looked upon my young mate. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, it was soft and slightly sweaty from when she was pleasuring herself. I cupped her neck and stared at her intently, lovingly. "Good night, my Draculina." I purred to my little one, I then let her go and dematerialized.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**(Sebastian's POV)**

I stepped into my young lord's room, Ciel was sitting at his table. His eyes were closed, his head in his hand showing his boredom. I closed the door behind me and walked over to Ciel, I put my hands to my side and bowed to him.

"My lord," I spoke, announcing my presence.

"Sebastian, where were you?" Ciel asked, not bothering to open his eyes and look at me.

"I was accompanying Lord Alucard, Sir." I said with a smirk when remembering my little blonde. Ciel snickered and looked up at me with a knowingly look.

"Is that so?" Ciel asked. "Then what was all that ruckus on the third floor earlier?"

"I assume Miss. Victoria just had a fright of being alone in the dark in an abandoned corridor." I answered.

"There's no need lying about it, Sebastian. You know how I feel when you lie to me." Ciel said, looking away from me and reclosing his eyes. "I know that you were visiting Miss. Victoria…along with Alucard. I know that you two were terrorizing her but I don't know why."

"And I thought you hated these little detective games of yours." I teased him, Ciel glared up at me, not amused.

"Sebastian, just what are you planning to do with Seras?" Ciel asked. "And I want the whole truth, demon."

"Very well," I said, putting my hand on my heart and bowing my head to him.

* * *

**The Next Night**

**(Seras' POV)**

I groaned as my eyes slowly started to open, I blinked a few times only to see blurry things. My head rested against the pillow as I stared at the wall. Once again I have awoken feeling relaxed and sated. My whole body was still burning with passion, my lower stomach was tingling and I had the need to be touched. I rolled over onto my back as I bit my lower lip and moaned. This time I looked to make sure that I was alone in the room. My chairs were empty, no ravenettes or prying red eyes in sight. I smiled and slipped my hand into my skirt and panties. As soon as my finger touched my clit I arched my back and muffled a moan. Oh God, I was so turned on and wet, I ran a finger through my slick, wet folds, coating it with my cum. I writhed a bit, really wanting to find my release. I closed my eyes and relaxed against the covers as I rubbed against my clit.

Images of Alucard and Sebastian came to my mind, a loud moan came from me, pleasant shivers running up and down my spine as I pictured them. I could feel the warmth of their hands as they traveled up my legs, ever so lightly, teasingly caressing my waists, they slid it over my flat stomach where they continue to my breasts. One of them cupping my cheek, I threw my head back and rubbed faster against my clit. The way Alucard bit me, the way Sebastian raked his black claws down me, tearing my skin. Their black hair, their dark, piercing eyes, their pale skin. I wanted to tangle my fingers in their hair, I wanted to get lost in those dark eyes again and again, I wanted to run my hands along their skin, to bite it, rake my nails down it, lick it, cover it with blood. My demon roared out as I arched my back and orgasmed. I cried out in pleasure, not caring how loud I was. I panted as I continued rubbing against my clit, desperately looking for another orgasm. Hold on, I stopped all of my actions and opened my eyes.

Did I just get off thinking about Alucard and Sebastian? I blushed madly, not being able to believe that I orgasmed for the two. I moaned lowly. But I wanted them so badly…Wait! No, I don't! Bad desires! Bad! This had to be my demon!...But I knew that it wasn't, my demon was completely silent right now, I couldn't even feel her. No, these dark desires were my own and it scared me. But what was so wrong with keeping this secret to myself. Telling them will only give them a reason to fuck me and as soon as they do that they'll leave me. Honestly, why else would two gorgeous, powerful males want me? I'm young, they think they can manipulate me and that I'm easy, and mostly every male I know wants my body. So, as soon as they get what they want they're out of here. It made me sad to think about this but I was curious. What did this all have to do with the pull? Is it that I'm just in heat so I'm feeling a pull to these certain powerful males? That's probably it, but I won't give into my heat, they can try as hard as they can but I'm saving my virginity for my mate.

In the mean time I can just fantasize over my Master and Sebastian secretly. I squeaked as I felt a jolt go down to my lower stomach. I moaned and rubbed my clit a little, looking for more pleasure. I looked around again to confirm that I was indeed alone. I once more relaxed again my pillow and pictured the two males, a sexy smile cracked my face. What if Sebastian was touching me right now? "Oh, Sebastian." I moaned out without any knowledge of it. My fangs dug into my lip as I writhed. With my other hand I rubbed against my breasts, groping them. I wanted Alucard to be kissing me again, I wanted to feel their warm hands running along my body. Oh, why can't I just give myself to them?! Why not just give in already?! Do I really need to save myself for my mate?! I bit down on my tongue to muffle my moans as I rubbed my clit faster. My hand left my breasts, I ran it up my body until my wrist was hovering over my mouth. I brushed my skin over my lips. I needed to taste sweet, sweet blood. I needed to feel the fiery sting of the sharp bite. My fangs grazed over my skin, my lips pressed lightly to my wrist, as if I was kissing it lovingly. I opened my mouth wide and then bit down hard. I gave a cry of pain as I arched my back, my warm blood flowing into my mouth. I lapped up my blood, my tongue caressing the torn skin.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

I had just awoke a few moments ago, Walter was already here with my blood packs, Sebastian stood next to him. The odd thing though was that Walter was smirking at me and he held Seras' ice bucket, usually he delivered to Seras first and then came to me. Walter saw that I was eyeing the bucket, he held it up, presenting it to me.

"I thought that one of you two would have liked to deliver it to Seras." Walter said, I grinned at the butler, he must have heard us last night. "So, that's what you're planning." Walter said, referring to the noises last night. "Does Victoria know or is she completely clueless?"

"She's slowly figuring it out." I said, sitting down on my throne.

"What if she doesn't figure it out?" Walter asked.

"Seras is smart enough to figure it out on her own. If she just drank the blood then she will find out sooner. After all, her demon already knows." I said, Walter stared at me with amusement in his eyes.

"Hmn, maybe I underestimated her." Walter said.

"Quite right." Sebastian purred, then I heard it, a loud, long moan. Sebastian must have heard it too because his eyes became wide and he looked over at me. Walter just stood there casually, did he not hear it? The way he just stood there, smirking up at me, made me believe that he did hear but was acting like he didn't.

"Oh, Sebastian." I heard Seras moan with my vampiric hearing. I grinned and looked over at Sebastian, he gaped at me, surprised by Seras. I could smell the demon's arousal as he listened to Seras carefully.

"Well, if that's all I think I'll take my leave." Walter said with a smirk, he turned around, handed Sebastian Seras' bucket, and left my domain.

"I think you should take her her blood so her demon doesn't take over and she regrets more." I suggested, Sebastian was pulled out of his thoughts and stopped gapping.

"You're not coming?" Sebastian asked.

"No, if we both go it will only upset Seras. If we wish to see her we should go alone." I said while pouring myself a glass of blood.

* * *

**(Sebastian's POV)**

As I walked down the corridor Seras' moans got louder. I was so hard but I tried to control my lust for her. I stopped outside of the girl's room, her arousal was thick in the air, I could also smell a bit of her blood. A grin graced my lips, I then knocked on the door. Seras squeaked, reminding me of some frightened kitten.

"Uh…Just a second." Seras muttered, embarrassed, I heard her scramble about in her room, the rustling of her clothes coming to my ears. A new scent came to me, it smelled of berries, I chuckled silently at her. Was she trying to hide the evidence? Did she think that if she sprayed perfume that it would hide the smell of her arousal? Such a cute girl. The door opened and Seras stood in front of me breathing heavily. Her left hand hidden behind her back, what was she hiding from me? When the girl realized that it was me her eyes became wide. "Sebastian?!" Seras said shocked, she then looked about the corridor. Was she looking for Alucard? When she saw that I was alone she looked back up at me.

"Good evening, Miss. Victoria." I said, bowing my head to her with a smile.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Seras asked, I was a little surprised by how calm she was.

"I know you don't want to see me but I wanted to apologize to you for my behavior by bringing you some blood packs." I said, holding up the bucket with a grin. Seras looked at the blood packs, she sighed.

"Um…Thank you." She whispered.

"May I come in?" I asked, Seras looked at me warily and then moved slightly to the side. "Thank you." I said with a nod of my head and stepped inside. I set the bucket on her table while she closed the door. I looked over at her coffin bed, her bed was a mess from where she was writhing about. At the foot of the bed, all nuzzled up in her sheets, was the baby wolf, Ash, fast asleep. I turned around and faced Seras. She was staring at me with hurtful eyes. "Is something bothering you, Miss. Victoria?"

"I-I'm sorry that I slapped you, Sebastian." Seras muttered, wringing her hands. I stared at the girl surprised, I then put my hand on my chest and bowed to her.

"No, please do not apologize. I was in the wrong, Miss. Victoria." I said, I heard her chuckle. Seras walked past me.

"No, Sebastian, I truly am sorry and you don't need to call me Miss. Victoria. Call me Seras." Seras said with a childish smile, her eyes bright and happy. I smiled warmly at her, she was so precious.

"Seras," I whispered, unintentionally I took a step forward, I then cupped her warm cheek. Seras' eyes became wide and she gasped lowly. I quickly removed my hand and stepped back, my eyes falling to the floor. "Forgive me." Was all I said, we stood in silence for a few long seconds until she spoke.

"It's…alright." Seras muttered, putting her hand over her cheek where I had touched her. I then saw that she had bite marks on her wrist, was that what she was trying to hide from me?

"What happened to your wrist?" I asked, gesturing towards it. Seras jumped slightly, she quickly put her left hand behind her back and waved my question off with the other hand with a nervous smile.

"Oh, this?! It's nothing! Just a mere scratch!" Seras said, she rubbed the back of her head with a nervous laugh.

"Here, let me see it." I said, grabbing her wrist gently.

"No, it's really alright!" Seras said panicky. I held out her arm and looked at the two bite marks on her wrist. Was this Alucard's bite? Or…was she biting herself?

"How did you manage to do this?" I asked, smirking and looked her dead in the eye. Seras fidgeted, her eyes not being able to focus on mine as she tried to think of an excuse.

"I-I-I…I-I…" Seras stuttered, not being able to come up with anything. I chuckled at the girl and leaned down. I brushed my lips along her warm, torn skin. Seras gasped again and pushed on my shoulder, trying to get me off of her but I didn't budge. "What are you doing, Sebastian?!" Seras asked angrily and frightened. I licked her wrist before I answered.

"Demon's salvia is the same as vampires, they both help heal wounds." I explained, licking her wrist again. I tasted some of her blood, a bit of her soul along with it. There was purity to it but it seems to be changing slowly. Is it because she's Alucard's fledgling or because of her demon? I don't know which but I liked it, it gave it a spice. Seras just watched me curiously, allowing me to continue. I didn't want to frighten her too much so I pulled back when I thought my salvia did the trick. Seras grabbed her wrist and looked down at it. Slowly the bite marks started to fade away, and her smooth pale skin was whole and perfect again. Seras looked up at me, a feeling I couldn't identify was present in her eyes.

"Thank you." Seras whispered.

"You're welcome." I said, bowing my head slightly to her. "Now, I will leave you to eat." I said as I turned away and started walking back over towards the door.

"Oh…" Seras whispered, was that sadness in her tone? "Well…You can come back anytime you like…Sebastian."

"Thank you, Seras." I said as I stepped out into the corridor.

"Sebastian," Seras called out to me, I turned towards her, she looked up at me apologetically. "I'm sorry that I said I didn't want to see you." I smiled at her.

"It's alright, Miss. Victoria. I will be around if you need me." I told her, I then left her alone.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

We kept a close eye on Seras but kept our distance. We didn't want her getting too far out of our sight. For the last hour or so she sat at her table fingering the bags of blood, she would then go and coo over Ash. After a few minutes of that Police Girl left her room with her Anti-Freak Rifle. What was she doing? I phased through my door and followed the small girl down the corridor. I made sure to hide my presence from her and stalk her like a dangerous predator. She took her time as she made her way to the shooting range. I stopped in the doorway and watched her. Seras went to the end stall and loaded her rifle there. Her eyes became red as she lifted the rifle up and aimed. The two bullets shot right into the paper person, one in his heart, the other in his head. I snickered at her. I walked into the room as Seras aimed again at the paper target.

"Your aiming is beautiful. Are you using your third eye?" I asked, Seras gasped when hearing me. She quickly lowered her rifle and faced me.

"Master?" Seras whispered, surprised to see me, she then looked about the shooting range. Was she looking for Sebastian? When she realized that we were alone she looked up at me. "Um…Yes." Seras answered my question. "What are you doing here, Sir? I thought you found it unnecessary to practice."

"I do, Police Girl, but I merely came here to guide you." I told her.

"Guide me…Do you mean a lesson?" Seras asked with a smile. I rarely gave her a lesson personally, so when I do teach her something she is a willing to learn pupil.

"Yes," I answered her with a grin. I gently grabbed her shoulders and moved her over to the next stall so she had a brand new paper target and we wouldn't have to fuss over the other one. "I want you to use this." I purred as I pulled out my Casull and took her rifle away. Seras' eyes became wide as she looked down at my beloved gun.

"Are you sure that I can handle it?" Seras asked, hesitating on taking the gun.

"Yes," I purred, Seras took it slowly and observed it. "Take aim, Police Girl." Seras smiled and obeyed, she took aim. "Grip it tightly, it gives quite a kick." Seras gulped, afraid that she will go flying backwards once she fires. I chuckled at my girl. "It will be a funny sight to see." I teased her.

"Master!" Seras whined.

"Fire." I ordered, Seras exhaled and fired, the girl did end up jumping back a few steps from the jolt of the gun. A squeak came from her, I laughed at her, then ruffled her hair. I looked at the target to see a giant hole in the head. "Excellent, Seras." I praised her, Seras smiled brightly at the target and then up at me.

"Thank you, Sir." Seras purred.

"Seras," I whispered, her smile vanished and she looked at me curiously. "do you regret me turning you?" Seras' face flushed when hearing my question.

"Um…Why do you ask, Sir?" Seras muttered, I stared at her intently, my hand came up and stroked her cheek. Seras flinched from my touch, closing her eyes tightly, her whole body tensed. I wrapped my other arm around her lower back and pulled her to my form. Seras shuddered, not understanding what was happening.

"I do not regret turning you." I purred in a whisper.

"Why did you turn me?" Seras asked in a whisper, she rested her head against my chest. I stared down at the girl, still stroking her soft cheek. Should I tell her? Or should I wait until she figures it out on her own? If I tell her now, then I can mate with her.

"Because you're my…" I was cut off.

"Seras, we have a mission!" Pip said while running into the room. "There have been a few deaths, it looks to be a few vampire and a ton of ghouls. Come on, we have to go now!" Seras pulled out of my embrace and looked up at Pip with panic in her eyes.

"What?!" Seras asked shocked, Pip laid a hand on her shoulder, I growled threateningly at the human for touching her. The two ignored me.

"Come on, we have to go." Pip ordered as he put a hand to her back and started pushing her out. The two soldiers ran out of the room. My eyes glowed a sinful crimson as I glared at the doorway from where they vanished. I was tired of Bernadotte, ever since he got here he has bothered my Childe daily. Always flirting with her, always trying to grope and kiss her, always trying to get a date or fuck her.

"Oh, I do believe he needs to learn some manners." Sebastian purred when hearing my thoughts.

"No, he needs to learn just who Seras belongs to and we will provide this information." I growled angrily. "Come, let us follow Seras, we must protect our young mate from harm."

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

It was like a damn battle field, my ears were ringing, the smell of death and blood was thick in the air, bullets rushed past me. All I could hear were ghouls groaning and moaning, the sound of gun fire, and the sound of our men screaming as they were defeated. Bodies littered the floor, both friend and foe. I was splattered with blood and guts. My eyes had turned red during the small battle but I was crying, I was so scared. My heart was pounding, I was sweating and didn't' know what to do. Though I was confused my hands knew what to do, I killed ghoul after ghoul. A ghoul came towards me with outstretched hands, his eyes glowing red as he opened his mouth and groaned. I looked at him disgusted and then slammed the butt of my gun into his head. The ghoul's blood splattered me, the impact to his head killed him and he fell over. I was tackled by another ghoul, we both fell on the floor and rolled about. I growled annoyed and pushed the filthy creature off of me. I quickly got in a crouch and took aim. The bullet found its way into the ghoul's skull, the ghoul fell backwards dead.

"Seras, you need to take care of the vampires!" Pip ordered as he fought off a ghoul. "We got these bastards!"

"Yes, Captain! Be careful!" I said worriedly.

"We've got this, Mignonette, now go!" Pip ordered as he killed one of the ghouls. I nodded my head, rose to my full height, and took off running. I made my way out of the crowd of ghouls and ran through the bloody field. I could hear the vampires laughing, chanting, and whooping. They were greatly enjoying themselves with the battle before them. I grinded my teeth together as I watched three males and two females run and dance about the field. Two of the males were starting small fires around the field, the girls were dancing and laughing together. I clenched my gun in anger and ran after them. One of the girls stopped, she kept on giggling as she turned and faced me.

"Hey, who's that?" She asked, the others turned to see who she was talking about. Before they could say anything to me, I kicked the girl in the chest. She fell back with a cry of pain, I then slammed my foot down onto her chest. The others gasped as the girl started to weep. "What the hell?!" The girl managed to get out. "What are you doing?" I looked at her curiously, what did she mean? It was pretty obvious that I was attacking them.

"Come on and join in on the fun." One of the males encouraged me. I stared at these kids shocked, what the hell is wrong with them?

"She's a traitor!" The girl I was stepping on yelled out.

"You are one of us, aren't you?" The second male asked, they studied me, waiting for an answer. I gaped at them for a few more seconds then became angry. I growled lowly at the kids and then put more pressure on the girl's chest. The girl cried out as she gripped my foot and tried to get me off of her. Her ribs cracked and broke under my foot making it easier for my foot to make an impact on her heart. The girl died instantly and turned to ash. The second female cried out when seeing her friend die before her eyes. Two of the males backed away with wide eyes, surprised that I killed one of my own kind. The third male growled, clenching his fists as he glared at me.

"You dare compare me to yourselves?" I growled. "You have all lost your humanity, your compassion! You thrive for carnage, you lust for innocent people's blood, you sicken me! A true vampire should be able to control themselves and know when enough is enough!"

"Shut up!" The third male shouted as he took a step forward. "You dare call yourself a vampire?! You disgrace all vampires! You are not worthy to live this un-life!" I quickly raised my gun and without looking at my target I fired. The second female fell to the floor and became ash. The males looked at the pile of ashes wide eyed and then gaped at me.

"If you have a problem with my existence then take it up with my Master, Alucard." I purred, their eyes got wider by the mentioning of my Master.

"A-Alucard?!" One asked.

"The No Life King?!" The third male asked. "Why would he have such a pitiful excuse of a fledgling like you?"

"Big talk for such a low class vampire." I said, I wasn't one to talk since I didn't even drink my blood. The male was right, I was a disgrace to all vampires and especially to my Master.

"Please, we're sorry." The second male pleaded, I quickly took aim and fired. The second male fell over dead, becoming a pile of ash.

"_You're _forgiven." I said casually, I could feel the fear from the first male as he shuddered and stared at what used to be his friend.

"You bitch!" The third male hissed through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry, you two will be joining your friend and your two sluts soon." I said with a smirk.

"Oh God." The first male said, he fell to his knees and hunched over. A few seconds later he threw up blood, I looked at him disgusted and aimed my gun at him.

"God has nothing to do with this. You turned your back on him when taking this path. The lights of Heaven will not shine upon either one of you ever. Where you're going you are more than welcomed. Enjoy Hell." I purred as I fired my gun, the first died with blood tears pouring down his face. I turned towards the third and last male who was absolutely pissed. I snickered at him, liking to get on his nerves. "A real vampire you say? A real vampire would have fought me instead of bared his fangs at me like a dog. Looks like you're nothing more but a dog and the only way to help you is to put you down." I said as I aimed my gun at him.

"I'm the dog?" The male asked and then grinned crazily. "I would assume that you're the dog. Yes, you and the oh so great No Life King. You two are nothing but dogs. He's a lap dog for Hellsing, and like a good little puppy you follow your Master about loyally, obeying all his commands. He has you wrapped around his finger and you are completely oblivious of it. You fucking tart!" The male roared, I grew angry and fired my gun, the silver bullet hit him in the shoulder, he met the ground fast and hard. "Fuck!" He screamed out as he grabbed his shoulder and rolled about. He reminded me of a wounded animal, one that wants you to end his suffering but I wasn't going to. I walked up to him and slammed my foot on his back hard. So hard that I snapped his spine, he cried out again but completely stopped his struggling and movements. I aimed my gun at the back of his head.

"Fuck you." I growled lowly with a blood tear sliding down my cheek. I pulled the trigger, a silver bullet was imbedded in his head, leaving a giant hole. Before he turned to dust I gave him a sharp kick in the head in anger. I breathed heavily as I let the tears fall freely. Was all that he said true? Does Master have me wrapped around his finger and I was completely unaware of it? Was I an annoying puppy that loved and obeyed my Master because he had saved me? Was I a disgrace to Master and to all vampires? The more I thought about it, the less things started to make sense. I was so confused and angry. How could I let that male get to me? He was just trying to anger me! But still, was he speaking the truth?

"Seras," Someone whispered. "Seras," The same someone said but louder and more seductively. I looked to my side where a forest was. Within the trees but at the edge of the forest was the male wolf that had escaped me twice. I growled as I glared at the werewolf. He grinned wickedly as he turned into a werewolf and took off in the forest. Without any second thoughts I chased after the bloody creature.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

Sebastian and I got mixed into the crowd of ghouls, we were separated from Seras. We pulled out our weapons and started fighting off the ghouls. Once in a while I heard a grunt from Seras, or felt a wave of her power. She was scared and angry, I felt sympathy for my Childe, she had never been caught in a battle like this before. If I could even call it a battle, we could defeat them easily there was just so many though. Every once in a while Sebastian or I would glance over at Seras to see if she was okay. Seras was surprisingly doing rather well for a vampire that didn't drink her blood. I smirked, I was proud to call her my fledgling, to call her mine and soon my mate. I purred to the thought as I shoved my hand through a ghoul's chest. Pip's voice then came to my ears, I looked over at him. His back was to me but he was fighting off a ghoul, once in a while he looked to the side at Seras.

"Seras, you need to take care of the vampires!" Pip shouted at her. "We got these bastards!"

"Yes, Captain! Be careful!" Seras shouted back worriedly.

"We've got this, Mignonette, now go!" Pip ordered.

"Mignonette?" Sebastian questioned as he killed off a ghoul and then glared at Pip. I also didn't like the nickname he had for Seras. I looked over at Seras who was running out of the crowd of ghouls and out into the open field to hunt the vampires. Sebastian also watched after her, his shadow shimmering, I then knew that he was angry. "Seras won't be able to handle them, we need to assist her." Sebastian said.

"No," I said, holding out my hand, stopping him. "It will look suspicious if we're there. This is not our mission, it is hers."

"What if she gets hurt?" Sebastian growled, his eyes becoming a purplish/crimson.

"Then we will assist her. I have faith in my Draculina, I believe she will be able to handle them." I said with a smirk. A ghoul came at me groaning, I growled annoyed at the filthy creature and shot him in the head.

…

A few minutes had passed as we continued fighting off the ghouls. Every now and then I would try to look over at Seras to see how she was doing but she was out of my sight because of all the ghouls. Suddenly all the ghouls stopped their actions. Their beady red eyes took in their surroundings. They groaned one last time before they fell to the ground dead. I smirked, Seras must have killed off the vampires. Some of the soldiers cheered, others sighed in relief. Pip rubbed the back of his neck as he stared down at one of the ghouls. He pulled out a cigarette and put it between his lips, he then lit it.

"Spread out, look for injured men. How many dead?" Pip asked, his soldiers spread out and looked.

"Alucard," Sebastian called out to me, I faced Sebastian but his back was to me. "Where's Seras?" I quickly looked over at where she should be but she wasn't there. My eyes scanned the whole battle field but she was nowhere in sight. Seras wasn't injured was she? She can't be dead, I could still feel her, she was sad and irritated right now. Then where is she?

"Five injured, three dead." One of the Geese shouted out to his Captain.

"Shoot the dead. Have any of the five been bitten?" Pip asked.

"Yes, two of them." The soldier replied.

"Shit." Pip muttered as he threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped out the flame. "Uh…P-put the two out of their misery." Pip ordered while rubbing his neck again.

"Y-yes, Sir." The soldier muttered, there were several gun fires as the soldiers took care of the two injured and the three dead humans.

"Seras is fine, right now we have other business to take care of." I said, Sebastian looked at me and then over at Pip who was still completely unaware of our presence. The Captain then started looking around.

"Where the hell is Seras?" Pip asked out loud.

"I haven't found her yet, Sir." One of the Geese answered.

"Did anybody see where she was or ran off to?" Pip asked annoyed, people shook their heads, others muttered no. "Damn it, Sir Integra is not going to like this."

"Bernadotte, just what are you doing with my Childe?" I asked him as I walked over to the Captain. Pip looked over at us blankly.

"Alucard? What are you doing here?" Pip asked, surprised to see us here. In a blink of an eye Sebastian had fisted Pip's shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Please answer the question." Sebastian said politely with a smile, Pip struggled in his grasp, starting to panic.

"I-I don't know what you mean!" Pip said scared.

"I think you know perfectly well what we mean." Sebastian said, his smile had vanished.

"You want to fuck Seras." I growled angrily.

"Seras and I are just friends!" Pip said as he continued to struggle.

"I don't think so." Sebastian said.

"You will stay away from Seras." I growled threateningly.

"Okay, fine!" Pip yelled, Sebastian dropped the human, he fell onto his bum hard. Sebastian brushed off his hands as if he had just touched something dirty. I didn't blame him, I wouldn't want to lay a single finger on that frog.

"Let us find Seras." I spoke to Sebastian, we turned away from Bernadotte and past the other soldiers as we walked into the open field. Up ahead I could see a few piles of ash that used to be vampires. Blood splattered the ground from where Seras shot them. Some of the grass was matted to the ground from the bodies. There was a rumble of thunder, I looked up at the sky to see nothing but black clouds hiding the stars and moon.

"We better find her fast before the rain washes away her scent." Sebastian said, I didn't reply, and tried to focus on Seras. I inhaled deeply, I could smell all the humans present, I could smell the trees, and the animals within the woods. I then caught Seras' scent, she wasn't too far away. She actually seemed to be getting closer instead of farther. I looked over at the woods to see Seras leaving it. Her eyes were red, she was covered in ghoul's blood, and she looked pissed. The first thing she looked at was the pile of dead ghouls. Her eyes then scanned the whole field until her eyes fell upon me. The girl observed me for a minute or so and then turned away from me completely. She left the bloody battle field, heading towards the Hellsing trucks. Was Seras angry with me? Why? I quickly materialized to Seras' side, before she could get into the truck I grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. Seras cluck her tongue and turned to me, glaring at me as if I was bothering her.

"What are you doing here, Sir?" Seras growled angrily.

"What is wrong, Police Girl?" I asked calmly, trying not to lose my temper. Seras pulled out of my grip.

"Why do you care?" Seras asked, she went to go get back into the truck but I grabbed her arm again and pulled her back. Seras sighed, getting really annoyed with me. There was a crack of lightening and then a drizzle of rain started.

"I have my reasons to care." I growled at her, Seras threw out her arms.

"Then what?! Why?! What are these reasons?! Why do you care?!" Seras yelled at me, I was surprised that she was yelling at me. Where did this sudden backbone come from?

"Seras, please calm down." Sebastian said, he was all of a sudden standing right next to her. Sebastian took off his coat and put it around Seras' shoulders. "Alucard is only concerned about you." Seras clutched his coat and cuddled into it, she looked away from the both of us.

"I don't understand either one of you." Seras muttered. "You both love to be cryptic and never give me a straight answer." Seras rubbed the back of her hand over her eyes, clearing her eye lashes from rain water. "Everything's a game to you two." Seras turned away again and got into the truck.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

It wasn't too long of a trip back to the Hellsing manor. After I got into the truck I tried to calm down and just snuggled more into Sebastian's coat. I purred with a smile, it was still warm from him and it still carried his scent, the rain didn't wash it all away. I was tired of being Alucard's puppy, I was just there for his entertainment. At least Sebastian didn't treat me like that. He seemed to have more respect for me and was a real gentleman. Once more I inhaled the scent on his coat, I sighed peacefully. The truck pulled up to the Hellsing manor. The soldiers got out laughing and talking, I was the last to get out. It was still raining but now hard, lightening came down every minute or so. I pulled the coat tighter around my form and ran to the Hellsing manor, wanting to get out of the rain as quick as possible. As soon as I got in I shivered from the cold. I shook my head, trying to get off all the water. I was soaked to the bone and freezing cold. I felt bad though because I got Sebastian's coat wet. I shrugged my shoulders, I'll just dry it for him before I return it. Now, I just need to find the laundry room. If I remember correctly it was somewhere in the maid's corridor. I walked across the foyer to the Kitchen, I pushed open the door and peeked inside. Walter was at the stove making hot cocoa, when I entered he looked my way.

"Oh, Miss. Victoria," Walter spoke with a smile, when he saw me his smile fell. "you're soaked to the bone."

"Yeah, it's raining outside." I said stupidly.

"Well, if you go and change your clothes I will warm up some blood for you." Walter said as he turned back to the stove.

* * *

**(Walter's POV)**

"I…Uh…Oh, no thanks, Walter." Seras said, shaking her head and hands. I gave the girl a stern look, Seras chuckled nervously. "You…Uh…You're making me uncomfortable." Seras said as she tried to look away from my gaze. I continued to give her a stern look. Seras threw out her arms. "Alright! Bloody hell!" Seras muttered, I gave her a kind smile. "Where's the laundry room?"

"Pardon?" I asked, I thought Seras had gotten over with me doing her laundry. Seras held up a black coat.

"I would like to dry this." Seras said.

"Oh, allow me." I said, I took the coat from her.

"Thanks, I will be right back, I'm going to go change." Seras said, then ran off, I smiled at the girl. I turned back to the pot and stirred the chocolate. It was a rather cold night, hopefully this will warm me up.

"Would you like some hot blood too, Alucard?" I asked, I looked over at the shadow on the other side of the room to see Alucard and Sebastian emerge from it.

"No, and I don't know how you will be able to get Seras to drink blood." Alucard said.

"I have my ways." I said with a smirk. "It's not nice to eavesdrop on people's conversations." I said.

"We merely want to know what is wrong with Seras." Sebastian said, I pulled out a pan and set it on the stove.

"Is she angry with you two again?" I asked as I took out two blood packs and poured it into the pan.

"No, just mainly Alucard." Sebastian said with a snicker, I chuckled lightly.

"What do you do to that girl that makes her so angry with you?" I asked, Alucard growled. "I will return in a moment." I said, looking down at Sebastian's wet coat. I left the kitchen, going down the maid's corridor to the laundry room. Both machines were vacant but I only needed one. I threw the black coat into the drier and made my way back to the kitchen. This time I was greeted by Seras, Alucard and Sebastian had disappeared back into the shadows. Seras was wearing blue jeans with a long black sleeved shirt and a red heart in the middle. When I came in she smiled brightly at me. I walked over to the stove and turned off both burners. I went to the cupboard and pulled out two white mugs. I poured hot chocolate into one, the other I poured hot blood in. Seras was seated at the counter on a stool, I handed her the cup of hot blood. Seras sighed and stared down at it. I leaned against the counter behind me and stared at the girl. "What's bothering you?" I asked, Seras looked up at me surprised.

"Nothing!" Seras said rather quickly, I arched a brow at the lying girl. Seras sighed in defeat and hung her head. "It's Alucard…Well not really him."

"I'm not following." I said, Seras sighed again and looked up at me.

"I got into a stupid argument with a stupid vampire. He said that I was nothing but a puppy chasing my own Master's shadow. He went on by saying that Master had me wrapped about his finger and I was tart for not realizing it." Seras growled lowly under her breath and unintentionally took a sip of the hot blood. Afterwards she licked her lips and set the mug down, not even realizing it. Her eyes glowed a dark crimson for a split second and then returned to a bright blue.

"Do you believe him?" I asked her curiously.

"I think he was just saying it to get on my nerves." Seras said as she rested her head in her hand.

"That was not the question, Seras." I said, Seras sighed annoyed.

"I'm not sure. In a way I am Alucard's puppy, chasing his shadow. I'm a loyal fucking dog that tries to please him and get his attention." Seras growled as she took another sip thoughtlessly. I smirked as I took a sip of my hot chocolate. "And Alucard is hiding something from me. Everybody practically knows except for me. The vampire was right, I am a bloody tart." Seras groaned as she rested her forehead against the counter top.

"Seras, I don't like hearing you talk that way about yourself. You're not a tart." I said to her, Seras sat back up with sad blue eyes. "Now you may be a fledgling but believe it or not but you have more freedom than most fledglings. Alucard allows you to go about your free will. He lets you decide what you want to do and he's patient with you. Most Masters treat their fledglings harshly, if they disobey a single command they are punished. Most die if they cannot please their Master. You are very lucky to have Alucard as your Sire." Seras' eyes seemed to have brighten as I gave her this information.

"Wow…Thanks, Walter." Seras whispered, smiling again.

"Don't thank me, thank Alucard." I told her with a smile, Seras blushed and looked away with a small smile. Seras took another gulp of her blood until the glass was nearly empty. I chuckled lightly at the girl.

"I suppose you won't tell me what Sebastian and Alucard are up to." Seras said as I poured the rest of the blood from the pan into her mug.

"Nope. You will have to figure that one out on your own." I said.

"Damn." Seras said playfully. "Not even a hint?"

"Nope." I said with a shake of my head.

"Oh well, I tried." Seras said with a smile as she downed the blood. When she finished every last drop I smirked at her.

"Enjoyed your blood did you?" I asked, Seras' eyes became wide and she looked down at her empty mug.

"Bugger." Seras muttered, I took the mug from her.

"See, Seras, drinking blood isn't so bad." I said.

"Oh, then maybe you should try it sometime." Seras said.

"Now, you can't tell me that you didn't enjoy it. You drank two blood packs easily." I said, Seras blushed again and looked away.

"It was…satisfying." Seras muttered, I chuckled at the girl again.

"Would you like some more?" I asked, holding up her mug. Seras nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, please." Seras whispered shyly, I smiled kindly at her and got out another blood pack. I poured the cold blood into the pan and heated it up for her. "You can't tell Alucard about this." I looked back at the girl with furrowed brows.

"Why?" I asked as I stirred the blood.

"Because when I do start drinking blood on a daily basis I want him to witness it." Seras said as she stared intently at the counter top, drawing imaginary lines.

"But Alucard would be very pleased to hear that you drank your blood." I said as I turned off the burner and poured the hot blood into her mug. Seras snapped up and she looked up at me with nothing but seriousness in her eyes.

"I mean it, Walter, please promise me you won't tell him." Seras pleaded, I smirked and raised my right hand.

"I promise not to tell Alucard." I said, the promise was pointless because Alucard already knew about her. What she didn't know was that he did witness her first taste of blood. Seras smiled brightly at me.

"Thanks, Walter." Seras said with a small giggle, she drank up her third cup of blood and then set the mug aside. "I think that I'm going to go to bed soon." Seras stretched out her arms with a moan.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

"Good night, Miss. Victoria." Walter said with a bow of his head.

"Night, Walter." I said as I jumped down off of my stool. But there were a few things I had to do before going to bed. I walked down the maid's corridor to the laundry room. The drier was still going but I didn't care as I opened it. Inside lied Sebastian's coat, I grabbed the soft, hot fabric and pulled it out. I brought the coat to my face and nuzzled it. I inhaled the demon's scent with a purr. I draped the coat over my arm and left the laundry room. I went back to the kitchen where Walter was sipping on his hot chocolate. "I'll see you later, Walter." I said with a smile. I left the kitchen and went down into the basement. I wandered down the corridor to my Master's chambers, I could sense the vampire and demon within. I exhaled and then knocked on the door.

"Come in, Seras." Alucard purred seductively. I gulped, maybe it was a bad idea to come here. But it was already too late to turn back. The door swung open and I looked inside to see Alucard seated on his throne and Sebastian not too far from the door. I stepped in, the door closing behind me, I shivered scared. I walked over to Sebastian holding out his coat.

"Thank you." I whispered to him with a bow of my head. Sebastian smirked and took the coat from me, he slid it back on with a purr. I turned towards Alucard and took a few steps closer to him. I bowed my head to my Sire. "Thank you, Master." Alucard's grin widened and he rose to his feet.

"What for, my Childe?" Alucard purred as he took a step closer to me.

"For everything, for this life you have given me, and for being my Master." I said with a blush, Alucard's hand came out and stroked my cheek.

"Do not thank me yet, Childe." Alucard spoke softly as he gripped my chin gently and lifted my head so I was looking up at him. "There is still a long path before you. There is still so much you have to learn and do, Seras."

"Yes, Sir." I muttered as I straightened back out, his fingers slipped from my chin. I turned to leave but Alucard spoke again, holding amusement in the sound of his voice.

"Did you drink your blood tonight, Seras?" Alucard asked, I froze. He couldn't have possibly known about that? Could he have? I looked back at Alucard to see him giving me a toothy grin. Did he know?

"Why do you ask, Sir?" I asked.

"Just wondering, my dear." Alucard purred, I blushed at the words my dear.

"No, Sir." I lied, Alucard's grin widened. Did he know that I was lying? I gulped, not sure what to do. We stared at each other for another few long seconds and then I left his chambers.

…

**The Next Month**

Ash nuzzled my foot with a moan, I groaned and shifted my foot from his head.

"Not now, Ash." I said tiredly, Ash whined and barked at me. "No," I said sternly, he was in a playing mood again. He wanted me to get up and play with him but I was too tired for that. When I continued to ignore him Ash started barking loudly. I growled and jumped out of bed. "No!" I yelled at him, I then left the room in anger. I'll just go find another place to sleep. I looked over at Master's door, he was fast asleep inside. I was surprised that Sebastian and Alucard had obeyed and stopped trying to molest me. The two were fine company when they weren't together. Sebastian and I would talk for hours, other times Alucard and I would train even though I had stopped drinking my blood again. But when I saw that the two were together I would quickly run down another corridor, not wanting to be seen by them. I sighed and looked away from Alucard's door.

I walked up the stairs to the foyer, I was surprised on how comfortable I felt. Usually I can't go anywhere without feeling uncomfortable. I always felt like I wasn't alone, like I was being watched. But not this time. I looked over at the living room, eyeing the couch. Would Sir Integra mind if I crash there for a while? She probably would but I don't care, I'm tired. I yawned as I started to drag myself over to the couch. Sebastian and Walter exited the kitchen then, they were both smiling and talking to one another. Stupid cheerful butlers, they're fully awake and don't have to deal with a baby wolf. Walter looked over at me, surprised to see that I was up.

"Is something wrong, Seras?" Walter asked, I waved the butler off and curled up on the couch, nuzzling the cushion.

"Everything's fine, Walter." I yawned, Sebastian walked over to me.

"Sir Integra would like to speak to you as soon as you got up tonight. But seeing that you're already up, why don't you go talk to her now?" Sebastian asked, I groaned.

"Oh, do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes," The two butlers answered, I grumbled under my breath.

"Bugger." I groaned and got up off of the couch. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked as I walked across the foyer and up the stairs.

"No, she has an assignment for you." Walter said.

"An assignment? No mission?" I asked curiously.

"No." Walter said with a shake of his head. Huh, I wonder what the assignment is. We traveled down the corridor to Sir Integra's office, Walter knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sir Integra said, we entered. Sir Integra was sitting behind her desk, it was a surprise to me to see her office so bright, I usually saw it at night when it was dark. Ciel was standing off to the side, studying a portrait of Sir Integra's father. Ciel turned towards us when we entered, he smiled when seeing me.

"How about a game tonight, Seras?" Ciel asked, I smiled at him. We played games every so often, the last we played was two nights ago.

"Sure." I said.

"What are you doing up so early?" Sir Integra asked.

"Ash is in another playful mood and won't let me sleep." I said with a roll of my eyes, Sir Integra smirked.

"You're the one that wanted him." Sir Integra told me.

"Don't remind me." I joked, though I dearly loved Ash.

"Since you're up, I have an assignment for you." Sir Integra said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"This Friday I was going to throw a Ball. I wanted to know if you would like to help rearrange it." Sir Integra said, my eyes lit up.

"I would love to!" I squealed happily.

"Calm down, Seras, it's just a Ball." Ciel said with a shake of his head. I nodded my head but inside I was still squealing and cheering. I was so excited because this was my first Ball and I couldn't wait.

"Great, before decorations of course, you three will have to clean the Ball room. It's probably filthy, hasn't been used in years." Sir Integra said.

"Yes, Sir." Walter said with a bow of his head.

"Start whenever you like, just as long as it's done by Friday." Sir Integra said, dismissing us. Sebastian, Walter, and I walked down the corridor to the stairs. We descended down the stairs and headed straight to the Ball room. Sir Integra was right, it was filthy. The floor was covered in dust, dirt was on the windows, the balcony had leaves and dirt on it, and some of the paint looked kind of worn on the doors.

"I think the last time we had a Ball was back when Sir Integra's father was still alive." Walter said as he looked about the room with a smile. Remembering all that had happened in this room. "Integra would have been ten maybe just turned eleven. She was as excited as you were, Miss. Victoria." Walter glanced over at me. "Integra danced and laughed, she stayed up until midnight then fell asleep in that corner." Walter pointed at the left corner behind us.

"How sweet." I whispered, thinking about little Integra.

"Ah, yes." Walter muttered as he looked at the floor.

"I'll go get some brooms and a mop." Sebastian said then walked away, leaving Walter and I alone.

"You love Integra dearly, don't you?" I asked him with a small smile.

"Yes, Integra is like a daughter to me." Walter said.

"Aw, Walter." I said with tears welling up in my eyes, I hugged the elder man.

"What's this? I leave you two alone for a second and come back to you crying? What am I going to do with you two?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"Oh, leave us alone, Sebastian." I teased him.

"Very well, just as long as I don't come back to you two kissing." Sebastian teased us, Walter and I blushed.

"Sebastian!" I said as I playfully punched him in the arm. Sebastian chuckled lightly at me.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Sebastian asked me.

"You're mean." I pouted while folding my arms. They both lightly chuckled and then turned back to the room.

"Well we better get started." Walter said, I took one of the brooms and started sweeping. Sebastian moped while Walter started cleaning the windows.

"Sebastian," I called him.

"Yes, Seras?" Sebastian replied.

"How do you know, Sir Integra?" I asked, Sebastian smirked.

"We met in 1989. The Queen had asked Ciel to assist Integra on a mysterious murder." Sebastian explained.

"Mysterious murder?" I asked, looking over at him with furrowed brows. Sebastian nodded his head and glanced over at me.

"Yes, kids would go missing for weeks, later their bodies were found in rivers and oceans with their hearts cut out. Her Majesty didn't know if the killer was human or not, so she had the two team up for this case. Sir Integra and my young Lord got along fine. They were actually brilliant together. After the case was solved, Sir Integra invited us to live at the manor. Ciel declined." Sebastian said.

"Why did he decline?" I asked curiously. "Doesn't he like Integra?"

"My Master is fond of Sir Integra but he said that there was business elsewhere that had to be taken care of. I would say that Ciel hasn't had a case in over ten years." Sebastian said.

"Is that why you're staying? Because you and Ciel have no more business to take care of?" I asked.

"I suppose so, sometimes Ciel is quite a mystery. I honestly don't know what's keeping Ciel here except for Integra and you." Sebastian continued, I quickly gaped at Sebastian shocked.

"Me?!" I asked, Sebastian looked over at me blankly.

"Yes, Ciel has taken a liking to you. Consider that a high compliment because my Master doesn't take a liking to just anybody." Sebastian said, I smiled as I went back to sweeping. I'm glad that Ciel and I were friends, he was such a sweet boy. "Now, Seras," Sebastian purred my name.

"Yes," I asked, still smiling brightly. Were we going to ask each other questions? This could be fun. I could ask him interesting ones about his past or about him and Ciel or…

"Do you have any family?" Sebastian asked, my smile fell and I stopped my sweeping. Images of my dead parents flashing before my eyes.

"No," I whispered, I continued sweeping to keep my mind occupied but I kept seeing my mother's violated body and my father beaten into a bloody pulp. "No, my parents are dead." I finished in a low tone, not wanting to remember.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sebastian said, I couldn't tell if he really was or not. "May I ask, how?" I shuddered at the question.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I said quickly, Sebastian was silent for a moment as he watched me intently.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Sebastian said, truly meaning it.

"It's okay…You didn't know." I muttered, I no longer wanted to ask each other questions. There was nothing good about my past, wherever I went I was just bad luck. Walter sighed and stepped away from one of the windows which was the only clean one. He set the rag on the floor and brushed off his hands. The elder butler pulled out his watch and looked at the time. Afterwards he tucked his pocket watch back into his vest pocket and turned to us with a smile.

"Would you two like anything from the kitchen?" Walter asked, mostly looking at me because demon's didn't eat mortal food. I shook my head and looked away from the kind butler.

"No, thank you, Walter." I said as I swept the floor.

"No, thank you." Sebastian said, sounding a bit disgusted by mortal food.

"If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen, preparing Sir Integra's lunch." Walter said with a bow of his head, then left the semi clean Ball room. I sighed as I swept up the dirt on the floor.

"May I ask you another question?" Sebastian asked.

"What is it?" I asked gloomily.

"Is this really your first Ball?" Sebastian asked, I looked over at him and nodded my head. "Don't schools nowadays have school dances?"

"I haven't been to an actual school. The orphanage I grew up in had a small classroom. When I got older I took some college classes and studied hard so I could become a cop. Besides, I was never invited to a dance by any of the orphans that did attend public schools." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Then I take it that you have never danced before?" Sebastian asked, I shook my head.

"I don't even know how to dance." I muttered, I then heard Sebastian drop his mop. I turned towards him to see him bowing low, his hand held out to me. The ravenette looked up at me with a smirk.

"Then allow me to teach you." Sebastian purred, I was hesitant as I moved my hand closer to his. As soon as my hand rested in his he gripped it gently and pulled me to his chest. The broom fell out of my hand and fell to the floor with a thud. I blushed as I looked up at the gorgeous male. Sebastian's smirk widened as he stared down at me with big brown eyes. I swallowed nervously, wondering how he was going to teach me. Sebastian pushed me away a bit so I was no longer crushed to his form but my breasts brushed against his chest. Sebastian led one of my hands up to his shoulder, one of his hands going to my waist. My eyes became wider from the contact. "Now," Sebastian purred. "Stand up straight, head up high." I followed his instructions. "And always let the man lead you." Suddenly we were moving, Sebastian started leading me. I bit my lower lip and quickly looked down to make sure I wasn't going to step on his foot.

"No, always look your partner in the eye." Sebastian said as his hand went to my chin and lifted my head so we were making eye contact again. "And ladies don't bite their lips, instead smile and enjoy your time." Sebastian smiled charmingly at me, I listened to my new teacher and smiled up at him. Hey, this wasn't bad at all. It was actually kind of fun. "Excellent." Sebastian praised me. "You're doing very well for your first time, Victoria. Much easier than teaching Ciel how to dance." I laughed at the image of the two dancing together. "Now, are you ready for a twirl?" Before I could answer, Sebastian twirled me. I giggled and spun around two more times before taking my original position. But Sebastian wrapped his arm around me so my back ended up crushed to his front.

"What…" Before I could finish Sebastian twirled me out, we still held hands and made brief eye contact before he pulled me back in. Once again my back crushed to his front, he held me in his arms and grinned down at me. I smiled up at him, becoming lost in those perfect brown eyes and that charming but seductive smile. Our breaths mingling as we just stood there staring at each other. Slowly he started to lean down, my breathing stopped, shocked about what I thought he was going to do. Sebastian then pressed lips with me, it was gentle but also mind blowing. My eyes became wide and I started to get aroused. Sebastian caressed my waist as he kissed me a little harder. I moaned in our kiss and closed my eyes as I started to kiss him back. A dark, sinister chuckling rang out through the room. I quickly pulled out of our kiss, my head snapped to the side. By the doors to the balcony, leaning against the wall, was Alucard. His arms were folded, his locks had fallen into his eyes as he stared at us with an amused smirk on his face.

"Master?!" I said surprised, I unintentionally tried to pull out of Sebastian's embrace but he refused to let me go. I ignored Sebastian's refusal and continued trying to escape.

"Hello, Police Girl." Alucard purred as he pushed off of the wall and started walking over to us. His boots thudded against the marble flooring, echoing off the walls with every step. I froze when Alucard was only a foot away from us. I gulped and leaned in closer to Sebastian, trying to get farther away from the elder vampire. Damn it, I let my guard down. I had avoided the two together for a while but I let my guard down for a second and now here they both are. Alucard leaned down with a toothy grin. He gripped my chin a little roughly, I grunted from the slight pain. He lifted my head up and looked deeply into my blue orbs. I just stood there, not being able to do or think anything.

What?! What was this?! Did…Did Alucard…Is Alucard controlling me?! Why?! The elder vampire chuckled at me, hearing my thoughts. He looked away from my eyes, looking at my lips instead. He looked away, I'm free! I tried to move but my body still refused. Sebastian snickered at me. Alucard's thumb played with my lower lip, he purposely breathed on me. His warm breath wafted over my bare skin, his scent coming to me, it brought me into a daze with a purr. No! I can't give in! I quickly pulled out of my daze and concentrated on Alucard who was leaning in closer to me. He stopped an inch away from my lips.

"It's quite hard staying away from you, especially knowing that you're all ours." Alucard whispered to me, my eyes became wider from his words. Alucard kissed me hard then, devouring my lips. What did he mean that I was all theirs?! I wasn't! They act like I'm something special to them, like…like a long lost lover or something! Alucard grinned in the kiss when hearing my thoughts again. Sebastian stroked my cheek and hair.

"Oh, Seras, you are completely oblivious…" Sebastian started but was interrupted.

"Alucard, what are you doing?" Walter asked how had just stepped into the room and saw them. Alucard pulled out of the kiss and looked back at Walter who was glaring at him.

"Just having some fun with the Police Girl." Alucard said as he gestured towards me. Sebastian's embrace tightening.

"Sebastian, let her go." Walter order, seeing his embrace tightening. Sebastian sighed, his breath disturbing some strands of my hair by my ear.

"Well, it looks like our fun is over for the evening, Miss. Victoria." Sebastian said sadly and then let me go but I still just stood there like a statue, not being able to move on my own. Walter stared at me with an arched brow he then looked back at Alucard with a glare.

"Alucard, release her." Walter ordered with gritted teeth. Alucard chuckled and showed Walter his hands, waving his fingers teasingly.

"I do not have her." Alucard joked.

"Now!" Walter barked, losing his patience. Alucard's grin fell and he was now frowning at the butler. Suddenly I was released from my trance and I stumbled forward with a gasp. I quickly caught myself and took a few steps away from the two elders. My face paled and I shuddered, not liking to be controlled and play as somebody's puppet. "Are you alright, Miss. Victoria?" Walter asked concerned, I nodded my head quickly. Walter clucked his tongue and gestured his head towards the door behind him. "Perhaps you should leave before they try something else." I nodded my head again and left the room quickly, not wanting to stay another second.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**(Walter's POV)**

I saw Seras as she past me, her whole face was pale and she was shivering. The poor dear. I glared back at the vampire and the demon who had caused her to be frightened.

"I thought you were going to wait until she comes to you." I said, annoyed that the two kept bothering the girl and pushing her to do things she didn't want to do.

"Every creature, vampires, demons, werewolves, and others, spend most of their life time looking for a mate. When they start sensing their mate it's hard not to try and hunt them down. Seras is our mate, it's hard to stay away from her. Not being able to mate with our intended one is making us lose control." Alucard explained, I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to comprehend what he was saying. Most likely they weren't going to stay away from Seras for long periods of time otherwise they lose control and hunt her down. How long will it be until they end up raping the poor child? Alucard growled, I opened my eyes to see him glaring at me. "We would never rape Seras!"

"Explain that to Seras. If you continue your acts Seras will start feeling violated." I yelled at the two. "If you haven't noticed she doesn't trust you two when you're together. Perhaps you should start trying a different approach." I said to them then walked away, not wanting to have to deal with them anymore. "Perhaps tell her the truth, that could always help." I added before leaving the room.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

Was it time to tell Seras the truth? I was going to tell her before but had been interrupted. Besides, how will she take it? Seras believes that she had another mate out there and doesn't know it's us. And she had said that she wasn't ready to be mated, that she would like to do things before settling down. No, it's time Seras knew the truth. It will be alright if she's scared, we will help her through it. No, Seras will be our mate soon.

* * *

**Later That Night**

**(Seras' POV)**

_Blood…Blood…It…It was everywhere. I shivered as I stared out at the bloody scene. So much blood! I quickly looked away, feeling sick to my stomach, the stench of death was in the air, I never imagined something so foul entering my nose. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I choked out a single word._

_"Mommy," I cried, shivering again when remembering what happened to her. I looked back out at the scene and looked over at my daddy where he was beaten to death. I stepped out of the safety of the closet, the killers that should have been there was nowhere in sight. Blood trickled as I stepped through it. I whimpered as I looked about for a sign of life but there was nothing, everything was dead, including my…I looked away from my mother's violated body, her shirt torn up and exposing her breasts. The look of pure horror all over her face, forever stuck like that. I gasped and stepped away from her broken body, not wanting to see her like this. I sniffed as I looked over at my father who was leaning against the wall on the floor. Was that even my father? His face was smashed in, I couldn't identify the man. My lower lip trembled and then I started to bawl. "Mommy!" I screamed and fell to my knees beside her. "Mum! Please, no!" I cried over her but my tears didn't do anything._

_"Seras," Someone called me, I rubbed at my eyes but then turned towards the noise. Off to the side, standing next to the kitchen entrance was Alucard and Sebastian._

_"Master!" I wailed, I climbed to my feet and ran over to my only family left. I hugged his legs tightly and nuzzled his knee, trying to find comfort as I cried. I heard footsteps but didn't mind them as Alucard picked me up. We only made eye contact for a second before I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in the crook of his neck._

_"Tell me, did whoever do this get what they deserved?" Sebastian asked, I peeked out from the crook of Alucard's neck and looked over at Sebastian. He was standing over my dead mother's body, studying how she died._

_"No," Alucard answered, I looked away from her body with a whimper. Alucard patted my back, trying to soothe me. How did Alucard know that they weren't punished?_

_"Do you know who they were?" Sebastian asked, walking back over towards us._

_"Yes, I have a lead on them. Soon enough they will get what they deserve." Alucard purred, I could just imagine that toothy grin of his right now._

_"Seras," Sebastian whispered soothingly, his fingers brushing through my spikey hair. I sniffed and looked back at him, he smiled warmly at me and wiped my tears away. "are you alright?" I nodded my head slowly with another sniff._

_"Yes," I sobbed, starting to hiccup now that I was calming down. Alucard put his hand on my head as if he was about to ruffle my hair. I looked back at him with sad blue eyes._

_"No more bad dreams, my mate." Alucard purred as he kissed my temple. I suddenly fell into another dream. I was lying in some field, the grass really green and the sun warm upon my skin. I smiled brightly, forgetting all of my problems and relaxed._

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

Sebastian and I stood over Seras, she was curled up and fast asleep. A few blood tears had stained her face from her recent dream, but now she was happy and content in a new dream. I stroked her cheek with my finger, wiping some of the tears away. Calling Seras my mate should be a big hint to her on what's going on and what our intentions are.

"Rest now, Seras, because once you awaken there will be a lot to go through." I said to her, she shifted in her bed with a groan. I smiled warmly at her, I will have Seras soon.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

**(Seras' POV)**

I didn't feel so good, I was hot, my head was reeling, my heart pounding away as I felt the pull over and over again. I was sitting on my coffin bed, I had awoken a few minutes ago. I was tense, the only thing going through my head was that Alucard called me his mate. It was a dream, right?! That couldn't have been real! I couldn't possibly be Alucard and Sebastian's mate. Wait…_Their _Mate?! I thought we only had one mate! I couldn't possibly have two mates! No, I was being stupid. Alucard and Sebastian aren't my mates, it was all just a dream. I calmed down after thinking this, relieved. My bedroom door then opened and in walked Ciel. I smiled at the boy who waited for me at the door.

"Are you ready to play a round?" Ciel asked.

"Sure." I said with a bigger smile, I jumped off of the bed and followed after Ciel to the Lounge room.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

We waited patiently for Seras to awaken in my chambers. I knew that Seras would be scared and confused, she will probably have a ton of questions also. I was losing my patience fast, she should have been here by now. Where was she? Was she too scared to come near us? Does she intend to solve these feelings by herself? Or was she angry that we didn't say anything to her so she's avoiding us? Unless she's just waiting for us to show up? Should I go to her, or give Seras a few more minutes alone? Suddenly I felt that my Master was in distress. I materialized to her office to find Sir Integra standing over her desk. A tea cup was shattered at her feet, hot tea everywhere. Walter kneeled and started picking up the shards of glass.

"Why did you do that?" Walter asked, angry that Sir Integra had shattered one of their best china cups.

* * *

**Earlier That Night**

**(Sir Integra's POV)**

Ciel and I have been studying our servants for the last month or so.

"They haven't made a move in a while." Ciel said, referring to Alucard and Sebastian.

"Have they changed their minds about Seras?" I asked curiously.

"No, but you do know what this means, do you?" Ciel asked, looking over at me with a smirk. I shook my head and took a small drag off of my cigar.

"No," I said.

"It means that it's our turn to make a move." Ciel said.

…

**Now**

Ciel was right, it's time for us to make a move so they will mate with the girl already. Walter had just entered a moment ago with a fresh pot of tea. The butler set a tea cup in front of me as I thought things over. But how will I get Alucard here? How can I make the next move if he's not present? Walter poured hot tea into the cup. I watched the liquid trickle in, I then thought of it. I stood up and quickly grabbed the tea cup. Walter gasped, surprised from my sudden action, he took a step or two back. Before he could ask what I was doing I threw the tea cup down. With our minds connected, Alucard should feel my 'anger' and 'distress'. I was relieved that I could actually keep him out of my inner, most personal thoughts though. Immediately Alucard showed up but I ignored him, acting as though I didn't realize he had appeared. Walter scoffed and kneeled, he started to pick up the shards of glass.

"Why did you do that?" Walter asked, I could hear the annoyance in his voice. I sat down while clucking my tongue, I rubbed my forehead.

"It's just something Ciel told me earlier." I said, in the corner of my eye I saw Alucard step back into the shadows, trying to remain hidden from me. Good, he's staying, so he'll hear what I have to say. Walter looked up at me curiously.

"What did Lord Phantomhive say to you?" Walter asked curiously.

"He said that Sebastian had told him that he will be mating with Seras soon." I said, Walter smiled and stood up.

"That's great. Did you tell him that Alucard was also Seras' intended mate?" Walter asked.

"No, it's not great. He's planning to leave Hellsing with one of my best soldiers as soon as they mate." I lied, Walter's smile faded. I will just have to tell the poor butler the truth later.

"What? Why? I thought they were both going to mate with her." Walter said.

"I'm only aware of what Ciel is telling me, I don't know anything about Alucard mating with Seras. Does he even want to? He doesn't show much of an interest towards her." I continued, Walter gasped at me. He knew that I was aware of Alucard wanting to mate with Seras.

"Sir?" Walter muttered, slowly and hesitantly he looked to his side and saw Alucard but he was too angry to see the butler looking. Walter looked back at me with a knowingly look, realizing what I was planning. "Seras has taken quite an interest in Sebastian. Earlier today they were kissing." Walter helped, Alucard then disappeared, purely angry. I smiled up at Walter who smirked at me. "Do you think it will work?"

"I'm hoping so. If these lies really get to them they will want to mate with Seras as soon as possible." I said, leaning back and relaxing in my chair.

"But won't the two be angry with each other?" Walter asked, I waved my hand at the butler.

"As soon as they mate with Seras, Ciel and I will tell them that it was all a lie and they'll be fine." I explained as I pulled out a cigar.

"Very good, Sir." Walter said with a bow, he looked down at the broken tea cup. "Now, I will go and get you another tea cup since you broke this one." I winced, realizing that the tea cup was one of my favorites and I had broken it. "Try not to break this one." Walter said as he walked off.

* * *

**(Ciel's POV)**

Seras and I were playing a round of chess, I waited for her to make a move. I opened my eyes to see her staring intently at the board, smiling brightly like a child in a candy shop. Seras wriggled her fingers before picking up her Bishop and moving it up the board towards me. I smirked as she took out one of my pawns, she shouldn't have moved there. As soon as she removed her fingers from her piece and she smirked at me I used my knight to take her bishop out. Seras gaped at where my knight now stood.

"Damn." Seras whispered under her breath, I chuckled lightly at her. Seras this time tried to concentrate on where she should move next without having to lose another piece. I closed my eyes, resting them once more. I still needed to talk with Sebastian especially before Alucard hears anything from Sir Integra. If he found out before Sebastian he will hunt him down and kill Sebastian. I honestly didn't like the thought of losing Sebastian. I opened my eyes again to see if Seras had moved. The young girl had just picked up her rook and moved it. I decided the game has come to an end, I moved my queen and put her king in-

"Check-mate." I said, I could have ended the game long ago but tried to give her a chance to win for once. I guess chess just wasn't Seras' game, perhaps we should try something simpler.

"What?!" Seras said, gapping at the board again. I rose from my seat, Seras looked over at me. "Are we done?"

"For tonight." I said. "We'll play again tomorrow…that is if you want to lose again." I smirked at her, Seras crossed her arm and pursed her lips.

"I will win next time." Seras said certain of this.

"Good night, Seras." I said with a smile and left the room. "Sebastian, come." I ordered, immediately Sebastian was walking beside me.

"Yes, my Lord?" Sebastian asked, wondering why I had called him forth.

"I thought that I should warn you." I started, acting casual.

"Warn me, Sir?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"Yes, Integra and I were talking, she had told me that Alucard was planning to mate with Seras." I said.

"Yes, Alucard and I are planning…" Sebastian was cut off.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, glaring up at my butler. "I didn't say anything about you." Sebastian's smirk was completely gone, he actually looked confused now.

"Sir?" Sebastian asked.

"Weren't you listening to anything I was telling you?" I asked, acting angry. "Alucard will be the only one to mate with Seras. With his arrogance he wants Seras alone, you're just a third wheel. An obstacle in his way." I lied, hiding my smirk from him. Sebastian started demoning, his shadow flaring out of anger.

"I understand, my Lord." Sebastian growled.

"You should act fast before Alucard does." I said, but he was already gone before I could finish. I snickered at him. "Idiot."

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

I walked down the corridor, heading back to my room. Playing a game of chess with Ciel had calmed me down a lot. I didn't have a single trouble on my mind. I hummed to myself as I started to skip down the corridor. Maybe I'll go for a walk, it looks really nice out and I could use the fresh air. Suddenly, down the corridor, Alucard came around the corner. Master looked absolutely pissed, his eyes were glowing a dark crimson, his fists were clenched as he drove his fangs into his lower lip. I quickly stopped my skipping and held my hands behind my back. I was scared of Master, did I do something wrong again? Was he angry with me?

"Seras," Two people growled. Two? I furrowed my brows and glanced behind me to see a furious Sebastian walking down the corridor towards me. His eyes were a purplish/crimson, slit like a cats, his shadow flaring. What did I do? Why were they so angry? Sebastian looked at me and then glared at Alucard. I looked back at my Sire to see him glaring at Sebastian. Wait…were they angry with each other? Why? And if they are, why are they growling at me? What did I do? I looked at one to the other, not sure which one was worse. When they both got to me they gripped both of my arms painfully tight that I thought my bones were going to break. I winced with a whimper, closing my eyes tightly. I couldn't move because of their grips and it only seemed to be getting tighter. The two growled at each other and glared daggers at one another. Soon Alucard's nails started to elongate and bite into my injured arm. My bones splintering under their grasps.

"Get off." I choked out, the two were pulled back to reality after hearing my small cry. They both then tried to pull me to their sides. Oh God, if this keeps up they'll either dislocate my arms or pull my limbs off! "Stop it!" I screamed at them both. What in the hell had gotten into them? Why are they acting like wolves fighting over a last bit of meat from their prey?

"You will keep silent!" Alucard growled at me as he continued to glare at Sebastian.

"I don't think that's anyway to treat a lady." Sebastian growled at Alucard.

"Really?!" I growled at Sebastian who was still pulling on me. "Let me go!" I managed to get out of Sebastian's grip just fine but Alucard's was tricky. In the angle he had my arm and the direction I was running in, my bone snapped at the elbow. I gave a cry of pain but continued running, wanting to escape the monsters before they could get me again. I cradled my broken arm, bone was sticking out, blood dripping down my pale skin. I panted, becoming sick to my stomach when seeing the angle my arm was in and from the pain. What did I do to deserve this?! They always have to ruin my good nights! And make my bad nights worse! I turned down a few corridors, hoping to lose the bastards. When I got to the other side of the manor where I have never been before and felt safe again I fell to my knees. Blood tears poured down my face as I cradled my arm.

I lightly brushed the tip of my fingers over it, not knowing what I should do with it. Should I snap it back into place by myself? And if so where and how? Or should I wait and look for a human, maybe even Walter? Would he know what to do? But what if I run into one of the two on the way there? Wait! The two would most likely find me! I quickly looked down at my arm that was bleeding then looked at the floor where there was a trail of blood leading up to me. They could just follow my blood or even the scent of my blood to find me! Damn! Now what?! They could get here any minute! Any second!

"Boo." Alucard said teasingly, I fell back with a scream, surprised to see him kneeled right beside me. I fell back onto Sebastian who grabbed me gently. The next moment happened fast. As soon as I fell back on Sebastian, Alucard took my arm and snapped it back in place. I gave another scream and leaned in closer to Sebastian.

"It's alright." Sebastian purred soothingly to me as he stroked my hair. Alucard grabbed my broken arm and licked up all the extra blood.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, my Queen." Alucard purred, I blinked at him, my mind and vision hazy as I started to black out. The last thing I felt was Alucard cupping my cheek.

* * *

**Earlier**

**(Alucard's POV)**

I heard a wet snap and Seras cried out in pain but continued to run from us. She was absolutely terrified of us right now. Sebastian and I watched after her.

"Perhaps we went too far, Alucard." Sebastian said.

"No, they all need to believe it, they were the ones that wanted us to mate with her so badly." I said, we had already knew of Integra and Ciel's plan. We pretended to believe their little lies and teach them a lesson. Sebastian and I will fight over Seras and they'll get a real taste of our darkness. This is why people shouldn't involve themselves when we're going through mating rituals. "They're getting what they asked for." I told Sebastian.

"But we didn't need to scare Seras like that. She's frightened of us." Sebastian said as we started following the trail of blood she left behind.

"Seras will be fine, she also had to believe it or else the humans wouldn't." I said.

"How long do we keep up the act?" Sebastian asked.

"Until our masters tell us to stop fighting or one of us is 'dead'." I said with a smirk. The blood led us all the way to the other side of the manor.

"For a small thing she sure does get far in no time." Sebastian said, I ignored the demon and walked the rest of the way down the corridor to where Seras was. She was on the floor, panting and crying. I winced when seeing her arm in an odd angle, that must hurt my little Seras. Her thoughts came to me, she was actually expecting us to show up any minute and she needed to get away fast.

"Boo." I said with a toothy grin. Her eyes became wide and she screamed as she fell back on Sebastian. I gave a silent chuckle as I watched her. Sebastian held her gently as I quickly snapped her arm back into place. Seras tried to escape us but just leaned more into Sebastian with a scream of pain.

"It's alright." Sebastian tried to soothe her as he stroked her hair. Some of her blood trickled down her arm. I took it gently and licked up the droplets of blood. I felt her pain and how frighten she was in her blood.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, my Queen." I purred, Seras stared up at me as if she was trying to comprehend what she was seeing and then fell unconscious. I cupped her cheek, it was slightly sweaty but soft and warm. Perhaps we did take it too far with Seras.

"We?" Sebastian tease me.

"You did splintered her bone." I reminded him.

"What's all that noise?!" Sir Integra demanded as she stormed down the corridor towards us. Sebastian and I quickly rose, our eyes glowing. Sir Integra stopped when seeing Seras who was lying on the floor unconscious still. "What happened to Seras?" Sir Integra asked, concerned for the girl.

"Alucard broke her arm." Sebastian growled, glaring at me.

"What?! Why?!" Sir Integra asked and looked over at me.

"I was trying to protect her from the demon. Can I not look out for my fledgling?" I asked with a smirk, Sir Integra scoffed while putting her head in her hand.

"You two have gotten out of hand. Just leave my sight, I don't want to see either one of you two." Sir Integra ordered, Sebastian kneeled to pick up Seras but Sir Integra spoke. "Don't touch her. I'll have Bernadotte take care of her, you two just leave her alone for now." On orders we had to obey and leave, so we did.

* * *

**(Bernadotte's POV)**

I walked down the corridor to where Sir Integra and Seras were located. She had sent Walter for me and he wouldn't tell me a God damn thing. As soon as I saw Seras lying unconscious on the floor my eye became wide. I went to go for her but Sir Integra held up a hand, stopping me in my tracks.

"She's fine, Bernadotte." Sir Integra calmed me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Alucard and Sebastian were playing with her again." Sir Integra said through gritted teeth when remembering what the two servants did. "Just take her back to her room." Sir Integra waved her hand and walked away with Walter. I sighed and looked back down at the girl. Seras was lying on her side, her left hand an inch or so from her pale face. Her left arm looked a bit funky, first it was stained with blood, second the skin was torn, and third it looked as if her bone was…out of place. Is she okay? What exactly did they do to her? No, I can't get myself involved. Alucard would kill me if I involved myself in their little game. He didn't even want me near Seras but I had to because Sir Integra ordered it. I bit down on the butt of my cigarette and walked the small distance over to Seras. The girl was super light, it felt like I was picking up a child. I got a hold of her bridal style and carried her down the corridor. I kept a look out for any prying red eyes. If Alucard found out that I was touching Seras he would most likely kill me.

I looked down at Seras, her head was limped and rested against my shoulder. I felt bad for Mignonette, I wanted to help her, save her from those bastards. But there was absolutely nothing I could do to save her. She will now and forever be bonded to Alucard and that smart ass of a butler…demon…thing. They wouldn't be good to her, Seras deserved better. I walked down the stairs to the foyer, by the time I got to the basement entrance I was shivering. I hated to admit it but I was frightened of the two beings. How did Seras end up getting stuck in their web?...They…they wouldn't rape her…if she wasn't willing to mate with them…would they? Would they kill…or punish her if she isn't willing? I sighed, whatever happens, I won't be able to save Seras from her fate. The two were way more powerful than I was. I was only a human. I may not be able to save her but I'll try my best to avenge her.

I gulped and descended down the stairs to Seras' room. I pushed her door open and walked in slowly, looking around for any vampires or demons. The area was clear so I walked right in and kicked the door close behind me. I walked over to her creepy bed that was really a coffin and set her down. I cleared my throat and looked around, not really sure what to do now. Should I just leave? Or stay to make sure she was alright? Should I stay until she awakens or would she find that creepy? If she started screaming that I was perverted then Alucard would be sure to come in here and beat the living shit out of me. Maybe it was best for all of us if I did just leave her room. I went to take a step forward but I was stopped by someone grabbing the sleeve of my coat.

"Berna-dotte?" Seras muttered, sounding sickly, I shifted my head to the side to look at her. Seras upper body was propped up by her good arm, her broken one gripped my sleeve desperately. Her blue orbs shone under lowered lashes as she looked up at me, half conscious. Seras did look sickly, she looked worn, exhausted, and her whole face was paler than usual. But when I looked at her, Seras gave me a weak smile, happy to see me. "Pip," Seras whispered my name. I already knew that there will never be anything between Seras and me. No matter how much I loved her or how many times I told her, we will always just remain best friends.

"Hello, Mignonette." I said as I faced her, she let go of my sleeve and turned over onto her back. She looked at the lid of her coffin tiredly. We stayed silent, she didn't seem to mind it but the silence was bugging me so I decided to say something. "What happened to your arm?" I asked, pointing at her left injured arm. Seras gave a side glance at it, winced, then stared back up at her coffin lid.

"Nothing." Seras said blankly as if truly nothing had happened to it. What did Alucard and that demon do to her?...They didn't rape her already, did they?!...Wouldn't Seras be more traumatized then? She seemed alright…in an odd, sad way. I don't think she was raped…yet. When she said no more I knew that I wasn't going to get any more out of her. I decided it was time to leave, she obviously just wanted to be left alone with her thoughts. I turned to leave but Seras gasped and then clung to my arm desperately. I looked back at her shocked, the girl nuzzled my arm and cried. "Please don't leave! I don't want to be left alone right now!" Seras pleaded. Was Seras scared? Was she scared that the two will show up once I leave her alone? Did she fear Alucard, her Master, and Sebastian? I patted her head, not sure how to deal with a weeping girl. I sat down next to her where she crawled into my lap and cried in my chest. I slowly wrapped my arms around her shaking form and stroked her hair.

"I…won't leave you." I told her to calm Seras. When hearing my words she did calm down, her crying became silent but her shaking continued.

"Your thoughts are loud, human, and I do not like what you think of us." I held Seras protectively as I glared across the room at Alucard who was leaning against the wall. His hat hid his face but I could just make out that frown on his face. Next to him was Sebastian glaring at me with odd purple…no red…weird demonic eyes. Seras shook more when hearing her Sire. "We aren't and will never violate her." Alucard told me, he raised his head and looked over at me. Light gleamed off his orange lensed glasses.

"Let go of her." Sebastian ordered, taking a step forward. He seemed rather protective over Seras for someone who injured her carelessly. Alucard and Sebastian both growled lowly when hearing my thoughts.

"No," I said and wrapped my arms tighter around her small form. Alucard seemed angry that I disobeyed but ignored it and looked down at Seras.

"Seras, come." Alucard ordered, Seras stiffened when hearing her name. But she fought the urge to give in on her fledgling instincts and go to her awaiting Master. They only got angrier when Seras disobeyed also and she curled up more into my lap and tried to hide herself away from the rest of the world. But sadly I could not hide her, I will not always be here to protect her from Alucard or Sebastian. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

"Seras, come!" Alucard ordered again, growing angry with his fledgling. Seras was once again shaking in my arms, I knew why she was afraid, I too could feel Alucard's dark power. But she had more of a right to be afraid, not only was he always chasing after her but he was constantly with her, their minds were connected because of the Master and Childe bond.

"I don't understand." Seras whispered in my chest, by the sound of her voice it was quite obvious that she was crying. Alucard calmed down when hearing the sadness in her voice.

"What don't you understand, my Childe?" Alucard spoke softly to her, almost as if he was speaking to a scared five year old or an abused , frightened puppy. Seras didn't answer him, she just wept silently in my chest. Alucard took off his glasses so he could study Seras more, he slid the glasses in his pocket. "Come." Alucard spoke, waving his hand like telling a dog to come. Seras bolted out of my lap and ran over to Alucard, giving him a tight hug around the waist. She now cried in his chest, Alucard smiled softly at her and wrapped his arms around her still shaking form. In a blink of an eye Sebastian was standing over me, he glared daggers at me.

"Leave." He ordered, I nearly pissed myself when seeing him and this time obeyed and left their domain.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

I was so scared, I didn't know what to do or how to handle my problems. I just wanted things to go back to normal, I don't want any more trouble. I no longer wanted to anger anybody, I just wanted to get along with them. Why couldn't it go back to normal?!

"I don't understand." I muttered again, Alucard petted my hair.

"What don't you understand?" Alucard asked for a second time, I pulled out of his warm embrace and looked up at him with a blood tear stained face.

"I'm done, Master! No more games! No more lies! I'm tired of it all! I just want things to go back to normal! I want the truth! Are you not my Master? Are you not supposed to guide and help me?! But all you do is play with my mind and feelings! I'm tired of you stalking me! I'm tired of your games! I just want things to go back to normal, Master." I said the last bit a little more calmly. I lowered my head and cried silently. I just wanted to rest, have a long slumber and forget everything.

"Things cannot and will not go back to normal." Alucard said, my eyes shot open and I looked up at my Sire. Why is he doing this to me?!

"Why?! Why do you keep doing this?!" I shouted, angry even though I just wanted to curl up and cry.

"You know perfectly well why we are doing what we are doing." Sebastian said somewhere behind me. Alucard gripped my chin gently and looked deeply into my blue orbs. I quickly looked away and looked at the floor, not wanting to fall under his spell again. How can I even trust my Master anymore?

"You are our intended mate." Alucard said, I looked up at him with wide eyes. Suddenly my head reeled and I swayed on my feet, not being able to take this bit of information.

"Wh-what?!" I asked and fell forward, Alucard quickly caught me. He held me in his arms as I leaned against his chest, I looked up at him. "Ours…You mean?" I looked at him to Sebastian, when it clicked I panicked. I can't be the mate of two dark beings! "No!" I shouted as I forced my way out of Alucard's arms and fell onto the floor. I hugged my legs and hid my face in the crease of my legs. "I can't! I can't!' I shouted, I was terrified by the thought of being mated with these two for eternity. They can't be serious! I can't be their mate! They must not be happy by this! But then that wouldn't explain why they are trying so hard to seduce me if they weren't happy with the fact of me being their mate.

"Seras, that is what the pull you have been feeling is. It's pulling you to your mates. We are your intended mates." Alucard explained, he was kneeled before me, his hands on my shoulders trying to calm me down.

"No, I can't, Master. I can't." I repeated, crying again.

"Why not?" Sebastian asked, sounding hurt and disappointed. I didn't want to tell them the truth, they'll either be hurt or angry and I didn't want that. "Do you not want us as your mate?" It wasn't that, I had a feeling for the both of them that I couldn't fully identify but there were many reasons why I couldn't mate with them.

"Name one." Alucard growled when hearing my thoughts, his nails digging into my shoulders.

"Alucard, control your temper." Sebastian growled, he withdrew his nails from me but still held all that anger. I removed my face from my legs and looked up at Alucard with a sniff.

"I'm sorry, Alucard, I can't." I whispered again. Alucard leaned in closer to me.

"I will not take no for an answer, Police Girl. You are mine and I intend on having you. You will see it our way soon." Alucard growled as he rose to his feet. "I will allow you to think about the matter but I want an answer. If the answer is still no then we will just have to convince you." Alucard purred with a toothy grin. "For now, sleep, my Childe." Suddenly my vision became dark and I fell over unconscious. Damn Alucard's mind tricks.

…

I awoke slowly, at first I couldn't remember where I was but when I looked around I realized that I was safe and sound in my room. I groaned and let my head fall freely back on the pillow. Last night slowly flooded back to me. I was Alucard and Sebastian's intended mate…and they wanted me. I shuddered at the thought of being theirs. But was it a good shudder or a bad shudder…I wasn't sure. Why do they want me as a mate? No, on second thought, why do I want them as a mate? Yes, there was the fact that I was in love with them but I can't mate with them. Let's see…they were good to me…when they were separated. I know that they will probably love me back that is if I obey them and didn't piss them off. And they are my mates, it's not often when a vampire could fine their mate and two at that.

But why shouldn't I mate with them? They try to molest me all the time. Damn them and my demon. They keep injuring me, like last night Alucard broke my arm. I brushed my fingers over my arm that had healed a little. I was scared of being with them. How will our lives be? How will sex be between us? How will be our relationships? All I could think about was how dark the two were I was afraid that they might hurt me, that they might corrupt me. Alucard had lost control of his demon a few times. What if he does it one day when I piss him off or during sex and he injuries me or kills me? He could take too much blood or crush me!

What about Sebastian?! He's a demon, he could lose control and end up taking my soul or killing me! Then there was all their little games! What if for the rest of eternity they fuck with my mind or lie to me?! I won't be able to handle that. What if I end up pregnant with one of their children?! Then what?! I can't have half demon, half vampire children as dark as them running about! I can't deal with this! And now finally my last reason, I have always believed one man, one woman. I can't take two husbands, it seemed so wrong and selfish. But nor can I choose between the two because I loved them both. No, I can't mate with them.

But then they won't leave me alone, they'll keep haunting me until I'm forced to say yes. And then I'll live out my days as their little pet, obeying whatever they tell me to do. Just some loyal dog, a prisoner that can never leave. It wasn't fair! Now I was starting to regret Alucard ever turning me again! I just wanted everybody to leave me alone. I didn't want to talk about the matter and I never wanted to hear the word mate again. Why couldn't I have died that night…Maybe even that one night with my parents. That would have been a hell of a lot better. I would have never gone to that orphanage, never would have been bullied or lived out my shitty life. I would have never suffered in Cheddar or met Alucard. And I wouldn't be in this state now.

Just how long have they known that I was their mate? Is that why Alucard saved me? If I was not his mate would he have still saved me or left me there to die? What about Sebastian? When did he find out that I was his mate? Is it even possible to have two mates? I was still a young vampire, I didn't know much about my kind…In fact I knew nothing but the obvious things like drinking blood and sleeping in coffins. And I did neither of those two things. Which is one other reason why I shouldn't mate with them. They will try to change me, force me to drink blood and sleep in a coffin. They wouldn't want a weak mate. They'll probably try to corrupt my mind and soul, make me go insane or become darker. They would try to force my demon out because she's a little slut that would do anything to please them.

There, that's the reason why they want me. My demon was easy and pleased them. They didn't want me, they wanted her. She was more of a vampire than I was. They want her as a mate, not some stupid 'human' girl. Well, they can't have her either. They can try all they want but they'll never get to her. There was a knock on my door, I quickly looked over to see Ciel standing in the doorway. I sat up in bed and stared at him. What is he doing in here? How long was I asleep for? How long was I sitting here thinking?

"Hello, Seras." Ciel said as he stepped in, not bothering to close the door behind him. I didn't answer him, I just sat there. "Would you like to play a game of chess? I'm rather bored and Integra is too busy." Ciel explained, I shook my head with a sigh.

"Not tonight." I said, the boy was now frowning, not liking that I denied the game.

"Is there something wrong?" Ciel asked, taking another step forward.

"No, everything is fine." I lied.

"Then how about a walk through the garden?" Ciel asked, he held out his hand with a smirk. I exhaled through my nose and took his hand. I rose to my feet and followed Ciel out the door.

…

Ciel and I walked about the Hellsing garden in utter silence. It was nice to be out there, it was just so…peaceful. The moonlight shone down on the blooming white and red roses. They were beautiful, I wanted to pluck one but I don't think Sir Integra or Walter would be too pleased if I disturbed the flower bed. So I decided to look but not to touch. I bit my lip and looked down at a beautiful white rose that just glowed under the moonlight. Surely Integra and Walter wouldn't notice if I just took one, after all they had dozens and dozens of white and red roses. I smiled as I plucked the beautiful white rose that I had my eye on. Small droplets of water slid down the delicate, fragile petals. I was so careful not to break the petals or prick myself on its sharp thorns. I turned it around in my fingers to see each side of its beauty. I sniffed the rose and purred happily. When I looked up I saw that Ciel was farther down next to the blue daffodils. He looked down at them blankly, deep in thought about something. I walked over to him, twirling the rose between my fingers.

"Are you alright, Ciel?" I asked, he pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked up at me.

"Yes, I'm fine." He muttered.

"The flowers are lovely." I said, looking down at the blue flowers. Ciel didn't reply, he bent down and picked one of the small blue flowers. He straightened himself out and twirled the blue flower between his fingers, staring at it blankly.

"Yes," He replied and then moved onto the next flower bed, dropping the blue flower on the floor carelessly. I looked down at the abandon flower. Did this flower mean something to him? And if so what does it mean to him? I was half determined to pick up the flower and ask him. But it was better to let some things alone and move on without any answers. I stepped over the flower and walked a few feet behind Ciel. I sniffed at my rose again as I looked at the flowers that I past. Suddenly I heard a twig snap behind me, I faced the woods and looked. My crimson eyes glowed as I looked for the intruder but there was nothing, nobody. The area was clear. I sniffed the area, trying to identify my predator but I didn't catch anything. Either the intruder was gone or he was strong enough to hide his presence from me or I was just too weak to be able to sense him. I scoffed as my eyes returned back to blue. I do need some blood, I'm growing weaker every day and I was absolutely starving. No, what am I saying?! I can't drink blood, not right now. I'll drink before my next mission…or maybe after the mission. I turned back around and continued walking down the small path through the gorgeous garden. I need to compliment Walter later, these flowers are just breath-taking. Ciel stopped in his tracks and turned his head to the side.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called out to him, I stiffened. He wasn't here was he?! I quickly looked to the side but saw nothing. I then heard voices, my eyes looked up and I found Alucard and Sebastian on the roof. The two were facing each other, Alucard was in leather, his hair longer than usual. Their eyes glowed as they glared at each other. What in the hell were they doing?

"You cannot have her." Alucard growled at Sebastian. I turned away from the idiots. Oh great, either they are really pissed or they're playing games again.

"What are you two doing up there?!" Ciel shouted, mainly asking Sebastian but they both ignored him.

"She is mine." Sebastian growled, sounding angry. I still wasn't sure what was happening. Ciel grabbed my wrist a little too tightly. "Let us go!" Ciel said.

"But…" Before I could finish Ciel suddenly had us on the roof. How the hell did he do that?! "Sebastian, I am ordering you to stop!" They continued to ignore us. A fear grew inside of me, a fear that one of them might end up hurt…Or worse, dead. I didn't want to lose anybody. I didn't want to lost Master or my new best friend, Sebastian. I didn't want to lose them! Suddenly Alucard struck, blood sprayed everywhere. Alucard's nails had imbedded themselves deeply into Sebastian's chest. I gasped, some of his blood splattering on my face.

"S-stop!" I shouted, the thorns biting into the palm of my hand because I was gripping it tightly. I ran over and stood between them, stopping them both from making another move. "Stop!" I begged, looking at one to the other. They seemed angry that I had interrupted their small battle.

"Police Girl, stay out of the way." Alucard ordered.

"Or you might just end up hurt." Sebastian added, a black tendril extended from Alucard and pushed me back over to Ciel.

"No, please stop!" I begged, I grabbed Alucard's tendril and hung onto it. I didn't want them to fight. I felt like a child witnessing her parents fighting. Only they weren't my parents, they were my mentors, friends, and possible lovers. Blood tears streamed down my face as I looked up at my Master. "Please." I whispered, Alucard grinned wickedly at me.

**Have you decided? **Alucard asked in my mind.

"W-what…" I whispered but then Sebastian suddenly spoke.

**Will you become our mate? **Sebastian asked in my mind, I just gaped at them. They seriously can't be doing this to me! This was completely unfair. They were indeed just tricking us all by pretending to hate each other and fight over me. But really they were actually doing it to get an answer from me. To force me to say yes. I couldn't think about what would happen if I just gave in. I didn't want to imagine how bloody and rough it will be once they took me as their mate. I shuddered at the thoughts, my fingers slipped from Alucard's tendril and I looked away from them. I will not give in so easily.

"No." I said sternly, I heard Alucard growl angrily. I flinched, waiting for him to strike me or yell at me. But nothing happened. I then heard a tearing of skin, I looked up to see Sebastian's silver knives tearing through Alucard. Alucard gurgled on his own blood but managed to throw Sebastian off of him by using his tendril. Sebastian collided with the ground hard. Alucard eyed him and then jumped off the roof and landed on top of Sebastian. Ciel and I ran over to the edge and watched them as they continued to fight.

"Sebastian, I order you to stop this nonsense!" Ciel shouted at him, the two continued to ignore him. "Sebastian!" Ciel screamed at him again. We then heard a growl behind us. Ciel and I turned around and saw a grey werewolf. I recognized the werewolf right away, it was the one that escaped me a few times. What is he doing here?! The wolf gave a mad, loud bark and lunged. The giant wolf landed on top of Ciel, it went to go snap at Ciel's jugular but I quickly threw him off of Ciel. The wolf landed on the other side of the roof, I kneeled beside Ciel and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alrig…" I started but the wolf suddenly bit deeply into my forearm and shook his head madly as if I was a chew toy. I was dragged backwards, I screamed and kicked. When I finally managed to break my arm free I stood up. Blood gushed from my arm, I panted and looked over at Ciel. The boy looked scared and worried.

"Seras!" Ciel shouted, reaching a hand out towards me even though I was ten to fifteen feet away. The wolf attacked again, his nails dug into my chest as we fell backwards. The ground came up fast and met my form, landing on my back hard. I felt my ribs break, some completely shattered. I was afraid to see what else was broken. All I could feel was my warm blood soaking around me, the pain burned almost everywhere, and the rose that I was still clutching in my hand. I could feel my blood tears as they slowly slid down my cheeks. I opened my eyes and looked through lowered lashes to stare at the wolf that was still on top of me. Slowly and desperately I used my free hand to push against my predator's chest. Little did that do, I was so weak that it barely budged him. The wolf bared his fangs at me and then bit into my arm that was pushing him. I couldn't tell if I screamed or not. I couldn't even make out where we were. I couldn't identify and sounds…that is if there is any sounds being made right now. I couldn't even think straight. All I could focus on was the pain.

Suddenly I couldn't breathe, I tried to suck in air but I couldn't. I started choking and gurgling on my own blood. I looked back up to see that the wolf was no longer on top of me, I was now looking up at the night sky. But the sky was moving…something was dragging me. My back burned as I was dragged across the ground. Soon the night sky was covered in leaves. The wolf came back into view, he glared down at me, I could tell that he was growling but I couldn't hear it. The wolf then struck, biting deeply into my jugular. My eyes became wide, I felt warm blood gushing from my new wound, some spraying the wolf's face. He tore out my jugular and started chewing up the amount in his mouth. This couldn't be the end of me. I can't die like this. I didn't want to die as someone's dinner. I didn't want to die with my parents. I didn't want to die in Cheddar. And I certainly didn't want to die tonight. Not like this! I didn't want to die! The wolf perked his head up, then Ciel came running into the woods. He was yelling something at the wolf but I couldn't make it out. It sounded like he was so far away, miles from me, but he was only a foot or so away. The wolf ran off, leaving us alone. Ciel fell to his knees and started shaking me. My eyes opened wider, I didn't even realize that I was closing them at the time. I started to feel lighter, the pain still throbbing but my mind was opening, almost as if I was falling into a slumber.

"Hold on, Seras!" Ciel yelled at me, he then left. I reached out a weak hand, searching for the boy but he was out of my reach, he was gone. I looked down to see that I had completely crushed my white rose. Most of the petals had fallen off, they slowly turned crimson as they soaked in the pool of my blood. I choked and gurgled again as I looked up at the trees, the wind blowing and rustling the leaves. I wheezed, I still needed air. My mind was telling me to rest, my eyes lid getting heavy. I slowly started to close them. I need to rest. No! I need to stay alive! My eyes shot back open but I was greeted by a man in red. I reached a hand out to him. I couldn't tell if I was speaking, if I was saying his name. Alucard, but I kept trying to reach him. My vision focused more on the person and I soon realized that it was not the man I had suspected. In front of me stood man wearing a long red coat, his red hair hung around him, and he wore red reading glasses with small skulls that went along with the string of beads that hung from his glasses. In one hand he held a chainsaw, he smiled down at me, his teeth razor sharp.

"My, look how pretty you are covered in your own blood." The strange man said, his voice high for a man. He chuckled a little and raised his chainsaw. "It looks like it's finally your time." The man said, his chainsaw then started buzzing loudly. My heart pounded away, I was so scared. He still held that grin as he raised his chainsaw over his head. He then started to bring it down. I wanted to scream out but could not.

"Grell, stop!" Someone yelled, the chainsaw stopped an inch from my chest.

* * *

**(Sebastian's POV)**

I grinned at Alucard as I threw my silver knives at him. He quickly dodged them by bringing up his arms and using them as shields. Alucard chuckled and pulled the knives out his arms, throwing them to the side carelessly. Ciel came around the corner of the manor. The young Lord was pale in the face and looked absolutely worried. The last time I saw him like this was when he was human.

"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed, he ran between us, stopping us from fighting any further. "Seras!" He pointed to the side, I looked over at Alucard, panic in our eyes. "She was attacked." Before he could even finish his sentence we were off to help Seras. Alucard returned back to his red attire as we ran around the manor. Ciel ran behind us, he pointed over to the side at the woods. "She's in there." The sound of a chainsaw running came to my ears. We stepped into the woods, a few feet further was Grell Sutcliff standing over a broken Seras. She looked dead, she wasn't breathing, she stared up at the sky blankly, and she was soaked in her blood. In one hand she clutched a broken white rose. Her right leg was broken at the shin, her foot was in an odd angle. A few of her ribs were sticking out and her arm looked to be broken as well. Grell started to bring his death-site down.

"Grell, stop!" I yelled, he stopped an inch away from her chest. Grell turned his head slightly so he was looking back at us.

"Huh?...Bassy!" Grell shouted, the reaper ran at me with open arms. He intended to give me a hug but I brought my hand out and pushed his face away. I sighed annoyed by the reaper. Grell stood up straighter and looked at me with bright eyes and a wide smile. "It's been far too long, Bassy!" Grell shouted.

"Not long enough." I grumbled to myself.

"Why didn't you tell me that you already found your mate?" Alucard teased me with a wide grin. Grell looked up at Alucard, his eyes shone even brighter.

"Oh and who's this tall, handsome man in red?!" Grell asked as he studied Alucard at every possible angle. Grell then wrapped his arms around Alucard's waist and rubbed his face against the elder vampire's chest. "How could you keep him all to yourself, Bassy?!" Grell asked, I put my head in my hand and shook my head.

"What are you doing here, Grell?" I asked, trying to get him back on track.

"Oh," Grell muttered and stepped away from Alucard. He pulled a book out of his pocket and flipped to a page in the book. He tapped it with a smile. "I'm working. I'm here for Seras Victoria." I gasped lowly and looked at Grell shocked. Grell slipped the book back into his pocket and picked up his site. "Will wants me to collect her tonight because she's escaped death twice now." Grell walked back over to Seras, his chainsaw roared to life.

"Now, do you really have to do that?" I asked, flipping my hair to the side in a sexy manner. Grell gawked at me, his nose pouring blood.

"Mmm, Bassy." Grell whispered, he shuddered pleasantly.

"Can we hurry this up? Seras is bleeding to death." Ciel reminded us, he was kneeled before her, holding Seras' hand. I walked over to her and picked Seras up bridal style. Grell's smile fell and he stopped shuddering, he growled lowly and pointed a finger at Seras.

"How could you cheat on me with another woman?!" Grell asked, angry, I sighed again.

"I'm not with you, Grell." I told him, he then looked hurt.

"Oh, Bassy, you wound me!" Grell said, holding his chest where his heart was. He suddenly stopped his commotion as he watched Seras. The reaper grinned again with a small chuckle. "My, isn't this interesting." Grell said, I turned towards him, glaring at him.

"What?" I asked.

"The girl is a vampire and she was bitten by a werewolf." Grell said, pointing at one of the bite marks on her arms.

"A werewolf?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, quite interesting. Never mind now, I'll come collect her later." Grell said, waving his hand, he then walked off. I looked down at Seras, she was still not breathing or moving, and she stared up at the sky blankly still.

"Seras," I whispered, scared for the girl.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**(Seras' POV)**

I was safe in Sebastian's arms, I can rest now, I can rest. I started to close my eyes but Sebastian shook me lightly.

"Stay awake, Seras." Sebastian ordered me, I couldn't tell where we were. All I could feel was pain, it was everywhere. Something was…burning me. It felt like this fire was going through me. I felt weak and useless. My bones…they were, no they couldn't be…But it felt like they were…breaking, rearranging themselves. But the pain, it was agonizing and wouldn't end. Why wasn't I dead? I was set down on something cool, I couldn't tell what but it was solid and sleek. My head fell limp to the side, I kept my silent promise and tried to keep my eyes open. Sebastian didn't want me to rest, he feared that I would never wake up if I rested. But it was so hard, my body and mind begged to be put to rest. They screamed out in pain and misery. Why couldn't I just rest for a second? Only a second…Just a second. I started to close my eyes again, I could hear my heart as it started to slow. Someone then slammed their hands down by the side of my head. I jolted awake, my heart pounding away out of fright.

"Don't you dare close your eyes." Alucard growled at me. I looked up at Master with lowered lashes. I wanted to reach my hand out and touch him, but I was too weak. I wanted to whisper his name and speak to him, but I couldn't. I felt very uncomfortable not being able to breathe but I can't die from it. But I surely can die from blood loss. Sebastian came into view, he was holding bandages, blood packs, alcohol, and a few other items I couldn't identify. He kneeled before me, setting the items down on the floor. "She's not healing." Alucard growled angrily.

"I'm quite aware of that. She needs blood." Sebastian sad, he tossed the blood pack up at Alucard. He caught it and looked it over. Sebastian started working on my ribs, pushing them back in carefully. I drove my nails into the wood that was under me. I grinded my teeth together. This was not helping with the pain, it only made it worse. Someone was stroking my cheek, trying to calm me but I refused to calm down. My eyes were wide, slowly they were tainted crimson as my fangs elongated. I screamed out in pain, arching my back. "Seras, please, you can't move or you might break a few more of your ribs." Sebastian told me as he struggled to put my ribs back into place. I bit down hard onto my tongue, trying to control myself. It felt like there was something locked up inside of me trying to get out. What was this feeling?! It was like an animal was clawing and tearing the inside of me but it couldn't escape its imprisonment. I screamed again, this time from the pain in my chest and not because of my ribs. I wanted to claw at my chest and release the animal so it would stop. Before I knew it that was exactly what I was doing. I kept screaming as I clawed at my chest. Tearing up my clothes and skin. "Seras, stop!" Sebastian ordered, they quickly held down both of my arms, stopping me from releasing the animal.

"There is nothing there, Childe, it's in your mind." Alucard told me, stroking my cheek again. I cried and shook my head.

"It hurts…It hurts." I kept muttering through sobs.

"You must drink your blood and the pain will pass." Alucard spoke softly to me as Sebastian went back to setting my bones back into place.

"Master," I cried, his tendrils tied my hands so I couldn't claw at myself. He ripped the top off of the packet and brought it to my lips. "No." I cried as I moved my head away. "I can't."

"Seras, you must. It will help you." Alucard told me, I saw how worried Alucard looked. He didn't like to see me this way and just wanted to help. I brought my head back, he smiled softly and poured the blood slowly into my awaited mouth. He petted my hair as I drank. "Good girl, Seras." I drank every drop but the pain did not leave. It still felt like an animal was clawing at me but I didn't want to upset Master so I stayed quiet. I sniffed as I tried to focus on something other than the pain. But it was literally impossible because that's all I felt, that's all I was aware of. I couldn't focus on anything else. I shed some tears as I stared up at the bricked ceiling. I still had no clue where I was at but I could care less. Soon, after what seemed like forever, Sebastian had set all my bones back into place.

"There," He said, proud of his work, he looked at my jugular uncertain. "What should I do with her jugular?" Sebastian asked.

"Wrap it up, the blood should heal it in a few days." Alucard answered, Sebastian didn't reply as he started to wrap up my neck. Alucard licked my arms and legs where the wolf had bitten me. When I was all 'better' Sebastian picked me up and set me down somewhere comfortable. I opened my eyes a little to see black walls surrounding me. I looked up at Alucard and Sebastian who stared down at me concerned.

"Now you can rest, Seras." Sebastian said with a small smile, he then lowered the lid and left me to sleep. But now I didn't know if I could sleep, this new pain was present and kept me awake. I didn't know if I should tell Alucard about it, after all, I didn't want to worry him. I closed my eyes and tried to find sleep, and soon enough I did.

* * *

**Next Day (Morning)**

**(Alucard's POV)**

Sebastian and I stayed up and watched over her, we didn't need the sleep and we feared for Seras. She was only a fledgling, a baby vampire. The wolf bite would not have infected any other vampire but a newborn. Newborns weren't meant to transform into wolves at such a young age. Only older vampires can turn into wolves. If a werewolf bites a vampire their inner wolves are activated and come out. I'm surprised Seras didn't transform yet, she didn't drink her blood daily so she must be weak. But she was fighting it, trying to bury the pain. I sat on my throne and watched Seras as she slept. The girl was so pale, she looked sickly and covered in bandages she looked fragile. Next to her, kneeled on the floor, was Sebastian. He held her hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb. We waited for any signs from her but she just laid there like a lifeless doll. Then the doors to my chambers opened and in walked Sir Integra, Ciel, and Walter. I rose and walked over to my human master. Sir Integra looked at Seras blankly and then up at me.

"How is she doing, Alucard?" Sir Integra asked, folding her arms. Ciel walked over to my coffin and kneeled down beside Sebastian.

"She's healing slowly and resting." I said, glancing over at my Draculina.

"Will she…be alright?" Sir Integra asked concerned.

"I'm not sure." I said truthfully. "The bite will take effect sooner or later and it will be rough for her."

"Will she be in control when she transforms?" Sir Integra asked.

"I don't know." I said, also crossing my arms.

"Well, I'll have one of the dungeons ready for her if she does lose control." Sir Integra said, I didn't reply, instead I stared at Seras. We stood in silence for a minute or so and then Sir Integra scoffed and walked out.

"Would you like me to get some blood packs for Miss. Victoria?" Walter asked, his hands held behind his back.

"She'll need it when she awakens." I said, Walter bowed and then left to retrieve Seras' blood. Sebastian rose and walked over to me, leaving Ciel alone with Seras.

"What if we're unable to control her?" Sebastian asked.

"I doubt that, I will still have some control over Seras because I'm her master." I said.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked, worried.

"Yes," I said, I heard a grunt of pain from Seras.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

My mind was blank, I didn't know how long I was unconscious for. A pain was still present, it felt like it was tearing me apart. I groaned as sweat started to slide down my face. I clenched the soft fabric that lied under me. I tore the fabric with my nails that kept elongating along with my fangs. My bones ached, like they were growing…or…or shifting.

"Seras," I heard someone whisper, I opened my eyes and stared up at Ciel.

"C-Ciel," I whispered, I panted trying to catch my breath. I cupped the boy's cheek and gave him a weak smile. "I'm glad you're okay." Ciel gave me a small smile.

"You didn't need to protect me, that's Sebastian's job." Ciel said, my hand slipped from his cheek, too weak to keep it up. My head fell limp to the side, moving my neck around hurt, the pain was burning in my jugular.

"I wanted…to…protect you." I whispered, Ciel looked at me surprised.

"Why?" Ciel asked.

"Because…I care about…you." I muttered, my eyelids becoming heavy again. Ciel gritted his teeth and looked down at me with hurtful eyes.

"S-Seb-astian," Ciel stuttered. "You fool."

"Young Lord?" Sebastian asked, Ciel stood up and stormed over to Sebastian, they were out of my sight.

"If you weren't too busy in your little game you could have saved Seras!" Ciel shouted, angry with Sebastian.

"I'm sorry, my young…" Before he could finish I heard a thunderous slap. The sound jolted me awake. Who was slapped?

"Damn you!" Ciel growled, there were footsteps, a door opening and then slamming shut. A few seconds of silence and then there were footsteps again. Alucard came into view, his shadow surrounding my form like a blanket. He stared down at me blankly, I shuddered from the pain. Once more my eyelids were becoming heavy. I closed my eyes trying to relax but I couldn't. I still got a powerful urge to claw at my chest and release the animal. I grunted and raised my hand to claw at my chest but somebody snatched me by the wrist. My eyes flew open, Alucard was kneeling, gripping my wrist tightly. A shivery gasp came from me, really needing to claw at my chest.

"No," Alucard said plainly as if telling a puppy not to do something it shouldn't. I glared at him angry, I tried to pull out of his grasp with a cry. I brought my other hand up to use but Alucard quickly grabbed that one. I struggled and continued to cry out in frustration. "You need to relax, Seras. The pain will pass."

"You lied!" I screamed through sobs. "You lied, Master! You lied!" I could feel anguish coming from my Sire but I continued my actions. "You lied! You said the pain would pass if I drank my blood! You lied!" I kept screaming, my bones felt like they were breaking the more I struggled. But I couldn't help it! I need to release the animal that was tearing the inside of me! "You lied!" I cried harder as I stopped my struggling. Alucard pulled me up and out of the coffin, I landed safely on his lap. Master wrapped his long arms around me, giving me a tight hug as he rocked us back and forth. His chin resting on my shoulder, his fingers tangled in my hair. My hands crushed between out chests, I couldn't move them. I hid my face in his coat and cried my eyes out.

"You need to drink your blood, Seras. It's the only thing that will help you through this. If you don't drink the pain will be too much for you and you will die. Yes, there is still pain but there's nothing I can do about it, I lessened some of your pain." Alucard told me. "I'm sorry, Seras. I should have saved you and now you suffer because I was being a fool."

"Why, Master? Why does it hurt so much?" I cried in his chest.

"Because you're a newborn. Newborns aren't meant to turn into wolves so it brings them pain because their bodies are not use to the transformation." Alucard said, what did this have to do with me? I…I wasn't turning into a wolf…was I? "Please try to endure the pain, you can't harm yourself any further." I didn't say anything, the pain was too much that it was hard to focus on Master any longer. I groaned and buried my face into his chest, trying to find as much comfort as I could. The door to his chambers opened, someone walked in but I couldn't tell who. Alucard shifted a bit to see who was entering.

"Is…she okay?" Walter asked, sounding concerned.

"Give me the blood." Alucard ordered, I heard more shifting and then Alucard was using his arm to prop me up. My head fell limp to the side, landing on his chest with a soft thud. "Seras," Alucard whispered. "remember what I said? You must drink, it will help with some of the pain." I closed my eyes, my mind was reeling again, I felt…dizzy. "Seras," Alucard whispered again, he leaned down and brushed his lips along mine. They were cool and soft, I pursed my lips a little, trying to feel his lips. Alucard was gentle as he kissed me a bit harder. I kissed him back a bit, too weak to do much of anything. His tongue licked my lower lip and then forced its way into my mouth. My tongue was practically dead as he ran his tongue along mine. He then pulled away, I left my mouth open the way he had it. I could feel that I was losing consciousness slowly, my chest felt light and it was kind of hard to breathe. I then felt Alucard's lips on mine again but this time some sort of liquid poured out of his mouth and into mine. Was that…blood? I couldn't tell but it easily slid down my throat. When all of it was gone Alucard pulled away. He stroked my cheek lovingly. "Rest, Seras." And I did.

…

**That Afternoon**

I awoke from a sharp pain in my chest. I grabbed my chest with a muffled cry. I opened my eyes to see that I was back in the coffin, the lid open. I panted, trying to calm down and ignore the pain. I have to endure it like Master said, I can't give into the pain, I can't. I turned over onto my side and stared at the black wall, breathing heavily. I needed to keep my mind off of the pain but I didn't know how to do that. I couldn't even think straight, all I could think about was the pain. I winced and gave a cry when it felt like my leg was breaking in different areas. Fuck! I dug my nails into my arms and panted. I needed to get my mind off of the pain! I threw myself back onto my back when it felt like all my ribs were breaking at the same time. My lower back tingled, the discs in my spine ached, feeling as if they rearranging themselves. My arms started to bleed from my fingernails but I didn't care.

My left arm spased when a sudden pain shot through it. I wanted to scream my lungs out, I wanted to cry until I shed my last tear. But I just laid there, staring at the ceiling wide eyed as I went through this pain. I felt like I was suffocating, I pushed at the sides of the coffin, wanting more space but I didn't get it. The walls were closing in on me! I can't breathe! I can't breathe. With the very little strength I had I gripped the sides of the coffin and pulled myself up into a sitting position. My back ached more as I sat up, my ribs felt odd and tingled. My body felt heavy somehow, like gravity wanted to pull me back down but I refused to lie back down. I hung myself off the side of the coffin and fell out onto the hard, cold bricked floor. It hurt like hell but feeling the extra space and the coolness I felt a bit better. I moaned and shifted to my side, laying my cheek on the cold floor. I gave a small moan, relieved for my new comfort. I closed my eyes and tried to return to sleep but somebody entered Alucard's chambers. I didn't want to open my eyes, I just wanted to rest.

"Seras," Sebastian said, and then someone was helping me up.

"No," I groaned, wanting to rest on the floor in peace.

"Leave her." Alucard said, slowly the person lowered me back down onto the cool floor. I sighed in relief and curled up more hoping that nothing else will break. Someone brushed their fingers through my hair. I felt a form behind me on the floor, I didn't think much of it, I actually didn't care enough. The person spooned with me, wrapping his arms around my mid-section. He buried his face in my hair and inhaled my scent with a purr. I groaned and shifted my head, still trying to find sleep. Anything that will release me from this pain even for a small while. I then felt a form in front of me on the floor. I opened my eyes and came face to face with Alucard. I blinked stupidly at him, all I could do was gap at him. His eyes were a deep red, I never noticed how beautiful they were. I felt lost in them but didn't mind it, I actually liked getting lost in them. Slowly I reached out a hand to him and cupped his pale cheek without looking away from his eyes. I wanted him closer, and then he moved closer until his body was smashed against mine, his face inches from mine. I felt warm and good between the two males. It…relaxed me, looking into Alucard's eyes made me completely forget about the pain that was present within my chest.

"Sleep, Seras." Alucard whispered to me, his breath wafting over my lips and cheek. My eyelids started to get heavy again. My body and mind wanting to obey him but I kept my eyes open. No, I wanted to stare at his eyes longer, I can sleep later. My hand slipped from his cheek in a tired manner. I wanted to yawn but I forced it back. "Sleep." Alucard ordered in a purr. I went to go close my eyes but then they shot open. No, not right now. Alucard's hand came up and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "Sleep." He ordered for the last time and I finally gave in and closed my eyes. "Good girl." Alucard purred and shifted me so my head was tucked away under his chin, my face buried in his chest. I gave a small purr as I fell into a deep slumber.

…

**That Night**

Aloud gasp came from me as my eyes shot open. It felt like I was being torn apart, straight down the middle. I arched my back and screamed when it felt like all my bones were breaking at once. I heard someone yelling my name in the distance but I ignored it. I felt something warm and comforting along my cheek but that too was ignored because the pain was too much. I continued to scream as my bones broke and rearranged themselves. This had to be all in mind like Alucard said! It had to be! I raised one of my hands to prove that Alucard was right but he was wrong. My fingers were broken in different angles and I could see them shifting about under the skin. I gave another scream and threw my head back. Why is this happening?! Why is this happening?!...What's happening?! I could hear my heart in my ears, it was pounding away hard, I was afraid that it would jump out of my chest. My fangs elongated out of pure fright and reflex. I could just make out two figures standing over me but didn't pay attention to them.

I closed my eyes tightly as blood tears started to stream down my face. God, please make this stop! I squirmed, hoping to stop the process but it only worsened when I tried to move. Somebody must have realized this because they started to hold me down. I tried to claw at them and at my chest. Though how badly I clawed at them they refused to let go. They kept screaming something at me but their voices were blocked out by the pounding of my heart. I could feel my warm blood soaking my clothes from where I was clawing at my chest. As I clawed at one of their cheeks my hand suddenly completely broke, my arm snapping in half. A hand went over my mouth to muffle my scream of pain. I wiggled my head under the hand, trying to get loose but I was unable to. Blood tears continued to pour down my face as I cried in the hand. Why is this happening? Slowly I started to lose my energy again. My body throbbed in pain, my bones still breaking and rearranging themselves. My eyelids started to get heavy once more, my mind going blank. The hand was removed from my mouth when I stopped my struggling. My head fell limp to the side and I fell unconscious.

…

**A Few Minutes Later**

I felt warmer than before, but it was a comfortable warmth…And the pain…it was gone. I actually felt pretty good. I sighed in relief but then caught the scent of blood, it was thick in the air. I licked my chops hungrily, I was absolutely starving. I sniffed the air again and smelled different types of blood from different humans. My stomach rumbled hungrily and I whined.

"You will not be killing any humans tonight, Police Girl." Alucard said, I opened my eyes and raised my head. My ears twitching when hearing my Master speak. I looked up at a bloody Sebastian and Alucard. They looked awful covered in my and their own blood, their clothes torn from my claws. I whined again and laid my head between my paws. I went cross-eyed as I looked at my muzzle. I whined again, not liking that I was an animal and not a normal girl. I eyed my paws that were covered in white fur. Alucard kneeled down and petted my head, I quickly looked back up at him. "You'll be like this for a few hours, Seras." Alucard said, he then grinned. "Now you can call yourself a loyal puppy, Seras." He heard that?! I pulled my head away from his hand with a growl. Alucard chuckled at me and stood up.

"I'll go get her some blood packs before she kills somebody." Sebastian teased me with a smirk, he then left the room. Alucard turned his back on me and walked over to his throne. I watched him carefully as he seated himself upon it. Cautiously I stood up, I looked at my paws, afraid to take my first few steps. I whined and picked up my paw, not sure if it will support me or if I will fall face down. Alucard watched me amused, a sly grin cracking his face. My left ear twitched when Alucard snapped his fingers at me. I looked back up at Master with a whine. When he ignored me I barked at him.

"Come," He ordered, my tail wagged happily and without thought I ran over to him. I rubbed my head against his knee with a moan. Happy to be next to my Master. Half of me, my human part, was wandering why I was acting like this. But my wolf part didn't care and just wanted my Master's attention. When Alucard continued to ignore me I whined and lied down next to his feet. "Quit your whining, Seras, you're a vampire not a dog." Alucard growled, I huffed, he was right. I need to stop acting like a dog. I lied my head between my paws and closed my eyes. I will just sleep this off, I'll just sleep through the whole thing. But my wolf didn't want to rest, she wanted to run about and…look for other wolves? Why? There was an odd feeling since I awoken but I couldn't identify it. I had the urge to go out and find these other wolves. I could sense them, they were near. I whined when imaging them running freely through the woods. The wind in their face, nothing in their way. Then I heard it, a single howl. My head shot up as my ears twitched again. The single howl was followed by other howls from males and females, wolves and werewolves, adults and pups. I stood up and threw my head back letting out aloud, long howl. Alucard chuckled again as he watched me howl.

"Children of the night." Alucard purred and rested a hand on the top of my head. Sebastian entered carrying an ice bucket filled with blood packs. He set the bucket down by Alucard's feet and smirked at me. Alucard's grin widened and picked up one of the blood packs. "Let's see if she can do tricks, shall we?" I sat on my hind legs and glared at Master. My ears flattened to my head and I growled at him. He placed the pack on the top of my muzzle, like putting a treat on a dog's nose. I growled at him again. "I'm only playing with you, Seras." Alucard took the pack off of my muzzle and ruffled my fur. He then tossed the pack in the air, on instinct I caught it between my teeth. My tail wagged, happy that I caught it. This caused the two to laugh at me.

I stopped wagging my tail and my ears lowered, embarrassed. I then decided that it was best if I ignored the two, let them laugh at me. I lied down and tried to rip the pack open but my teeth wouldn't break the bag. I growled annoyed and chewed on the bag. This only made the two laugh harder at me. I hung my head and whimpered, not liking that they found this so amusing. I felt so stupid. Stupid Master, he knows I don't have thumbs, how can I get this open?! Suddenly my teeth tore through it but the blood splattered all over me. I yipped and rose to my feet, I shook my head, ridding my fur of the blood. Alucard and Sebastian were practically dying of laughter at this point. Oh man, and I was so hungry and actually looking forward to the delicious blood. My ears twitched as another symphony of howls came again. They were calling me, somehow I was a part of their pack. My wolf instincts took over and I howled out to them again. Once I finished howling I phased through Alucard's door and ran down the short corridor to the stairs.

"Seras!" Alucard called for me, furious that I had left the chambers. For once I ignored Master's orders and ran up the stairs and into the foyer. I phased through the front doors and kept running until I was in the woods, looking for my pack.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

I quickly transformed into my big, black wolf and chased after Seras. As I was running I inhaled her scent to see where to run but was surprised to smell this intoxicating scent. Seras' wolf was in heat, this wasn't good. If she met any wolves they will want to mate with her so she could reproduce their offspring. I looked up at the sky to see a full moon. This wasn't good at all. If a werewolf finds her and mates with her, they are permanent mates until the end of their time. I need to stop Seras before a male finds her. I ran faster and entered the woods. Seras was a few feet ahead of me, completely taken over by her inner wolf. I doubt she was aware that she was in heat. I growled and caught up to her, before she could take another step I bit deeply into her leg. I put too much force into the bite and accidentally snapped her bone in half. Seras yipped and fell face down, I winced, feeling sympathy for my Childe. Seras cried and licked her paw, trying to make it feel better. I walked over so I was standing in front of her. She was still soaked in blood from her blood pack.

I gave her a wolfish grin and lowered my head. I sniffed her scent and then licked around her face, lapping up all the blood. Seras just lied there and allowed it. I kept sniffing her scent, I was becoming so aroused. By wolf instinct I had the urge to mate with her right now. I walked around her so I was now standing right behind her. I lowered my head and used my nose to smack her tail out of the way. I then sniffed her again, the scent was strong and she was so wet. I barked at her, really needing her. I was about to pull her up by the scruff of her neck but Sebastian showed up. I managed to take back over, gaining my self-control again.

I backed away from Seras and lied down. I had to put my paws over my nose so I couldn't smell her scent. Seras watched me curiously and then stood up, holding up the paw I injured. She limped over to me and whined. She nosed my head, licked my ears and muzzle, and rubbed her body against me. She was presenting herself to me because I was a male wolf. So Seras wasn't aware that she was in heat. Rubbing her body against me didn't help trying to stay in control. I bared my fangs and barked at her. Commanding her to back down or else. Seras' ears flattened to her head, her tail between her legs, and she retreated. Seras lied back down farther away from me but closer to Sebastian who was sitting against a tree trunk.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Alucard was lying down, his crimson eyes on me, afraid that I would move or do something. Sebastian just sat there absolutely bored, he stared up at the leaves that rustled in the trees from the wind. I looked away and instead focused my attention on the darkness of the inner woods. I wanted to run into it so badly, I wanted to meet up with my pack, I wanted to meet these other wolves. I sighed and looked around for any sign of life but there was nothing. I looked back over at Alucard, his eyes were closed, he had decided to rest. Alucard was absolutely gorgeous, I had this urge to allow him to mate with me. He almost did but something happened that he decided not to. That was when I decided to get him to want to again but instead he became angry. That's okay, there were plenty of male wolves. I stood up, Sebastian's head snapped forward and he watched me cautiously. I ignored the demon and walked over to the black wolf that I ever so desperately wanted to mate with.

I lied down in front of him, he seemed completely unaware of my presence. I leaned in closer to him and licked his muzzle lovingly. Alucard's eyes shot open, startled by my presence. I continued my actions, trying to arouse the male wolf. Alucard growled lowly and threateningly at me but I ignored him. I licked up between his eyes and then liked over his left ear. Alucard stopped his growling and leaned his head closer with a purr. His eyes closed and his tail wagged. I nosed his head as I stood up, I walked over to his side and bit down on the scruff of his neck. I pulled, trying to get him to stand up, but instead he fell over onto his side with a moan. I growled at the male and let go of his scruff. I huffed, realizing that I wasn't going to get him to mate with me. I walked over to his other side and looked at his front paws. He used his left paw to push my face away. I playfully bit at his paw until he finally pulled it back. When he did I licked his fur above his stomach and continued to go lower until I nosed his groin. Alucard sat right up surprised that I did such a thing. He snapped his jaws at me with a growl, I quickly jumped back to avoid his teeth.

When I thought that he had calmed down I walked back up to him and licked the side of his face. Alucard purred happily and rested his head on the ground as I licked him. I nosed his neck and rubbed my head against it. I licked at his jugular with a moan. After a minute or so Alucard rose to his feet and started licking the side of my face. I closed my eyes with a purr, happy that I got the male's attention. Then Alucard smashed his nose against mine, forming a wolf kiss. I opened my eyes and looked into the eyes of an amused wolf. He had that wolfish grin played out across his face again. I pulled out of our kiss and walked a few feet away until I was farther away from both of them and lied down. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to find sleep.

…

I awoke to the sound of sniffing, I opened my eyes to see a brown wolf in front of me. I lifted my head from the ground and stared at the wolf as he sniffed me, his tail wagging crazily. He ran around behind me and put the tip of his cold nose against my opening, I was so surprised that I jumped but his paw came up and pushed against my back so I couldn't move. I whimpered as I became wet, something was telling me to run from the wolf but another part of me made me stay, wanting the male wolf. The wolf barked happily and stood up straighter, he then bit down on the scruff of my neck and tried to pull me to my feet. I whimpered, trying to fight my wolf instincts. The wolf growled at me, commanding me to stand. Suddenly his teeth left the scruff of my neck and he yipped. I quickly stood up to see the black wolf fighting the brown wolf. Alucard looked vicious and pissed. Why was he fighting over me if he didn't want to mate with me?

I backed away from the two vicious males that were snapping their teeth at each other. I stopped stepping away when I heard a single howl. My head perked up and I listened carefully. The wolf, he was calling for me. Immediately I took off running, farther and deeper into the woods, looking for the male wolf that called for me. The wolf howled again, trying to lead me to him. I looked around in all directions, looking for this wolf but he wasn't in sight. Another howl came, this one was closer. I came to a stop and looked ahead of me to see the grey werewolf. I slowly walked up to the male, cautiously, I didn't know if he was a threat or not. The male sniffed me, he slowly made his way around me until he was standing right behind me. He too sniffed at me, making me shiver when feeling his cold nose. When his nose left my opening I went to turn my head to look at him but he bit down on the scruff of my neck with a growl.

The male wolf mounted me, growling threateningly at me still. He thrusted his hips and took my virginity. I yipped and tried to pull away but he pulled my head back and thrusted into me hard. I continued to yip and try to escape from the wolf. Finally I managed to wrench free and started running farther into the woods, trying to escape the wolf. My wolf instincts wanted to take back over, it wanted me to play with the wolf and have him mate with me but it took all of my humanity to keep my inner wolf from coming out. My bones started to ache again, I whimpered and yipped in pain but continued running. The werewolf was right behind me and he was pissed that I had escaped him. Suddenly I fell face down, my bones broke and rearranged themselves, slowly I morphed back into my human form. I groaned and turned over onto my back. Before I could even pull myself together I was caged in by a naked male. I gasped and looked up at him, I remembered him, he was the wolf. A shivery gasp escaped form me, the male then thrusted into me. I cried out, my head thrown back. What was happening?! The male above me growled as he took me hard and ruthlessly. I dug my nails into his shoulders and tried to push him off of me but I couldn't, I was too weak.

The pain in my chest returned, my inner wolf wanting to be let out. I screamed out in pain and tried to shove the male off of me. I hoped that Alucard would come and save me but he wasn't there. Where was he? The male pumped in and out of me faster, going all the way to the hilt each time. I winced and squirmed, a pain shooting through my groin. He growled out, baring his fangs as he came, shooting his seeds in me. After that he just lied on top of me panting, my hands crushed between our bodies, I couldn't move them.

"Get off." I cried, the male growled at me, not liking my attitude. Before he could say anything a howl rang out. I immediately recognized it, it was my Master. He was looking for me and trying to contact me. I smiled, relieved that he was coming. The male seemed pissed that we were interrupted, I winced as he pulled out of me. Another howl came, it was closer this time, the male actually looked frightened. He quickly transformed into a wolf and ran off into the woods before my Master could get here. I gave a nervous laugh and turned over on my side, curling up with a cry. I had hoped that this was all a nightmare. This had to be a nightmare. I closed my eyes and fell into a slumber. I will wake up and everything will be fine again.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

Seras was curled up on the ground fast asleep. What bothered me…and my demon, was that she was completely naked. But that's not it, she smelled like a wolf, a male wolf. Damn that wolf that tried to mate with my Seras, good thing I killed him before he could find Seras again. I slid off my coat and walked over to her, this will cover her nudity but also help her so she no longer smelled like a male wolf but like me. I wrapped it around her and picked her up bridal style. I faced Sebastian, he stood next to a tree, looking at Seras blankly.

"Is she alright?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, I think she returned back to her human form before any of the male wolves got to her." I said.

"How much longer will this go on for?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know but we'll keep her in the dungeon so no males get to her and she stays out of trouble." I said.

"It's nearly morning, we should return to the manor. We don't want Seras getting a nasty burn, now do we?" Sebastian asked with a smirk, I looked down at Seras.

"Who knows, she might like some pain." I purred happily, imaging Seras' hiss of pain as sunlight hits her skin. I wanted to see writhe in pleasure as we caused her pain.

"I highly doubt that." Sebastian said as we started to walk back to the manor.

"And why is that?" I asked curiously with one of my trade mark grins.

"Because Seras is too innocent and she can barely take this pain." Sebastian said.

"Seras is dealing with the pain beautifully." I defended my Draculina. "Any other fledging and they wouldn't have lasted through the first transformation." I continued. "If she can handle this pain, then a little pain with pleasure shouldn't bother her a bit."

"I hope you're right." Sebastian purred, we both had a dark desire to have pain with our pleasure. We wanted to caused pain and be harmed. We wanted Seras to harm us, it aroused us greatly. I remembered earlier tonight, while she was going through her first transformation, she clawed at us and drove her nails into us. Unintentionally she had bit us a few times while trying to deal with the pain. But how I loved to see her squirm and cry out. I just wished that it was enjoyable for her, but sadly it wasn't.

…

Seras sat upon my lap unconscious. She was dressed in her yellow uniform again but she still smelled like a male wolf. I had hoped that some of my scent would have rubbed off on her if she wore my coat and sat close to me in my lap, but nothing worked. I even tried having Sebastian hold her for an hour but to no prevail it did not work. Damn the filthy wolves, and damn the one that had bitten my Childe. There was no way I could find him, there were too many werewolves and I doubt Seras remembered what the wolf looked like. I guess I'll just have to kill them one by one, I smirked at the thought. Liking the sound of killing off all the werewolves completely. They were useless, wild creatures, we did not need them. Besides they interfere with vampires, they're killing off our food supply by turning humans or by just killing them for fun. We vampires use those humans for food, some are able to give us enough blood for a week. We despise all werewolves. It would be a pleasure to kill them off. I should have done it years ago, after all, I did know the very first werewolf…Although he was called the Wolf Man. But as the years went by and he made more, they slowly stopped looking like a man, to an oversized wolf, to an average wolf.

Seras shifted in my lap with a small groan. I looked back down at her to see that she eyes were open and she was looking up at me. My hand came up and stroked her cheek, Seras lied her head on my chest and continued to stare up at me. What if Seras was already our mate? And some nights I just held her like this? I was then thinking about mating with her and how she's unwilling. If a sense of trust builds up as we take care of her, afterwards would she be willing to mate with us? I had the feeling that she would, if we played our cards right and did nothing to scare her or think that we're molesting her then she will mate with us.

Seras seemed kind of in a daze, was the pain still bothering her? Sebastian walked over when seeing that Seras had a awoken. He rested a hand on the back of her head, leaned down and kissed her forehead. Seras closed her eyes as if he had just provided her a goodnight kiss. I stopped stroking her cheek and pulled my hand away, not wanting to disturb her as she rested. But her eyes reopened as soon as I removed my hand. Curiously I placed my hand back on her cheek and she reclosed her eyes. I snickered, she wanted my comfort but was it comfort from a Master or a comfort from a mate to her? We'll never get anywhere if she keeps seeing me as a Master than a mate. I even allowed her to call me Alucard but she continues to call me Master. But if I was to free her from this servitude she would no longer see me as a Master, right? And will this pain end for her? She would be a full vampire, fully fledged. So would the pain leave her because she is strong/powerful enough to go through the transformations? If the pain was to end now we could mate with her sooner. I shifted Seras so her head rested in the crook of my neck.

"M-Master?" Seras whispered, wondering why she was so close to my neck.

"You need to drink my blood, Seras." I said, I felt her tremble in my embrace.

"Sir…I can't." Seras muttered.

"You need to. If you're a full-fledged vampire the pain will leave. You would be strong enough to fight this off." I explained, Seras shook her head.

"No…I can't." Seras whispered with a sob, her hand clenched my coat.

"Seras, you must." I said, a little more sternly this time.

"No…" Seras repeated.

"Why not?" I growled, angry that she was being stubborn about this.

"I-I don't want to part from you." Seras muttered, my anger left as I listened to my Childe. "You won't be my Master anymore." I wrapped my arms around her small form.

"I would never part from you, Seras." I said to her soothingly. "Unfortunately for you, you're stuck with me." I joked, trying to get her to smile, but she didn't. "Now, please drink, my dear." I said, pushing her closer to my neck. She brushed her lips over my skin, she provided me a very light kiss. I shifted my head, trying to help her find my vein and so she had enough space. But Seras groaned and hung her head in shame.

"I can't, Master. I'm sorry." Seras whispered.

"If I may," Sebastian said with a smirk. "Seras doesn't have to be freed. I could provide her the blood she needs so she can get better and she won't have to 'part' from you. Do you mind drinking my blood, Miss. Victoria?"

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

Alucard shifted his head once more but so he was looking down at me.

"Seras?" Alucard asked when I didn't answer Sebastian. I looked up at Sebastian, he stared down at me with a smirk. I sighed and nodded my head at the demon. I would do anything to relieve myself of this pain. Sebastian's smirk widened, he then held out his arms, Alucard placed me in his arms gently. I felt like a weak child, pathetic but sickly. Alucard stood up and walked over to his coffin while Sebastian took a seat on Alucard's throne. He propped my up so my head rested in the crook of his neck. I purred out in hunger, my eyes turning a dark crimson as I eyed his throat. My throat and mouth felt so dry all of a sudden, the only liquid that can fix it was hot blood. I placed my hand on the other side of his neck as I shifted myself so I was straddling him. I leaned my head in closer, my fangs elongating when smelling his blood. I then struck, burying my fangs deeply into his neck with a hiss. Sebastian moaned and wrapped his arms around me as I fed. I started to purr, I gripped his shoulder gently and shifted my head a little so I could bury my fangs in further. My tongue lapped up any blood that escaped from me.

Sebastian rubbed his head against mine, his chin resting on my shoulder. I could feel a bulge in his pants but didn't think anything of it. He pulled my body closer to his so my breasts were smashed to his chest and I sat right over the bulge in his pants. Something was poking at my panties but I was still too busy feeding to notice it. His blood poured into my mouth, I gulped it all down selfishly. The pain was smothered by Sebastian's blood, it helped a lot. I started to practically get drunk off of his blood. My mind became hazy and my body was swaying a bit. Slowly I withdrew my fangs from his neck, I looked down to see his new wound. His neck was all bloody and my puncture marks were huge. I felt bad, I was a little rough on him. I leaned down and licked over his neck, hoping to heal the wound. I licked up the blood that was still squirting out of the artery that I had hit.

Sebastian pushed me back a little so he could look at me. He didn't look hurt at all, he still held that smirk on his face. The look of pleasure and ecstasy shining in his brown eyes. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped off my face.

"You're a messy eater, Seras." Sebastian teased me, I blushed embarrassed.

"Sorry," I muttered and looked away from his eyes. Sebastian chuckled lightly and pulled me back to his chest. My head rested on his shoulder, his chin lying on the top of my head. I smiled warmly and purred as I closed my eyes and waited for sleep. But instead my mind raced, remembering all that had happened this past week. "Who was that freak in red?" I asked tiredly, I felt Sebastian shift his head as he looked down at me.

"Grell Sutcliff, he's a reaper." Sebastian answered.

"A reaper…As in Grim Reaper?" I asked, shocked, Sebastian and Alucard chuckled at me.

"Yes, you didn't think that vampires, werewolves, and demons were the only creatures alive did you?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, I didn't know there were more monsters." I muttered, there was silence for a bit.

"Monsters?" Sebastian questioned.

"Uh-huh. That's how humans refer to us." I answered.

"You're aware that you're calling yourself a monster?" Alucard asked, I furrowed my brows.

"Yes, of course." I whispered, how else would I refer to myself? I wasn't human anymore. I was a vampire, a creature of the night, a monster. Something all humans feared. I then heard Alucard chuckling, why was he so amused?

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

This was excellent, absolutely perfect. I grinned crazily as I stared at Seras who was nuzzled up in Sebastian's embrace. The more she drank the more she embraced her darker side. If Seras continues this, if she starts realizing what she is, then it will be a lot easier to mate with her. I chuckled again as I looked at her, Sebastian just smirked as she held her. Also amused by the whole situation. Seras didn't like that we were chuckling at her but she ignored us and tried to find sleep. I walked over to her and took of her hands, I pulled her to her feet. Seras groaned and almost fell over but I caught her. She slowly lifted her head and looked at me.

"Seras, you are remarkable." I praised her in a purr. I could see how tired she was and the pain in her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her, needing to feel her lips upon mine. Seras groaned in the kiss but was too weak to escape from me. Sebastian purred as he rose to his feet and silently walked over to us. Sebastian brushed his fingers along her waists, stroking it. Seras groaned again and managed to pull out of the kiss by pushing my chest weakly.

"Please, Master, I can't deal with this right now." Seras groaned.

"We're simply just trying to help you with the pain, Seras." I purred, grinning down at her.

"Just relax." Sebastian purred in her ear as he cupped Seras' heat. She arched her back and gritted her teeth with a hiss.

"You also won't smell like a wolf." I said, finding the scent on her repulsive.

"Sebastian," She couldn't help but say in a moan as he rubbed her clit over her clothes. "please stop." She writhed between us. Her demon purred, wanting us to continue. The door to my chambers opened and Sir Integra walked in with Walter. She gasped when seeing Seras in our arms and Sebastian touching her inappropriately. The Hellsing became angry and glared at us.

"Walter, take Miss. Victoria to her room. You look to her because I don't think she's getting the right treatment with these two idiots." Sir Integra growled, I grew angry, she was taking my intended mate away from me. I was Seras' mate, it was our job to look after her and take care of her. Not some human, Walter doesn't know how to take care of a vampire that's going through transformations. He'll be lucky if she doesn't attack and kill him. Walter bowed to Sir Integra and walked over to us. The butler was cautious around us, knowing how dangerous it is to part mates. He wrapped an arm around Seras and lightly pulled her out of our grasps. We glared at Walter, warning him to be careful with our Seras. He gulped and led Seras slowly out of the room. She mostly stumbled because she was still so weak. Once Seras left my sight I looked over at Sir Integra. She stood up straight and held her hands behind her back as she glared at us. "What do you think you were doing with Seras?" Sir Integra asked.

"She's our intended mate, we were helping her." I growled.

"By molesting her?!" Sir Integra raised her voice.

"Nothing like that, just trying to get her mind off the pain." Sebastian spoke.

"Seras looked awfully weak, it looked like she was tired and needed rest. Did she not tell you to stop?" Sir Integra asked curiously.

"Yes," I growled.

"Then obey. Alucard, I do wish you the best with Seras but you're not helping yourself. Let her come to you." Sir Integra said.

"Miss. Victoria is submitting to us rather well." Sebastian said, Sir Integra's eyebrow twitched as she stared at him, clearly annoyed.

"Wait until she is better, and then molest her all you want!" Sir Integra growled angrily, obviously tired of talking to us. The Hellsing then stormed out. We stood in silence for a few minutes until Sebastian spoke.

"What are we going to do with Seras?" Sebastian asked.

"We'll check in on her, hopefully get to her in time before her next transformation." I answered, Sebastian sighed.

"She will be deeply upset if she killed Walter." Sebastian said with a snicker. I smirked at the thought of her reaction when tasting human blood for the first time. It will be quite an interesting sight, I couldn't wait to see that.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

I lied on my bed, a thin layer of sweat lied on my forehead, I clenched the sheets as another wave of pain shot through me. I gritted my teeth, my nails tearing through the sheets. I could feel a warm blood tear sliding down my cool cheek, a soft cry coming from me as I closed my eyes tightly. It felt like my blood was boiling through my veins. The bone in my arms were cracking slowly, I could feel it. I arched my back and frozen when a horrible pain shot through my back. I was afraid to move and make the pain worse. A cold, wet cloth was placed on my forehead, my eyes flickered open, burning a dark crimson, I glared up at the human. Walter didn't pay any attention to me and continued to dab the cloth over my face. I bared my fangs at him, sat up, and flew to the other side of my coffin bed, hiding away in the corner like a frightened child. I hid my face in the crease of the wall and continued to growl and snarl at the pain.

I heard Walter sigh and walk back over to the table where he threw the cloth down and seated himself. I clawed at the wall as my right leg felt like it was burning. Another tear slid down my face, I sniffed but then I caught another's scent. I continued to sniff and lifted my head, it was fresh blood, warm and still pumping. I licked my lips hungrily and looked over at the human that was sitting at my table. He didn't notice me, he just stared at the ground glumly. I slowly moved from my spot, crawling on my bed, stalking the human quietly. I stretched one of my legs out, the floor met my foot and I got into a crouch on the floor. The human was still unaware that I was stalking him, I slowly crawled behind him so he wouldn't see me coming. My fangs elongated by instinct and I bared my fangs, getting ready to lunge at the human. My nails elongated and bit into the bricked flooring, I raised my hands, planning to pin the human down and slash at his throat so he wouldn't be able to scream for help. I slowly rose to my feet and lunged at the human but before I could even lay a finger on him somebody grabbed both of my wrists and pulled me back. I growled and snarled angrily, struggling in their grasp. Walter stood up shocked, faced us, and gazed at us stupidly.

"Seras can't be around humans, she will lose control." Alucard said, Walter stood up straighter and glared at Alucard as I continued to growl and try to get to the human.

"I wish you would have mentioned that sooner." Walter said, his eye brow twitching.

"Seras is quite hungry…Doesn't she look marvelous, Alucard?" Sebastian purred, Walter glared at the other butler, not finding him amusing.

"Yes, I can't wait to see her first taste of fresh human blood." Alucard purred, giving Walter a toothy grin.

"That's not funny, Alucard." Walter said, oh I was so hoping that they would let me go and feed but they just chuckled, playing around with the human.

"Seras will gain back control once you leave." Alucard said, Walter nodded his head with a sigh. He looked back over at me, concerned, he held his hands behind his back.

"You're not going to sexually harass her again, are you?" Walter asked, not trusting us alone with Seras.

"Only if she wants us to." Alucard purred, brushing his thumb over my wrist. Walter took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Alright, but I'll check on her in an hour. So help you if I find out that either one of you touched her inappropriately." Walter said, the two just laughed at the butler, Walter glared at them again. I struggled harder as the human started to make his way out of my room. I growled and snarled, my tendrils coming to life and tried to reach for the human but Alucard pulled me back roughly. The human closed the door behind him, I could still sense him in our domain but then he was gone. I stopped my struggling and became furious that my prey got away from me. I growled lowly, gritting my teeth, and clenched my fists, their grip on my wrists only tightening. A plan formed in my head and before Alucard could even read my mind I was in action.

I wrapped my foot around the back of Sebastian's leg and kicked his legs out from under him. He fell backwards, letting go of my wrist, I then spun on my foot and raised my right leg, kicking Alucard in the face. He too fell backwards and landed by Sebastian's side. I turned towards the two and glared at them. Severely pissed that they were the ones that let my prey escape my sight. I bared my fangs and lunged for one of them. I landed on top of Sebastian and quickly slashed at his throat so he couldn't scream but instead he moaned in pleasure from the pain. I ignored the male and clawed at his face and chest, taking my anger out on him.

Suddenly I stopped, my senses and humanity coming back to me. I stared down at a bloody Sebastian with wide, hurt blue eyes. A small sob came from me, I quickly got off of Sebastian but fell backwards onto my bum. I didn't care and just crawled backwards under the table. I hugged my legs tightly and cried in them.

"Seras," Alucard whispered, reaching a hand out to me.

"What happened?!" I asked, frightened.

"Your demon is trying to fight off your inner wolf. She's going to come out more…" Alucard told me, I shook my head, I was absolutely frightened of my demon

"I don't want her to." I cried.

"It's alright, Seras." Alucard purred soothingly, using his power to soothe me. I calmed down and stopped my crying, I sniffed and looked over at Alucard.

"Did I hurt him?" I whispered, feeling bad for attacking Sebastian. He was then kneeling beside Alucard, his neck healed and his clothes clean.

"No, you didn't hurt me. I rather enjoyed it actually." Sebastian said with a smirk, I gulped and then took Alucard's hand, coming out from underneath the table.

"Is Walter alright?" I asked as we stood up.

"He's fine." Alucard said, trying to reassure me that everything and everybody was alright.

"It hurts still, Master." I whined as I leaned into him, liking the comfort I got from being close to him. "When will is pass?" He wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't know, Childe." Alucard purred. "Rest."

"I don't think I can." I whispered, the pain too much to be able to rest. Alucard put his hand on my head and I fell unconscious.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later- Night**

**(Alucard's POV)**

I sat on Seras' coffin bed, her head resting on my lap as she slept soundly. I stroked her hair, grinning down at her, I could hear her purring away like a kitten. Would the transformation be easier for her if she's already an animal? Since she was only a fledgling she can only turn into small, defenseless animals like bats, birds, or even a rodent. But she would need my help because I hadn't trained her how to transform into an animal. There was a knock on the door, Sebastian walked over casually and opened it. Walter stepped in holding a few blood packs but no ice bucket. He immediately eyed Seras, searching for any problems or injuries but she was still purring away happily. He smiled warmly at the girl and looked up at me.

"I got you and Seras some packs." Walter said, walking forth and holding the packs. I took them, feeling their warmth, I could tell that they just got out of the microwave. "Seras only drinks warm blood…Isn't that odd? For a vampire that doesn't like blood…Odd." He muttered as he looked back down at her. I set the blood packs aside and continued stroking her hair.

"Just as long as she's drinking, I don't care." I said, Seras shifted in my lap, sensing that a human was here. I cupped her cheek to ease her, she sighed and nuzzled my thigh with a soft smile. My other hand rested on her hip, stroking it with my thumb lightly. My other hand twirling a strand of her hair.

"When is her next transformation?" Walter asked, watching as I touched the girl tenderly.

"Soon, hopefully she'll have digested enough blood so there's little pain as possible for her." I said.

"Hmn." Was all Walter said, he stood there in silence for a while. "If you gentlemen need me I'll be in my room." He bowed his head to me. "Alucard," Walter walked past Sebastian.

"Goodnight, Walter." Sebastian said, walking Walter to the door.

"Sebastian," Walter replied politely, then left the room, Sebastian closed the door behind him. He then faced us and looked down at Seras. I turned her over gently so she was now facing Sebastian, he kneeled down and cupped her cheek. I grabbed one of the warmer packs and handed it to the demon. He put his arm around Seras' upper back and propped her up a bit. He tore the pack open with his teeth and then brought the pack to her lips, tipping it over until a small waterfall of blood was flowing into her mouth. Seras moaned out and her fangs elongated, her hand came up and gripped Sebastian's wrist tightly. We both smirked at her and watched as she fed. She finished her first pack with another moan, Sebastian pulled the pack away while I propped her up more so her head was now resting on my shoulder. She can have the rest of her blood packs later, for now she can rest until the worst comes. Sebastian stood up and walked over to the table where he seated himself. I looked away from Seras and instead looked over at Sebastian who was watching her, lust burning in his demonic eyes.

"Do you think Seras will stay asleep during her second transformation?" Sebastian asked, I shook my head and looked back down at her. Seras was nuzzled against my coat, one of her hands clenching my pant leg, almost as if she feared that I would leave her.

"Her second transformation will be just as bad as her first. She'll most definitely be awake during it." I said. "But I do have a theory." Sebastian looked at me curiously.

"What is this theory of yours?" Sebastian asked.

"That the transformation will be easier for her if she was already an animal." I said, Sebastian nodded his head, his eyes falling to the floor.

"That could work…What animal were you planning to turn her into?" Sebastian asked, looking back over at me.

"It would have to be something small since she's a fledging. She won't be able to handle anything too big and she's already freaking out that she turning into a wolf." I said.

"Perhaps you should change her into a bat." Sebastian suggested, I shook my head.

"No, I wanted it to be something similar as a wolf." I said.

"Then perhaps a puppy." Sebastian said, I thought about it, a dog was a higher level for a fledging, we needed something smaller and something we could easily handle.

"No," I said, finally thinking of the perfect animal, and one that suited her well. It was still a rather higher level for her but it was small so it will do. "I think a kitten would do." A low gasp came from Sebastian and he stared at me blankly. I chuckled when remembering Sebastian's obsession with cats, poor Seras, what mess did I get her into? I looked back down at Seras with a wide smirk, my tendrils came to life and wrapped around her form. The tendrils glowed a fiery red and then Seras was changing. She immediately awoken from the tingling feelings she was getting. She barely got a cry out before he started to change.

After a few seconds, instead of a girl there was a small, light blonde tabby kitten sitting in my lap. Seras' ear twitched, she opened her eyes and looked up at me with annoyed, dark blue eyes. The adorable kitten then mewed, immediately Sebastian was sitting beside me and had Seras cradled in his arms. He looked at the kitten as if it was the greatest thing he's ever seen. Seras struggled in his grasp and continued to mew, he smirked at her and allowed her to escape from his embrace. She jumped into his lap and shook her head, her ears flapping against her head. Suddenly she froze and stood there for a few seconds until she sneezed, she re-shook her head and sat down. Sebastian stared at the kitten with wide, bright eyes, trying hard not to man handle the kitten and coo over her. Seras was now licking her paw, licking at her padded feet and fur.

I chuckled at her, her cat instincts already kicking in, she had the urge to clean herself. I held out hand and a small, white bowl appeared in it. I set the bowl down on the bed and grabbed one of the blood packs. I tore open the pack and poured the contents into the bowl, a single drop or two splashing out and onto the bed. Seras sniffed the air, she slowly stalked off of Sebastian's lap and walked over to the bowl of blood cautiously. She sniffed the bowl and took a few steps closer, she leaned her head closer until she accidentally stuck her nose into the blood. Seras quickly pulled her head back and shook it, her small pink tongue came out and licked her nose clean of the blood. When tasting the blood she went back to the bowl of blood and leaned down, licking up the blood from the bowl. I smirked at her and rested my hand on her backside, scratching her back. Her body curved and she leaned into my touch, purring away like crazy. Seras drank her blood slowly, barely putting a dent in it before she was done.

She pulled her head back and licked her tiny muzzle clean of any blood that got on her fur or whiskers. Sebastian reached out and scratched her under her chin. Seras lifted her head a bit so he had more access to her chin, her eyes closing slowly as he enjoyed the attention she was getting from us. Seras mewed again, I could feel her small form vibrating as she purred. She rolled over onto her back and started to bite our hands playfully, her small paws swatting at our bigger hands. I chuckled at my little one and scratched behind her ear. Seras' paws caught my fingers and kept them in place just so she could nip at my fingertips and then start licking them as if she was sorry that she bit me. Sebastian reached down and rubbed her stomach, she immediately let go of my hand and latched her baby fangs on Sebastian's hand. She wrapped her paws and feet around his arm, even when he lifted his arm and her body left the safety of the bed she continued to bite him, not caring.

She bit his glove and black sleeve, she then bit down again but missed and her fang nicked his wrist. Small blood drops fell onto her fur, on her chest. Seras pushed off his arm and landed safely on all fours on the bed. She quickly licked her fur clean of the blood, trying hard to get the blood on her chest that she couldn't reach. Sebastian watched her amused and licked his wrist where she bit him. I grabbed the kitten by the scruff of her neck and lifted her up to eye level. She hung there limply, her tail hanging between her legs as she glared at me.

"Do I need to teach you not to bite people?" I asked her, Seras mewed and struggled in my grasp, but it didn't do any good because she just swung her small form around. "Behave yourself, Police Girl!" I ordered, she immediately stopped her struggling and looked up at me with wide, bright eyes, giving me a small, pathetic mew. Did she think cuteness was going to get her out of this? I spoke too soon because Sebastian snatched her from my clutch and cradled her in his arms. I glared at Sebastian, he stared at me blankly, not at all affected by my stare. "I was in the middle of a lecture with my fledgling." I stated.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

"Yes…Sorry." Sebastian murmured and then handed me over to Alucard. He once again grasped the scruff of my neck and lifted me to eye level. I broke our eye contact and looked under me to see that I was high up. I freaked and started struggling in his grasp again, when he wouldn't let go I let out a vicious hiss.

"That's enough, Seras!" Alucard ordered, giving me a small shake. I stopped my struggling and looked back up at Master. "I turned you into a kitten so your next transformation would be easier." I slowly became bored of what he was saying and broke our eye contact again. My eyes shifted downwards where I saw something bright red shift around. "Seras, I know you're a kitten…and blonde, and it's hard for you to focus, but try to." Alucard said as I eyed his cravat that moved whenever he moved. I started to purr as I watched it, my tail swinging side to side, wanting to pounce. "Do you feel any pain?" I slowly reached out a paw and whacked his cravat, it swung a bit. My eyes became wider and I kept whacking it so it swung more. Alucard sighed, his breath disturbing my fur but I ignored it and continued to play with his cravat. I leaned my head forward and started biting it, liking the texture of the fabric on my sharp teeth and my sand paper like tongue.

"That is something not to play with." Alucard said sternly and smoothed out his cravat so I couldn't play with it. I huffed, Master's mean. I pouted and looked back up at him to see his black locks that actually looked quite fun to play with. I reached out my paw and whacked one of his black locks, it swung back and forth. I purred happily and went to whack it again but this time I hit Alucard's forehead. Alucard gave me a stern look, the anger in his eyes telling me to stop. I gulped and curled in on myself to make myself smaller. Master sure was scary. When he didn't stop glaring at me I decided that I should apologize. So I leaned my head in and licked the tip of his nose. Alucard couldn't help but smirk at me with a small chuckle. He allowed me to curl up in his arms, my form smashed to his chest. His form vibrated from his chuckles, my form vibrating from my purrs. I nuzzled my head against his arm and buried my face into his coat. I closed my eyes and slowly fell into a deep slumber.

…

**An Hour Later**

I opened my eyes and yawned, my small paws stretching out in front of me. I stood up and curved my back, stretching more. I sat down on my hind legs and looked around. Everything in my room was so big, but I also noticed that neither Alucard nor Sebastian were in sight. My cat instincts were telling me that I should careless and just go back to sleep. But my fledging instincts wanted me to worry about my Master and search for him, not wanting to be left alone at the moment. My ears flattened to my head and I curled up into a small ball when pain struck me. I mewed and trembled, my fur puffing our and rising. I then felt extra weight on the bed but before I could look up to see who it was, teeth snapped down on the scruff of my neck. I mewed as I was lifted off the bed and carried towards the door. I swung a little in the stranger's jaw, I struggled, my nails elongating, trying to scratch at the stranger. It trotted us to the door and used one of his paws to pull the door open. I hissed at the stranger, not wanting to leave my room or my Master's domain.

Oddly enough it felt like I knew this person but I knew it wasn't Alucard or Sebastian. My inner wolf seemed to be purring, happy to be near the stranger. I ignored my inner wolf and continued to struggle and fight him. The stranger ran out of the room and up the stairs, quickly trying to escape before getting caught. I was now pouncing up and down in his grasp as he ran as fast as he could. He ran over to the front doors, it was already opened a little from when he broke in. The stranger squeezed his way through the opening and kept running. We were now outside, he carried me through the front yard, heading towards the woods. I struggled more, really not wanting to leave Hellsing property or go with him into the creepy, dark woods. My small body twisted and turned as I continued to try and escape. I hissed and mewed at him, I was then able to turn around just enough to scratch the stranger's face. My nails scratched from his eye all the way down to his muzzle.

The stranger yipped and I fell from his mouth, I ungracefully landed on my side but didn't care as I looked up at the stranger. The stranger was pawing at his muzzle and face, whining as blood leaked down his fur. While he was distracted I quickly ran for it, my paws trying to get me far from him as I can. I eyed the border at the woods, my heart beating fast out of fright. Pain struck me over and over again but I didn't stop, I needed to escape. I heard the wolf growl and bark viciously as he chased after me, his heavy paws hitting the ground hard, I was almost afraid that he would step on me. The wolf growled again before his teeth snapped down around my small body. I felt some of his sharp teeth sink into me, I hissed madly and tried to escape again. He growled at me threateningly, ordering me to stay still, he then started to walk back into the woods. No, I didn't want to go back! It was physically impossible to escape his jaws, I had no space to move, and the teeth were keeping me in place, it hurt like hell to move. I mewed and mewed, begging for someone to save me from this monstrous dog. But nobody came to my rescue, nobody could hear the cried of a small kitten through the vicious growls of the big wolf.

What did he want? Where was he taking me? Who is he? Why did he want me? Suddenly he came to a stop and he released me from his jaws. Before I could escape his big paw came down onto my tail. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get my tail free and run away. He was purring as he leaned down and licked the top of my head soothingly. My head perked up to this, what the hell was he doing?! Why was he licking me? The wolf lied down, I sat between his paws as he continued to lick me. I hissed at the wolf threateningly, but he just gave me a wolfish grin and continued to lick me. The next time his head came down I bit his nose but he didn't do anything, he just stared at me blankly, unharmed from my 'vicious' attack. I released his nose and then bit down hard on his paw. The wolf barked and then bit back into me, I hissed out in pain. He growled at me, telling me that if I bite he will bite back harder. I quickly released his paw and he withdrew his teeth from me. He licked his paw where I bit it, I bit down on my tail and tried to pull it free.

My tail slipped out from under his paw after a few good tugs, I then ran once again. The wolf barked at me and chased after me again. I wield around trees and ran faster than before, trying hard to lose the wolf. But he remained behind me barking like a mad dog. My eye caught sight of a small hole in the ground near a tree, I dove for it and just before the wolf could snap at my tail I was safely in the hole. The hole was small enough that he could barely fit his muzzle in it. I breathed heavily and kept to the back wall as I watched the wolf sniff the hole. He growled and barked at me, wanting me to come out but there was no way in hell I was leaving the safety of the hole. His paws tried to reach into the hole but couldn't reach me still. He then started digging at the hole, trying to get the hole bigger so he could reach me. I hissed and pressed against the back wall more. Dry sobs came from me, I was absolutely frightened and just wanted my Master.

A how then sounded out, the wolf immediately stopped his digging and looked around cautiously. Another howl came and the wolf took off running, obviously fearing whatever was out there. Maybe now was my chance, while he's gone I can run back to Hellsing before he comes back. I crawled out of the small hole and looked around, there were no predators in sight. I stalked around slowly, making sure it wasn't a trap, when I was satisfied that nobody was around I started running. I found the opening of the woods and ran for dear life, another howl came from the other wolf. The howl sounded familiar, my fledging instincts and my inner wolf being pulled to the other wolf. Was it Alucard? Was he searching for me? I didn't want to take any chances, it could be an intruder or I could meet the strange wolf on the way of searching for my Master. I ran out of the woods and saw the manor, I happily sprinted to it even though I was in horrible pain from the bite wounds.

I ran up to the manor and slid through the opening of the door. Almost fearing that the wolf would find me again I darted for the couch and crawled under it. I mewed out in fright and pain, I just wanted to be back in Master's arms, safe and sound.

"There you are." Came a voice, I was then pulled out from under the couch. I was pressed against somebody's chest.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Humans,**

**Happy 4th of July!**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**(Sebastian's POV)**

Alucard was out looking for Seras, we shouldn't have left her alone. She probably went through the transformation alone and then escaped her room. I'm just hoping that no male wolves found her. I remembered last night when every male wolf was drawn to her, even Alucard, because she was in heat. If she mated with someone, with a mutt at that, I would be severely pissed. I've been looking for Seras, my mate, for centuries. I wasn't going to lose or let her go now that I have her. Then I heard mewing, they were sad and filled with panic. I gasped and looked over at the couch where the noises were coming from. Poking out from under the couch was a tail, I smirked at Seras and walked over to the couch.

"There you are." I said as I pulled the shaking kitten out from under the couch and pressed her form to my chest. To my disbelief Seras was soaked in her blood and covered with dirt and crushed leaves. I put a hand on her head to soothe her, she closed her eyes tightly and dug her nails into my chest out of fright. "Alucard, I found her." I muttered, knowing he heard me though. Immediately Alucard appeared beside me pissed but worried. When he saw Seras his anger only grew.

"What happened?!" The vampire roared, angry that our little one was injured. Seras only shook when hearing how angry he was and pressed her face to my chest, hiding from the scary vampire.

"I don't know. I found her under the couch like this." I said, petting the kitten to calm her but she continued to shake and drive her nails into me. Alucard sighed and took Seras from me, she struggled a little and hid in the crook of his arm. He walked away and entered the kitchen, I followed close behind. Alucard was over by the sink when I entered, he filled the sink with warm water and then set his fledging down in the sink. Immediately she panicked when being put in water, she tried to escape by climbing out of the sink soaking wet but still blood soaked and covered in dirt. Alucard pulled off his coat as I walked over and pushed the frightened kitten back into the sink. Her nails scraped along the counter top as she was forced back into her small bath.

"You're filthy, Police Girl, hold still." He told her as he held her in place and tried to wash her fur with the clean, soapy water. Seras mewed and tried to crawl away, not wanting to be cleaned. Once she was cleansed of the filth, Alucard drained the sink and I handed him a dishtowel. He wrapped the kitten in the dishtowel that was still awfully big for her and set her down on the counter. He dried her off a little, minding her wounds that still wept blood a little. I scratched Seras behind the ear to calm her while Alucard held her down and tried to move her fur so he could see her wounds. But Seras wouldn't let him because she kept moving around, not liking that she was wet and he was poking her wounds.

"Wouldn't it be easier if she was in her human form? At least then she could tell us what happened." I suggested, Alucard looked over at the clock, it was only elven at night.

"But her transformation will be soon." Alucard said.

"You can turn her back before her transformation." I said, Alucard thought about it and then suddenly Seras was sitting on the counter in her human form. The dishtowel lied on the top of her head, she had her eyes closed tightly as she cupped her side where blood was already starting to stain her yellow uniform.

"Take off your shirt." Alucard ordered, Seras' eyes flickered open and she looked at him shocked.

"What?!" She yelled.

"Do as I tell you!" Alucard commanded as he crossed his arms and watched her side intently. Seras took a deep breath in and was hesitant as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off. Her arms going back up protectively over her breasts. On her side, near her ribcage, was a deep bite wound. Alucard brushed his fingers over it gently, Seras winced.

"What bit you?" I asked.

"It looks to be a dog or wolf bite." Alucard said as he looked at it. Seras shuddered, Alucard glanced at her face and then back at her wound. She clenched her shirt and shook, my eyes looked about her body, watching as she trembled. I then caught sight of something on her back. I rested a hand on her shoulder and lightly turned her so her back was facing me. I lifted her bra a bit and saw another deep bite wound right over her spine. Alucard looked at it, Seras shuddered again, I didn't know if it was because we were touching her or if she was in pain. I was soon eyeing her soft, pale skin, the urge to mate with my intended one coming back again. Alucard was also eyeing her body and curves now, his demon purring, wanting to mate with the girl. I ran a hand down her back and then cupped her waist. We both saw that shiver travel down her spine and grinned, liking the affect we had on her. Seras was then crying, we were both pulled out of our urges and desires and was able to gain back control, we focused on the girl as she cried.

"It hurts, Master." Seras cried softly, she then held out a hand and showed us that two of her fingers were bent backwards, the bones rearranging themselves and breaking easily. I looked at it wide eyed as a low gasp came from Alucard.

"Her transformation is starting." Alucard stated, he simply wrapped her shirt around her shoulders and his tendrils came out with the intentions of turning Seras back into a kitten. Seras quickly grabbed Alucard's hand and looked up at him with a tear stained face.

"No, Master, please don't!" Seras cried, what was she so scared of?

"It will help with the pain." Alucard spoke to her softly as he cupped her left cheek. She shook her head and gripped his hand tighter.

"No, please." Seras whined in a whisper. " I rather deal with the pain…He's so much stronger." Seras cried as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Whose stronger, Seras?" Alucard asked.

"Please don't, Sir." Seras continued to cry as she clung to Alucard's arm. He stared down at her in sympathy, Alucard petted her hair as he drew back his tendrils.

"I need to speak with Sir Integra." Alucard spoke to me, I looked at him with an arched brow.

"About what?" I asked.

"About Seras' confinement." Alucard growled as he pulled out of Seras' grip, grabbed his coat, and walked out of the kitchen. I sighed as I watched the door close behind him, I then looked back at the weeping Seras. Another finger was starting to break on her, she sniffed and tried to stay calm. I stroked her hair and cheek, trying to soothe her. I didn't like to see Seras this way, I gave the small girl a hug, trying my best to comfort her in any way possible. Seras rested her head in the crook of my neck and cried softly. I picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room. Seras wrapped her uninjured arm around my neck. I walked across the foyer to the entrance to the basement. I descended down the stairs and walked into her room. I lied the young vampiress on her bed, I sat down beside her and petted Seras' hair. I looked over at the door, wondering how long Alucard will be. She might go through her transformation any minutes, right now she was fighting it but she shouldn't, that only worsened the pain.

I looked down at Seras to see her fisting her sheets, trying to keep her wolf from coming out. Seras sat up and then crawled into my lap, she wrapped her arms around my neck, her feet curled under her. She moaned as she rested her head on my chest, still crying softly. I wrapped my arms around her loosely so she had enough space to move about and get comfortable but she didn't move from her spot. I buried my nose in her hair and inhaled her scent with a purr, the urges coming back. I nosed her cheek and neck, my abnormally long tongue slid out of my mouth and licked over her delectable skin. I then placed a soft kiss on her neck, Seras didn't act to any of this, she remained in my arms limply but she was still awake. Not rejecting me gave me more confidence so I kept kissing her. Seras shifted her head and allowed me to kiss her on the lips. Seras moaned lightly, one of her hands slipped from around my neck and cupped my cheek, pulling me closer to her to deepen the kiss.

She continued her small moans and then licked my lower lip. In return I licked her lower lip with a smirk. I cupped Seras' cheek and stroked it with my thumb. I kissed her soft, plump lips tenderly, once in a while licking her lower lip so I could hear her moan lustfully. Her smaller tongue crept out and met mine, I was slightly surprised by her act but gladly accepted her tongue. I shifted her head up more and pressed my lips to hers harder, slipping my tongue into her wet cavern. I tangled my fingers in her hair and kept her there, not wanting to part from her delicious lips and taste. Someone cleared their throat, I pulled out of our kiss and looked over at the door. Seras didn't mind the person and continued to kiss my neck lovingly, her moans never ending. Alucard was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, a wide toothy smirk on his face as he watched us.

"Oh do continue." Alucard teased us, Seras' head fell limp against my chest again but she was still conscious. Alucard walked over to us and petted Seras hair.

"What happened?" I asked, wondering why he had to talk to Sir Integra. Alucard looked over at me, his smirk gone, he stopped petting Seras and crossed his arms again.

"Seras must stay in the basement at all times, no humans are allowed to leave their quarters until Seras is better. She also got a few soldiers on the grounds, making sure no intruders come in but I'll know long before the humans this time." Alucard explained, Seras grunted as she fisted my shirt, she gritted her teeth as her wrist and forearm started to break on her. "Don't fight it, Seras."

"I don't want to go through the transformation!" Seras murmured, barely audible, I could feel her anger and fear. I started petting her hair again to soothe her.

"I know but you must. Fighting it will only make it harder on you. The pain will be quick if you stop fighting it." Alucard said as he kneeled and put a hand on her knee, his thumb rubbing over it. Seras cracked open her eyes, fear was present in them as she stared at nothing in particular.

"I'm scared, Alucard." Seras whispered, gripping me tighter as she started to shake.

"Stop fighting it." Alucard ordered softly, she buried her face in my chest as she cried out in pain. I heard the snapping of bones as they broke, Seras' nails digging into me. Her eyes glowed a dark crimson, her fangs elongated, and she pushed off of me, flying across the room. Seras landed on her feet near the table, she growled lowly as she glared at us.

"I can't! I can't! I don't want to!" Seras screamed panicky and cried silently.

"Seras, you must." Alucard said as he rose to his full height and tried walking towards Seras.

"No!" Seras screamed as she threw a chair in anger, she grabbed her head and cried. "I don't want to!" Seras murmured through sobs.

"It's either this or you drink my blood, Police Girl." Alucard growled, I stood up and tried to walk over to her but she threw out her arms and tremors went through the manor. The white of her eyes were quickly eaten up by her red orbs, losing control of her demon.

"No!" Seras growled referring to not wanting to drink Alucard's blood.

"Then stop fighting it!" Alucard ordered, baring his fangs at his disobedient fledging.

**Seras isn't going to stop fighting, if she continues she could lose her life from the unbearable pain. We need to control her and force her wolf out. **Alucard said in my head, not taking his eyes off Seras.

"I'm scared!" Seras shouted again, blood tears leaking from her eyes.

**How do we do that? **I asked.

"What are you scared of, Seras?" I asked her curiously, Seras' red eyes flickered to mine, or at least I think they did.

**I'll have to transform her into a wolf, like how I transformed her into a kitten. **Alucard said.

"I don't want to be a wolf! I don't want him!" Seras cried, we both arched our brows at her.

**But forcing her to transform into a wolf would only hurt more, especially because she's a fledgling and is inexperienced in these high levels of transformations. **I argued, not wanting to hurt Seras more.

"Who, Police Girl?" Alucard asked.

**Yes, it won't be as easy as turning her into a kitten but it will save her life. **Alucard said, I sighed and gave a small node of my head, agreeing to do it. Hopefully it will be as fast as turning her into a kitten because I don't think I will be able to take seeing my mate in pain for so long. Seras shook her head and cried more when he asked.

"He'll come! He'll come!" Seras kept crying, gripping her head again as she tried to calm down.

**When? **I asked.

"Do not worry, my Childe, we will protect you, no male will dare come near you." Alucard purred to Seras. We still had no clue who she was talking about. Perhaps she was spooked by the male wolves that kept trying to mate with her last night? I guess that'll explain why she's so scared of turning into a wolf.

**Now. **Alucard said, we both pounced at the same time. I gripped one of Seras' wrists while Alucard gripped the other and we pinned her down on the table. Seras growled and snarled at us angrily, baring her fangs and trying to bite us. Her nails dug into the back of our hands but we ignored the pleasurable pain as Alucard's tendrils came to life and wrapped around Seras. She threw her head back as she started to scream. I could hear the cracking of her ribs, her heart beating so fast that I thought it would jump out of her chest, and then the sound of her other bones breaking. I winced in sympathy and glanced over at Alucard who was focusing on transforming Seras.

"Why was it easier for her to turn into a kitten? She didn't have to go through that pain then." I asked.

"Because smaller animals are the right level for fledgings. Seras was able to bare the small amount of pain and so it was easier to transform her. Turning into wolves or bigger creatures are for fully fledged vampires, not newborns, so it will be harder for her." Alucard explained, under my grip I felt her wrist break, I let go of her. Soon after Alucard also let go of her, she slipped off the table and fell to her knees with a grunt. She grabbed her chest, driving her nails in as she gritted her teeth and growled. I kneeled down and forced her hands away from her chest, preventing her from hurting herself any further. Seras struggled and shook in my grasp, she then fell unconscious. I gently laid her down on the floor and rose to my full height. Alucard sighed and seated himself on Seras' bed as Seras started to transform. I watched her curiously, seeing her bones shift around, and then I looked away. At least she didn't scream as much as she did the first time. I sat down beside Alucard and watched Victoria blankly. "Such a stubborn fledging." Alucard growled, I glanced at him to see him glaring at Seras.

"She was scared, Alucard." I defended Seras, glaring at the elder vampire.

"No, she should know that we will protect her, she doesn't need to fear anything." Alucard growled as he stood up and walked over to the unconscious wolf on the floor.

"She fears us." I admitted, Alucard stopped in his tracks, all the anger leaving him as he stared down at Seras blankly.

"Yes, I know." Alucard spoke softly, he kneeled down and petted Seras, her ears were flat to her head as she cried lightly. His tendrils came to life and he formed a collar on her neck, a leash attached to it.

"You're going to treat her like a dog?" I asked, disgusted by the idea.

"I can't have her escape like she did last night." Alucard said as he rose to his feet, the leash clenched in his hand. "I hate the thought of it as much as you." Seras whimpered, her head rose and she shook it, her ears flapping against her head. She opened her eyes and glared up at us, pissed by the way we forced her to do something she didn't want to do. She stood up and bared her teeth at us, she then let out a vicious bark. When she stepped backwards and the leash pulled on her collar she grew angrier and bit down on the leash and pulled on it. Alucard barely struggled with the leash as he watched her. But then he became angry and pulled on the leash roughly, trying to get her to stop.

"But if she's going to act like a dog, I'll treat her like one!" Alucard threatened, immediately Seras stopped her growling, sat down on her hind legs, and huffed as she continued to glare up at us. I chuckled amused by the look Seras gave us, she turned her head to the side and tried to ignore me. Seras' ear twitched, her head perked up and she listened intently. I arched a brow at the vampiress, I then also listened, in the far distance I could hear howling from different wolves. Seras then threw her head back and howled with them. Alucard purposely pulled on her leash roughly, she choked on her collar and stopped her howling. "There will be none of that." Alucard told her, Seras huffed once more and glared at the floor. The door to her room then opened and in walked Ciel holding Ash. Since Seras hasn't been well enough to take care of her new pup Ciel has for her. Ciel closed the door behind him before setting down the tiny pup. Seras' tail wagged as she looked up at Ciel, happy to see him. Ciel walked over to her, when he saw the leash upon her he kneeled and gripped the leash.

"What is this?" Ciel asked, glaring up at us but mostly at Alucard because he held the leash.

"She needs to stay in the basement, she can't go running off again." Alucard said, Ciel fiddled with the leash and untied it from the collar.

"Well keep a better eye on her then. She's a lady, not some animal." Ciel said as he petted her head, Seras gave us a wolfish grin and stuck her tongue out at Alucard. Ash was hesitant as he walked over to the elder wolf, he started at her bushy tail, sniffing it. He then cautiously walked up to her legs and sniffed at her bigger paws, Seras just watched him curiously.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

Ash looked up at me, having to crane his neck, his little nose wriggling as he sniffed me. I leaned my head down and sniffed at him curiously, his small pink tongue slipped out and licked the tip of my nose. I purred and picked the pup up by the scruff of his neck. I walked past Alucard and Sebastian, jumped up onto my bed, and set the wolf between my paws as I curled up. Ash rolled over onto his back and moaned as I nosed his stomach and paws. I licked his small head, cleaning the small baby. Alucard chuckled amused, I glared up at my Master.

"Ah yes, mother instincts are kicking in. Not only vampire children have the effect on you but some werewolves." Alucard said, Sebastian looked over at him with furrowed brows.

"But he's not a werewolf." Sebastian corrected him.

"No, but one of his parents were, he probably got it from that parent." Alucard said.

"Leave Victoria alone." Ciel said as he sat on my bed and pulled the pup into his lap. "You're driving her mad just as much as you are doing to me."

"No wonder why she fears us, all we talk about is mating with her and children." Sebastian said, my ears flattened to my head and I whimpered. They want me to have their children now?! When did this come up?!

"I didn't say anything about vampire or demon children." Alucard said with a wide, malicious smirk. I covered my muzzle with my paws, not liking that look he was giving me. Sebastian's eye brow twitched in irritation.

"Like you weren't thinking it." Sebastian said sarcastically, his reply was a sinister laugh from my Master. I now had my face buried in the blankets, not liking this idea at all.

"And I suppose you haven't given it any thought?" Alucard said sarcastically, Sebastian kept silent. They were talking about me as if I wasn't here! I stood up and barked viciously at them. "Calm down, Police Girl, we can't do it to you in this form." Alucard said with a wider smirk. My eyes became wide from the way he was talking to me. Why do they keep sexually harassing me?! I need to talk to Sir Integra about this, file some sort of abuse! I really didn't need to hear this, at this point I honestly didn't know if they wanted me as a mate or if they were just trying to get on my nerves. But either way it wasn't fair for me because I was not interested either way. Alucard's smirk faltered and he glared at me. "This is no game, Childe." Alucard growled.

"Then stop treating it like one." Ciel said. "You're the one playing with her and her mind. Laughing like some madman." Ciel was giving a dark look towards Alucard, glaring at the elder vampire.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

I snapped out of it, they were right, I needed to stop handling this situation like it was some sort of game. I was completely serious when I said I wanted to mate with her and have her bear my children. But Seras will never allow me to have her if I keep harassing her like this. She still wasn't ready, and hearing that we wanted to practically impregnate her just scared her more. I looked down at Seras who was glaring up at me, some fear in the depth of her blue orbs. I didn't know if I should apologize to her or just stop harassing and talking to her. Every time she starts to trust me I do something that messes it all up, no wonder why Sebastian was so pissed. Seras perked her head up, the anger leaving her eyes as she stared up at me. I looked down at her apologetic, sorrow and anguish in my eyes, hoping that I'm not ruining any chances with her. Seras gave me almost a wolfish grin, her tail wagging as she lowered her head so it was resting between her paws. I gave her a small smile and sat down beside her, I petted her head, she leaned into my touch with a purr.

I didn't know if she completely forgave me yet but I couldn't help but think about us being mates. Maybe in a few years, maybe after Hellsing comes to an end and we return to our home, Seras and I…or even Seras and Sebastian can make little ones. Before I never thought about having children not did I ever want them. But the thought of having a child or two with Seras didn't sound like a bad idea. I was curious to see what our children would look like, what kind of power they would hold, how they would act. But Seras won't be ready for another few years, she wasn't even ready to have a mate or mates yet. Soon she'll understand, understand our intentions and the way our races run. She still lives by the way the humans live, I need to rid her of those ways soon. Or she'll end up choosing one of us or leave us both behind.

**How? Once we start teaching her of our ways she'll refuse to listen and continue on her human habits. **Sebastian said in my head, I smirked up at him as I continued to pet Seras.

**We'll force her to listen. Sooner or later she will have to accept our ways. **I said in his head.

**And are you so sure that vampires can conceive? **Sebastian asked, I looked at the floor, thinking about it. I then looked over at Seras, studying her as if I would get my answers. Seras was just lying there, her eyes closed as she purred away, reminding me more of a cat than a wolf. I shook my head with a sigh of disappointment.

**I'm not sure. **I said, highly upset if she was unable to conceive because she was undead.

**And I'm not so sure vampires and demons can have children together. **Sebastian said.

**It could be possible, I just haven't heard of a vampire, demonic child before. **I said, the room was pretty quiet as we sat there. A whine came from Seras, I looked down at her curiously. Her ears were flat to her head and she stopped wagging her tail, was she getting a sense of pain again? Isn't there anyway I could help her with that? The blood packs barely helped her, she refused to drink my blood and free herself from me, and Sebastian's blood kind of helped. Maybe she just needed fresh blood, straight from the vein. My eyes became slightly wide when a thought popped into my head.

**Really? **Sebastian asked with a smirk, reading my thoughts. **She would never do it. **

**Don't underestimate my little Draculina. She will, she nearly killed Walter this morning. **I said with a wider smirk.

**I suppose you're right but Sir Integra will never allow it. **Sebastian said.

**Just leave that to me. **I said and then materialized to Sir Integra's office. The Hellsing was sitting behind her desk, completely relaxed and comfortable in her chair as she rested her eyes.

"What is it, vampire?" Sir Integra asked, not bothering to open her eyes. I chuckled lightly, amused about how she knew that I was here.

"Seras is sensing some pain." I started, Sir Integra looked over at me, already not liking where this was going.

"And?" Sir Integra asked, wanting me to get straight o the point instead of dawdle around her.

"I believe if she drinks fresh blood she will be relieved of this pain." I said, Sir Integra glared at me.

"I hope you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting." Sir Integra growled, I just smirked at her which caused her to slam her hands onto the desk. "Damn it, Alucard! What's wrong with the blood packs I give you?!" Sir Integra yelled at me.

"They're not helping her, I wish it to be easier for her." I said, my smirk faltering as I crossed my arms and thought about Seras sadly. Sir Integra calmed down a little, she cleared her throat and looked down at her desk. "You saw her earlier, Master, she's only getting worse, and I think fresh blood will help with some of that pain." I kept going, seeing that I almost had her. Sir Integra clucked her tongue with a roll of her eyes, she looked back up at me.

"Alright, I will allow _her _to have up to three humans, no more. But they must be males, no females, no children. The males can only be low lives such as murderers, rapists, pedophiles, etc. You should be able to tell, Alucard. Make sure to clean up after her and make sure nobody sees. That does not mean you can kill whoever does witness you, just simply erase their minds or something." Sir Integra said with a wave of her hand, my smirk widened and I bowed my head to her.

"Yes, Master, thank you." I purred and stood up straighter.

"Also protect her from harm, she's too vulnerable and there are way too many creatures out there. Some that will want to take…advantage of her." Sir Integra added, did she honestly think that I would let any other creature within five yards of my Childe? I would kill any that even dared to look or think about her.

"Yes, Master." I repeated.

"Go." Sir Integra dismissed me as she turned in her chair, now facing the window. I materialized back to Seras' room, seating myself back beside Seras, my hand returning to her head and rubbed it with my thumb. I looked back up at Sebastian.

**It's done. **I said with a light chuckle.

**When? **Sebastian asked.

**She'll turn back sometime tonight, we'll take her out before sunrise. **I said.

…

**A Few Hours Later**

I pulled off my coat as Seras started to transform back, I slid my coat over the naked girl. I sat down beside her and pulled her into my lap, stroking her hair. We only had an hour until the sun comes up and Seras needs to feed still. I leaned down closer to her until my lips were only a few inches from her cheek.

"Seras," I whispered her name, my breath disturbing a few strands of her hair. Seras stirred but didn't awaken. I smiled warmly at her, one of my hands gripping her waist lightly, my thumb stroking her wrist. "Seras," I whispered again, this time her eyes opened and she looked up at me through lowered lashes. The back of my fingers stroked her warm, red cheek.

"Master?" Seras whispered tiredly.

"Come, my Draculina, it's time to feed." I purred.

"But, Sir, I'm tired." Seras said, nuzzling my lap and reclosed her eyes.

"You won't be soon." I said with a light chuckle. "Now come."

"But, Sir, I'm naked." Seras muttered, not even caring that she was lying in my lap naked. I could feel her body heat through my pants, I could feel myself becoming hard for her.

"So you are." I purred with a wide, toothy grin. Seras sighed and pulled my coat around her more, searching for warmth. My tendrils came alive and wrapped around her petite body. Skin tight black jeans appeared on her, shaping her perfect, tight ass. As black shirt appeared on her with black boots. Still Seras continued to cover herself up more with my coat. I laid Seras on her bed and stood up, taking my coat with me. I pulled it on as I looked down at the half conscious girl. "Come, Seras." I ordered, her fledging instincts taking over and she stood up on command.

"Where are we going, Master?" Seras asked curiously.

"To London." I purred as I took her hand and materialized us to the streets of London. Sebastian and I watched Seras curiously as she looked around. She then looked up at us with a bit of fear in her eyes, she gulped before she spoke.

"Why are we here?" Seras asked, I grinned ear to ear, I felt like a wolf teaching its young how to hunt and kill for the first time.

"We're simply here to observe and guide you." I answered.

"And I'm here to do what exactly?" Seras asked, her eyes shifting around nervously, I cackled.

"You're here to hunt." I said simply, Seras' eyes became wide.

"You mean humans?!" Seras yelled.

"I do not mean bunny rabbits, human blood is what we drink." I said.

"But Sir Integra…" Seras used as an excuse.

"Is taken care of." I interrupted her.

"But, Sir." Seras whined but then she became silent, her eyes vacant. She stood up straighter and just stood there quietly. "What's that noise?" Seras asked, I listened carefully, in the distance I could hear humans. Their hearts beating fast, their loud, slurred singing. Seras' eyes became red slowly as she listened to the humans. She sniffed the air, smelling their different types of blood.

"One that peaks your interest, Seras?" Sebastian asked, wishing to help her on her first kill. I held out a hand to him, stopping him from interrupting Seras' train of thought as she planned out how to attack and kill them.

"Don't interfere, we should let her figure it out on her own." I said in a low tone, not wanting to distract the predator from her prey. When she got their location she was off, we followed after her quickly, not wanting to lose sight of her when it's so close to day break. Seras flew down the street, letting her senses take her to her prey. She stopped at a corner of a building, not at all out of breath from her run. She looked around the corner with a purr and looked upon four humans stumbling down the street, singing loudly still. She had her eye on a particular one, he was a chubby one, his face red and sweaty but a giant, goofy smile on his face. I could smell his blood, he wasn't a bad choice, actually the best choice out of this bunch. Seras smirked evilly and leaned against the building, waiting patiently for her prey. Sebastian and I stayed close but out of sight so we wouldn't scare her prey away and ruin her plan. The men got louder and louder as they got closer. Seras winced when their high pitched note hurt her sensitive hearing.

The men finally came stumbling around the corner, two of the men barely noticing Seras as they continued on their way. The other two, however, unfortunately did notice her and stopped to gaze upon her beautiful, sinful body. I growled angry that they looked upon my Seras with lust. Seras smirked at the two and then took a step forward. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around the chubby one's neck. He blushed as he stared down at her, his friend laughing hard. Seras then leaned up and kissed him lightly upon the lips. Sebastian and my rage grew when she kissed that filthy human male. She giggled again and this time kissed him harder on the lips, moaning in their kiss. His friend stopped his laughing and gawked at them. After a few seconds he chuckled and left to give his friend some privacy with his new 'girlfriend'. Once Seras was alone with the human she opened her eyes, they were back to a burning red. The human screamed in their kiss, she grabbed his jacket, pulling him closer.

She bared her fangs and then sunk her teeth into his thick neck. Some blood spilt from her lousy bite but I saw her throat move as she drank deeply. My pup finally made her first kill, I couldn't be more proud. I purred as I walked up to her, the human was limp in her arm but she managed to hold him up with her super strength. He was still very much alive, he gurgled and cried, wanting to cry out for help but was unable to. I heard Seras purr as she tasted the fresh, hot blood straight from the vein of a human. Watching her feed made my fangs ache, wanting to bury them in a human's neck once more. But sadly, I could not, this was Seras first and only hunt. I'll have to wait patiently until the Hellsing line has come to an end and I could feed upon humans once more. The human let out an odd cry when Seras bit down harder, her demon growled and purring. Finally the male died in her arms, Seras took a few more gulps from the body then threw him off of her. She licked her bloody lip clean as she stared down at the human. I came forward and gripped her arm, I made her face me.

"That will be the last human you kiss!" I growled angrily, Seras stared up at me and then a malicious childlike smile appeared on her face. She giggled as she pulled away and skipped down the streets, her hands held behind her back innocently. We chased after her, our urges burning, wanting to mate with the dangerous girl. I loved how innocent she could be one minute and then a dangerous predator the next. Seras was willing, can we mate with her now? She was teasing us on purpose, trying to draw attention to herself because she was ready to be mated. Like a female wolf, presenting herself to another wolf, she wanted to be noticed by that male. I grinned with a cackle that rang out into the night. We both jumped to the roofs of the buildings and chased her that way, hunting her down. We jumped roof to roof, keeping an eye on our girl, waiting for the right moment to pounce. But another predator took the chance to pounce first. Seras was skipping down the street until a male came out of an alley and threw the smaller girl against the building. Seras remained calm, still smiling brightly even when the male put his hands on her.

"Isn't it a little late for you, girl?" The human asked with a sick grin, one of his hands groping her breasts.

"You know what they say, the early bird get the worm." Seras purred.

"Ain't that right, lady?" The guy said as he cupped her heat, Seras snickered and bared her fangs. "What the…" The guy yelled as he took a few steps back away from her. Seras pounced, burying her fangs into his jugular, the human screamed in pain. He tried to wrench her off, he even went as far as punching her in the face. I growled at the human, angry that he dared touch a hair on my fledging's head. First groping her then punching my Draculina. I jumped off the building and landed right next to Seras. The guy raised a fist and went to go punch her again but in a blink of an eye Sebastian was here. He grabbed the human's fist and bent his hand back, breaking the human's wrist. We both glared at the human who was just beating on our intended mate moments ago. Out of anger and disgust Sebastian bent the human's hand farther back, I could hear the cracking of his bones. The human could barely get a cry of pain out, but tears easily escaped from him. Seras withdrew her fangs from him, he nearly toppled over but managed to stay on his feet on his own.

Seras smiled up at him brightly, she put a hand on either side of his head as if she was comforting him. Then she slowly started to squeeze, the human struggled in her grasp, he cried and groaned. I could hear his skull cracking, not being able to take the pressure. She added more pressure, grinning insanely, a look in her eye that told me she had none of her humanity left. She continued to squeeze until there was a satisfying crack and the human stopped moving and making horrible noises. She dropped the body carelessly and looked down at her old, broken toy. I took her hand and pulled the girl towards me, pressing my body against hers. Seras smirked up at me, her crimson eyes shining brightly. Now, it was finally time to mate with Seras. I captured her lips and kissed her hard, Seras moaned in our kiss. Her hands gripped my arms, her nails biting into my skin. Our serpent like tongues running along each other.

I pushed her up against a wall, her legs wrapped around my waists, I rubbed the palm of my hand against her groin that was still covered by her jeans. Why did I ever put jeans on her? I should have put a skirt on her, then it would have been easier. I unzipped her pants and went to go pull them down but then she screamed. I quickly pulled out of our kiss and looked at her, her eyes were back to a blue and she was crying.

"Alucard, the sun!" Sebastian told me, I quickly lifted her down to see that her left hand was burnt from a sun's ray. I sighed, mating with her will have to wait, first I need to get Seras out of the sun. Seras stopped crying and looked around with a sniff, she looked up at the sky that was almost a day blue. I pulled off my coat and wrapped it around her, making sure that the coat also covered her head. Seras clung to my coat protectively and continued to look around as traces of the night slowly vanished. I went to go grab her so we could dematerialize but she stepped away out of my reach.

"No, can't we stay out a bit longer, Master?!" Seras pleaded, I arched a brow at her. Such an odd fledging, she's deathly allergic to the sun but she wants to stay out.

"No, Seras. I'm not going to let anything harm you." I said, reaching for her again, but she stepped out of reach again.

"But it's been forever since I've seen the blue sky on a sunny day. Please, Master." Seras begged, Sebastian smiled down at her.

"I don't see what's wrong with that. The coat is protecting her from the sun and we're here if anything does happen." Sebastian said, Seras smiled up at him, happy that he agreed. I sighed and gave a nod of my head.

"Fine." I muttered.

"Thank you, Sir!" Seras squeaked with a bow of her head.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

I walked ahead of them down the street, I remembered everything perfectly. Killing those two humans, flirting with the two males, and Alucard almost mating with me. Which reminds me, I looked down at my pants where it was undone. I zipped them back, hooked them, then clung to Alucard's coat again. What was I going to do? I wasn't ready to be mated but they obviously think differently! What was going to happen once we got back to the manor? Were they both going to jump me? Or just stalk me until I least expected it?

**If you want us to hunt you down and jump you then we'll gladly to that. **Alucard purred teasingly in my head. Did I never have privacy? Nope, not even in my own mind.

**Perhaps it's because you think too loudly, Seras. **Sebastian said, and so they continued to tease me. I rolled my eyes annoyed.

**Like I can tell when my thoughts are too loud. **I said sarcastically in their minds. **You two are just nosy. **I stuck my tongue out at them even though my back was to them and they didn't see it. They both chuckled.

**Did you enjoy your hunt? **Alucard asked, I smiled.

**Yeah, actually I did…It was a lot of fun. **I said truthfully.**Can we do it again? **

**What happened to protecting the humans? **Alucard asked with a wide smirk, I blushed.

**Some of them had their chances and needed judgment. Besides the world's overpopulated with humans, losing a few won't make a difference. **I said, shrugging my shoulders.

**Is this ****_my_****Seras Victoria talking?**Alucard asked.

**I find it hard to believe that she just said that. **Sebastian added.

**Just because…I drink from them doesn't mean I'm not going to stop protecting them. **I said, there was a moment of silence, I didn't like how silent it got.

**We're unholy creatures, Seras. We turned our back on God. We'll never be accepted to Heaven, once we die we'll be in eternal Hell. No matter how hard you try you'll never be worthy of Heaven. You're damned for eternity. **Alucard told me, I sighed as I stopped in my tracks and looked at the ground sadly. I knew that I was damned forever, I knew that I would never go to heaven, that I'll never see my parents again. But I wanted to make a difference, and a small part of me hoped, wished that God wouldn't turn his back on me because I still held faith for him. Because I was good and helped humans, helped the innocent, and punished the bad. But no, like all other vampires, eventually I'm going to hell. I brought one of my hands out into the sun light, immediately it started to burn, a small fire dancing one the back of my hand. I held back a cry of pain, I held back my tears and just watched my hand burn. The fire reminding me of Hell's fiery pits, the pain of the torture that I'll receive for eternity in hell. I pulled my burning hand back to my chest, the flame going out once back in the safety of the shadow my Master's coat was making. I looked down at my burnt hand, the skin black and crisped, peeling away slowly. I turned my hand over, observing it in different angles.

**I know. **I whispered in their minds. **But because I'm damned doesn't mean I'm evil. I have…a… dark streak and I thirst for human blood but...that doesn't really make me evil…Does it? **Neither one of them answered. **My Sire is the King of Vampires himself and my intended…mate is a demon…but that doesn't make us evil. **Still neither one of them answered, I bit down on my lip as I held my burnt hand close to my chest. I could feel tears coming on, I lowered my head and closed my eyes as I sobbed. **Just because I'm a monster, a damned creature that turned her back on God doesn't mean…I have to be evil. **They still kept silent. Was I evil? No matter what I did I would always be evil, right? So…did that mean I would have to be evil? I didn't want to be evil, I didn't want to be damned. My shoulders shook as I sobbed, not being able to control my tears as they ran down my face. Arms wrapped around me, a head resting against mine. I let my tears fall freely, leaning more into the person as I cried.

**You're not evil, Seras. And you don't have to fear Hell. You are damned with us, and we will protect you no matter what. **Sebastian spoke to me softly, I turned around in his embrace and buried my face in his chest, wrapping my arms around him. I felt him smirk against my hair but I could actually careless. I heard Alucard walk over and gripped my wrist gently. I peeked out from Sebastian's chest and watched my Sire curiously as he lifted my burnt hand to his face. He licked over the peeling, crisp skin, I winced at the pain. I buried my face back in Sebastian's chest, thoroughly embarrassed, I blushed madly. My hand tingled as the skin started to peel back, healing slowly from Alucard's salvia. He let my wrist go and I brought back to my chest protectively. I wiped my blood tears away with my good as new hand and stepped out of Sebastian's embrace. I refused to look at either one of them and instead stared at the ground, biting my lower lip. My eyes flickered to my hand, seeing that it was back to being a pale white instead of black. My mind wandered back to being damned. He had said that I wasn't evil, but they would protect me. What did he mean by that? Protect me from Hell? There was no way. We were going there once we die, they couldn't stop that. I was damned, we were damned, for all eternity. All I could think was that I was a monster, supposed to prey on the weak, on humans. How did that not make me evil? I was clearly evil. Since I was reborn I was evil. A monster that children should fear. So…should I start living up to what I am? Should I be _that _monster Alucard made me into? Should I be evil because I was damned? I was so confused. I didn't know how to feel about this anymore. I didn't know if I should cry, if I should be angry, or if I should just completely give in and have my fun. My demon purred to the idea of becoming a true Nosferatu.

**I'm still hungry. **I said, looking up from my hand and searched the street for any humans.

**You can have one more human. Take your pick. **Alucard purred.

**But Master, there's nobody here. **I said, looking down the empty street.

**Can you not sense the humans around you, Seras? **Sebastian asked, there were humans around? I focused on my surroundings, closing my eyes and reaching out with my senses. I then started to feel the humans around me, I could hear their heart beats, and smell their delicious blood.

**I can sense them! **I yelled, surprised as my eyes shot open, I looked at a nearby building to see that it was an apartment building. Oddly, this apartment building looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I shrugged it off when I heard Alucard's voice in my head.

**Go and feed, my Childe. **Alucard purred, I licked my lips hungrily. I walked up the steps of the apartment building and phased through the door. I eyed the empty lobby, making sure that there weren't humans around. I sniffed the air, smelling all the different types of blood, but there was one in particular that caught my interest. I looked to my left to see a flight of stairs next to the counter in the lobby. I used my vampiric speed to fly up the stairs to the sixth floor, looking for my prey. I stopped on the sixth floor and looked around cautiously, no humans were in sight. Most of them were in bed, asleep, there were a few that were actually up. I slowly walked down the quiet hallway, my eyes flickered from one side of the wall to the other.

I looked ahead of me to see where I was going but stopped in my tracks. Why did this place look so familiar? Have I been here before? Were we here on a mission once? At the end of the hall was a door, a young human male was exiting from the apartment. He had dark, curly brown hair and a light tan. He wore blue jeans, a plan white shirt with a button up red plaid shirt that was undone. He twirled his key chain around as he turned towards me and started walking down the hall. When his eyes lifted from the floor and he saw me he stopped in his tracks. His keys stood still in his hands, he slowly stuffed the bronze keys into his pants pockets and took cautious steps towards me. He furrowed his brows as he studied me, his black, beady eyes roaming up and down my body.

"Are you alright?" He asked, the boy was an American. "Are you hurt?" He asked, noticing the blood on me from my other prey. He suddenly froze when seeing my Master and Sebastian behind me. His eyes flickered around the hall, not sure where to look. "Are you with her?" He asked, looking up at the two scary males. "I think she's hurt." He added, the two didn't say anything, they just smirked at him. His eyes became slightly wide and he cocked his head to the side while clenching his fists. "You're not the ones hurting her, are you? Look, just leave her alone!" The American said, he stormed up to me, gripped my shoulder, and pulled me away from my mentors.

"Police Girl, stop playing with your food." Alucard purred when I wrapped my arms around the American's neck. He stiffened in my loose embrace, I gazed up at him with purrs but he was mostly being cautious of the two males. Alucard's coat fell to the floor as I leaned up more to get to the boy's neck. I purred and moaned as I nosed the human's neck, he smelled absolutely delicious. I cracked open my eyes a little, resting my chin on his shoulder as I inhaled his scent with another moan. But I looked past the boy and stared at a particular door. My eyes became wide as a memory flashed before my eyes. I remembered skipping down this hallway, following after my mother and father as we entered that apartment. Another memory flashed, this time I remembered behind wheeled out on a bed, following after two body bags that contained my parents. When I awoke from that memory I found myself pressed up against a wall screaming. Blood tears were sliding down my cheeks as I looked at my old home in horror. I now remembered this horrible place where this nightmare began. I fell to the floor, still screaming on the top of my lungs as images of my dead parents flashed before my eyes. Sebastian rushed over to me and kneeled, he gripped my hand, the other petting my hair.

"It's alright, Seras!" Sebastian tried to calm me down but I just wouldn't. Alucard fisted the human's shirt and pulled him closer with a growl as if blaming my reaction on the human. The two then dematerialized, other humans were exiting their apartments, trying to see who was screaming and why. An old lady came up to us when I finally stopped my screaming and fell limp into Sebastian's arms. He held me close and stroked my cheek, making sure that I was okay.

"Is she alright?" The old lady asked, Sebastian took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled.

"I think so." He answered, he then looked up at the elder lady. "Please, return to your rooms, it's for the best." Sebastian said, lifting me up from the ground. He was afraid that I was going to lose it again but this time go on a killing spree with so many humans around. He walked over to Alucard's coat and draped it over me. I groaned with a sob and buried my face in his chest, feeling that more tears were going to come. We then dematerialized to my room, the human was sitting on the end of my bed looking white as a ghost. Alucard was on the other side of the room, glaring at the human. Sebastian laid me out on my bed and took a few steps back.

"I don't know what happened, but you will finish him off, Seras." Alucard growled.

"Give her a break, something happened that affected her!" Sebastian growled, pissed at Alucard for not giving me a break for my weakness every now and then.

"Please…I-I-I don't kn-know what's going on here b-but…I would just like to go home." The boy said, he started to rise.

"Sit!" Alucard roared as if he was yelling at a dog. The boy immediately sat right back down and stared at the floor. "You will become stronger if you just drink, Seras." Alucard said in a calmer tone. I fisted the sheets under me with a sniff. "It will be easier…whatever affected you won't bother you again." He thought that I was weak…Well weakness can be good too! I at least still have my humanity unlike him! He wanted me to drink, he wanted me to embrace my vampiric side so I no longer could be weak! I didn't want to! I wanted to keep my humanity! I didn't want to be evil or damned!

"I'm not going to become like you, Alucard!" I yelled, the room went silent, I wiped away my tears and sat up slowly. "I'm not a killer! I'm not cold hearted! I'm not made of stone!" I growled as I glared at him with blood red eyes. "I don't want to be like you!" Alucard stared at me for a long while and then left my room. Tears of anger started to well up in my eyes, I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

"And what of me, Miss. Victoria?" Sebastian asked, I looked up at him and arched a brow.

"Excuse me?" I whispered, not understanding what he was asking.

"I am also your intended mate, would you like to say something to me? Have a cold, harsh remark for me?" Sebastian asked, I shook my head and let it hang limply.

"Sebastians…" I started.

"Some things are better left unsaid, Miss. Victoria. Or you might end up losing the people who really do care about you." Sebastian said, then walked away. I had upset both of them. Though my demon was sad, I was still very angry.

"Who do they think they are, telling me that I'm going to mate with them!" I growled out loud, I was tired of both of them. "Already making plans that they're going to impregnate me with their little monsters! They're the only ones that could anger me so fast!" I roared as my eyes flickered to the humans' who was still sitting next to me on the bed. He shook as he watched me, still confused but mostly frightened. I furrowed my bros as I studied the human. "You wouldn't betray me, would you?" I asked as I scooted closer to the boy. I slid my hand into the boy's, I had a very strong urge to enrage Sebastian and Alucard today. They cannot and will not have me and I will prove it to them! The boy didn't answer but I didn't care as I leaned in closer to him. "Are you a virgin, boy?" I asked him, my lips brushed over his, I could feel him being entwined by my power.

"Y-yes," He whispered, I lightly kissed him.

"What's your name, boy?" I whispered to him.

"Ch-Ch-Charlie," The boy answered, I smiled with a chuckle.

"What a cute name." I whispered, I leaned in closer. "I love that name." My lips crushed over his neck, a small moan came from him. "Don't be scared, Charlie, you're with me now." I whispered soothingly to him and then bit deeply into his soft neck. Charlie gripped my hand and moaned loudly.

* * *

**(Sebastian's POV)**

I could hear Alucard snarling and growling within his chambers. A crashing noise came to my ears, I sighed and pushed open his door to see his chambers ruined. His throne in pieces, his coffin cracked, the lid off its hinges and thrown to the other of the room, his bottle of blood splattered all over his wall. Right now he was in the middle of throwing his small round table to the back of the room, into the black abyss.

"That bitch," Alucard snarled lowly. "she's too stubborn, too…spoiled!" I took a step into the room and held my hands behind my back.

"She's frightened…confused." I stated, Alucard cackled crazily.

"I'll show her real fear." He growled, turning towards me, his eyes glowed a dark crimson. "Finding a worthy mate is doing the impossible!" I glared at Alucard, angry that he was implying that my, _our, _Seras wasn't a worthy enough mate.

"She's frightened." I repeated. "She's going to do everything to stop us because she fears to be mated with us."

"She too weak for us." Alucard growled, trying to make me see that.

"Is that what you think?" I asked with an arch brow. "I think she is very strong for a young vampire. She stands up to you, she handles pain beautifully…" Alucard interrupted me with a snicker.

"Yes," He murmured. "I do love Seras dearly, but…" This time I interrupted him

"But?!" I asked.

"This will never work if she doesn't admit to what she is." Alucard said, calming down a lot. "She is just like me and she needs to accept that. The way she killed tonight…and she can't admit to herself that she's a killer?"

"She will…Perhaps we just need to give our student another lesson." I suggested, we both purred with smirks at the idea.

"Yes," Alucard agreed, no longer angry with Seras.

"She's ready to be mated." I added.

"Yes," Alucard's grin widened, showing off his long, sharp fangs. We both froze when we smelled Seras' arousal, we inhaled her scent with another purr. "Then right now will be a perfect time to take her as ours." Alucard purred, we then materialized to her room. To our surprised Seras' head was resting in the human's lap and he was leaning down kissing her on the lips. Wait…He didn't smell like a human. I gasped when I realized that Seras had turned him into a vampire. On his neck was lover bite mark, stating that he was taken but not quite her lover yet. I gritted my teeth, angry that she had taken a human as a lover. I threw Seras off the male and gripped the newborn by his neck, my demonic eyes glowing. Alucard was gripping Seras by her neck, lifting her a foot off the ground while growling in her face. She struggled in his grasp, choking and kicking, trying to get air into her lungs through she didn't need to breathe. "What the hell are you doing?! Why is he a vampire?!" Alucard roared, but Seras didn't answer, she couldn't answer. He pinned her back to his front, making her face her fledgling, a strong grip on her throat still. She cracked open one eye to state at her struggling fledgling, I glared at her. How many times did we have to tell her that she belongs to us?! She is our mate and nobody else can have her! I started to crush his neck, he struggled more. Seras jolted in Alucard's grasp but she didn't seem hurt or upset. Alucard leaned in closer to her until his lips were near her ear. "What were you going with this filth?" She didn't answer still, instead she was still in his grasp, her eyes narrowed as she stared at her dying fledgling. "Why did you choose him to be your lover?"

"He won't be her lover for long." I stated and then snapped his neck with a flick of my wrist. The body was then limp in my grasp, I let it drop to the floor carelessly. Seras just watched him blankly, unaffected that her fledgling had died. Alucard threw Seras to the floor, she landed on her front with a grunt. The body turned to ash and she watched it blankly. "You obviously didn't care for him." I said, proving my point that she was going to do everything just so she could anger us. I smirked as I stared down at her. "How did you become so aroused?" How did she get so aroused by a person she didn't even care about? Alucard smirking, giving her a knowingly look. Seras closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in failure. I snickered at her, we knew how she became aroused but we wanted her to tell us. Alucard lifted her up by the collar of her shirt, similar to picking up a kitten by the scruff of her neck.

"I think a lesson is in order, Police Girl." Alucard said, Seras froze in his grasp, her eyes flickered open.

"And I have a feeling that you'll enjoy it." I purred, Seras gulped, her breathing became heavy. Then Alucard back handed her, she landed on her back with a red cheek.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

I hit the floor, my cheek stinging but that was barely noticed when a fire in my lower stomach started to build up. A very low moan came from me as my head spun. I whined when someone fisted my hair and sat me up roughly. I made brief eye contact with Sebastian before his nails lashed my chest. I screamed out in pain as blood welled up and soaked my clothes. It surprised me when I realized that I enjoyed the hot liquid on my skin. Alucard kneeled, one arm scooped me up, his hand pressed into my lower back. He leaned down and his serpent like tongue licked up the blood that was visible on my skin from my torn shirt. I grunted and pushed him away with the palm of my hand. But he didn't budge, I continued to push on his chest, wanting him off before the urges surfaced and I changed my mind about them.

Alucard got rougher the more I tried to pulled away. In a flashed he cupped my heat but drove his nails into my sensitive skin. I cried out when not only blood but cum flowed into my panties. A single blood tear slid out of the corner of my eye. I dared not move, I didn't want Alucard driving his nails in further. I bit my lip when I got more tingling feelings in my lower stomach. I felt a cool breeze on my legs, I glanced down to see that I had no pants on. Alucard must have phased me out of my pants. I started struggling in his grasp again, afraid of what was happening and what might happen if I don't stop them now. Suddenly someone gripped my wrists and pulled me backwards, I landed on my back. I gasped and looked up at Sebastian who was gripping my wrists.

"You can't stop us this time, Seras. You have no reason to stop us. You will be ours." Sebastian said plainly with a smirk. Alucard's hand caressed my outer thigh, I looked back at him to see him grip both my legs and spread them far apart. I gulped as I stared at him. Half of me wanted them to continue, to seduce me roughly. The other half wanting to run and hide, scared of the males though I knew that I could trust them. The pull to them was driving me wild, I wanted to reach out to them but I remained frozen to my spot. Alucard's grin widened when hearing my thoughts.

"You're starting to understand." Alucard purred. "Do not fear us." Alucard whispered, his fingers stroking over my cheek to my lips. I suddenly became comfortable of my situation, it felt like my mind was laced with cool satin, I felt at peace. I let out a low moan, my body un-tensed and I lied in their grips loosely. I wanted to keep fighting but why should I? We were obviously meant to be…but what if they're just tricking me? They could just want my body and then discard me when they're done.

"You still don't trust us?" Sebastian asked, no it wasn't that. I did trust them…but still…I would trust people that I shouldn't have trusted and others…died. Leave me alone in the world. What would happen if I finally gave them what they wanted? Would they eventually leave me for a better woman or…would one of them die on me? Them. That word. I felt so wrong saying it. I grew up a Catholic, I believed in one man, one woman. I felt like some sort of slut sleeping with two men at the same time. Would that be considered cheating on the other male? Even if we did get together, what if one feels like they're not getting an equal amount of love as the other? What if they end up fighting? What happens after Hellsing? How are we going to live together? How's this going to work? One of them soothed my mind so all the questions were pushed to the back of my mind. I rested my head on the bricked flooring, my eyelids were heavy like but I was wide awake. Alucard chuckled and stroked my cheek, my hands fell limply to the floor over my head. I started to close my eyes but one of them spoke.

"Did you think that was the end of our lesson, Police Girl?" Alucard asked, before I could open my eyes nails raked over my stomach. I drove my nails into the floor and gave a cry of pain. My cheeks flared red, I moaned as I rested a hand on my flat stomach and slid it down into my panties. I cupped my heat, feeling my warmth and how wet I was. I inserted my middle finger and let out a hiss as I arched my back. I rubbed my middle finger up and over my clit achingly slow and slid my hand out of my panties. My middle finger was drenched in cum and blood, I moaned again and brought my fingers to my lips. I brushed the tip of my middle finger over my lips with small, shallow pants. I then let my middle finger go past my lips and slide along my tongue, tasting myself. I licked my finger clean when I started to smell a thick scent of arousal coming from the two males. I slid my finger out of my mouth and sat up, staring at the two males before me with a sexy smirk.

"Did my lesson end so early, Master?" asked in a seductive tone. I stood up slowly, and then stalked over to my males. The two stood beside each other, frozen to their spots as they looked at me lustfully. I snickered and brushed my body against theirs. Finally, I make a move and the two are too stunned to do anything. I inwardly rolled my eyes with a sigh. Men. I continued to give them a sexy smirk. For now I wasn't afraid of them or of their intentions. They were both sating my mind and I was glad of it. Right now I can take them both and won't feel guilty about it. But I refused to become their mate still. I slid my body down their forms so I was kneeling before them. I wrapped an arm around either of their legs, caressing their thighs. I stared up at them, my blue eyes glowing darkly but brightly. For once I was in full control and I'll actually remember what I did. "Forgive me, I was foolish turning that human." I whispered, a blush upon my cheeks from my foolish act. "But for now I am yours and you are mine." The two smirked evilly when hearing my words.

"You do not fear us any longer?" Sebastian asked, I made eye contact with him and shook my head.

"No," I answered.

"You are allowing us to mate with you?" Alucard asked, I sighed and made eye contact with him, once more shaking my head.

"No," I answered, both their grins fell, I felt bad but I still wasn't ready to be mated. "I'll agree to become your lover… but I'm not ready to be mated with you two." I said, they didn't know if they should be angry or satisfied.

"We can't wait any longer to mate with you, Seras." Alucard growled, his eyes glowing sinfully. I averted my eyes from him, I looked at my lap, my grip on their legs tightening.

"I know…but I'm not ready." I repeated, Alucard gripped my chin gently and pulled my head up so I was looking at him.

"We'll have to mate with you soon, Seras, or we'll lose control when we're around you." Alucard said truthfully, I gulped and gave a nod of my head, understanding.

"All I ask is for a few days…then you can…mate with me." I whispered, the two were grinning evilly again, I shuddered. They both gripped either of my arms and pulled me to my feet, bringing me close. This time I didn't feel uncomfortable being so close to them, but I did feel nervous.

"Then you shall become our lover for the time being." Alucard spoke softly as he pulled me to him, my body crushed to his chest. His hands roamed up and down my back, caressing it as he nuzzled and nosed my neck. I fisted his black sleeves, hugging him in an odd embrace. I shifted my head to the side, baring my neck for him. He snickered, his warm breath wafting over my skin, disturbing a few strands of my hair. His fangs grazed over my neck achingly slow. I moaned, wanting to feel the sting of his sharp bite. I smashed my breasts to his chest, one of my legs entwining around one of his long legs. I moaned again and rubbed up against him sexually. I could smell his arousal, his hard bulge rubbing against my lower stomach. Alucard purred as he gripped my waists gently and then he bit into my neck. Immediately I was thrown off of him, I landed on my back hard, my head hitting the wall. I groaned in pain and cracked open one of my eyes. Alucard spat out my blood with a vicious growl. Sebastian just stood by, watching the scene that played out before him. Alucard stood up straighter, growling lowly, he glared at me with burning crimson eyes, nothing but hatred and disgust in them.

"Whore!" He growled, I gasped, the pain leaving my mind as I stared up at him shocked. "Who is the werewolf?!" Sebastian gasped lowly and then glared at me, just as disgusted as Alucard. I shook, not understanding what just happened. I was frozen to the spot I was in on the floor. "Who is he?! Who did you mate with?!" Alucard growled, he started to walk towards me. I was scared of him but I dared not move or run. Who was he talking about? Images flashed before my eyes. Some strange male mating with me…but…that was a nightmare, wasn't it?! I was pulled out of my thoughts when Alucard fisted my blouse and forced me to stand. I gripped his wrist, trying to pull away but I couldn't. I couldn't even look away from his dark, sinful eyes. It was just a nightmare, wasn't it?! "Whore." Alucard hissed and then backhanded me. My lip stung, I felt blood drizzle down my chin, my head snapped to the side. I breathed heavily, tears running down my face as I stared at the floor confused. Wasn't I a virgin? Wasn't that a nightmare?...Was I really raped by that filthy werewolf? I couldn't think straight, that night was a complete blur. All I remembered from that night was total pain. But I do remember I had felt pain in my lower area. Was I raped?! I trembled in Alucard's grasp as I tried to remember desperately. Alucard gripped my chin tightly and pulled my head back roughly, forcing me to look at him. Sebastian was now standing directly behind Alucard, his eyes slit as he glared at me, pissed.

"What filth has deflowered you?!" Sebastian asked.

"Please…" I whispered, struggling in his grasp still but weakly. Alucard bared his fangs at me and then pushed me roughly into Sebastian's arms. The demon gripped my neck tightly, his nails purposely biting into my neck. He crushed my back to his front, forcing me to face Alucard. I cried, frightened, I gripped Sebastian's arm. Alucard brushed against me, then cupped my heat, digging his nails into my sensitive skin, this time it didn't feel good. I cried out in pain and tried pulled away but he just dug his nails in further. I could feel blood pouring out into his hand, the warm blood soaking my panties.

"Did it feel good, Seras? Did you like it when he fucked you, made you his mate?!" Alucard roared in my face, his fangs elongating. They both dug their nails into me further out of anger, my blood leaking down my legs and chest. I shook my head and closed my eyes tightly.

"Please, stop!" I begged, Alucard fisted my shirt again and shook me. I looked back up at him, sniffling.

"_You_ were _made_ to be _ourMate_! You betrayed us! Mated with some dog! Are you happy with yourself now, Seras? You fucking whore!" Alucard roared, he backhanded me again, this time being let go and falling to the floor in a heap. I rested my forehead against the cold ground and cried. Why was this happening? I never wanted to be mated with a werewolf. This wasn't my fault, was it? He raped me! Wasn't it a nightmare?! Some horrible dark nightmare?! Why did they hate me?! I never wanted this! I didn't know, I couldn't remember that night! And then he came for me again! That's why he didn't kill me, he was just trying to get his mate back! I shuddered and cried harder. This wasn't fair. I didn't choose him to be my mate, he chose me and raped me! It wasn't my fault. But this had to be my fault. They hated me…I was a whore…I'm a whore…It's my entire fault. "You cry and beg us to stop when we barely touched you, you pitiful excuse for a vampire." Alucard growled lowly, I shook my head and cried silently. "You disgust me." Alucard then kicked me in the ribs, I landed on my back and winced. Sebastian fisted my hair and lifted me up a bit.

"And here we thought you would be a _worthy, loyal _mate." Sebastian said, I whined and whimpered, he slashed my cheek with his black nails. I hissed in pain, closing my eyes tightly, I cupped my bloody cheek.

"Are you glad that you picked such a loyal dog, Seras? He's not even here to protect you!" Alucard growled, I shook my head in Sebastian's grasp.

"Stop…Stop." I begged, but I could feel that they were only getting angrier. One of them scoffed, Sebastian threw me back down on the ground as if I was some diseased animal. I used my forearms to prop myself back up and I looked up at them. "Master, please." I whispered lowly, Alucard looked away from me, highly disappointed with a hint of pain in his eyes. I pushed off the ground and kneeled before him, bowing my head to my Master, my King. "I ask for your forgiveness, it's my fault and I'm sorry…Please, do not hate me for my mistakes." I begged in a whisper, tears trailing down my face. I wanted to fix our relationship badly, even if we weren't going to become lovers or mates, I still wanted him as a Master.

"You ask for forgiveness but you'll receive none. All you shall get is mercy, if I hadn't cared for you than you would be dead now." Alucard growled lowly, still refusing to look at me. I looked at Sebastian but he also averted his eyes from me. Shall I have nothing? No Master, not even a friend? I looked at the floor, tears dripping off my chin. It's my entire fault. It's all my fault. "I will allow you to stay one more night, but tomorrow you will leave and never return. Do I make myself clear, servant?" Alucard hissed, glaring back down at me. I gave a single nod of my head and looked away from him.

"Yes, Master." I murmured.

"Do not refer me as Master." Alucard growled. "I will no longer be your Master!"

"Yes, Sir." I muttered lowly, my heart shattering.

"Do not disturb me again, you will not leave this room." He growled, imprisoning me so I don't cause more trouble. Or perhaps because I was an embarrassment to him.

"Yes, Sir." I whispered.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Humans,**

**Suki. Shah~ The reason why they didn't hear her thoughts is because they were just too angry. Their anger just kind of blinded them, and kept them from thinking straight. **

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**(Alucard's POV)**

Seras kneeled on the floor a bloody mess with a tear stained face. I looked away from my servant with a pained look. Why Seras? Why must you betray me like Mina? You were different from her, ten times better in every way…but now I see the truth. You're exactly like her. Why my sweet Seras? Why did you betray your master? I walked away from the pathetic whore and phased through the wall to my chambers. Everything was still ruined but I easily cleaned it up with my tendrils. My room was good as new in seconds. I seated myself on my throne, slumped in it exhausted. Sebastian was already standing before me, his hands held behind his back, he was also deeply upset.

"How did this happen?" I asked, speaking out loud for no apparent reason. "Why did Seras betray us?" Sebastian shook his head, he sighed and then hung his head in disappointment.

"Who knows, maybe Seras wasn't as loyal as we thought she was." Sebastian said, this time I shook my head, furrowing my brows.

"No, Seras it the most loyal servant I ever had. She would be the last to betray me…but she did…why?" I asked myself.

"Perhaps we spoiled her too much?" Sebastian suggested.

"No," I muttered.

"Why a male wolf of all things?" Sebastian growled, wrinkling his nose in disgust. I bared my fangs, gritting them in ager as I clenched the arm rests on my throne.

"What filth…How dare she makes a human her lover and then mates with a werewolf before deciding she wanted us. That whore." I growled lowly, grinding my teeth together.

"I will kill this precious mate of hers before you release her. Then she'll have nobody to go to and see her fatal mistake." Sebastian said, I grinned and nodded.

"Yes, but let's torture him first for taking our Seras away from us." I growled, wanting my revenge badly. We then sat in silence, not happy at all that we lost our mate. I sighed, wishing to hold her and comfort her. I could feel her pain searing through my mind but I ignored it. I had to ignore it. She brought this on herself. I became slightly angry again but remained in control. This was the wolf she was hiding from us all along…But who attacked her? Who was she so afraid of? Was it the same wolf? Did he abuse her? Or was it an act? None of this sounded like Victoria. Seras would never betray me, would never be so disloyal, and wouldn't mate with a wolf. She had told us that she wasn't ready so many times…She was just so innocent. Besides, she hated werewolves, why did she mate with one? What brought Seras to do it? Why did she do it? Earlier, when we found out about her mate I could feel that she was confused and scared. The fear only grew, even when we weren't touching or harming her. What did she fear so much? Was there something I'm missing…No, Seras was guilty, I can't find any evidence that she's innocent because she's not. She chose a werewolf, no doubt about it. It was time to let her go and move on. There's no point in searching for another lover or mate. One too many disappoints, I simply couldn't trust anybody anymore, not even fledglings. Seras will be my last fledgling, no more.

* * *

**The Next Night**

**(Seras' POV)**

I was still curled up on the floor where they left me. I was afraid to move, afraid to make a sound, afraid that if they heard or saw me they would do something worse than what they did this morning. I shuddered and hid my face in the floor as my arms wrapped tighter around my legs. I didn't sleep at all because I didn't know if they would come back, so I left an eye open for them. I wanted to yawn but refused to. What if one of them heard it with their super hearing? Would they remember that I'm in here and come back? This was all my fault. My stupid wolf attracted other wolves, I didn't have any self-control. It was all my fault. I made a sob sound but no tears came. He didn't forgive me, neither of them did. I was all alone…now all I have is memories. Images flashed before me of when Alucard held me in his arms, when Sebastian taught me how to dance, when I was intimate with Alucard as a wolf, and when Sebastian and I kissed passionately. A tear trailed down my face, I closed my eyes tightly. I was all alone, I lost both of my males. I wanted them back…but they didn't want me. They didn't want a whore…Does this mean I was right this whole time? They wanted me for my body? For my virginity? I didn't know what to think or believe, I wanted them but I was also angry with them. I should have never trusted them, they didn't love me, they just wanted my body. But that wasn't true, they were so passionate and caring, they loved me, that I was sure of. No. I argued with myself, trying to reveal the truth. My stomach rumbled, I was so hungry, but I couldn't leave my room. Master won't allow it. And Walter can't bring me blood packs because no humans were allowed in the basement. Besides, they all feared the monster that was spasing down here. I groaned, I just wanted a friend. Where was Pip? Why did he stop talking to me? Weren't we friends anymore? What about Ciel? Wasn't he at least going to visit? I missed playing chess late at night with the young boy. He may have not been a happy child but he did make me smile. I rested my head on the floor with a sigh. Maybe just a few minutes of sleep will do me good. I doubt they will come soon, they were pissed with me. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, but I listened carefully for any intruders.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

I sat on my throne, my head in my hand as Ciel and Sebastian spoke. The butler just got done telling the boy about Seras. He looked absolutely furious but the anger wasn't directed towards Seras, it was directed towards us.

"What?! You just punished her?! Did she at least give her reasoning?" Ciel asked.

"Does it matter why she mated with the dog? She betrayed us, she no longer matters." I growled, glaring at the Phantomhive.

"There must be a good reason for what she did. You didn't even let her tell you her side of the story." Ciel said, calming down a bit.

"There is no good reason for what she did." I growled lowly, I poured myself a glass of blood, growing angry by this conversation about Seras. Ciel glared at me, his eyes slowly started to glow.

"Sebastian, I order you to hear her side of the story!" Ciel ordered, Sebastian seemed pissed with his Master but bowed his head to him.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian replied as the symbol on Ciel's eye glowed purple. Ciel then arched his brow as he looked up at me.

"Why aren't you watching Seras? Isn't she still going through her transformation?" Ciel asked, worrying about the girl.

"Yes, but she is no longer our problem." Sebastian answered.

"She has a mate now." I added, I took a big gulp of blood from my glass. I then bit down hard on my lower lip, wishing to stop talking about my fledgling.

"So, she's going through the transformation alone?!" Ciel snapped, I turned my head from him. I no longer had to listen to this child. Sebastian also ignored the question but he seemed…disappointed more than angry. Was he starting to see it Ciel's way or was he still furious with Seras…Perhaps both? Ciel scoffed when neither one of us answered, he face Sebastian. "Just make sure you hear her side of the story." He reminded Sebastian and then left my chambers.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

A pain struck me in the chest, my eyes flickered open wide. I arched my back and gasped, fear and pain taking over me. No! No! It can't be that time already! Not now! Please not now! My nails and fangs elongated when I felt my bones crack and rearrange themselves in my arms. My thigh was on fire and it felt like some creature was trying to tear through my chest. I closed my eyes tightly and gritted my teeth, though it was painful I managed to raise my right arm. I clawed at my chest, needing to release that imaginary creature. No! It's all in my head! I fought with myself, struggling to put down my arm but also struggling to rip my chest open. I could feel my warm blood pool around me. I stopped clawing and arched my back with a grunt when my right leg snapped in half. I shook my head violently and squirmed on the floor.

I wanted to scream out in pain but I bit down hard on my tongue and refused to. I can't let them hear me! If they hear me they'll come back in and punish me! I can't scream! Please, don't scream! You can do this! You can handle it! I cried out, my foot twisted in the wrong direction, my fingers touching the back of my hand. Blood tears slid down my face as I lied still, hoping the pain will die down. Please, just end soon. Please, just take all the pain away. My head shot back and I cried out again when my spine started to rearrange itself. My skull was on fire, my mouth filling with some hot liquid. I let my tongue loose, realizing that I nearly bit it off and it was blood in my mouth. My body slowly un-tensed and I lied there limp. I groaned lowly, my head falling to the side as I started to fall unconscious.

…

**A Few Minutes Later**

My eyes flickered open, I blinked a few times, and everything was blurry. My head was rested between my paws, my tail flicking side to side occasionally. I exhaled through my nose and just lied there. I may be a filthy wolf but at least the pain was gone. I struggled to my feet, swaying a bit once I was standing. My ear twitched when I heard a distant howl. I had the urge to howl and run after the other wolf. But instead I whined, my ears flat to my head as I backed up with my tail between my legs. My wolf instincts wanted to take over, but I didn't allow it. I need to be in control. That wolf wasn't my mate! I didn't want him! The male continued to howl and cry out to me, ordering me to come to him. I gave a low bark and ran at the wall, purposely bashing my head into the wall. No! I refused to listen to him! I refused to listen to my inner wolf! I'm not going to give in to either one of them! I shook my head, the pain surging through it, slowly fading. Another howl came and my wolf tried to take over me. I gave a small bark and hit my head against the wall again repeatedly. A headache was coming one fast but I continued to hit my head. Blood tears leaked through my fur, blood started to leak from my head also. I whined in pain but didn't stop. I gave one final blow and then collapsed. The howls had stopped, my wolf no longer trying to fight me. I breathed heavily as I lied there on the floor. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to calm down, my heart pounding away hard in my chest. My ear twitched, my nose wiggled, my instincts warning me. I immediately opened my eyes and stood up, I turned around and face Alucard and Sebastian. My ears flattened to my head and I backed up until my backside hit the wall. They were both still so very angry but neither one of them made a move. We stood there staring at each other for what seemed like forever. What did he want? Did he come here to punish me? If so why hasn't he done it yet? After a few seconds longer Alucard snickered and walked away, phasing through the wall to get to this chambers. He left me alone with Sebastian who was watching me intently. I stared right back. The anger slowly left his eyes and then he sighed. The demon kneeled and held out a hand to me. I looked at his hand to his eyes, pondering if this was a trick or not.

"Come, Victoria." Sebastian ordered but he didn't sound angry. I took a cautious step forward, keeping an eye on him to make sure he wasn't going to attack me. I took a few more steps towards him, when I was close enough he gently petted my muzzle. Why was he being so calm and nice? I leaned in his touch with a single purr. "I don't know what you were thinking and I don't know why you did it but I will figure out why." I took a few steps closer, rubbing my head against his chest as more horrible images came of me being raped. Even when they do find out the truth they will know that it was all my fault. I'm such a blood idiot. A fool. Sebastian wrapped an arm around me. "Yes, I'm still angry with you, Seras." Sebastian said, knowing what I was thinking from earlier. "But I have no reason to be since I don't know your side of the story.' He won't like my side of the story. I was weak, a whore, a pitiful excuse for a vampire. "I love you, my dear Seras." Sebastian spoke, I froze in his arms, stunned. "But you have hurt me bad and I do not think that I can forgive you for what you've done." He stood up, his warm arms leaving my form. I looked up at him sadly, my ears flat to my head once more. He turned his back on me and left me alone in my room. I whined, missing him and his warm embrace that comforted me. I hung my head and jumped up onto my bed. I curled up into a tight ball and whined some more as I closed my eyes.

…

**The Next Day- Morning**

My mind slowly awoke, my eyes flickered open and I blinked a few times with a low grunt. I stared stupidly at my table for a few seconds until I realized where I was. I was curled up in a small ball, my hands lying near my head. I felt comfortable and relaxed but still dead tired. I could sense that it was morning, I smiled, happy that I didn't have to get up yet. Yes, I still had a few hours. I purred to myself as I turned over onto my back and closed my eyes. I then felt cold, I shuddered, my teeth chattering. I opened my eyes once more and looked down at myself. I was completely naked, I blushed embarrassed. I sighed as I sat up and looked around my room for a shirt. I forced myself to get up and swayed on my feet tiredly as I stood. I yawned and dragged myself over to my wardrobe. I pulled the doors opened and looked inside. I saw a shot, white nightgown. I smiled and grabbed the soft fabric with a pair of panties. I slid the items on and then retreated to my bed. I fell onto my bed with an 'oof' and nuzzled my pillow with a wider smile and giggled, happy to be back in bed. I fisted the sheets and pulled them over my form, glad for the warmth they provided me. I purred and closed my eyes, falling into another peaceful slumber.

…

**Later That Night**

I felt cold again and uncomfortable. I groaned, trying to shift but I was locked into place. I heard leaves and twigs snapping, I was moving…no…someone was carrying me. The person's fingers would once in a while drum against my thigh. Who was carrying me? Where was he taking me? I groaned again and cracked open my eyes a little. I was staring at a bare chest, it was hard but his skin was smooth, soft, and warm. I rested a hand on the male's chest, too much in a daze to care what I was doing or be embarrassed by it. I closed my eyes again, not finding anything strange about this. My demon was growling and my instincts were yelling at me to run and find safety. I furrowed my brows, too tired to be so energetic. Why did they want me to get away? Sebastian or Alucard wasn't going to do anything to me, were they? Where were they taking me? I knew that we were somewhere outside. Were they taking me out here to kill me? Were they just going to leave me somewhere out here? Or did they have other plans? I didn't want to part from them. Finally when I want to become their lover they leave me.

Wake up, Seras, they only wanted your body. They didn't care about you. They didn't care that you were their mate. You made a fool out of yourself believing their lies. They don't care about you. They only wanted your body. I wanted to cry out in frustration and pain but the person that was carrying me stopped. He bent over and laid me out on the ground. I felt the earth against my back, some leaves crushing under me. My head fell limp to the side, too exhausted and sad to care what was happening. If they wanted to kill me fine, I was done anyway. I heard the person shift around and then I felt a body brushing against mine. Lips kissed along my neck and shoulder, the person was moaning. An arm wrapped around my lower back, pulling me to him so my breasts were smashed against his chest. His other hand roamed my body, caressing it. Was this Alucard or Sebastian? …It didn't feel like their touch. And they were a little more passionate than this person.

His hand slid under my nightgown and he fingered my panties. I shuddered and opened my eyes, I stared up at trees. We were in the woods? Why? I shifted my head so I was now looking up at the person. My eyes became wide when I saw that it was the male wolf that had raped me before. The male grinned down at me, I opened my mouth to scream but he quickly slapped a hand over my mouth. My scream was muffled, I tried to struggle under him but his body had me pinned to the ground. His other hand clenched my panties and tore them off. Blood tears welled up and slid down my face, my cried and screams still muffled.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

I stood over my small table, pouring myself a glass of blood. I set the bottle down and took a gulp from my glass. I felt something I couldn't identify…something I hadn't felt in years. These feelings were directed to Seras, I was furious with her but that wasn't the only feeling. It came over me when realizing that I was going to release Seras today. That I'll perhaps never see her again once I release her. I shouldn't feel anything else but anger towards her. I drank the rest of my blood in disappointment.

"I still have to hear her side of the story before you release her." Sebastian reminded me of Ciel's order.

"I'm aware of that." I growled lowly, not wanting to hear her side of the story.

**Master! **Seras cried in my head but I threw down my barriers, keeping her out of my head. I gritted my teeth with a low hiss. I could feel Seras trying desperately to contact me but I didn't remove my barriers. When I came back to reality I saw that I had crushed my wine glass, shards of glass imbedded in my palm. I growled and clenched my hand, purposely digging the glass in farther. The pain keeping my mind off of Seras. I cluck my tongue and looked away from my bleeding hand. Let's just get this done and over with. I would just like to forget about Seras and move on. I turned around, facing Sebastian. He stared at me, his hands held behind his back as he waited patiently for me. I used small tendrils to push the glass out of my hand. Once it was all out and my hand started healing I walked off towards the wall. I phased through the wall and entered Seras' room. I looked over at her coffin bed but found it empty. Her sheets were a mess and my coat lied on the foot of her bed. I walked over to the bed and picked it up, I pulled the coat on. It held Seras' scent on it, a purr came from my demon as I inhaled her scent.

"Where is she?" Sebastian asked, somewhere behind me.

"I don't know but I told her not to leave this room." I growled, angry that she disobeyed my order. I sent a wave of my power through the manor and over the property. In a matter of seconds I found her…and a male wolf. My eyes burned crimson as my fangs elongated. "I am going to kill her." I growled lowly. "She's with her mate." I felt Sebastian's anger surge when mentioning her mate. "They're in the woods." It didn't matter any longer to hear her side of the story. We see now where her loyalty lies. We were fools for ever trusting her, to ever think there was a female worthy enough to be ours for eternity.

"I wish to meet this 'special' mate of hers." Sebastian said, sounding disgusted with the both of them.

"As do I." I replied, I materialized us to the woods. It was dark but that did not bother us, with our sight the night was brighter to us than how a human saw it. The scent of arousal came to my nose, I also could hear moaning from the male…Along with whimpers. It sounded as if Seras was breathing heavy and her heart was racing which was all normal signs for sexual intercourse but I didn't smell her arousal. I scanned the area, looking for the two. I spotted them up ahead, Sebastian and I started walking towards them. The scene before us made our anger grow, my demon roaring. But as we got closer the scene didn't look right. The male was obviously enjoying himself as he thrusting himself into Seras roughly. He moaned, kissed her neck, and groped her. But Seras was pushing against him, whimpering in pain, and crying. My anger died down at confusion took its place. What was going on here? I felt that Seras was still trying to contact me. Curiously I opened my barriers and allowed her in. Immediately her panic and pain filled my mind, I could feel how scared she was.

**Master! Help! **Seras screamed in my mind. I gasped and quickly threw the wolf off of her. Seras' eyes shot open, surprised that the werewolf was off of her. She quickly sat up, fearing that he would come back. She hugged legs to her and looked over at the wolf, tears still sliding down her cheeks. The male had transformed back into his wolf and growled at Sebastian and me. Sebastian slid off his coat and wrapped it around Seras so she was covered more since her nightgown was torn in some places. Seras gasped and looked up at Sebastian and I shocked. The wolf barked and then ran off, too much of a coward to stay and fight. I didn't care about him at the moment, I'll hunt him down and kill him later. Right now, I need to amend with Seras. Sebastian was kneeled beside her, his arm around her as he stared intently at Seras. She shook in his embrace, his forehead rested against her temple.

"Seras," I whispered, feeling…guilty (?) for the way I treated her. She didn't reply, she seemed to be in shock as she stared into the woods, looking for the werewolf. Things started to make sense to me. Why she had smelled like a wolf after her first transformation. Why she feared a certain man after she was attacked when she was a kitten. Why she was deeply upset and confused when we called her a whore and accused her of (willingly) mating with a werewolf. I walked around her so her back was no longer turned towards me. I looked down at my broken Seras. Feeling bad for everything bad I ever thought about her. She was no whore. She was no Mina. She was no pitiful excuse for a vampire. She was my sweet Seras. She was my beloved fledgling. She was my intended mate. I kneeled before the girl and cupped her cheek. Her eyes flickered to mine, her heavy breathing intensified and she pulled out of our touch.

"It's all my fault, Master!" Seras cried harder. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. She was blaming herself? For being raped? For our hatred towards her? For everything?

"This isn't your fault, Seras." I whispered to her, brushing my fingers over her cheek.

"This _is _all my fault!" Seras cried. "I should have had more control! I should have been a better vampire!" I pulled her into a tight hug, crushing the smaller girl to my chest.

"None of this is your fault." I said sternly to her but she wouldn't listen.

"This is all my fault, Master, I'm sorry." Seras repeated in a whisper, she then bit deeply into my neck. I grunted and tried to pull away but she refused to let go.

"Seras, no!" I growled at her, feeling out bond shatter as she became her own vampire. "Seras, let go!" I ordered, baring my fangs at her. As soon as our bond completely shattered she did let go. She used her new strength, using her vampiric speed, to leave our sight. My eyes scanned the woods for the young vampire, but she was long gone. Sebastian's coat lied a few feet from where she was. Sebastian walked over and picked up his coat, also looking for the girl. Was it our fault that she believed that this was all her fault? Was it our fault that she was raped a second time by that filthy werewolf? We should have protected her. Was it our fault that she had run away? Was it our fault that we may never see her again?

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

I was running through the woods, going faster than any human had gone before. I panted and cried, not sure where to go or how I was going to escape them. I feared that if I looked behind me they would be there. I feared that they would catch me and punish me for what the werewolf did. But I mostly feared that the male wolf would find me, that he would capture and rape me. I sobbed and looked around cautiously, making sure he wasn't around. All I could feel was fear and pain. My groin burned from the roughness and dryness of the sexual intercourse. I shuddered and kept running, not sure where to go or hide. This was all my fault. If I had more self-control then I wouldn't be in this mess! Alucard and Sebastian had every right to blame and hate me. I betrayed them. I wasn't a loyal enough servant. I wasn't a good enough vampire. I was worthless. I was an embarrassment to low class vampires. I was a disgrace to all vampires. I climbed the nearest tree, pulling myself up as if I was completely weightless. I climbed all the way up and sat on the branch, I looked around, breathing heavily. Nobody was in sight, I couldn't even see the manor. Once I realized that I was all alone in the area I clenched the trunk of the tree and cried. My head hit the trunk with a soft 'thud' and I closed my eyes tightly. I wanted their forgiveness so badly. I wanted them to trust me again, I wanted Alucard to be my Master and I wanted Sebastian to be my friend. I knew that I ruined the chance for us to be lovers but that's okay, I just want to be there with them. I slowly stopped crying, my demon close to the surface. I looked out into the night with burning crimson eyes similar to Alucard's. My nails and fangs elongated, my nails digging into the bark of the tree.

**Then we shall be with them. **My demon spoke to me. Yes. Yes, we shall. I agreed with her. **We'll get their forgiveness. **My demon went on, I nodded my head.

"Yes," I whispered.

**We'll get them back. **My demon growled, I grinned wickedly.

"Yes, we shall." I growled lowly. I jumped down out of the tree, landing safely in a crouch. Tendrils slithered around me as I rose to my full height. The moonlight shone down around me through the tree's leaves, my tendrils twirling around me. I ignored them as I started walking through the woods, going farther and farther. A plan forming in my head, my grin widening. My demon had completely taken over my mind, determined to get their forgiveness no matter what. My tendrils slipped off of me, my torn nightgown was replaced with a crimson Hellsing uniform with ripped stockings. My demon purred as we started to come to the end of the woods and London was in sight. What if they don't accept me back? What if they hate me forever? What if they punish or kill me as soon as they see me? I feared that they would strike me again. I feared that they would give me another harsh punishment. It's alright that they didn't want me as a lover, I just hope that they accept me back. My demon soothed my mind, not wanting me to think about the males any longer. She's right, I need to focus on my apology. I need to focus on my plan.

…

I walked the streets of London, looking for a helpless victim. It was going to be morning soon and I needed to rest. Where would be the best place? An abandon building? An empty hotel or motel room? A basement? Or maybe even a graveyard? I pondered over it, trying to figure out where I would mostly likely not get caught. Though getting caught would mean getting a snack. I snickered at the thought, liking the sound of that. I heard footsteps, my grin fell and I stopped in my tracks. My head snapped to the side, farther down the street walking away from me was a middle aged woman. She wore a long beige jacket with a white hat and a beige purse. She had long, straight blonde hair and a pale complexion. I looked her over from head to toe, deciding on rather she would be good enough. I made up my mind and my powers encased over her weak, human mind. The girl froze in her spot, she looked straight ahead blankly. I walked down the street, my shoes hitting the pavement with thuds. I could feel the woman's fear build up as I got closer, but she didn't move, I didn't allow it. I walked around her and stood in front of the elder lady. She looked upon me with dark green eyes, fear was present in them. I grinned at her, my hands held behind my back. My red eyes looked her over again but closely. I looked deeply into her green orbs, her eyes became wider and they were slowly tainted red as she fell under my spell.

"What's your name?" I asked curiously as the fear left her eyes and she held no expression on her face.

"Kimberley." The girl muttered, looking me dead in the eye.

"Kimberley, you will serve me until I release you. Do I make myself clear?" I ordered.

"Yes, Master." Kimberley whispered.

"Do you live alone?" I asked.

"My son is away at college." The woman answered.

"And your husband?" I asked

"Dead." She answered.

"Does anybody else live with you?" I asked, not worrying about her son since he was away somewhere.

"No," She answered.

"Good, take me to your home." I ordered, Kimberley nodded her head and walked past me, leading me to her home.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

Sebastian and I had searched for Seras and that werewolf, but we found neither. They had both fled, perhaps never to be seen again. I wasn't able to track her down, her scent had faded and our minds were no longer connected. We stood outside, waiting for Seras to return to us. I watched as the leaves rustled in their trees. I listened as the wind howled and animals within the woods scurried. I waited impatiently for a young, broken girl to walk out of the woods and collapse. Time seemed to be going by very slowly, but Seras had been gone for two hours. The sun had already started to peek over the horizon. I crossed my arms and used my third eye, making sure to keep my senses up so I could sense intruders. Even with my third eye, I saw nothing that mattered to me. We heard a noise behind us on the roof, we turned slightly to see who was intruding. Walter and Ciel stood behind us, they both looked pissed and glared at us.

"Lord Ciel told me what you did to Seras." Walter stated, I scoffed and turned back to the woods, hoping that Seras would be there.

"Did you obey my orders?" Ciel asked Sebastian.

"No," I answered before Sebastian could. "But she's innocent." I growled lowly, feeling something that I couldn't identify again.

"As I thought." Ciel said, scowling at me.

"She's innocent and you had treated her like that?" Walter asked. "What happened?"

"Seras never cheated on us…" Sebastian started.

"Yes, we know." Ciel growled, rolling his eyes.

"She was…well," Sebastian said, not wishing to talk about our beloved one like this.

"raped." I finished, Walter and Ciel's eyes became wide.

"Raped?" Walter questioned.

"Yes," Sebastian answered.

"Where is Seras?" Ciel asked, worried about her.

"She's gone." I growled.

"Seras ran off after taking Alucard's blood." Sebastian said.

"You do realize that this is your entire fault?!" Ciel yelled, furious. Neither one of us answered.

"Does Integra know of Seras' absence?" I asked, glancing back at them.

"No," Walter answered.

"Don't tell her. I'm hoping Seras will return before Integra can find out." I said.

"Why?" Ciel asked.

"Seras hasn't been able to control herself lately. Integra might punish her if she found out that Seras left the estate without her permission or under surveillance." Sebastian answered.

"For now we won't say anything for Seras' sake. But sooner or later Integra will find out and you two will have to tell her what you did." Walter said.

"Isn't there anyway we can get to Seras?" Ciel asked.

"No, she's no longer my fledgling and her scent had faded." I said.

"Can't your Hell Hound track her?" Ciel asked, I thought about it, angry with myself that I didn't think of that before.

"He could perhaps." I muttered. "But I could do that just as easily in my wolf form."

"Then have at it." Walter said, I was about to transform but I was interrupted.

**Alucard, have Sebastian watch over Seras. I need you for a mission. **Sir Integra ordered, I growled through gritted teeth.

"I'll have to send Baskerville, I'm needed for a mission." I said. "Sebastian," He looked over at me. "go with Baskerville in case he finds her." Sebastian nodded his head. Baskerville emerged from my shadows and sat beside me loyally. The blouse from Seras' yellow uniform appeared in my hand. I lowered it and allowed the Hell Hound to sniff at it. His beady red eyes observed the yellow fabric. Once he was done sniffing he looked up at me panting and wagging his tail, he recognized Seras' scent. He gave a thunderous bark and waited for my orders. I smirked at the dog and patted his head. "Find Seras." I simply ordered, he gave another thunderous bark and turned away from me.

* * *

**(Baskerville's POV)**

I jumped off the roof landing safely on all fours. I looked back up at the roof, a few seconds later my Master's friend, Sebastian, jumped off the roof. I didn't wait any longer and started running, following Seras' scent. My tongue hung out of my mouth, liking the wind hitting my face and blowing my fur around. Seras! Seras! Seras! I loved Seras! Whenever my Master allowed me to walk about on my own I would always run to Seras. She sometimes gave me bowls of blood from the packs she didn't drink. And once in a while she allowed me to cuddle up with her in bed. But sometimes I would be a bad dog when I start licking her face and she orders me to stop but I disobey. My ears were flat to my head when remembering that I was a bad dog. My head perked up and I sniffed the area. Seras?! I came to a dead stop in front of a tree, Sebastian stopping a few feet behind me. I sniffed the roots that were sticking out of the ground. I then sniffed up the bark. Her scent was on it, it was old but it was there.

"She's not here." Sebastian stated as he rested a hand on the bark and looked up in the tree. I looked up at my Master's friend and gave a thunderous bark, wanting him to follow me. I started running again, following her scent that was getting stronger slowly. Sebastian sighed and started chasing after me again, I could feel that he didn't like me very much.

…

I sniffed the street slowly, making my way up it. Seras' scent was here, she was around here somewhere.

"It would be nice if could find her sometime today." Sebastian commented, I perked my head up and glared at my Master's friend. I lowered my head and sniffed the ground again. I looked in the direction where her scent was coming from and barked happily. I couldn't wait to see Seras. My giant paws hit the pavement with hard thuds. We came to a neighborhood, nice and expensive houses on either side of us. I had my eye on one particular, it was a small, two story white house. I barked again and ran into the owner's garden, not caring that I destroyed her daises. I phased through the front door and entered the living room. Sitting on a brown couch was an elder lady, she stared blankly at the wall with red eyes. As soon as Sebastian entered the girl looked over at him.

"Must. Protect. Master." The woman murmured as she stood up and walked over to us zombie like.

"Excuse me, Madam, for intruding but is there a young blonde that's here?" Sebastian asked, but the woman ignored him.

"Must. Protect. Master." The woman murmured again as she got closer. I ignored her and ran past her, smelling that Seras was in the back of the house somewhere. In the back of the house was a kitchen, pantry, bathroom, and a small bedroom for guest. I phased through the guest bedroom's door and found a sleeping blonde. I barked happily and jumped up onto the bed. I couldn't help myself and so licked Seras' face. This time she didn't yell but laugh so I continued.

"Baskerville?" Seras said surprised, I lightly barked. She sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face in my fur. She then shot up and looked at me with wide eyes. "Is Alucard here?!" I shook my head. "Is Sebastian here?!" I looked towards the door with a growl. "Shit." Seras growled lowly, her tendrils slithered off of her, they encased over me and pulled me inside of her.

* * *

**(Sebastian's POV)**

The elder lady lied on the floor with a broken ankle. I didn't want to cause too much harm to her since she was obviously a victim in Seras' little mind game. But why would Seras do that? It seemed so unlike her. I looked around, searching for Baskerville, but he was nowhere in sight. I sighed at the mutt and started walking through the house. A scent came to my nose, it smelled like a very powerful vampiress with a hint of Seras' sweetness. I purred, the scent was arousing me greatly, it was becoming hard to control myself. And I through Seras' scent drove me mad before, I was wrong. I walked down the small corridor to the back of the house. The scent was thick in one of the rooms. I opened a door and peered inside. The guest bedroom was empty but the sheets were a mess. I walked inside and inhaled Seras' scent deeply with a moan. I was so hard right now and all I wanted was Seras. Baskerville must have chased her away, the damn mutt. I looked around, listening carefully but there was nothing. Where did they run off to this time?

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

I lied under the bed in complete silence, listening for Sebastian. He was standing in the middle of the room inhaling my scent. Creepy. Did he know that I was here? Was he just playing with me? Or did he think that I was gone? Isn't he concerned for Baskerville? The demon purred happily as he inhaled one last time and then left the room. I hoped that he was leaving this place for good. I sighed in relief once he left the room. I was not ready to confront him yet. What would he say? What would he do? Would I be punished for running away? Or would the two males attack me, happy to have me back? I shuddered at the thought, images of rough, bloody sex appearing before my eyes. I closed my eyes, trying to relax my nerves. Now, Seras. That's not going to happen. You know they don't want you. And…you know you don't want them. I furrowed my brows with a groan. I was just fooling myself thinking that they cared about me. I opened my eyes and stared up at the frame of the bed.

The list of reasons on why I shouldn't mate with them was only getting bigger. The number one reason, I feared them. Not just their power or their darkness, but the way they treated me. A few times I got out of line and (mainly Alucard) they struck me. They yelled at me or hit me when I did something wrong. I didn't want an abusive relationship. I didn't want to fear my lovers or fear that I did something wrong all the time. I wanted to please them but I didn't want to be judged by my actions or mistakes. What if I do end up pregnant with one of their children? Would they hit the child if they stepped out of line? I didn't want anybody laying a hand on my baby, not even my lovers. I don't care how monstrous the child is, they will not touch a single hair on their head. I shook my head and reclosed my eyes. Why was I even thinking about this, I had made up my mind already. I wasn't going to mate with them, I wasn't going to become their lover. I just want their forgiveness, that's all I cared about. And I don't want a lover, I wasn't ready. Maybe in a few years when I start getting lonely or tired of my existence.

My thoughts trailed off and I listened closely for any noises. The house was deadly quiet, not a single noise could be heard. When I was satisfied that Sebastian was gone I phased through the bed and lied on top of the covers. I stared up at the ceiling blankly and wide awake. I could feel that it was early in the morning, perhaps six or seven in the morning. My shadows morphed into a shape of a large hound. I didn't mind it as features were added to the form. His fur became soft, almost fluffy. Six red eyes opened and stared at the bedroom door intently. His tail shifted side to side, and his tongue hung out of his mouth. I rested a hand on his head, stroking his fur gently. Baskerville groaned and leaned into my touch. His tongue would stick out, trying to lick me every time my hand came close to his muzzle. I smiled at the giant fuzz ball and turned over onto my side with a giggle. I curled up next to the dog that I knew would protect me while I slept. I closed my eyes with my fingers tangled in the warmth of his soft fur. I purred happily with a smile gracing my lips and I fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

**(Alucard's POV)**

"Seras is growing stronger." Sebastian said with a sly smirk on his face and his hands held behind his back. I gave him a toothy grin, ecstatic to hear that my Childe was growing stronger.

"Did you find her?" I asked, half expecting Baskerville and Seras to be in her room since I didn't see either one of them.

"No, all I found was her scent in a civilian's home. Baskerville ran off, I couldn't find him." Sebastian said, our smirks gone.

"Do not worry about Baskerville." I said, knowing that I could easily pull him back to me. "Where is this civilian's home?" Sebastian was smirking again.

"I'll show you." He purred.

…

We stood in the civilian's living room, Sebastian was looking around for something but I didn't car as I inhaled Seras' scent. She was getting stronger, and so much darker. But the scent still smelled fresh, then wasn't Seras here when Sebastian was?

"I had left the civilian right here." Sebastian murmured as he started to walk to the back of the house. I followed after the demon, he led me straight into a guest's room. On a messy bed lied an elder woman who was fast asleep, one of her ankles wrapped in bandages. Seras' scent was a lot stronger in this room, she must have just left. I walked over to the civilian, studying her as she rested. Sebastian walked over to her other side and also studied her. I laid a hand on the girl's forehead, wanting to see what she saw. "It looks as if Seras had a quick snack before she left." Sebastian said, showing me the girl's left wrist. There was a small slit on her wrist, Seras obviously didn't want to kill her. "Did you find anything?"

"No, Seras wiped her clean." I said, impressed with my Childe. "Baskerville would have found her," I started as I left the human alone. "so either he found her or he's still chasing after her."

"Where is he then?" Sebastian asked, I focused on my Hell Hound but surprisingly I couldn't find him. Something was blocking me from him.

"Seras," I growled angrily, mad that she didn't want to be found. "he's with her."

"Can't you track them?" Sebastian asked.

"No, she's blocking me off from him." I said, I started to walk away from the human. "Eventually she'll let her guard down, then we can take her."

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

I was actually thankful that I did become a No Life Queen because 1) there was no pain in my chest, 2) I was able to turn into a wolf pain free, and 3) I was able to control my wolf without any problems. I ran through the woods, looking for my so called mate. Beside me running was Baskerville, his tongue hung out of his mouth and it looked like he was smiling. I was happy that I wasn't alone, even if he couldn't talk to me at least I had some company. I stopped in my tracks and threw my head back. I let out a long, loud howl, calling out to my mate. I then listened closely for a reply from him. I waited and waited but there was nothing. I gave another howl, this one longer than the last. Why wasn't he answering? Was he not in his wolf form at the time? Or was he not in this area because he feared Alucard and Sebastian? My ears twitched, still waiting for an answer. Baskerville whined and then started barking. My head perked up, my eyes scanning the area. Was he near? Is that why he was barking? I threw back my head again and howled loudly, suddenly a form crashed against mine. Before I could even shake my head from the impact a vicious snarl came from a wolf. The black wolf snapped his jaws shut on the scruff of my neck and forced me to my feet. I yipped surprised, and then the black wolf mounted me.

I barked and bared my fangs at the other wolf. I bucked him off of me and faced my enemy. My eyes became wide when I saw Sebastian standing behind the black wolf who was Alucard. Oh God, they were here to kill me, weren't they?! Alucard growled lowly and bared his fangs at me, I did the same towards him. What the hell were they even doing out here? Were they trying to hunt me down? Did Sir Integra order them to kill me or was this their own business? Either way, I wasn't ready to confront them. I slowly backed away, keeping a close eye on the both of them. Alucard snarled at me when I was a little too far from them, he took a step forward. How the hell am I supposed to escape from them? I may be stronger than I was before but they were still ten times as more powerful. Unlike them I'll have to rest after a long run or fight. I'll need to drink lots of blood to regain my strength. And they were a lot faster than me.

**Let's see what you've got, Childe. **Alucard purred in my mind, I cocked my head to the side. He wanted me to fight him?! Why?!...He just wanted to play with me. I was just one of his opponents and I knew how much he loved to play with his toys before destroying them. I gulped, if I had learned anything it would be that Alucard hated it when an opponent turned his back on him. I knew that the punishment would be ten times as worse if I just walked away. My nose wrinkled and I bared my teeth at him, snarling as my eyes glowed a dark crimson. Alucard looked gleeful as he got into a low stance and we both pounced. I barked madly as I pawed at his available chest, Alucard growled and bit down on my shoulder. In response my paw whacked him in the face, his teeth loosened and I pulled my shoulder out of his jaws. I took a few steps back and huffed, I didn't know what to do. It was impossible to take down Alucard, I knew he would win…but that doesn't mean I can't go down without a fight. Alucard lunged again, his teeth sank into my jugular. I yipped and fell onto my side as he tore through my skin. I pulled away from him and bit down hard on his muzzle. Alucard pulled away, shaking his head. I fell limply against the ground, the bite to my jugular making me woozy. Everything became blurry and all I could smell was my blood. I heard Alucard cackle in mirth, arms went around me and pulled me close to the owner's form, I had returned to my human form.

I cracked open my eyes to see that it was Alucard holding me, he was grinning ear to ear as he stared down at me. I gritted my teeth and with a grunt I punched him in his smug face. The force was so strong that his head snapped back and I fell back to the ground. I quickly got up on my feet and bared my fangs at the vampire who was cackling again. His neck snapped back into place and he gave me a crazy look. I gasped when my instincts told me that someone was creeping up behind me. I turned on my heel and blocked a punch from Sebastian. My eyes became wide. You've got to be kidding me. Two against one, that's so unfair. They will definitely kick my ass and humiliate me. Alucard took this chance to come up and punch me hard in the ribs. I hunched over, all the air whooshing out of me as I choked. Sebastian gripped my wrists and pulled me up high, the tip of my toes brushing over the dirt.

I groaned and cracked open my eyes to see Sebastian smirking at me. His eyes were slit and glowing a dark purple. I grinded my teeth together. This wasn't fair, they weren't even giving me a chance to defend myself. I swung my body and brought my legs up, my feet connected to his stomach and he went flying back, letting go of me. I landed gracefully on my feet and growled as I faced Alucard who stood behind me. I threw a punch, he stepped back out of my reach. I threw another and another but he just kept stepping back. I grew angrier, all the white in my eyes was eaten up by my blood red irises. I swung at him again, this time he gripped my arm and twisted it sharply. I ended up with my back crushed to his front, my arm twisted in a painful angle. I winced with a cry, closing my eyes tightly. Someone gripped my throat, I cracked open my eyes and stared up at Sebastian.

This was it. They were going to kill me now. This was the end. His grip on my neck tightened, I closed my eyes again, biting down on my lip. No, this can't be the end. I didn't want it to be the end. I wanted to continue to live. I believe I have fought for that right. No matter how many times I have fallen I will always get right back up. My instincts and demon took over my mind and I did what they told me to do. I threw back my head and let out a horrified scream. I felt the two tense when the ground started shaking, all the crows in the area cawed and flew up into the sky creating a big, black cloud, Baskerville barked madly. I arched my back, my eyes flew open as sharp, long shadows extended from parts of my body. They flew up high into the sky, knocking Sebastian and Alucard right on their asses. I fell to the floor, landing hard on my back as my shadows flew up high into the sky. I looked up at them curiously, the thick, black shadows reminding me of a giant spooky tree with long, pointy, twisted branches that hung above other trees. But these branches didn't sit still, they slithered around like snakes in a tree. I panted, out of breath from the use of my power and I still felt pretty woozy. My jugular was still bleeding, I had lost a lot of blood. My arm was broken and sat beside me limply. The ground stopped shaking and the crows flew away, still cawing.

Two small tendrils slithered around my body, they went to my broken arm and torn jugular. They wrapped around me, reminding me of a cool silk. I allowed them to continue on and they healed me quickly. I arched my back again, a giant crazy smirk cracked my face as I felt good as new and adrenaline kicked in. I chuckled softly as my shadows dissolved slowly, retreating back to my body. My powers surged, my demon purring in triumph as I climbed to my feet. I looked down at my pale hands, feeling so…so…powerful? So full of life! I felt like I could do anything! I could defeat anybody that came across me! I could feel that my heart was beating fast and my eyes glowed really bright as they flickered around like I was on crack or something. I clenched my fists, I could get used to this. I looked over at the two males with a growl, my smirk disappearing. My eyes glowed threatening, daring them to move. Both seemed amused as they stared up at me.

"Yes," Alucard purred lowly. "Yes!" They rose to their feet. "Use that power! Fight back!" He yelled out as they went to go attack me again. I quickly blocked Sebastian's kick and twisted Alucard's arm before his fist could connect with my jaw. I dig my nails into Sebastian's ankle and twisted his leg so his body flipped in midair and he landed hard on the ground. I pulled Alucard forward while using my vampiric speed to come at him. I punched him hard in the stomach, and with the extra speed it helped throw him backwards. I growled in triumph and grinned wickedly as I watched him fly backwards. He landed safely in a crouch, his eyes glowing a dark crimson as he glared at me. He bared his fangs, every tooth in his mouth was point and sharp. The male glanced over at Sebastian who was also in a crouch. I gritted my teeth, my glare intensifying when realizing that they were probably talking mentally. The two then nodded their head in agreement and eyed me. In a blink of an eye they were both gone from my sight. I didn't panic and slowly got into a stance. My eyes scanned the trees and every shadow. My ears listened carefully for any noises.

Suddenly my instincts told me that they were coming at both sides. I jumped up high into the air just as the two were about to collide into me. One of them grabbed my ankle and pulled me back down hard, I fell onto my back with a grunt. I felt a body rub up against me with a moan. My eyes shot open and I stared up at Sebastian. He gave me a seductive look as he continued to rub his body against mine. I could feel the bulge in his pants rub over my skirt, slowly pushing it up so the hard bulge was against my panties. I gave a stressful whine as I tried to crawl out from under the demon but Sebastian growled warningly and pinned my wrists down on either side of my head, keeping me there. I couldn't say that I wasn't getting aroused, I liked how dominate Sebastian was being. But I was also terrified, still fearing that he might kill me…after he rapes me. I felt his hard bulge slide against my groin, I threw back my head with a gasp. I then saw Alucard right behind me, kneeling, a giant smirk on his face as he stared down at me. His hand came down and stroked my chin, cupping my cheek though it was awkward since I was upside down. He leaned down some more and kissed my bottom lip tenderly.

A blood tear slipped out from the corner of my eye. So many thoughts were rushing through my head that I was confused and all I could do was just sit there. _Oh, God, they're going to rape me! No, it's Master…He wouldn't do that…Would he? Will you get your head out of the clouds! You need to fight back! But I can't beat them! Sure you can! No, I can't! This has to be all a dream! None of this can be real! Alucard and Sebastian wouldn't want me like this, not after all that's happened. _I closed my eyes tightly and hoped that this dream or nightmare would just all go away. But it didn't. I could still feel their lips as they caressed my skin. I could feel their touch as they stroked my body parts. I could still feel Sebastian thrusting his hips against mine. The hard grasp they had on me that made me want to cry out in pain. It felt like my bones were splintering under their grasp, daring to break on me any second. _They're going to rape me. They're going to rape me. They're going to rape me…But it's not rape if you like it. SHUT UP! _My body exploded into a mass of black bats with beady red and blue eyes. Without another thought I flew away into the night, refusing to look back.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

I watched after Seras as she flew away from us. She has become a lot stronger, more powerful. I grinned, cackling as I watched the black bats become nothing more but small dots. She may have escaped from us again but at least our scent was on her so no males will mess with her. I heard barking and turned around. Sebastian stood beside Baskerville who was barking up at the sky where Seras disappeared to. I walked over to my barking mad dog, as soon as my presence became known to him he lowered his head. I wiped the drizzle of blood off my chin from when Seras exploded into a bunch of bats. I licked my thumb clean of my blood, wishing that it was my Seras' blood instead.

"She got away." Sebastian stated, giving me a smug smirk.

"But no male will dare bother her." I purred. "We should be able to track Seras easily, she holds our scent on her." I said, we continued on through the woods, in search for Seras.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

I dove into a small, cold pond with a whine. I splashed around in the water, trying to desperately to get the males' scent off of me. I feared of what they might do if they found me. My night was completely wasted, I had to run from that area because of them and my 'mate' was nowhere to be found. I squeaked out in frustration and flapped out of the small pond. I shook my small body madly, ridding the water from my fur and wings. I shifted my head far to the side as I could and sniffed wings and back. My nose wrinkled, I still smelled a bit like Alucard and Sebastian but most of the scent had faded. I looked around, I needed to find shelter for during the day. Tomorrow I can continue on with my hunt…if it's not interrupted again. I flew around, hoping to find some sort of cave or a darker part of the woods. I licked my small muzzle hungrily, my stomach rumbling. That human's blood wasn't enough, I was still hungry. My eyes glowed a dark crimson when thinking about the blood packs that I'm usually provided with. I wished that I had some now or maybe even a delicious human. But no…no more killing…unless Sir Integra or Alucard gives me permission to. Maybe there's an animal around here. I don't know how good animal blood is but right now anything will be fine to satisfy my hunger. I stopped for a second and sniffed around, I could smell animals but I couldn't see them. My ears twitched, trying to listen for them but there was nothing.

I sighed, my head hung in disappointment. Shouldn't they be in this area, after all, there was a pond nearby? I flew down towards the ground and rested. I sat there almost as if I was waiting patiently for my meal to come when actually I was very annoyed and angry. I yawned bored and slightly tired, I looked around my area. The sun will be coming up in a few hours, I had no food, I couldn't find my bloody mate, and two of my psychotic mentors were chasing after me. Did I miss anything? A light rumbling ran out and a cold rain drop hit the tip of my nose. I pulled my head back and looked up at the dark, rain clouds that hung over the woods. Soon rain started to pour down, I drew my ears back and pouted in annoyance. Great, something else to add to my list of the worst day ever. I propped myself up and unintentionally shook my body, trying to get the water off. My eyes scanned every inch of the area I was in. No animal would be out right now, they would be seeking for shelter. I should perhaps do the same. I saw a nice dry area in the branches of a tree. I squeaked as I flew up into the trees and hung from a dry branch. Alright, at least I found a dry spot and hopefully I will be out of the sun when it's morning. I closed my beady red eyes, my wings wrapped around my small, furry body like a blanket. I tried to find sleep through the rumble of thunder and the drizzling of the rain.

…

**The Next Night**

I cautiously walked through the woods looking in every direction. Nobody was around, I couldn't sense Alucard or Sebastian but that doesn't mean that they're not hiding their presence from me. I heard a snap of a twig and stopped in my tracks, my crimson eyes flickered in the direction of where the noise came from. I didn't trust the darkness around me, I didn't know what was real or not. I shouldn't always trust my eyes, Alucard was able to create illusions, make me see whatever he wanted me to see. How do I know if this is real? Perhaps I'm in this dream state or illusion, and Alucard and Sebastian are around getting ready to attack. I hung my head and closed my eyes. No, I'm being ridiculous. I opened my eyes and looked around once more. I'm pretty sure this is all real, and I shouldn't be afraid of my own shadow. I glanced down at my shadow, a question popped in my head. How do I know if it's my shadow? It could be Alucard.

I forced myself to keep walking and to push the question to the back of my mind. I clenched my fists and narrowed my eyes. I shouldn't be worrying about them, I was on a mission and I needed to focus on it. How was I going to find my mate? The last time I tried to contact him, Sebastian and Alucard found me instead. Did they come because they were my intended mates? Or because they recognized my howls? I grabbed my head, light headed and confused. I needed blood, I'm growing weaker but there were no animals around. My hand fell back to my side limply. My stomach rumbling and my demon growling. I looked down at my wrist, wondering if my blood would satisfy me. That would be bloody stupid, I'll just grow weaker. Besides, you're not a coyote, so no feasting on yourself. I forced myself to walk on, keeping a sharp eye out for powerful beings and animals. But then I heard another twig snap behind me.

I quickly whipped around and saw my 'mate' behind me. He was leaning against a tree totally naked, his arms crossed and a sick grin on his face. A rage build up inside of me when remembering what he had done to me. He ruined my life and my chance with Alucard and Sebastian. I wanted to tear him apart but I made sure to control myself. I need to have a clear head. I calmed down and kept a blank expression so he wouldn't catch on to what I was thinking.

"Looking for me?" He asked, sounding pleased, inwardly I was snarling. He took a few steps closer, my blood boiling as he got closer. "I knew you couldn't resist me. I'm just too good of a fuck…You're not a bad fuck yourself." He purred, now playing with a strand of my hair. Just then I wanted to empty my stomach and tear his throat out. I clenched my fists and stand down.

"No, I couldn't resist." I purred, smirking at him, if only he knew. I took a step closer to him and brushed my chest against his. His smirk widened and he wrapped an arm around my lower back. "I want you…Need you." I whispered, my hand sliding down his bare chest.

"That's right, babe." He purred, I cupped him, he moaned lowly. I leaned in closer to him until my lips were brushing over his ear.

"You're a fucking pig, and I'm going to enjoy my time hearing your squeal as I kill you slowly." I purred in a whisper, his eyes became wide.

"Wh…" Before he could finish I drove my nails into his cock, blood gushing from it. The filthy male cried out, tears already escaping from his eyes. I drove my nails in farther until I felt that it was only hanging on by a bit of skin and muscle. "You fucking bitch!" He managed to get out, he backhanded me but I didn't budge. My eyes glowed a dark red, glowing like a predator's. I bared my fangs and growled at him. I tore off his cock and threw it into the dirt where it belongs. I viciously stomped on it with my combat boot and watched as he fell into a heap on the ground. The male emptied his stomach, blood still gushing from his groin area. I looked at the dog in disgust, scowling at him as he continued to throw up and gag. I kicked him hard in the ribs, he flew back hitting a tree. I walked over to the male, feeling pretty good and powerful. No wonder why Alucard enjoyed to kill, why he liked to make them suffer. It was so much fun! It was a rush! To bring pain to somebody who brought you pain!

I dug my nails into the back of his neck and lifted him up. He hung in my grasp pathetically, groaning and crying in pain. Was he not going to fight me? What a pussy. I pushed him up against the tree and bared my teeth. He cracked open his eyes and looked at me through lowered lashes. He watched in horror as I extended my jaw, showing his every sharp tooth in my mouth. I snarled before burying my fangs in his jugular. His nasty ass wolf's blood filled my mouth. It was absolutely disgusting and made me want to vomit but I wanted to kill him so badly and I was starving. I heard the male gurgling on his blood, not being able to breathe. I purred as I stared into his dying eyes, happy to see the life leaving from them.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**(Alucard's POV)**

I threw my hat down on the seat of my throne, my glasses lying on the small round table. I pulled off my coat, deciding to retire to my coffin for the evening. There was still no sign of Seras and in a few hours it will be morning. I threw my coat down carelessly over my throne. I walked over towards my coffin and opened my lid. Just then Sir Integra and Sebastian walked in. The Hellsing held her hands behind her back, giving me an ice cold stare. I sighed as I stood up straighter before my Master.

"Ciel just got telling me what happened to Seras." Sir Integra said as calmly as she could, her glare intensifying. "A few of my soldiers were found out on the grounds, did Seras kill them?"

"No, it was the male wolf who had taken her." I answered, she calmed down a bit, relieved that Seras had nothing to do with their deaths.

"Where is she, Alucard?" Sir Integra growled, looking back up at me.

"We're unaware of her location at the moment. But we plan to have her back quite soon." I said.

"I'm not sure if you two will continue 'mentoring' her, after all, this is all your faults." Sir Integra said sternly, glaring at the both of us now. "I expect you two to find…" We cut her off as a scent came to us. I inhaled deeply, my demon purring. It was a vampiress…a powerful one. The scent was so hypnotic, I could feel that I was losing control of my demon. The door to my chambers opened, my eyes flickered to the entrance. Seras stood in the doorway and this time I fully looked her over, not being able to last time since I got caught up in our fight. Her hair was a white blonde, her skin was paler than usual and her eyes glowed such a sinful red. A dark crimson uniform replaced her yellow one, and she had knee high ripped stockings. I could feel that she was slightly nervous but she smirked sassily. I lost control of my demon for a split second but was able to re-control myself before I did something stupid. The room had fallen silent, the young girl shyly walked into the room. Sir Integra no longer looked angry but surprised. As I watched Seras I hadn't realized that she was carrying a bloody sack until I saw it swinging in her grasp. Seras walked up towards me and then kneeled, bowing her head. I watched her curiously as she set down the sack next to her.

"Master, Alucard, I have failed and disappointed you one too many times. You have been nothing but a kind, patient Master." Seras started, Sir Integra scoffed when hearing her words and rolled her eyes. We both ignored her and Seras continued on. "So, I ask for your forgiveness. Please, give me one more chance and I promise you, no more disappointments." Seras said, she pulled the sack open and pulled out a severed head. I recognized the male immediately, it was the one who had raped my Seras. She held the head up to me along with the sack. I took both items from her and stared down at the head…touched. I glanced in the sack and saw something that made me winced. The poor bastard, she had torn off his dick. To my surprise I also found a heart inside the sack. My eyes flickered to hers. She was smiling brightly, reminding me of a child who was showing a parent an excellent report card. I smirked at her, placing the head back in the sack. I placed a hand on her head, ruffling her spikey hair a bit.

"None of this is your fault, Seras." I spoke softly to her, her smile faltered. She was confused and worried, wondering if I didn't accept her apology. This time my smirk faltered, when will she understand that this was not her fault? "You're forgiven, Childe." Her bright smile reappeared and she bolted straight up.

"Seras!" Sir Integra growled, she gripped the girl's shoulder and made her face her. "You do not need to ask for their forgiveness for something that had happened to you." Seras' smile faltered again as she stared p at the elder woman. "_They _should be asking for _your _forgiveness for the way they had treated you!"

"But…It wasn't their fault for what happened." Seras whispered.

"They should have protected you! They should have let you explained what had happened before punishing you." Sir Integra growled, Seras glanced over at us, uncertain of what to do. She then clenched her fists and looked back at Sir Integra, glaring at her.

"It was my fault, I was weak!" Seras growled, baring her fangs.

"You've got her completely brainwashed!" Sir Integra barked at us, gesturing a hand towards the offended Seras. Suddenly I grew angry, my powers encased over Sir Integra's mind.

**I suggest, little Hellsing, **I growled in her head. **that you don't come in between a vampire and his mate. It could be very dangerous. **Her glare intensified, angry at the way I was disrespecting her. She exhaled through her nose and crossed her arms.

**I won't get in your way again if you two make sure she sees that none of this is her fault. **Sir Integra replied, she glanced back at Seras who was still glaring at the Hellsing. I thought that I had saw Sir Integra wince from the stare…but that didn't seem right. Were my eyes playing tricks on me?

"There are some blood packs in your room, Seras." Sir Integra told her, Seras' glare softened and she licked her lips hungrily. The small girl then turned to us and bowed her head respectfully.

"Please, excuse me." She murmured and then exited, going to go satisfy her hunger. I gave Sir Integra a dark look, she made Seras leave my chambers. The Hellsing smirked then also exited, leaving Sebastian and me alone. I grinned, my cackling echoing through the room. I glance dover at Sebastian who was smirking.

"Did I not tell you that we would have her soon?" I asked.

"I never doubted you." Sebastian replied, yes, I knew he didn't. We would have done anything to retrieve our precious Seras. But now we had her and she was not escaping from us again. "Now all we have to worry about is Sir Integra."

"We do not have to worry about her. Sir Integra knows the cost of getting in between mates. She'll keep her distance, give us enough time to take Seras as ours." I purred, Sebastian then sighed in disappointment.

"But how can we? Seras is probably frightened of sexual intercourse now because of that male." He growled, scowling at the sack where the male's head was. "And she believes that getting raped is all her fault. How will we get her to see?"

"Seras does not fear sexual intercourse, she had feared the male that had raped her." I said, glancing down at the bloody sack with a smirk. "But Seras had taken care of that problem by facing her fears. So, taking her as a lover and mate should be a walk through the park." I purred, looking back at the demon. "As for getting her to see the truth," I went on, my smirk faltering. "it will be a challenge. We are to blame for that." How could Seras be so calm and strong in our presence? After what we did…Instead she…respects us more?

"She respects us because she fears us." Sebastian spoke, hearing my thoughts. "We are her teachers, her guardians. If we punish her and tell her no she'll see her errors and blame herself. She looks up to us to guide her…" Sebastian continued but I cut him off.

"Seras is a young woman, not a little girl." I said, Sebastian glared at me.

"But she's a newborn vampire who doesn't know our ways and is looking for our guidance." Sebastian raised his voice, I sighed, he was right. "I think we should start by earning Seras' trust back." I nodded my head in agreement, I didn't want Seras cowering in fear every time we showed up. A small smile formed on my lips, elated that I had my Seras back.

"I think we need to keep a closer eye on our little one." I spoke, a smirk reforming on Sebastian's lips.

"Yes," He agreed softly, we both materialized to Seras' room. I looked over at her table, expecting to see her there. Instead I found three empty blood packs. I heard a light purring sound, I glanced over at her bed. Seras was already curled up on top of her sheets fast asleep. It looked like she was full and happy, I smirked at her. I walked over to my young mate, I brought the tip of my fingers to her leg. I slowly brushed my fingers up her leg.

"Seras," I whispered to her, her purring stopped and she shivered. The girl curled in on herself, I snickered and traced my fingers around her ass, they then proceeded by sliding up her waist to her right breast. I let my powers encase over her mind, she calmed down a bit as I soothed her. I leaned over her, my face only inches away from hers. I transferred dark, sexual dreams to her. Immediately it took effect, Seras turned over onto her back and moaned lowly. My smirked widened and I started cackling again. Sebastian crawled into the bed with her, lying on his side beside her. He watched her hungrily as she closed her legs tightly and bit her lower lip with another moan. One of her hands clenched the sheets on the bed, the other fisted her crimson skirt. She wanted to touch herself badly but made sure to keep it at a PG-13 level. We'll help her with that.

I rolled up her skirt and pulled her panties down so she had access. I had thought that Seras would touch herself but instead Sebastian reached down and started touching her. He slid his middle finger through her folds, teasing her. Seras arched her back with a grunt, her breasts going up and down with every breath. Sebastian rubbed his middle finger over her clit, she panted, her brows furrowed. I kneeled and petted her hair, I leaned in closer and kissed her sweet neck. I purred, becoming aroused from her moans. I could feel her heart beat faster the more Sebastian pleasured her. With my free hand I reached down and phased my hand through my pants. I was fully erected, I wanted Seras badly. I phased my erection through my pants and stroked myself. I moaned softly as I kissed Seras' cheek. Sebastian leaned his head down and kissed the other side of her neck lovingly.

"M-more." Seras whispered through a moan. A low growl came from me, I then fisted her hair and bit deeply into her neck. Sebastian slipped two fingers into her and pumped into her fast. Seras threw back her head and let out a cry of pleasure. I sunk my fangs into her neck farther as I pumped myself, digging my nails into my erection. Her blood was different from the last time I had tasted it. She was no longer mated and her blood not only held sweetness but also a bit of spice. Would that be her darkness? Her power? I didn't know what it was but her blood was amazing. I withdrew my fangs and licked over her neck with soft, low moans. Seras' hands shot up and she fisted our hair with a moan. The girl then slowly cracked open her eyes and stared up at us through lowered lashes. "No…Stop." She whispered weakly. Sebastian wrapped an arm around her head and covered her eyes as if none of this was real. Seras whimpered and tried to close her legs. I pried her legs open again but this time with a threatening growl. I ran a hand along her flat stomach, purring as I kissed her soft neck. "Stop." Seras begged in a whisper, a single blood tear sliding out from under Sebastian's hand. Sebastian leaned down with a wide smirk, he nuzzled the side of her face and whispered into her ear.

"Just try to relax, Seras." He purred to her, my hand slid down and caressed her inner thigh. Sebastian now had three fingers pumping into her.

"B-b-but…" Seras stammered, Sebastian leaned down and kissed her on the lips, cutting her off before she could finish. Her lower body rose up unintentionally, practically begging for more though we both could smell her fear. Seras groaned in their kiss and fisted more of our hair. Once their lips parted Seras gave a small cry and bit down hard on her lower lip. A small bead of blood trailed down to her chin. Sebastian snickered and licked the trail up, leaving a warm trail of salvia behind. I brushed my lips along her warm, soft skin up to her delicious lips. I sucked on her lower, bloody lip. Seras opened her moth in a gasp, utterly shocked. I took this time to crush my lips to hers and thrust my tongue in her mouth. My tongue slithered around in her mouth, tasting her and a bit of Sebastian. Seras groaned in our kiss and tugged on my hair gently. I couldn't tell if she was trying to pull me off or if she was getting into it. She arched her back and cried out into my mouth as she orgasmed. I stared down at my Draculina in amusement. I slithered my tongue out of her mouth and pulled my head back a bit.

I playfully bit her lower lip, sucking on it and licking it. Seras calmed down from her orgasm, her warm breath mingled with mine as she panted and moaned. Sebastian pulled his fingers out of her wet folds and brought his cum covered digits to his lips. He encased the cum over his lips and then pushed his fingers past his lips. Sebastian moaned lowly as he tasted Seras. I licked her cheek and stroked her hair. Her grasp on our hair loosened and her hands fell to her sides limply. I gritted my teeth as my balls tightened and then I came. My hot seeds splashed out into my gloved hand. I moaned, feeling blissful and sated, I gave Seras a warm smile. Sebastian removed his fingers from his mouth and stared down at Seras. She continued to pant, her chest heaving. Sebastian brushed his wet fingers over her lips. Seras froze, she held her breath and waited a few seconds. She then willingly opened her mouth and allowed Sebastian to slide his fingers into her wet cavern. Her tongue curiously explored around his pale fingers, sliding it between and around the long digits.

Sebastian made himself more comfortable and stretched out his legs, letting them entwine around Seras' shorter legs. He pulled his fingers out of her mouth and gripped her chin, he gently pulled her head to the side. He leaned down and kissed her again, this time she kissed back tiredly. I stood to my full height, tucking myself back into my pants. I pushed Seras over a bit so her back was crushed to Sebastian's front. I then slid into bed beside her. I held onto one of her soft, small hands. Sebastian pulled out of the kiss and removed his hand from her eyes. Her eyes were a dark red, she stared up at him sadly as if she was about to cry but no tears came. He let go of her chin and stroked her cheek lovingly.

"I don't want to play…" Seras whispered so lowly that it was barely audible. She closed her eyes, exhausted and sad.

"This isn't a game, Childe." I purred as I gripped her chin and made her face me. Seras refused to look at me, I leaned my head in closer until my forehead rested against hers. "We should have protected you." I whispered, stroking her red cheek. Seras shivered, she opened her eyes and looked up at me. A blood tear trailed down her cheek.

"But you did protect me…" Seras whispered.

"No, Seras, we are the ones who failed you." I growled, she groaned and closed her eyes quickly, not wanting to believe it.

"I don't want to talk about it." Seras spoke, I gritted my teeth and pinned her to the bed.

"You will listen though!" I continued. "This is our fault, Childe, not yours!" She tried her best to bury her face into the sheets. My anger was only upsetting her, the small girl under me wept in fear. I calmed down, I didn't want my mate to fear me. I stroked her cheek, trying to soothe her. She flinched when I touched her. I pulled my hand away. She was afraid that I would punish her like how I punished her a few nights ago. What have I done? I had broken my young mate. How will she ever trust me again? Seras panted, she slowly opened her eyes and stared off into the distance. Slowly her breathing came to a stop and she just lied there. My eyes widened, I gasped lowly. "Seras?" I whispered, tangling my fingers into her hair. She didn't reply, her crimson orbs still shone darkly but she lied there dead as a doornail. "Seras?!"

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

I stood in a very dark place, it was cold…it felt like Death was around. I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered again. My crimson eyes scanned the area but there was nothing around.

"They did fail us!" A voice said, I gasped and turned around, I immediately saw my demon.

"What?" I whispered as if this information was new to me.

"They failed us! They failed to protect us!" My demon growled as she circled me.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "they tried." My demon snickered at me and stopped in front of me.

"Tried? They didn't even hear you out! They accused you of having an affair! They abused you! Threw you around like you were nothing!" My demon continued, I shook my head whimpering, blood tears sliding down my cheeks.

"No," I muttered, my demon stepped forward and gripped my shoulders, shaking me lightly.

"Wake up, Victoria! They didn't try! They hated you! Blamed you!" My demon roared, I looked at the floor sadly.

"They never loved me, they only wanted my body." I whispered.

"Exactly!" My demon said, glad that I was finally seeing the point. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed.

"I'm such a fool!" I cried, my demon bared her teeth and pulled my hands away from my face.

"No, they're the fools! They failed you!" My demon growled, I sniffed and looked straight at my demon.

"Why couldn't they just love me?" I whispered.

"They're undead, cold heartless bastards! That's why." My demon murmured as she embraced me, also deeply upset that our mates didn't truly love us.

"But what do I do now? They still want my body." I whispered.

"Play hard to get! Make them pay for how they treated you! Taunt them! Provoke them! Give them all you've got! Even if they do end up taking you, make sure you didn't go down without a fight!" My demon purred, I nodded my head in agreement. No more tears came, instead I grinned evilly at my demon. "Let the games begin." She purred, I was then pulled out of that dark place. I gasped for air as I awoken, I blinked a few times. Someone was hugging me, I was crushed to the person's chest as his thumb stroked my hair.

"Seras!" Alucard spoke as he pulled me out of Sebastian's embrace and crushed me to his chest. They both seemed so…worried, why? What happened?...I groaned, no, they weren't worrying…they didn't care about me. Remember? I rolled my eyes and pulled out of Alucard's embrace. I stared down at the sheets glumly, ignoring their stares. "Are you alright?" He asked as he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm fine." I growled lowly as I pushed his hand away. "I'm going to go to target practice." I said as an excuse so I could leave. I went to go climb out of bed but Alucard put an arm around my waist, stopping me. I looked up at him curiously, but mostly irritated.

"It's too early for target practice. The humans aren't even training right now." Alucard said.

"Besides you should rest, Seras. After what just happened it's better if you stayed here." Sebastian said, I looked away from the both of them, gritting my teeth. They don't care about me! They don't care! They only want my body! They want you to stay so they can seduce you!

"I'm fine!" I raised my voice as I forced my way out of Alucard's hold on me. I stood up and turned my back on them.

"At least allow us to accompany you." Sebastian said as they too stood and followed after me.

"Actually, I prefer to be alone at the moment." I said, my hand on the doorknob. They were both silent for a moment.

"We won't be far, Childe, if you need us." Alucard told me, I didn't answer and left them there in the room.

…

I didn't even bother to train where I got to the training room. Instead I walked to the locker room and locked myself in, not wanting to be disturbed. The room was nice and dark, I was really tired and irritated. I shuffled my feet over to the benches and lied down with a groan. I ran my hands down my face, this time yawning. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

…

I felt something odd but pleasurable in my lower stomach. I groaned, shifting my head as I slowly awakened. I heard a soft moan, hair tickled my cheek and neck. I could feel something grind against my hips every second. I cracked open my eyes and stared out into the dark locker room, seeing a row of lockers first. What's happening? I shifted my head and stared up into Alucard's eyes. My voice and breath caught in my throat, I could only stare at him wide eyed. His grin widened and then he sat up, thrusting his hips faster. I arched my back when I felt something buried deep inside of me. Automatically my hands shot down to my lower stomach where the odd sensation was coming from. I gave a frightful scream when I saw that Alucard was naked and raping me. My screams rang out through the locker room. I squirmed and tried to break free. A hand slapped across my mouth, keeping me from screaming. A hand gripped my flaying arm punishingly. Blood tears poured down my face, I looked up to see Sebastian holding me down. I cried even harder and squirmed more. Sebastian pulled hard on my arms, forcing them over my head and stretching them out.

"Please stop!" I cried out once Sebastian's hand left my mouth. Alucard leaned back down until his face was an inch away from mine.

"You are ours." He purred, I shook my head violently.

"No, Master!" I cried out, his nails dug into my sides as he growled lowly. I then felt a hot splash, I arched my back and gave another small cry when feeling it. Alucard then gripped my chin and pulled me up a bit. I winced when it felt like my arms were going to be pulled out of their sockets.

"You are ours!" He corrected me and then the back of his hand met my face. I whimpered and fell back onto the bench with a red cheek and a busted lip. Carelessly Alucard pulled out of me, I winced with a whimper. Sebastian flipped me over and stood up, releasing my arms. I quickly tried to crawl away but a hand gripped my ankle tightly and pulled me back. I was crushed under somebody. I wriggled around but the person gripped my wrists, daring to break them silently. I could feel his erection poking at my opening, I shook my head again.

"No, please! Sebastian, please stop!" I cried out, but then Alucard appeared before me. He was straddling the bench, his erection only a few inches away from my face. I closed my eyes tightly and pulled my head far back. "NO!" I yelled, Sebastian snapped my left wrist. Before I could even cry out he pushed down hard on my head and then I was deep throating Alucard. My cries were muffled, I heard Alucard moan in pleasure, Sebastian's fingers fisted my hair, keeping my head there. He then thrusted himself in, burying himself deep. I squirmed, kicked, screamed, and tried to buck him off. They both had a firm grip on me, both thrusting into me fast and violently. I choked, gagging as Alucard thrusted himself to my throat. My form jerked forward madly from Sebastian's thrusts, making Alucard go deeper. I growled out in frustration and bit down hard on his cock. Blood gushed everywhere, Alucard roared out and backhanded me. Sebastian wrapped his arms around me and pulled us up into a sitting position. I gasped as he impaled me, going even deeper than before.

"Please stop." I begged, Alucard scooted up closer to me, his cock healing from my vicious bite.

"Feisty." He purred as he leaned in closer to me. He looked down at my opening where Sebastian was already thrusting in. His grin widened and he scooted up closer, his erection so close to my opening. "No! No! Stop! No! Please stop! Stop!" I screamed, thrashing against them madly. Alucard gripped my throat threateningly, keeping me still. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt him force his way in. "Stop!" I choked out, the pain was immense. My eyes shot open wide as I felt himself impale me deeply, the two thrusting into me madly.

…

I shot up on the bench with a frightful scream. I breathed heavily as I looked around. I was alone in the dark locker room. My hands shot to my lower stomach but it no longer felt weird. I calmed down slowly, grabbing my head.

"It…was just a…dream." I muttered to myself. "It was just a dream." I repeated, gritting my teeth. Tears of anger welled up, what the fuck just happened?! That was a horrible dream! It was so scary, so realistic! I sniffed but then caught the scent of arousal. My eyes became wide and I looked down at myself. I slowly rolled up my skirt and pulled down my panties, and there it was. My panties were soaked in cum, my nose wrinkled in disgust. Am I really that much of a freak? Did I really get off dreaming about my mentors raping me?! Who's into that kinky shit?! Pain, rape, fear! I really am a freak if this turns me on! Damn, shouldn't I be fearing them right now? But instead I was more attracted to them. "Freak," I muttered to myself and then stood up. I pulled my panties off and threw them onto the bench carelessly. I needed a shower, I reeked of arousal and still held Alucard and Sebastian's scent. I unbuttoned my blouse and pulled it off, letting it fall to the floor near my feet. I stretched out my arms, feeling free without my shirt. I then walked over to the showers, my bare feet smacking against the cement floor.

I pulled the white shower curtain back and turned the cool, steel knob. Water sprayed out of the shower head, I smiled and took a few steps back. I slipped out of my crimson skirt and unhooked my bra. I sighed in relief and threw the bra over onto the bench next to my panties. I hesitantly put my hand under the water, afraid that it would be ice cold. Surprisingly the water had heated up quite quick and was hot…or rather the perfect temperature for me. I stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. I sighed again and let the water hit the top of my head. Small droplets dripped down my face. I ran my fingers through my spikey hair, making sure to get all the strands wet. I gave a small smile as I just soaked in the warm water. I purred loudly as I pulled my head back and let the water hit my neck and chest. The water, it was so nice, so soothing. My thoughts wandered off, all my fear and stress drained away like the water. Suddenly the waters topped coming. I furrowed my brows. That's funny, I could still hear the pitter patter of the water hitting the floor.

This time I sighed in annoyance when I felt a presence. What do they want now? Couldn't I even take a shower alone? I reached out a hand slowly, the palm of my hand met a warm, bare chest. I gulped and pushed the male back gently. He willingly stepped back and then I felt the warm water hit me again. I turned around so my back was to the shower head. I made sure my head was wet enough and then reached out for the shampoo, still refusing to open my eyes. I didn't want to see either one of them naked. My hand met bare skin, I squeaked and pulled my hand away fast. I heard light chuckling from both males. From the sound of it, it sounded like Alucard was behind me. A blushed appeared on my cheeks and I shyly pointed downwards.

"The shampoo please." I muttered, I heard shifting, I reached out a hand and grabbed the cool bottle. "Thanks." I muttered and poured a bit of the shampoo into my awaiting hand. I handed Sebastian the bottle and washed my hair. I felt Alucard brush a hand over my waist, my blush intensified. Sebastian wiped his thumb over my eye where suds had trailed down to. I groaned, a little irritated that they were here. I couldn't help but think about my dream. I paled, fear flowing back to me. They wouldn't do that, would they? I bit down on my tongue and rinsed my hair, making sure to get rid of all the soap. I blushed when I realized that I needed to wash myself…But that's really awkward and personal. Arms wrapped around me from behind, I was pulled to Alucard's form. He kissed my bare, wet neck and shoulder.

"We could wash you." He purred in my ear. I quickly pulled out of his grasp with a low growl. I huffed and held out my hand, Sebastian handed me the body wash. I rather wash myself in front of them instead of them touching and washing me. I sighed and started washing myself, I could feel their eyes on me, it made me feel so uncomfortable. I closed my eyes tightly and groaned, having to rub my hands over my breasts, down my flat stomach, and to my groin. God damn bloody pervs. I turned around and let the water rinse all the soap off. Once I was all clean I reached around Alucard, turned off the water, then pulled the shower curtain back. I went to go to step out but one of them gripped my wrist tightly and stopped me. "You will not ignore us, Childe." Alucard growled.

"I told you before, Alucard," I growled lowly, I pulled out of his grasp. "I'm not going to play your games." I stepped out and walked over to the benches. "I'm done, I'm not going to become your lover or mate." Suddenly I was crushed to the bench, a form on top of me. I grunted and struggled, images of my nightmare coming to me. I started to panic, blood tears welling up.

"But you are our mate! You were meant…_made _for us! We intend to have you!" Alucard growled, I winced and closed my eyes tightly. "Why do you deny us?" Alucard asked, sounding more calmed but hurt. My nails drove into the wood of the bench. "Why did you amend with us if you didn't even want to be our lover?"

"I don't know." I hissed, Alucard flipped me over so I was staring up at him. He looked angry but I could mostly see pain in his eyes.

"You do know! What is the reason?!" Alucard roared, baring his fangs at me.

"Because my instincts tell me to stay far away from the both of you!" I roared back, also baring my fangs. The room fell silent, Alucard looked down at me curiously as he breathed heavily.

"Then why did you return?" Alucard growled as he leaned down closer.

"Because I love the both of you." I whispered, Alucard grinned.

"Then allow us to mate with you." He purred as he stroked my cheek.

"No," I said sternly, glaring up at him. His smirk vanished immediately, he gripped my neck tightly.

"No?" He repeated.

"No!" I said once more.

"Forget what your instincts tell you!" Alucard ordered.

"Aren't you the one that told me to always listen and trust my instincts?" I said, his grip tightened and he gritted his teeth.

"You are so stubborn!" Alucard growled and released me, I rolled off the bench and fell to the ground with an 'oof'. I rubbed my throat and glared up at them. "We will have you, Seras Victoria!" They were then gone.

"Let the games begin." I repeated my demon's words with a smirk.

…

I was fully dressed and making my way back to my room. I was still awfully tired, I've been having a lot of strange, sexual dreams. I just want one decent morning of sleep. I sighed, maybe some warm blood will help me sleep. I sprinted down the steps and walked across the foyer to the kitchen. When I pushed open the door I was greeted by Walter and Ciel. Walter stood behind the counter facing Ciel who sat on the opposite side on a stool. But oddly enough he wasn't facing Walter, he stared off at the back wall. My eyes flickered to the back wall where the back door and a cabinet of china was. The lighting in the room caused a bit of a dark shadow but I didn't think much about it. They both looked over at me. Walter seemed a bit surprised to see me, but Ciel gave me one of his smiles.

"H-how can I help you, Miss. Victoria?" Walter asked, facing me now.

"I just came down for some warm blood." I said, stepping farther into the kitchen, Walter then gave me a kind smile.

"Of course." He said, bowing his head to me. I shook my hands with a sheepish smile, not wanting to be a bother.

"That's alright, Walter, I got it." I said, his smile faded.

"Are you sure? I don't mind heating it up for you, Miss. Victoria." Walter told me.

"I'm sure, just relax." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. I then froze when remembering Sebastian's lips near my ear, whispering to me to relax. I shivered and walked around the counter to the freezer.

"When did you change your uniform?" Walter asked, my eyes scanned the blood packs, looking for one that sparked my interests.

"Uh…The night I left." I muttered, not really being able to focus at the moment.

"It's nice." Ciel complimented as I grabbed a blood type A pack.

"Thanks," I said with a smile, I walked out of the freezer.

"Does Alucard want any blood?" Walter asked as I took out a pan and set it on the stove.

"I don't know. I rather not speak with him…or either one of them." I murmured to myself.

"What did they do now?"

"What did my servant do this time?" They asked at the same time. I blinked stupidly at them and then turned away with a blush.

"Nothing." I whispered, I poured the blood pack into the pan and turned the stove on. I smiled down at the blood that will take a while to heat and faced the other two. It was silent for a minute or two until Walter looked up from the counter and gave me a concerned look.

"How…are you, Seras?" Walter asked, my smile faded. He didn't know anything about the wolf, did he? Does he know that I was raped? I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms. I honestly didn't know how to answer, my emotions seemed to be all over the place. I felt anger, fear, love, loss, I was confused, and…broken inside.

"I don't know." I whispered, I didn't want to lie anymore. I didn't want to hide my pain. I wanted to talk to someone. I trusted Ciel and Walter, they were both wise and perhaps can give me answers. At this point, I didn't know what I was doing and what I was going to do. I turned back to the stove and took out a wooden spoon from one of the drawers. I stirred my blood, it was coming along nicely. I craved for it more when I inhaled the scent, it smelled so delicious. "I don't know what to do." I whispered, I wanted to cry but I didn't. I wasn't weak anymore! I was strong! I clenched the wooden spoon, my eyes glowing a dark crimson. I could feel the spoon splintering in my grasp. I quickly calmed down and set the spoon down before I lost control of my demon. I faced them again but didn't look at them, I glared at the floor. Could I honestly trust them? They were, after all, friends with Alucard and Sebastian much longer than they were friends with me. They would probably take Alucard and Sebastian's side. "Forget it." I murmured and turned away from them again.

"Our servants may be asses, Seras, but they do…hold feelings for you." Ciel said, I pursed my lips and nodded my head.

"So, they can't feel love…They just have…some feelings for me." I said.

"We're not saying that, Seras." Walter said, I glanced over at him.

"Then tell me, can they feel love?" I asked, Walter looked at me stunned. When he didn't answer I continued. "Do they love me?"

"Is this what's keeping you from us?" Alucard asked, I quickly turned around to see him and Sebastian walk out of the shadows. Ciel put his head in his hand and shook it lightly, annoyed with my mentors.

"How long have you been there?!" I asked, furious that they were listening in on our private conversation. Alucard snickered and walked up closer to the counter.

"We haven't left you for a moment, my dear." Alucard purred, my eyes became wide. They weren't there when I was having my nightmare, were they?! Are they the ones that gave me the nightmare?!

"Now, what's this nonsense about not feeling love for our dear mate?" Sebastian asked as they walked on either side of the counter, blocking off my exits. Walter slowly and silently moved away from me, getting out of their way. I leaned far back, my lower back crushed against the counter. I glared at the two but they only found my anger amusing.

"You only wanted my body, my virginity! You didn't care about me!" I hissed, too angry to not hide my feelings and thoughts. They seemed to have grown angry with what I had said. They were glaring at me, their amusement completely gone. Alucard gripped my chin tightly and leaned in closer.

"You are far from the truth, Victoria." Alucard spoke, trying to contain his demon.

"Then why else would you have gotten so angry with me once you found out that I wasn't a virgin?!" I growled, pulling my chin out of his firm grip. "You called me a whore! You punished me for something that wasn't my fault! I was raped and you _still _sexually harass me! You obviously don't care! You can't feel! And you don't love me!" Alucard backhanded me, my head snapped to the side.

"Alucard!" Walter barked at him.

"It's alright, Walter." I spoke, cackling like a madman as I looked back up at Alucard with a wide, smug smirk. Blood leaked down my chin, he had busted my lip. "He continues to prove my point." I saw anguish in his eyes, did he actually _feel _guilty for hitting me? That can't be right. Alucard raised a hand, I flinched but he didn't hit me. Instead he rested a hand on my stinging, red cheek.

"I'm sorry that I had hit you. You angered me, Childe." Alucard spoke softly to me. Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared up at my Sire.

"How am I supposed to love you if you keep up this abuse?" I whispered, I shook my head, my eyes falling to the floor. "I don't want to be another one of your brides. I don't want to be another Mina or Lucy." I whispered, blood tears trailing down my face. Alucard brushed the tears away with his thumb. I looked over at Sebastian who also stared at me with anguish in his eyes. "You're just as old as Alucard. I don't know how many lovers you had. I don't know how many women you discarded. I don't want to be another one of your lovers."

"You will not be another one of our lovers, you _will _be our _mate_." Alucard spoke softly.

"I don't think I can trust either one of you." I said and pulled away from Alucard. I walked past him and Sebastian but the demon grabbed my wrist. I glared back at them, angry that they had stopped me.

"_I _will love and cherish _you_ for eternity." Sebastian spoke, I gasped lowly and stared at him shocked. Did he honestly just say that?...It seemed so…unlike him. Can he feel? Can he love me? Does he love me? His grip on my wrist loosened, he took a few steps closer to me. All I did was just stood there and watched him. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, such a light, gentle kiss that held so much meaning. A surge of love and trust shot through me. Maybe…I could trust Sebastian. He let go of my wrist, but I still just stood there, staring up at the gorgeous ravenette. I blinked a few times and then bolted out of there. My heart racing, my thoughts jumbled together and confused. As I sprinted down the basement stairs all I could think about was…

"He loves me." I whispered to myself.

…

* * *

**Seras' Dream**

_I was lying in bed, staring into Sebastian's dark brown eyes. One hand cupped my cheek, his other held mine, his thumb stroking the back of my hand. Our legs were entwined, I barely reached the top of his feet. Neither one of us seemed to be breathing as we just stared at each other. I purred and leaned more into his soft touch. He smirked at me, his eyes lighting up in amusement. That look he gave me…was that love in his eyes? The way he was holding me…it made me feel like I was loved. His embrace was so warm, I didn't want to leave his arms. We both leaned in and our lips met, forming a sweet, gentle kiss. I closed my eyes and smiled as Sebastian pulled back. I then felt a cool breeze. I opened my eyes to see that I was no longer in my room. I was outside in the woods. I looked down to see that I was completely naked…and floating in water/ I looked around. Oh yeah, that small pond I found after the encounter with Alucard and Sebastian. The water felt nice on my bare skin. I smiled and relaxed, letting the water flow me around. I stared up at the starry sky, the moon shining down on me. I heard a nearby owl hooting, I then heard the flapping of its wings as it flew off. _

_My head bumped against something and I came to a stop. I looked up to see a naked Alucard standing over me. The top of my head hit his stomach, the water stopping just below his belly button. I felt hands on my thighs then. I quickly looked to see Sebastian resting in between my legs. I gulped and watched him, no longer afraid of him. Sebastian wouldn't hurt me and I would never hurt him. His smirk widened as if he had heard my thoughts. Alucard gripped my arms so I wouldn't drown…though it was impossible since I was only dreaming. Sebastian parted my legs farther and pressed his hard cock against my groin. I moaned lowly, pressing my head against Alucard's stomach. He rubbed himself against me, I bit my lower lip to muffle my moans. He lifted my lower body out of the water and rubbed himself against me harder. Small cries of pleasure came from me. _

_"__Sebastian," I moaned, looking back up at him. Our eyes locked, I was unable to look away from his. I cried out when he buried himself deeply into me. I arched my back and gripped Alucard's wrists tightly. I panted as I looked down at where we were connected, he was already pumping into me at a fast pace. Everything seemed to have gone mute. I was moaning but couldn't hear it, water splashed from his thrusts but it was inaudible. The amazing, warm feeling in my lower stomach was building up. I never wanted it to end. "Sebastian!" I cried louder, my nails digging into Alucard's wrists. I heard cawing, my eyes flickered to the sky to see ravens flying overhead. Their long black feathers rained down on us. Slowly the woods and pond disappeared. We were in a black abyss, feathers everywhere and still raining down on us. I was lying on solid ground, Sebastian still thrusting into me, and Alucard still had a firm grip on me. Did nobody else notice the change in scenery?! All thoughts left when he thrusted deeper. I arched my back and cried out, my cries echoing in the darkness. Black, silky feathers started to cover my bare skin but they went unnoticed as I panted. _

_"__Sebastian," I moaned again that actually sounded like a whine. I blushed embarrassed by the noises I was making. Sebastian leaned down and kissed me hard, I kissed back with small moans. This dream just keeps getting better and better. I grinned in our kiss and kissed him back hungrily. I wanted him desperately, I needed his touch and passion. I pried my arms free from Alucard's grip and wrapped them around Sebastian's neck. I pulled away with a cry when the feelings in my lower stomach became stronger. I closed my eyes tightly and buried my face in the crook of his neck. My nails bit into the back of his neck but he seemed to have liked the pain. I kept crying out as my stomach tightened and then I orgasmed. I threw my head back and arched my back, not caring how loud my moans were as I cried out to the world. I felt a hot splash but this time I didn't shiver or cry out in fear. I felt Sebastian's warm, soft lips on the side of my neck. I grinned and purred as I bared my neck for him. He licked the side of my neck up to my earlobe. _

_"__Seras," He purred in my ear, his black locks tickling the side of my face._

**End of Seras' Dream**

* * *

I groaned and stretched out my limbs as I slowly awoken from my peaceful slumber. I smiled warmly and purred as I curled up in my sheets. I remembered Sebastian's lips on my skin, a pleasant shiver ran up my spine. I wanted another moment like that but in reality. I wanted to be tucked away against his body in his warm, long arms. I wanted to feel his warm, soft lips along my skin and lips. I wanted to hear him whisper my name and tell me he loved me. I wanted to be with Sebastian, he was the one for me. He was my mate. I jumped out of bed happily, wanting to race to the male and tell him the news. But wait! What about Alucard? Once he finds out that I want Sebastian only he'll have a fit and won't allow it. How can I get Sebastian alone to talk? Right now my Sire should be resting in his coffin, demons don't need much sleep. I smiled, now would be the perfect time then. But how do I lure him out of Alucard's chambers? And where will we talk privately? Perhaps somewhere upstairs but right now I just need to lure him out without waking my Sire. I can't enter his chambers without Alucard sensing me. I can't call out to him without Alucard hearing me. An idea then popped into my head. Something that will lure him out but won't bother my Sire a bit.

I smirked evilly and materialized to the living room. I transformed into my kitten and sat on the back of the couch, staring at the basement. I then started mewing adorably. It didn't take long at all for Sebastian to show up. I was immediately cradled in his arms, his brown eyes shining in amusement and awe. I purred and rubbed my head against his chest, forgetting all thoughts from earlier. I was happy to be back in his arms, his thumb stroking my head gently. I mewed again to make him happy, he smiled warmly at me. Suddenly someone grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and pulled me out of his arms. I hissed and came face to face with Alucard. His crimson orbs burned into mine, he held that smug smirk on his face.

"You're an evil one, Seras, using a man's weakness like that." Alucard purred, I curled in on myself, feeling like I would be blushing if I was human. Wasn't he supposed to be asleep? He arched a brow at me. "Like you?" I stuck my small, pink tongue out at him. "What are you doing?" I slipped my pink tongue back in, my ears flattened to my head. How was I supposed to tell him without him getting angry at either one of us? He can't do this to us! I grew angry and hissed at the male. I swapped my paw at him, my nails leaving marks on his cheek. Alucard chuckled and released me, I fell on all fours. "Oh," He purred. "Police Girl wants to play." My eyes became wide, who said I wanted to place?

**I don't want to play. **I said, trying to transform back but Alucard didn't allowed it. **I don't want to play! **I bolted, running past them and looking for somewhere to hide. I quickly ran for the Ball room, not wanting to get trapped in the basement with them. I was surprised to see that the Ball room was clean and decorated. I cocked my head to the side. Was the Ball still on? A form then slammed into mine, I rolled across the floor with a yowl. Two black, tabby cats sat over me. It would have been hard to identify them without their different eye colors. One had dark crimson while the other had dark brown eyes. I turned over onto my stomach and looked up at them curiously, waiting for them to attack. I slowly rose to my feet, I purred, actually getting excited from being hunted. I stepped towards Sebastian and rubbed my smaller body against his bigger one. Sebastian started purring and leaned his head down, he licked the top of my head. I mewed in response.

Alucard walked over and bit down on the scruff of my neck. He lifted me up off the ground. I transformed into a bigger cat so I was at least the same size as them. I then hit Alucard in the face, wanting him off of me. He fell to his side, I purred and playfully attacked him. I bit his ear and licked the side of his face. He purred as she leaned his head back. Sebastian rubbed his head against mine, I happily rubbed my head against his. He licked up my muzzle and the side of my face. I ignored Alucard as he stood up and walked away. I rubbed my head against Sebastian's neck. Alucard bit down on the scruff of my neck and then mounted me. I hissed and tried to buck him off but he wouldn't get off. I yowled when he rubbed himself against my lower body. Sebastian continued to lick the side of my face, trying to soothe me. I pulled and pulled until finally I got free, I somersaulted across the floor and landed on my back. I squirmed around on the floor madly and mewed. I used my paws to swap at my face as if I was wiping Sebastian's kisses away. The two males just sat nearby watching me amused.

I slowly calmed down and just lied there, staring up at the ceiling. The only sound that could be heard was their purring and the rapid thumping of my heart. When one of them took a step forward I jumped to my feet and ran out of the room. As soon as I left the room I caught sight of Ciel and Sir Integra descending down the stairs. They must have heard my cries. I quickly jumped into the young boy's arms and buried my face in his dark blue coat.

"Seras?" Sir Integra asked surprised. "Alucard!"

"Yes?" Alucard purred, I heard Sir Integra gasp, he must have snuck up on her again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sir Integra asked.

"Playing with my fledgling." He spoke, I heard Sir Integra growl lowly.

"I don't think she likes your little games." She replied.

"Aw, you don't want to play with me, Seras?" Alucard played, pretending to be hurt.

"No, she'd rather play with me." Sebastian joined in.

"Just fix this damn problem!" Sir Integra ordered, someone grabbed me by the scruff of my neck. I made brief eye contact with Sir Integra before she shoved me into Alucard's arms. Wait, what is she doing?! She's just going to hand me off to them?! Why?! I panicked and went to run but Alucard had a firm grip on my neck, keeping me in his arms. He petted me roughly and grinned ear to ear.

"Yes, my Master." He purred and then we turned towards the basement entrance. I couldn't move and fear was building up fast. What was I going to do? How will I defend myself? What's going to happen once we get to his chambers? We traveled down the steps and down the corridor to his chambers. I gulped and squirmed more in his grasp. I even tried to transform back into a human but nothing worked. I was trapped, this time I won't be able to escape. He pushed open the door, as soon as the door was closed he let me go. I fell onto all fours, I was about to run but Alucard's boot came down on my tail. I ended up falling right back on the floor, my face hitting the bricked flooring. I turned back to my human form, but his boot was on my skirt. I growled out in frustration and tried to glare at my Sire. Alucard crushed his body to mine, his cheek brushing against mine.

"I like you in this form more." He purred.

"Alucard, get off!" I barked, I went to go phase through the floor, but his powers clamped over mine. Damn, I was as weak as a human!

"We're going to mate with you." Alucard told me, I panicked and squirmed under him.

"No! I can't do this! You can't! Please don't!" I begged.

"Why don't you want to mate with me?" Alucard growled. "What does Sebastian have that I don't?"

"It's not like that!" I cried. "I'm scared!" I admitted, Alucard lied on top of me, I could feel him glaring at the back of my head.

"Why?" He asked.

"You know why!" I yelled. "I'm tired of the abuse!" Alucard was then cackling, I could feel his form vibrating on top of me.

"But you like the pain." Alucard purred.

"What?...Who said?!" I argued.

"Do I really need to prove it to you, Seras?" He asked, a finger tracing the seam on my skirt. He then dug his nails into my waist. I cried out in pain, but jolts of pleasure shot down to my lower stomach. I shivered and let out a small moan.

"No," I managed to get out through moans. He raked his nails up my forearm, I arched my back into him and gave a cry of pleasure. "Please stop." I really am a freak. He chuckled and kept raking his nails over my arm. "Stop!" I yelled and pushed him off of me. My core tingled as I climbed to my feet. I almost fell over, but stumbled over to Alucard's coffin. I glared back at Alucard, he licked his fingers clean of my blood as he glared at me.

"We will mate with you." He told me again.

"No!" I yelled.

"I thought you had said no more disappointments." Alucard growled, I gasped and looked at him wide eyed as I remembered my promise. That wasn't fair. Using my own words against me like that. I lowered my head and kept my mouth shut. Disappointing him…I was disappointing the both of them. That same anger I had felt from disappointing them before welled up. I was tired of being the weak fledgling, the failure _all_ the time. I had thought that I would prove myself to them, I promised them no more disappointments. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. My thoughts reeling around in my head as I tried to sort everything out. Alucard's smirk widened as he realized that he got me.

"It's still morning, perhaps you should rest, Seras." Sebastian suggested as he gestured towards Alucard's coffin. I glared at the floor, my demon close to the surface, but I did my best to remain calm.

"Why, so you could fuck with my mind and dreams again?" I asked, glancing up at them. They both snickered at me.

"If I remember correctly, you enjoyed Sebastian fucking you." Alucard said.

"What about raping me?! 'If I remember correctly'," I mocked him. "I begged you to stop!" They both arched their brows at me. I slowly became wide eyed and blushed. Was that a real nightmare and not one of theirs? Did they not give me that sexual dream? I bit my lower lip and quickly looked away.

"No, I do not recall that." Sebastian said.

"Do you think of us as such monsters?" Alucard asked, I held my hands behind my back. My nails bit deeply into my wrists.

"No," I whispered, but not sure if I really meant it.

"We'll not bother you or your dreams. All we ask of you is that you rest and think about it." Sebastian said, I closed my eyes and lowered my head with a sigh.

"Yes," I answered, I felt a warm hand on my cheek then. Someone kissed the top of my head. I opened my eyes and stared down at the person's clothing. Sebastian was standing in front of me, but he was slowly backing away. My eyes flickered upwards to his eyes, he then turned his back on me. I looked over at Alucard who waited by the door, giving me a toothy grin. They both left me alone in his chambers. My powers were still locked by Alucard's and knowing them both they will know as soon as I leave the room. I turned around and looked down at Alucard's coffin. I grabbed my head and groaned. I didn't know what to do. They'll expect an answer from me later tonight. I can't be their mate. I can't. Too many things will go wrong. But I can't keep disappointing them. Damn. I opened his lid and climbed inside his coffin, closing the lid once again. I curled up inside and tried to relax. I inhaled Alucard's scent and got a…comfortable, safe feeling. I smiled warmly and rubbed my cheek against his crimson silk sheets. "Master," I whispered and closed my eyes, slowly falling into a slumber.

…

**Later That Day (Early at Night)**

The lid to his coffin creaked open. I winced and curled up more, my hand over half of my face, trying to keep the light out. I groaned, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Seras," Someone purred.

"Master," I whined, he chuckled softly.

"Have you forgotten already? I'm no longer your Master, you changed that." He told me as he scooped me up in his arms. I rested my head against his shoulder, my one hand resting on his neck.

"Did you have a peaceful sleep, Seras?" Sebastian asked. "You were exhausted earlier." I wanted to continue to sleep.

"I'm sorry, but you can't." Alucard said, not sounding apologetic at all.

"May I have my strength back? I feel so weak." I groaned, opening my eyes a little.

"You look weak." Sebastian commented as he cupped my cheek.

"Hmn," Alucard hummed, I then felt his powers fade away from mine. My strength and power returned to me, but I was still so very weak from the lack of blood. My eye fell lazily and I noticed that neither one of them was wearing their normal attire. Alucard wore an old black Victorian suit, with a bright crimson tie. Sebastian wore a dark grey Victorian suit with a ascot that was a mixture of a pink and brown. What was this? Why were they dressed like this? Was something happening? Alucard set me down on my own two feet. I had to lean against him though, it felt like I was drugged out of my mind.

"Did either one of you happen to bring down a blood pack?" I asked, I heard one of them snicker. Sebastian wrapped an arm around my lower back and pulled me to him. I could careless at the moment that my body was smashed up against his. He pulled me up gently until my lips brushed over his neck. I licked his skin hungrily, one of my hands gripping his neck while the other gripped his shoulder. I bared my fangs and buried them into his soft, vulnerable neck. Sebastian moaned and pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes and purred as I tasted his sweet blood. I heard Alucard walk off towards his coffin, closing the lid. I couldn't fight off a yawn and withdrew my fangs from his neck. My warm breath wafted over his skin as I yawned. I stumbled backwards away from him, grabbing my head as the room spun. I still felt drugged and groggy. "Wh-what did you do to me?" I murmured as I fell backwards onto my bum, my back hitting the coffin. The back of my arm brushed against fabric. I quickly looked behind me to see a beautiful black, elegant dress lying on top of the coffin. What the hell was this for?! What's going on? I looked back up at them, they were grinning down at me.

"What makes you think we did something to you?" Alucard answered me with a question. I glared at them, we both knew that they did something to me. I lowered my head and ran my fingers through my hair. I slowly calmed down and tried to relax. I closed my eyes and focused. I soon found their presence in my mind, floating around like a black mass. That's what's making me feel so out of it! They were making me feel this way! "The Ball starts in an hour. We will be escorting you." Alucard purred as he walked over, gripped my arm tightly, and pulled me to my feet.

"And if I say 'no'?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. He leaned in closer, his smirk only widening and showing off his sharp teeth.

"Then we can skip to the mating ritual." Alucard said, I looked at him to Sebastian and then back again. Neither one of them seemed to be bluffing. I sighed. I still need to think everything through. I scooped up the dress and held it protectively to my breasts. Alucard snickered and walked off with Sebastian, once more leaving me alone in his chambers. I looked down at the dress and ran a hand over the cool silk. I'll admit, they have taste in dresses and clothing. I eyed the door cautiously and slowly started to undress. I nearly fell over when I started taking off my skirt, but luckily I landed safely on his coffin. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against the cool wood. I panted, waiting for my mind to stop reeling. An arm scooped me up, standing me up straight. I cracked open my eyes and felt as the person pulled my skirt completely off. I watched as he grabbed the black dress off of the floor. I turned my head slightly to the side and looked behind me. It was Sebastian, but instead of being a pervert he was nice enough to blind fold himself.

"It's not like you haven't seen it already." I teased him with a weak smile. He smirked and shifted me into his other arm, my body leaning against his for support.

"Yes, but I prefer to be a gentleman instead of, as you call it, 'a bloody pervert'." He replied, he slid the dress over my head.

"This would be a lot easier for the both of us if you just stop invading my mind." I said, the annoyance obvious in my tone of voice.

"Trust me, it's easier for the both of us this way." Sebastian said, referring to being under their trance.

"This is so I can't escape…" I murmured to myself as Sebastian zipped up my dress. He turned me around so I was facing him and pulled down the blind fold.

"Escape?" He questioned, cupping my cheek. "Why would you ever want to escape?" His smirk widened, I gaped at him. His fingers brushed over my cheek and then he walked away.

"Sebastian," I whispered, but he ignored me and closed the door behind him. "Sebastian," I clenched my fists and stared down at the floor with blood tears welling up. I felt hot and confused. I didn't know what to do and I just wanted to be left alone. But neither of them will ever leave me alone. I knew that. They'll follow me wherever I go, they'll keep trying to mate with me no matter what. I grabbed my head as the room started to spin. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? My demon growled and snarled, pounding against my skull. My instincts telling me to get away. To run to safety and never look back. Leave? Leave home? Leave my only source of friends and family?...No, I can't. I can't leave Alucard. They'll find me. They'll hunt me down. They'll capture me. I can't ever escape. I suddenly fell face down, panting and sweating. I can't escape. I can't escape. I can't. Then everything went black.

**Don't fret, Childe. We've got you. **A sinister voice purred in my head before I fell unconscious.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Humans,**

**Here is the very last chapter. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**(Seras' POV)**

I felt a warm, gloved hand grip my arm tightly. As I was pulled up another person grabbed my waists and steadied me. I groaned and cracked open my eyes to see the two males. _Oh no. Trouble._ They both chuckled at my thoughts. I groaned once more and closed my eyes in humiliation. _Please, stay out of my head, you bloody bastards. _They gripped either of my arms and started pulling me towards the door. I didn't fight them. What was the point in fighting them? They were going to win. I was no match for them. I willingly left the room, our arms linked as we walked down the corridor.

"Glad you're finally starting to see it our way." Alucard purred in my ear, I shuddered.

"I'm terrified." I whispered truthfully.

"We're trying to ease your mind the best we can, Seras." Sebastian told me, I clung to his arm, resting my temple against his shoulder.

"Eventually I'm going to end up insane. So, please, just ease my mind more." I begged in a soft tone. I didn't care if that meant they'll be fully in my mind, with both of their powers encasing over my mind. I just wanted the fear to stop. I didn't want to be scared of them anymore.

"No," Alucard said sternly, I gasped and glanced up at him.

"But, Alucard! Please!" I begged, digging my nails into his arm. He looked ahead of us, I could see the anger in his eyes. We slowly climbed the stairs and the Ball came into view.

"You'll learn not to fear us. Tonight, you will willingly mate with us, _without any disappointments_." He said. I lowered my gaze and gave a small bow of my head.

"Yes, Sir." I whispered lowly. He smirked and we stopped outside of the ball room. Alucard pulled on my arm and forced me to face him. He leaned in close, giving me a dark look. I stared back into his dark red depths.

"In time you'll come to love us, our mate." Alucard purred as he brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"And if I don't?" I asked, trying to sound strong, but I failed. He studied me for a good solid minute. His eyes scanning my face and eyes as if he was looking for something.

"The fear will pass, Childe." Alucard said.

"But what if it doesn't? Have you ever thought about that?" I asked, slowly panicking.

"Then we'll pursue you." Alucard purred with a wide, evil smirk. I gulped, trying to lean away, but he had a firm grip on me. Alucard then released me from his grasp, I stumbled back clumsily and stared at him cautiously. I took another few steps away from them, heading more into the ball room. Sebastian took a step forward, his hands held behind his back as he leaned in closer.

"Try to enjoy yourself, Seras." He purred, after a few seconds I averted my eyes from him and turned around. I slowly walked in further, soon lost in a crowd of humans. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. My eyes flickered around warily, looking for a familiar face, but couldn't find anyone I recognized. Where was Pip or Walter? I needed a pep talk badly. I slowly started to panic when I didn't see either one of them. Where were they?! Maybe in the kitchen, but I can't go there without the two males following me. I gave a stressful sigh and grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. I gulped the drink down and returned it to the silver tray that the waiter held. He looked at me awkwardly and then continued on, handing out drinks and smiling kindly. Just how many people knew what I was at this Ball? I then gasped when remembering my eyes.

"Shoot!" I murmured to myself, stomping my foot in frustration. I forgot to change my crimson irises to blue. I glared at nothing in particular. Now the whole bloody party will know what I am. Great. I rolled my eyes and walked the rest of the way out of the crowd of humans. I stood beside the food table, glaring at the floor. My sharp, long nails dug into the corner of the table. Why does it matter?! I should be worrying about Alucard and Sebastian right now! Slowly my anger disappeared and was replaced with sadness and fear. What was I going to do? I heard someone whistle.

"You look…quite lovely…Beautiful, Mignonette." I heard someone complimented. I gasped lowly and spun on my heel with slightly wide eyes. I stared up at the Captain that wore a nice, white suit. He slid his hands into his pockets casually and smiled down at me. I returned the smile and crossed my arms.

"You're not too bad yourself, Captain." I played with him, he snickered. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable talking with Pip. My eyes flickered around the room until I caught sight of Sebastian near a pillar. He watched my closely, I could plainly see that he wasn't happy that I was talking with Pip. Where was Alucard though? I looked around the room but didn't spot him. I cleared my throat and my eyes fell to the floor.

"Are you alright, Seras?" Pip asked, seeing my change of mood. Maybe I shouldn't drag Pip into this. If I involved him God knows what will happen to him.

"Fine." I muttered, refusing to look up at him. He gripped my elbow gently and glanced over at the dance floor. He then looked back down at me, another smile plastered to his face.

"How 'bout a dance?" I looked up at him in interest.

"A dance?" I repeated stupidly and looked over at the dance floor.

"Come on. Just one." He said, giving a light tug on my arm. I thought about it. What harm can come from one dance? I smiled brightly and gave a single nod of my head.

"Alright!" I said cheerfully. His smile widened and he led me over to the dance floor. The song was already half way over but we didn't care. I lightly gripped his shoulder and held his hand. The Frenchman then started to lead me. I couldn't help but think about when Sebastian taught me how to dance. I blushed when remembering our searing kiss as he held me possessively in his arms. I purred at the thought and was barely aware of my surroundings at the moment.

**Wake up, Seras! **My demon's voice echoed through my head. I quickly snapped out of it and looked around stupidly. I was still dancing with Pip, only a few seconds had gone by. I sighed and stared at Pip's chest glumly. **Get your bloody head out of your ass and pay attention! **My demon barked at me. I grew offended by her words and glared at Pip's chest, my nails lightly digging into his shoulder. **They're stalking you. **She whispered, I arched a brow. Stalking me? My eyes flickered to all sides of the dance floor. I soon found both Alucard and Sebastian circling the dance floor on either sides. Their eyes glowed brightly and dangerously as they watched us.

"Damn," I murmured under my breath.

"What?" Pip asked, not hearing what I had said.

"Nothing," I said a bit loud, still not looking up at him.

"You seem awfully distracted, Seras." Pip replied, laughing nervously with a gulp. I didn't answer and stared at the males that stalked us. They then stepped onto the dance floor, slowly and steadily heading our way. My eyes grew wide and I quickly stepped away from him.

"Thank you for the dance!" I said quickly, in the corner of my eyes I could see that they had stopped in their tracks when I backed away from the male.

"Yeah…Uh…No problem." He muttered, upset it had ended so soon.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drag you into this." I whispered with tears welling up.

"What?" Pip whispered confused, I then walked away. "Seras, wait! What's wrong?" But I ignored him and tried to hide my tears. I can't even talk or dance with my best friend. Those bloody bastards, controlling my life! I covered my mouth, trying to muffle a cry, but failed. I pushed open the balcony door and stepped out onto the balcony. I sighed and closed the door behind me. I walked over to the edge and leaned against it. I let the tears fall freely, the crimson tears staining the white marble.

**You are pathetic. **My demon growled lowly, disgusted with my human feelings. My eyes flickered open and I stared down at the grounds. What happened to me? I promised myself to never let go of my humanity or human feelings. But here I was following my vampiric instincts and demon. This was all wrong. I should have never let her take over. I may be able to control her, but she also has a way of controlling me. She's giving me all the wrong answers. She's the one that is making me fear them! Telling me to stay away from them because they're dangerous. But are they really? To their enemies. Yes. But I am not their enemy, I am their mate. They would never harm me. The tears stopped coming as I smiled brightly. **You're forgetting something. They're abusive. **My demon growled. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm a freak, remember, I like the pain." I said smugly, not caring who heard me. My smirk widened at the thought of them smacking me around. "I'm starting to wonder though," I muttered. "is the reason why you don't want me with them is because I love them? Because of my human feelings? You're afraid that my humanity will completely block you out, aren't you?" She didn't answer, I snickered. Soon my snickers became laughter. "They make me feel. They're the reason why I won't lose my humanity"

**You are a fool for not listening to me. **She growled.

"Fuck you. It's because of me that we'll get our mates." I snarled at her.

**You're making a mistake trusting them. They'll never love you. They can't feel. **She said calmly.

"We'll see about that." I growled and blocked her out. I then heard the doors to the balcony open. I turned to see Ciel and Integra step out. Ciel wore the same dark blue suit he had on this morning. Integra wore a dark green dress that looked beautiful on her. She arched a brow when she looked at me.

"Are you alright, Seras?" Sir Integra asked, not sounding concerned though. I then remembered my blood tear stained face. I quickly wiped my face and smiled brightly at them.

"Actually, I'm fantastic." I said truthfully.

"Hmn," Integra hummed and walked over beside me. She leaned against the railing and pulled a cigar out of her bra. I stared at her wide eyed, surprised that she kept her cigars there. I looked away from her with a blush. "Did they mate with you yet?" She asked after lighting her cigar.

"No, not yet." I said. "Why? What did they say?"

"Nothing. I haven't spoken to them about it." She answered. "…If you don't want to be mated with them…I'll call them off." I looked at her, surprised that she was saying this. She knew the risk if she got in between mates.

"It's alright, Sir, I'm not afraid." I said, she then gave me a surprised look.

"Well," Integra started, she looked away from me and cleared her throat. "I wish you luck then."

"Thank you, Sir." I muttered with a bow of my head. I heard footsteps and looked ahead of me to see Ciel walking forward. He gave me a polite smile and held out a hand to me.

"May I have this dance?" Ciel asked, I smiled at him and put my hand in his smaller one.

"Of course." I said and followed after the boy. We stepped inside and walked over to the dance floor. It was strange having a short dance partner, but I thought that it was rather cute. I took his hand with a giggle. The next song started and he started to lead me. I had to contain my laughter when I remembered that Sebastian had taught Ciel how to dance. He wasn't bad at it, but neither was he good.

"Well, what do you expect? I haven't danced in over a hundred years." Ciel replied to my thoughts. I blushed embarrassed and lowered my head. "And he was too tall." The boy muttered to himself. I curiously looked around for Alucard and Sebastian. I completely forgot that they were jealous by any male I danced with. But I didn't see either one of them. "They won't bother us." Ciel answered my unspoken question. I glanced down at him then looked around us.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes," Ciel started, "they know that I won't try to make a move on you."

"Oh." I replied, Ciel then accidentally kicked my shin, I winced.

"Sorry," He murmured, I heard someone snicker. Ciel glared off to the side, I glanced over to see an amused Sebastian. "Shut it." Ciel said warningly, knowing that Sebastian heard him over the music and people. The butler only found his young lord's anger only more amusing. "Idiot,"

"I thought Sebastian was an excellent teacher." I commented, looking back down at Ciel. He scoffed and turned back to me.

"I suppose it was easier for you since you're a girl. But try dancing with the opposite sex." Ciel said, I thought about dancing with Integra and how awkward that would be. I shook my head and tried to rid myself of the image.

"How humiliating." I muttered under my breath.

"Yes," Ciel agreed. "and quite difficult." I nodded my head in agreement though I didn't know how truly difficult it was since I've never tried it. The song ended and Ciel parted from my touch. I followed him off the dance floor and he led me over to the side. He faced me as I leaned against the wall lazily and watched as a crowd of people gathered on the dance floor for the next song.

"Miss. Victoria," Someone said, I looked to my side to see Walter standing there. He held two wine glasses filled with blood on a silver tray. "I thought that you would like some blood." I smiled at the kind butler and took one of the wine glasses.

"Thank you, Walter." I said and sipped on the blood. The butler bowed his head with smile and walked off to find Alucard. Sir Integra came out of nowhere and stood beside Ciel, talking to him privately. I ignored the two noblemen and watched a young couple dance happily. I could see the passion in their eyes as they stared at each other longingly. They were happy to be together and didn't want to part anytime soon. I was soon purring at the sight, finding it so sweet and romantic. Why couldn't all couples be like that? Then the world will be too happy and we simply can't have that. I stopped purring and finished the rest of my blood in one gulp. I peeked at Integra out of the corner of my eye, wondering why she wasn't dancing. Walter had said that she loved dances and parties. She would laugh and dance…whatever happened? It doesn't look as if she's enjoying herself. She looks irritated and stressed as always. Integra's eyes flickered to mine, I jumped and quickly looked away. I hated making awkward eye contact with someone. In the corner of my eye I saw Sir Integra walk up to me. I looked back up at her curiously, she was giving me a small smile. I fully faced her and gave her a small smile in return.

"I see that you're avoiding Alucard and Sebastian. What's the problem?" She asked, I paled, a little embarrassed by the question.

"I'm not avoiding them…anymore." I murmured the last bit to myself. Sir Integra snickered while shaking her head.

"Then why don't you go mingle with them?" She asked, why do I have a feeling that she meant that in another way? I sighed and hung my head in shame.

"Because I think that I messed things up between us." I confessed, Sir Integra arched a brow and folded her arms.

"How so?" She asked.

"I kept denying them. I didn't want to be their lover or mate…But now…I realize that I do want them." I said, keeping my eyes glued to the floor.

"I doubt you messed anything up. They're not letting go of you so easily." Sir Integra said with a smirk. I shuddered at their possessiveness. Sir Integra took my wine glass from me and gripped my shoulder gently. She then turned me towards the crowd of dancing humans.

"Go ask one of them to dance." Sir Integra ordered, I gulped and shook my head.

"I don't think that I can." I whispered, glancing over my shoulder at her. She was grinning ear to ear, amused by this.

"Don't worry, this can't go wrong." She said and pushed me forward, encouraging me to go. I took a deep breath in and slowly released it. My eyes scanned the room, but I couldn't find them. I took cautious steps forward, my eyes flickering to either sides of the room. Everything went mute, I could see the human's talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. It didn't really matter to me as I past a small group of noblemen that were having a discussion. This was impossible, it was like trying to find a ghost. I'll find them when _they _want to be found. In the meantime they want to play and are going to be playing with me. I cluck my tongue in annoyance and took more confident steps as I continued on my search.

"You seem lost. Are you looking for something, Childe?" Alucard asked, I gasped and spun around. There they stood, towering over me as usual. I flushed and bit down hard on my tongue. They were both smirking and giving me knowingly looks.

"I…" I started, but didn't finish. Alucard arched a brow, waiting for me to finish.

"Yes," He purred, I opened my mouth, but then closed it.

"Go on." Sebastian encouraged, I groaned lowly and bowed my head. I closed my eyes tightly, completely embarrassed.

"Would either of you care to dance?" I asked, Alucard snickered at my shyness.

"I would care to dance, Miss. Victoria." Sebastian said while taking my hand. I released the breath that I didn't even know that I was holding. I looked up at the gorgeous ravenette that smiled down at me. I smiled back shyly and walked with him to the dance floor. A blush forming on my cheeks when he faced me and slid his fingers over my waist. When I didn't take his hand, he chuckled lightly and grabbed my hand. I squeaked from the contact and looked at the floor. "So innocent." He said lowly as he gripped my chin and pulled my head back so I was looking at him. He then retook my hand and we started dancing gracefully. My hand slid to behind him and I pulled myself closer to him. My breasts ended up smashed to his chest and our faces only centimeters away. I couldn't help but snake my fingers into his black locks. His smirk widened and he snickered. "How are you enjoying your first ball?" I was pulled out of my daze and smiled up at him.

"It's…fun." I said, not sure how to describe it since at first I wasn't enjoying myself. He leaned down closer until his lips were near my ear.

"The night isn't over yet." Sebastian whispered, his hot breath wafting over my cool skin. I smiled seductively I leaned my face closer to his until our cheeks were pressed together.

"I can't wait to see how it all plays out." I purred and then kissed his neck. I could feel his lust and arousal spike. I closed my eyes and brushed my lips over his soft skin. Letting instincts take over I bit into his neck, giving him a lover's bite mark. He is mine and all will know it. I had claimed him and nobody else can have him. I heard him moan low enough so I was the only one that would hear it. He wrapped an arm around my lower back and kept me pressed to his chest. It was barely noticeable that we were still dancing and it did not matter to us that humans were around, probably watching us. My tongue lavished his neck, tasting his dark, demonic blood. It was so delicious…So blissful. I purred as I drank from my intended mate, from my precious male.

Someone took my hand that was holding Sebastian's, and I was wrenched away from the demon. I spun and then was crushed to another's chest. I slowly opened my dark crimson eyes and met Alucard's dark, glowing orbs. He gave me a toothy grin as I gaped at him. He then started dancing with me. My nose wrinkled as I also smelled his thick arousal. "Alucard," I whispered stupidly, surprised that he was suddenly here. He chuckled, his chest vibrating against mine.

"You're taking this all very well." He purred, sounding proud. I raised my head up in pride and beamed up at him happily.

"I have nothing to fear." I whispered, sounding not so confident.

"Good," He purred, thoroughly happy to hear this. I leaned in closer, not wanting anyone to hear our private conversation.

"Sir, when will we mate?" I asked curiously, he chuckled again.

"Anxious are we?" He asked, I gave him a stern look, cocking my head to the side.

"Sir," I said, letting him know that I was completely serious.

"Quite soon." He whispered, but refused to give me a specific time. I clucked my tongue and hung my head. He gripped my chin roughly and pulled my head back hard, forcing me to look at him. "Eyes on your partner." He reminded me. Our eyes then locked and I was unable to look away. His eyes…they were so…hypnotic. They were beautiful and deadly. I was easily lost in them. Suddenly I was pulled away from Alucard. I gasped as my chest met someone else's.

"Excuse me." Sebastian replied as he smirked at Alucard and danced off with me. I pouted. Were they already fighting? Honestly, it was just a dance. "We're merely playing, not fighting." Sebastian corrected me. I nodded my head in understanding though I didn't understand the two at all. Playing, fighting, whatever. Just as long as it doesn't end with me losing one of them.

"I hardly think that would happen." Alucard whispered somewhere behind me. I turned my head to look, but Sebastian crushed me to his chest and spun us around. The song then came to an end and we both stopped dancing, but still stood awfully close to each other. I cleared my throat with a blush and stepped away from the demon. I bowed my head to him respectfully.

"Thank you for the dance." I said, Sebastian put a hand over his chest and bowed slightly to me.

"Promise you'll save another dance for me tonight." Sebastian replied, I smiled brightly at him.

"Promise." I said and then walked off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alucard asked, I looked back at him. He walked away from the dance floor, standing three feet behind me.

"Sir?" I asked, not understanding.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Alucard said sternly. I faced him, a little angry by his tone of voice. What did he mean that he wasn't finished with me yet?

"Excuse me?" I asked, a little offended. He gripped my arm and pulled me to the back of the room where there were less humans. What was he doing? Did he want to speak to me? He pushed me roughly into the corner of the wall and caged me in. I cowered and pulled back as far as I could as he leaned in closer to me. I looked for an escape but there was none. With his hands on either side of my head and his body practically crushed to mine, escaping was impossible. As he leaned in I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he nudged my cheek with his nose. I stared at him stupidly until I realized that he was trying to move my head to the side. He inhaled my scent deeply with a purr. One of his hands came up and cupped my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into the warmth of his hand. He gently moved my head to the side and kissed my bare neck passionately. I moaned lowly, his black locks tickling the side of my face. His fangs grazed over my neck, a shivery gasp escaped me. "Please," I begged in a whisper. I felt him grin wickedly and then bit deeply into my neck. I let out another long moan, ecstasy spreading through me. Small jolts of pleasure shot down to my core. I wrapped my arms around Alucard's neck, keeping him close so he wouldn't part from my neck.

**You are mine, Seras! **Alucard roared in my head, his arms wrapped around me and he held me possessively.

**Alucard, **I moaned in his mind, his fangs sinking in deeper. I cringed, groaning at the pain as he sucked up my life source. I cracked open my eyes a bit and found Sebastian standing behind Alucard. He rested a hand on the elder vampire's shoulder.

"You'll drain her dry before we're able to mate with her." Sebastian told him. Alucard stiffened when he gained back some control. When he felt that I was limp in his arms and half-conscious he quickly withdrew his fangs and released me. I fell back against the wall with a groan and cupped my neck where blood wept from. He had given me a lover's bite mark like I gave to Sebastian.

"Seras," Alucard whispered soothingly, his singers trailed through my hair. I purred and leaned into his touch. I closed the distance between us and rubbed my head against his chest, seeking for affection. He snickered and petted my hair, his fingers brushing over my bite wound. I winced from the slight pain that came. Alucard gently gripped my arm and turned me around so my back was pressed against his chest. He then slid his wrist over my lips, encouraging me to bite down. I purred as I gripped his wrist lightly and bit down. My tongue lapped up the blood hungrily, healing his tender skin only for it to be ripped back open by my fangs. I could feel my strength returning slowly and my bite wound was healing. But I know there will always be a bite mark there forever. I was his and all needed to know so nobody else can claim me. He continued to pet my hair lovingly as I fed. A soft moan came from me as I gulped down his blood greedily. My lust grew, I wanted to be corrupted by them. "All in good time, Seras." Alucard said heatedly as he stroked my cheek and I rubbed myself against him. I withdrew my fangs and rubbed my cheek over the back of his hand.

"Please, I need you now." I whispered, needing their touch and love.

"Quite the naughty one, aren't you?" Sebastian asked as he gripped my chin. I opened my eyes and stared up into his amused ones. My eyes narrowed and I inwardly scowled. I'm finally giving myself to them and they're telling me to be patient and taunting me. I then gave them a smug smirk and pulled out of Alucard's grasp.

"Fine. Until you two are ready I think that I'll go have another dance with Bernadotte." I bluffed, I was about to walk away, but Alucard gripped my arm tightly and threw me against the wall. My head bounced back and slammed into the wall hard. Before I could even wince or hiss in pain Alucard caged me in and bared his fangs at me.

"You'll be dancing with no other males! You are ours!" Alucard roared in my face, his eyes burning with the fiery pits of hell. I gawked at him, my heart pounding away, and fear taking over. I gulped, my mind searching for words, but I was unable to say a single word. He slowly released me, but I just stood there, too frightened to move. After a few more seconds I finally found my strength and took a step forward. I locked eyes with Alucard and wrapped my arms around his waists. I pressed my body up against his and stared up at him lovingly, but with a hint of sadness in my eyes.

"I am not entirely yours yet." I whispered. "You still haven't taken me as a mate." Alucard stared down at me expressionlessly as if his mind was somewhere else. I sighed and leaned up, I kissed his collarbone over his shirt, my lips then traveling up to his bare neck. "Why won't you take me? I asked sadly, I closed my eyes in disappointment. "Did I do something wrong? Do you no longer want or love me?" My lips slowly left his warm skin as I drew back. A single blood tear trailed down my pale cheek. I felt a thumb brush the tear away. I opened my blue eyes and stared up at Alucard who gave me a tender look. He cupped both of my cheeks, trying to comfort me.

"Such a silly little one." Alucard spoke softly to me. I watched him through lowered lashes, more tears welling up and threatening to shed. "You should know that there is no escaping us once we see something we want." I lowered my head, trying to hide my tears.

"I no longer fear you. All I want is you. So, why won't you take me?" I asked, still confused.

"We only wanted this night to be special for you, Seras." Sebastian spoke up. My head shot up and looked at him to Alucard.

"Special?" I whispered.

"We wanted you to enjoy yourself before being bonded to insanity for eternity." Sebastian joked, but I didn't find it funny.

"It's not special without you though." I whispered.

"Then for the remainder of the night we won't leave your side." Alucard spoke as he pulled my head up gently and then kissed me passionately on the lips. I kissed him back with a soft moan. Once we pulled back I smiled warmly ay him. A blush appeared on my cheeks as I thought about what I wanted to do now.

"Can we spend the remainder of the night in your chambers?" I asked innocently, Alucard chuckled, his chest vibrating against mine.

"If that is what you want." Alucard answered, I nodded my head.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

"Then let's not waste another moment." Sebastian said, Seras smirked and stood up on her tip toes.

"Catch me if you can." She purred and pulled away from me. She walked away casually, slowly leaving the room. I grinned, highly amused with my Draculina.

"She wants to play with us." I purred to Sebastian.

"Let's not keep her waiting." Sebastian replied, we then followed after my Childe. Sir Integra watched us cautiously as we walked past her and Ciel.

"Do not hurt her." She warned us, her glare intensifying. I gave her a toothy grin and sent her a mental image of us fucking Seras hard. The Hellsing looked stunned at the image then she was grinding her teeth together. "Just get out of here!" She barked as she gestured towards the doors. We walked away from her and exited the Ball room. Our eyes scanned the foyer and second story balcony, but our little one was nowhere in sight.

"You can't hide from us forever, Seras." I purred as my footsteps echoed off the wall. I stepped farther into the foyer, craning my neck to see up on the second floor.

"Who said I was hiding?" Seras whispered in my ear. I smirked, I then quickly turned, arms opening wide with the intentions to capture her. Seras giggled and vanished before my arms could wrap around her. I nearly fell but caught my balance in time. Seras' giggles ran out through the room, it sounded like she was everywhere. I was becoming aroused by this game of cat and mouse. But which one of us was the mouse? She was, after all, the one playing with us. I melted into my shadows and slithered around stealthy, looking for my Seras.

"Do you honestly believe that you're the predator in this little game of yours?" Sebastian distracted her as I searched for our prey.

"Oh? So, who's hunting who?" Seras asked sarcastically, my shadows seeped under the kitchen door.

"And who's hiding?" Sebastian reminded her. Seras was leaning against the wall near the door. My shadows swirled around her legs and slowly climbed up her slender body. Seras gasped, surprised by my presence. I returned to my human form and gripped her wrists. Before she could say anything I phased us through the wall and she fell to the floor clumsily.

"Caught you," I purred, Seras gaped at me for a few seconds and then smirked. Sebastian walked over and gripped her arm, he pulled her to her feet and crushed her to his chest.

"Did you?" She questioned us, I cackled at my Childe, finding this amusing. She will never give up, will she? I liked that about her. I leaned closer to her until our noses nearly touched.

"Yes, and now you're ours." I purred, my fingers sliding through her soft locks. She giggled again, I narrowed my eyes at her. What was so amusing to her? Then, surprisingly, Seras disappeared. I gasped lowly as I gaped at Sebastian's empty arms. She couldn't have escaped from us, our powers should have over powered hers. I then grinned when I realized that the Seras we had captured was merely an illusion. "Well played, Childe." I spoke out to her as I turned around and looked for her.

"Where are you?" Sebastian asked, we just wanted to claim our prize, our bride.

"I'm waiting," She said simply, she then started to hum a soft melody. My eyes flickered to the basement, wondering if she was in my chambers already. Seras giggled at my thoughts and then continued humming. I smirked and proceeded searching for her. I descended down the stairs, Sebastian not far behind me. We traveled down the corridor, eyeing my door cautiously. The humming ended when we reached my chamber door. I snickered and glanced back at Sebastian.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

I lounged on Alucard's throne, dressed in red lingerie. I crossed my legs and folded my arms, blushing at my choice of clothing. I have never been so indecent in front of a male before. I was pulled out of my thoughts when my Sire's door was pushed open. I looked up to see Sebastian standing in the doorway. I smirked at the demon.

"What took you so long?" I asked, but my smirk fell when I didn't see Alucard in sight. Before I could shift my head to look behind Sebastian someone was gripping my neck from behind. I jumped frightened and gripped the predator's arm. In the corner of my eye I saw Alucard grinning madly.

"Aren't you a little minx, dressed like this?" Alucard purred as his eyes roamed over my body. His other arm wrapped around my lower back, he pulled me closer until the arm rest was digging into my side. Alucard's serpent like tongue slithered out of his mouth and licked up the side of my face. I moaned lowly, starting to get tingling feelings in my lower stomach. I then felt another form smashed against me, caging me in. I looked up at Sebastian, lust and hunger burning in his purple eyes. He averted his eyes from mine and stared down at my breasts. I blushed, being able to feel his heated gaze. Alucard licked over my bare neck and shoulder, leaving a warm trail of salvia behind. He nibbled on my soft skin, I moaned again. Sebastian purred as his hands caressed over my body, going from my breasts to my thighs. He pulled my legs far apart, I squeaked and tried to bring them back but he didn't allow it. The demon kneeled between my legs, leaning in close. I bit my lower lip as I watched him warily. He nosed my panties and inhaled my scent. I tried to stay still and contain my moans but it was hard. "Nobody can hear us, Childe. The humans are occupied with the party." Alucard whispered in my ear as Sebastian started to pull off my red panties.

"No, don't! That's dirty!" I said, realizing the demon's intentions. I tried to break free of Alucard's grip but was unable to.

"Oh? But you had pleasured us, now isn't it time we returned the favor?" Alucard purred, his fingers tightening around my throat. I blushed as I moaned and cum trickled from my folds. Sebastian snickered and lowered his head as he propped my legs up on his shoulders. He caressed my thighs as his tongue slithered out and he licked over the lips of my sex. I arched my back and gave a small cry, surprised by how good it felt with his lips and tongue on me. Alucard gave one final lick and then bit deeply into my shoulder. I closed my eyes tightly and writhed, another cry coming from me when the demon licked over my clit. He sucked and nibbled on it. I let go of Alucard's arm and buried my fingers in Sebastian's soft, black locks. I moaned as they pleasured me. My demon growled out, my instincts telling me to run, but I ignored them. Sebastian thrusted his tongue into me, I cried out in pleasure. I cracked open my eyes and glanced down at Sebastian. His eyes burned into mine as his tongue kept going. I squeaked as he gave me that dark lustful look.

Alucard withdrew his fangs from my shoulder, he licked over my weeping wound, lapping up the blood. His hand left my throat and went up my head to my hair. He fisted my hair and pulled my head roughly to the side. I winced at the slight pain in my neck. His tongue licked over my shoulder and up my neck. I shuddered and wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't look away from Sebastian's hypnotic eyes. Alucard's warm breath wafted over my skin before he bit deeply into my neck. This time I cried in pain, my body arching up, my heels digging into Sebastian's upper back. They both pulled me down and pinned me to the throne, keeping me still. I bit down hard on my lower lip, muffling my moans and cries of pain. I shuddered from the pleasure I got from the pain. I panted like a bitch in heat and wrapped an arm around Alucard's neck, keeping him there. Sebastian's tongue teased my clit, he repeatedly flicked his tongue against it and sucked it. I closed my eyes tightly and fisted their black hair. I cried out when my orgasm crashed down hard on me. I slowly became limp, their grips on me loosened. I was slumped lazily on the throne as they pulled away with satisfied grins.

I was weak from blood loss and my mind was hazy from my climax. I breathed hard and slowly opened my eyes a crack. Alucard snickered and leaned down a little. He kissed my neck tenderly, his tongue lavishing it. When his salvia started to heal my wound he shifted his head so his neck was pressed to my lips. I narrowed my eyes on his neck, my eyes burning a dark crimson. My arms felt heavy as I lifted them up and wrapped them around his neck. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent. I licked over my small, sharp fangs and bared them. A low hiss escaped from me before I bit into his neck. He moaned and wrapped his long arms around me. His ancient blood was so warm and made me feel ever more sated. I purred as I arched my body up against his.

**Master, **I whispered in his mind.

"Seras," He purred back and pulled me up of his throne. I was crushed to his form as I continued to drink his blood, my toes barely brushing against the floor. I purred, closing my eyes in contentment as my tongue lavished his neck. I felt fingers slide through my spikey locks, my purrs became louder. Then that person fisted my hair and pulled my head far back. My eyes glowed darkly and I bared my fangs with a hiss in anger. "Hold off, my dear."

"You both need enough blood for the ritual." Sebastian reminded me, I pouted my lips. But he took enough of my blood, I only took very little of his.

"Patience," Alucard purred, stroking my cheek. "Now, which one of us will have the pleasure of taking your virginity?" My eyes became wide. Was I still considered a virgin?...I was…raped. But I didn't want to give my virginity to that…monster. I had wanted to give it to the one I love. I brushed off Alucard's question, not sure how to think of myself other than being impure.

"Um…It doesn't matter…"I muttered as I looked away from Alucard and fingered his cravat. "Just as long as I get to mate with the both of you." I purred and looked back up at my lover. He gave me a toothy grin that sent shivers up my spine. I smiled and then leaned up, I crushed my lips against his. His embrace tightened and he growled softly. I nibbled on his lower lip hungrily. The elder vampire snickered and forced his tongue past my lips. Our tongues danced and played, my fingers found their way to his hair. He fisted my top and pulled it off of me in one swift move. I moaned and leaned more into him, needing his touch. He groped my left breast, I mewed from his firm grasp. His long leg wrapped around mine and he pulled my leg out from under me. We both fell backwards, I landed on my back hard with him on top of me. I grunted in pain, my back scraped up by the bricked flooring. Alucard ignored the glare I was giving him and hastily unbuckled his pants. I looked away from my Sire and stared up at the ceiling blankly. This time will it be pleasurable? Or will it hurt again? Can I do this? All I could see was the werewolf raping me over and over again. But this was Alucard. He wasn't going to rape me, we were mating. Suddenly I found myself clinging to Alucard, cowering under him crying. A thumb brushed over one of my blood tears and I heard a soft purring. My Sire nuzzled my neck, stroking my neck and cheek. I knew he was trying to soothe me and it worked, I slowly calmed down.

"Do not be frightened, dear Seras." Alucard whispered soothingly in my ear, his breath disturbing some of my locks. I cracked open my eyes and stared up at him through thick eyelashes. He cupped my cheek and stared down at me tenderly. He leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose and then proceeded by kissing my tears away. "I'm going to mate with you." He warned me, I took deep breaths, calming down a little at a time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in the crook of his neck, lightly nuzzling it.

"Do it." I whispered in his ear. I felt him grin against my neck and then he bit down. I arched my back with a small whine. He growled softly as he thrusted his hips and buried himself deeply between my legs. I clung to the elder vampire, a slight pain shot through me from how big he was. I felt as I stretched around his girth, taking him all in. "Alucard," I moaned lowly and nosed his neck with a bright smile. He felt amazing inside of me. I wanted him. I wanted to call him mine. I wanted him to be mine. I wanted him to be my mate. I bared my teeth and bit deeply into his tender flesh, reopening my old bite wound. His warm, sweet blood poured into my mouth. My demon roared out in fury, angry that I didn't listen to her or my instincts. I could feel that Alucard's demon was happy and content to finally have his mate. They both purred happily as he continued to drink and thrusted into me hard. He withdrew his fangs from my neck and licked over it hungrily with bright crimson eyes.

"We are mates now and forever, my Seras Victoria." Alucard purred in a thick Romanian accent. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up into a sitting position. The male was buried deeper inside of me as I straddled him. I released my fangs from him and whimpered in pain. He held me possessively as he fucked me hard. I bit my lower lip and thrusted myself down on him gently. I needed more of him! I wanted more from him! I could feel something building up in my lower stomach and it was driving me mad! I needed to find my sweet release! I pulled his black coat off frantically, needing to feel skin on skin. He chuckled and helped me undress him. He slowly, teasingly undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. I growled lowly and tore his shirt off of him. I then gripped the back of his neck tightly and pulled him back on the ground. My heels drove into his lower back, hanging on tightly as he thrusted faster and faster. I pulled him down farther and brought him into a heated kiss. We both moaned and growled, wanting more. I ran my hands along his bare chest, clawing at it with my nails. His blood stained his white skin, I sniffed the air as my fangs and tongue elongated. I pulled out of our kiss and looked down at his beautiful skin and strong chest. I leaned down with small pants and licked up his blood. I wrapped my arms around his hot, strong body.

"I love you, Alucard." I whispered through a moan and bit into his bicep. Alucard chuckled and petted my hair as I fed. I arched into him and cried out as I finally came. I convulsed in Alucard's embrace, my fangs digging in farther. I then fell limp and panted out of breath and tired. I withdrew my fangs from his bicep and looked up at him. His grip tightened and he growled lowly as he orgasmed. I felt the hot splash and shuddered. I smiled warmly and closed my eyes, relaxing in my mate's embrace. I purred as I nuzzled his warm, smooth chest. He rested his cheek against mine, his finger twirling a strand of my hair.

* * *

**(Sebastian's POV)**

"Hmn," I hummed as I stared down at Seras who was cuddled up in Alucard's arms. I slowly started to pull off my coat and lied it over Alucard's coffin neatly. I could feel that Seras was still strong enough to go through a demon's mating ritual. I snickered as I pulled off my ascot and set it down on my jacket. Alucard kissed Seras' neck and then rose to his feet. Before Seras could fully sit up I caged her in. She jumped surprised and then smiled up at me. I smirked at the young vampiress and shoved her hands over her head. Alucard immediately pinned her hands to the ground so she couldn't escape. Her eyes became wide and she cocked her head to the side.

"What are you doing, Sebastian?" She asked innocently as she tried to pull her hands out of Alucard's grasp. His grip tightened, nearly breaking her wrists. My hand slid from her jugular to the valley of her breasts to her flat stomach.

"I'll be mating with you now, my little Seras." I answered her, I then pulled my white glove off by using my teeth. The glove fell to the floor carelessly. I stared down at her with glowing purple eyes, she gulped. My pale hand rested on her chest, my nails lightly scratching her. She opened her mouth to speak but then I dug one of my black nails into her flesh. Blood poured out and she gave a small cry. I ignored her cries of pain and continued cutting her skin with my nail. She squirmed under me, her groin rubbing against my hard, aching cock. I moaned lowly and tried to control my urges.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Seras cried out again, still trying to escape. Slowly a circle was created on her chest and I removed my bloody nails from her torn, bleeding flesh. Seras panted and stared down at it wide eyed. I had to work fast before she started healing, but I was too focused on her beauty. She looked breath-taking as she lied there blood soaked and sexy. I leaned down and kissed her hard. My hand gripped her thigh and forced her to wrap it around my lower back. Seras kissed me back, turned on by the pain I was causing her. Without any second thoughts I thrusted into her and pumped in and out of her hard and fast My lips parts from hers and I stared down at her lovingly. I then looked back at her chest, remembering my unfinished job. I brought my black claws back to her round wound and dug my claw into her again. She closed her eyes tightly and winced, hissing lowly. Alucard purred and leaned down, he kissed her palm and fingertips soothingly. I carved a pentagram on her chest, one that was identical to mine. Her blood continued to well up and thankfully she hadn't healed yet. I brought my hand up and bit into my wrist. When I tasted my blood on my tongue I removed my wrist from my lips. I held my wrist over the pentagram on Seras' chest , my blood dripping out onto it. As soon as my blood met hers all the blood turned black and the pentagram glowed a dark purple. Seras hissed in pain as it branded her. Slowly her wound healed and there was nothing left but a black pentagram scar. I gripped her chin gently and she opened her eyes to look up at me.

"Now all will know that you're mine." I told her and then kissed her passionately. Seras moaned in our kiss and pulled her hands out of Alucard's loose grasp. She wrapped them around my neck, pulled me closer. The girl was so tight, it felt good feeling her stretch around me. I moaned, gripping her arms as I pumped into her harder.

"Sebastian," Seras moaned, I smirked. She unbuttoned my shirt and pulled if off, throwing it off to the side. Her soft lips brushed over my shoulder with small moans. Her lips parted over my shoulder and she bit down. I moaned lowly and wrapped my arms around her.

"Seras," I purred, burying my face in the crook of her neck and kissing it tenderly. Pleasant shivers ran down my spine as she sucked up my blood. Her delicate fingers twirled strands of my hair. Her other hand clawed at my side as she started to come. She pulled her head back and cried out.

"Sebastian," She cried when she orgasmed. I fisted her hair and crushed my lips to hers. I thrusted faster as my balls tightened, and then I came. We both moaned as my hot seeds spilt into her. I pulled away from her swollen lips and stared down at her. Seras cracked open her eyes and gave me a bright smile. I leaned down and gave her another passionate kiss as I stroked her warm, red cheek.

* * *

**The Next Night**

**(Seras' POV)**

_How could you do this to us, Seras? _I opened my eyes when hearing my demon's voice. I glanced over at Alucard's throne to see her sitting upon it glaring at me. I lied between Alucard and Sebastian, both of them had an arm wrapped around me possessively. I slowly sat up, trying not to disturb them. _You bond us to them for an eternity! We'll never be able to escape now! You are a bloody fool! _I glared at her. I moved out from under their arms carefully. Alucard shifted and removed his arm from me. I stood up, looking down at them cautiously. I tip-toed away from them and picked up one of their shirts. I pulled the shirt on and buttoned it up. The shirt was a little too big, but I smiled when I caught Sebastian's scent on it. I then materialized to the roof, wanting to be alone to talk to my demon. I crossed my arms and went back to glaring at her.

"I love them. They're my mates." I growled lowly.

"They won't treat you right. They'll abuse and yell at you. You'll never be their equal." She told me. "Leave now before they wake up."

"I'm not going anywhere." I said, proving my point by slamming my foot down. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, her eyes glowing brightly.

"I swear I'll take over you and force you to leave." She threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." I said with a smug smile.

"You should listen to me! They're dangerous! They're _way _out of your league!" She growled.

"We're mates." I repeated. "We're meant to be. We were made for each other." She snickered, rolling her eyes.

"Then good luck satisfying their dark desires and Alucard's hungry demon." She said, this time a smug smile on her face. "You and I both know that his demon hungers for you. Lusts for you. He can't wait to fuck you until you scream bloody murder." My demon purred as she circled me. I shuddered at the thought of Alucard's demon wanting me.

"I'm not afraid." I whispered, not knowing if that was the truth or not. Would Alucard hurt me once he lets his demon out? What if he's unable to control him when he's around me? Would Sebastian be able to stop him? Would Alucard's demon see Sebastian as a threat?

"Escape while you can." My demon whispered in my ear from behind me.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

I pulled on my black pants as my eyes scanned my chambers for Seras. Where did she go? Did we do something wrong again? Did we scare her in some way? But it looked like she had enjoyed herself last night. And she practically begged us to mate with her. Then someone entered my chambers. I looked over to find Seras, I smirked at the sight of her. She stood there in a big shirt slurping on a blood pack. Her blue eyes were wide and innocent and her hair was slightly messy from sexual intercourse.

"Sorry, I had to calm my demon." She apologized when seeing that we woke up empty handed. She took another sip from the blood pack. I chuckled lightly and opened my arms, she went directly into them. I rested my hands on her waists and stared down at my beautiful bride.

"Why is she fighting you?" I asked, my demon purring at the thought of her demon. She looked a little nervous as she removed the pack from her lips. Seras looked away from me and sighed.

"She…fears the both of you." Seras admitted.

"You still fear us, Seras?" I asked, gripping her chin gently and making her look up at me. She then looked flabbergasted.

"No, of course not." She raised her voice.

"Your demon is a part of you, Seras. If she fears us, you fear us." I told her simply, a little disappointed that our mates feared us. Seras then pouted her lips, sad that she still held fear.

"I don't want to fear you…I love you." She whispered, I snickered and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Release your demon." I purred, Seras pulled away with wide eyes.

"What?!" She asked stunned.

"Release her." I repeated.

"But, Alucard, she's scared! She'll fight you." Seras told me, I nodded my head.

"I know." I purred.

"But what if I say something I don't even mean?!" Seras asked, afraid to hurt our feelings.

"We can handle her, Seras. Mind you that you're still very young." I told her, she sighed and glanced over at Sebastian. He smirked at her, also waiting patiently for her demon. She looked away from him and her eyes turned a dark crimson, finally releasing her demon. She glowered at us, her fists clench in pure anger. I sensed that Seras was about to make a run for it. Before she could even take a step Sebastian wrapped his arms around her and kept her from leaving. She growled out in fury and tried to escape.

"Let me go!" Seras roared, trying to bite and claw at Sebastian. I chuckled at her, giving her a toothy grin. I took a step forward and cupped her pale cheek. "You bastards!" Seras snarled. "Why couldn't you just leave us alone?!" We snickered at the young girl. I didn't know she held so much anger about this.

"_You _are our mate, how could we have left you alone?" I asked, I then kissed her. Seras bit my lip hard and pulled away with a vicious snarl. I licked my lower, bleeding lip with a purr.

"She wants to play with us." Sebastian purred, Seras froze when feeling our dark desires rise.

"I guess we'll just have to fight fire with fire." I purred, she trembled in his grasp. The young girl looked up at me with wide, scared eyes.

"You wouldn't dare." She whispered, too scared to even yell at us anymore.

"A dare?" I purred. "Oh, Seras, you should know me by now." I then gripped her by the throat as I released my demon. My eyes glowed a dark crimson and I bared my sharp teeth at her.

"Master, please stop." Seras begged, cowering as she looked up at my demon.

"I'm not your Master, but your mate." I growled.

"No!" She yelled and then kicked me in the stomach. I fell back onto my bum and watched as she attack Sebastian. She elbowed him in the stomach, turned around and then clawed at his face. I quickly lunged for the small girl and pinned her to the ground. I kissed her hard, my eyes burning into hers. She growled threateningly and slammed her fists on my chest repeatedly. I pulled away and cackled at her.

"Seras," I purred and bit deeply into her neck. She whimpered but stopped her squirming. I watched her as she bit her lower lip, trying to contain her moans. I reached down and cupped her heat, I was pleased when I found she wasn't wearing panties. I slipped a finger in, she arched up into me.

"Stop," She whispered through a moan. She fisted my hair, keeping me there. I heard Sebastian snicker and then pulled both of her arms up over her head. I used my tendrils to bond her hands and keep her pinned to the floor. I withdrew my fangs from her neck and gave her a toothy grin. "No!" She yelled, breaking out of her daze. She squirmed under me again. I growled lowly and pulled away from her. All the white in my eyes were eaten up by my red irises. I bared my teeth at her while my nails elongated. I slashed her cheek with my sharp nails. Blood leaked from the five lines on her cheek. I fisted her shirt and tore it off, exposing her beautiful, pale breasts. The globes jiggled as she continued to struggle under the two monsters.

"When we mated with you, Seras, we wanted all of you. Your demon will be ours too, and she will not keep us from you." I growled as I gripped her throat, driving my nails into her flesh. She shivered as she stared up at me, unable to look away from my horrifying eyes.

"We promised you pleasure." Sebastian reminded her. "So, it's a real pity that you fear us."

"Oh, no. She won't fear us for long." I told him with a wide smirk.

"You'll enjoy every tormented thing we do to you." Sebastian promised.

"You're as good as ours, little demon." I purred, her eyes became wider.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

Alucard raked his nails down my body, starting at my breasts and ending at my groin. I threw back my head and cried out. I could feel my warm blood welling up and slide right off of me. He pulled my legs far apart and raked his nails down my thighs. Sebastian leaned down and licked over my bleeding breasts with purrs. His tongue teased my nipple, making it go hard. I moaned lowly and tried to resist the urges that were growing. _I can't fall in love with them, they were monsters. I might be just as bad, but Seras was too innocent and pure to handle them. _Alucard bit into my inner thigh, I arched my back with a whimper. Tingling feelings built up in my lower stomach, I became wet between the legs. Sebastian's warm mouth left my nipple and he smirked down at me. He then leaned down and kissed me on the lips. The kiss was odd since he was upside down, but it was still so heated and passionate. His black locks tickled the sides of my face. I didn't both to hold back my moans and kissed the demon hard. I felt as Alucard's serpent like tongue licked over my tender flesh where he had bit me.

I mewed in Sebastian's mouth. Alucard then bit into my other thigh but harder and deeper than the last. I cried out, the tingling feelings only building up. I needed to be touched, I needed their touch. Sebastian pulled away with a wide, evil smirk, giving me a knowingly look. I gulped, remembering that they could read my thoughts. Sebastian fisted my hair and forced me in a sitting position. I screamed out in pain when Alucard's fangs tore through my skin. He hissed, angry that his meal was taken away from him. The demon ignored him and forced me to kneel before him. Immediately he thrusted his cock into my mouth and started fucking it. I gagged a little on his length, he was awfully big. I felt Alucard pull my legs apart, his body resting under mine. I wanted to look down to see what he was doing but I was soon answered. I felt his lips on the sex of my lips, kissing it softly. I shuddered at the feeling and closed my eyes tightly. I wanted his touch so badly and he was teasing me. The bloody bastard. His fangs then grazed over my aroused flesh, making it worse. I bobbed my head, not being able to take any of his.

Sebastian moaned lowly as I fell into rhythm with him. I lightly grazed my fangs over his length. I ran my tongue along him, teasing the weeping head. He fisted more of my hair and fucked my mouth faster. Alucard then started lightly sucking on my clit. I gave a small cry, clenching my fists. I then tasted blood in my mouth and I moaned. I had accidentally bit down on Sebastian's cock when Alucard pleasured me. Sebastian moaned and gripped my hair tightly until I tasted a saltiness substance in the blood. He purred, a satisfied smirk on his face. He pulled his cock out of my mouth and took a few steps back. I licked up all the blood in my mouth, not minding the taste of his cum. I felt Alucard lick me and then he bit down on my clit. I cried out when I orgasmed hard, trembling in his grasp as he drank up my fluids.

"Alucard," I whispered and fell over onto my side. I was in such a daze, my eye sight was going dark, and my core tingled. I shuddered again and curled in on myself. My hands found my groin and I cupped my heat. Pleasant shivers ran up my spine as I touched my pink, wet flesh. One of them gripped the back of my neck and lifted me up off the ground. I looked up into Alucard's eyes and saw amusement there. He then crushed his lips to mine and he moaned. I could taste myself on his lips and it only aroused me more when remembering what he just got done doing. He wrapped his arms around my lower back and then pulled me down on top of him. I straddled my male, my lips never leaving his. I lightly rubbed myself against him, I could feel how aroused he was. He was fully erected and ready to go. I moaned in his mouth as I hovered over his length and then slowly came down, impaling myself on him. I pulled out of our kiss with a low gasp. He felt absolutely amazing inside of me. I clawed at his chest, making it bleed. Alucard drove up into me and we both moaned out.

He raked his nails down my back, then bit them into my ass. I whimpered and kissed him hard. "Alucard," I moaned, I tried to get my hands out of my binds but couldn't. He fisted my hair and pulled my head back away from his lips. He purposely tightened my bonds, smirking at me. He then wrapped my arms around his neck. Alucard gripped the back of my neck again and pulled me down. Our lips met, our fangs clinking together. I then felt a form over me, his erection poking at my lower back. Sebastian kissed the back of my neck and down my spine. I grunted and whimpered as he forced his way into my already tight opening. "No," I groaned, feeling like I was going to rip right down the middle. I closed my eyes tightly and buried my face in Alucard's chest. "Stop," Can he even fit? I bit my nails into Alucard's shoulders when I was fully impaled by them. "It hurts," I whimpered, blood tears running down my face. Alucard gripped my chin and made me look at him.

"The pain will pass." He purred and then kissed me again. I groaned in the kiss as they pumped in and out of my tight channel. Sebastian clawed at my waists while moaning.

"Please, stop." I whined, hopping that one of them would pull out.

"Drink my blood." Alucard ordered, I leaned down and kissed his bare neck. "The pain will pass if you drink." And with that said I bit deeply into his neck. As soon as his warm blood hit my tongue a warm, numb feeling spread through me. I moaned and sucked up more of his blood. They pumped into me faster, as one pulled out the other thrusted in. I moaned, not being to take this. It felt like I was going to burst at any moment. The pain was still excoriating, but the pleasure was erotic. It was all so unbearable. I kissed Alucard's neck.

"Alucard," I moaned and bit deeply on the other side of his neck. He moaned as he wrapped his arms around me. Sebastian kissed the back of my neck, occasionally nibbling it. I bit down harder when my orgasm crashed over me. I cried out, closing my eyes tightly as I convulsed between them. A wide, smug smirk cracked my Sire's face and he cackled. I fell limp on top of my mate, panting hard. I then felt hot splashes, being filled with warm liquid by the both of them. They both moaned, soft growls came from Alucard. I heard Sebastian purred as he nuzzled my bare back and covered it with soft kisses. I smiled warmly and nuzzled up between them with a yawn. I purred as I closed my eyes and rested my head on Alucard's strong chest. Sebastian wrapped his warm, bare arms around me. _Perhaps having these two as my mates won't be so bad. There was nothing dangerous about them, I knew that they loved me and would never intentionally harm me. They would always be here for me and protect me. I'm glad Seras didn't listen to me or her instincts. Where would we be if she had? I bet we wouldn't be here safely, wrapped in their arms. _And with another small yawn I fell into a deep slumber between my lovers.

* * *

**The End **

**Sorry, there was no more Grell. **

**I will be making a sequel to this. **

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
